Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi
by Dark Youko CLAN
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai Academy Naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup Naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ? RnR ?
1. Met With Him

**A/N: Aku adalah Author baru yang baru saja menyelesaikan fic pertamaku. jadi maaf saja kalau tulisannya gak jelas dan gak rapi.. semoga anda senang dengan fic ku ini ... aku harap review nya Arigatou !**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Fanfict karya**_**Sadictic S. Kuro**_**yang berjudul Another Crazy Story**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, Abal, Ooc, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Ketikannya Tidak Jelas.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Andventure, frienship & Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Bagaimana hidup Naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi si siluman rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**Chapter 1**

**Met With Him**

**Start !**

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha no Sato, tinggal lah seorang anak yang kelewat energik, selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara usil dan nakal. Ya siapa yang gak kenal dengan bocah itu, Naruto Uzumaki inang dari siluman terkuat yaitu Kyuubi no Youko atau lebih di sebut Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

Gara gara insiden penyerangan Kyuubi 7 tahun lalu yang menyebabkan Konoha hancur dan menewaskan puluhan bahkan ratusan warga dan ninja, bahkan salah satu Hokage Konoha yaitu Namikaze Minato sang Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou atau Konoha Yellow Flash dengan cara menyegel Kyuubi pada seorang bayi yang baru lahir, dan bayi tersebutlah yang bernama Naruto.

Karena itulah warga konoha sangat membenci Naruto bahkan sampai menghina, membentak, memukul, dan yang sangat disayangkan ninja pun ikut menyiksa 'bocah' itu.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Disinilah saya ! aku berada di sebuah apartemen kecil milikku pemberian dari Hokage-Jiisama.

"...Hah…hah…hah., sialan tuh warga! Gak puas puas menyiksa ku begini…" kataku sambil terengah engah karena habis lari dari kejaran warga yang marah.

"Aku harus bersabar, demi Hokage-Jiisama, demi Tou-San dan Kaa-San, demi Konoha tempatku lahir. Aku akan berusaha keras dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku pasti bisa menjadi Hokage yang sangat kuat dan di hormati." Kataku dengan sangat yakin.

**_'Sip Naruto…. Tetap pertahankan semangatmu itu…'_**kata seseorang tetapi tidak ada wujudnya.

_'Ya pasti, Kyuubi-San' _kataku pada sosok itu yang ternyata suara tersebut adalah suara Kyuubi dalam tubuhku.

Ya memang aku telah berteman dekat dengan sosok yang sangat ditakuti itu.

**Flashback**

Di hutan sebelah barat Konoha, terlihat matahari yang akan terbenam dan akan di gantikan oleh sang bulan, tetapi tepat dibawah sebuah pohon terdapat sesosok anak kecil berumur lima tahun sedang merenung dengan menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepala pada lutut tersebut.

**Naruto's POV**

_'Huh… aku gak habis pikir..Kenapa warga begitu benci kepadaku ?...'_

_'Memang salahku apa? Kata mereka aku bocah iblis Kyuubi? Tetapi Kyuubi kan tekah mati lima tahun yang lalu dibunuh oleh Yondaime-Sama. Tetapi kenapa aku disebut begitu ya?...arghhh pusing !' _pikirku sambil mencengkram helaian rambut pirangku.

**_'Kau salah besar bocah, jika mengira Kyubi telah mati dibunuh ole Yondaime.'_** Kata seseorang dengan suara besar dan serak.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara tersebut. Ku gelengkan kepala ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari sosok itu. Tetapi tidak ku temukan sosok itu dimanapun.

"SIAPA KAU ? Tunjukan wujudmu !" teriakku pada sosok yang belum ku ketahui bentuknya.

**_'HAHAHA….aku _**_**Kyuubi no Youko**_**_'_** balasnya dengan nada meremehkan. Balasan sosok itu pun membuat mataku terbelalak dan buluku bergidik semua.

"Kyu-kyuubi?...bu-bukannya Kyuu-Kyuubi te-telah te-tewas lima tahun yang lalu ?" tanyaku dengan terbata bata karena gugup dan tidak percaya.

**_'Kau pikir aku siapa bocah? Aku tidak mungkin mati oleh Minato . aku ini Immortal'_** katanya sombong .

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kau memang Kyuubi…lalu Kyuubi belum mati…berarti…" tidak ku teruskan kataku karena ketakutkan telah menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

**_'Ya kau benar. Aku di segel oleh'nya' kedalam tubuhmu.. aku cukup takjub oleh pemikiranmu.'_**

"Tetapi kalau kau di segel dalam tubuhku,berarti aku adalah…"

**_'Kau adalah inangku atau disebut kau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi,'_** kata kataku dipotong olehnya,

"Wow, sekarang didalam tubuhku terdapat siluman Kyuubi yang hebat dan kuat…" kataku sinis

"…tetapi tunjukan dahulu wujudmu itu!" lanjutku

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu pun hanya menyeringai tipis walau tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

**_'Hahaha…. Baiklah, kosentrasilah dan ikuti suaraku'_** setelah aku mendengar penjelasannya akupun langsung memejamkan mataku untuk kosentrasi. Aku pun terseret ke dalam ruangan yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan

**_'Kemarilah..kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik'_**

Ku ikuti arah suara tersebut,aku terus berlari tanpa mengetahui arah, saat ku melihat seberkas cahaya akupun mendatangi cahaya orange kemerah merahan. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah pintu jeruji besar menjulang tinggi.

Aku dekati barulah terlihat sosok Rubah besar dengan ekor berjumlah Sembilan ekor melambai lambai. Sosok itu memiliki mata merah darah dengan pupil vertikal tajam menusuk kearah ku saat ia melihatku. Hal itupun membuat tubuh ku gemetaran ketakutan.

_'Ternyata inilah sosok Kyuubi itu…'_ pikirku ketakutkan. Bayangkan saja, di depanku terlihat rubah/musang raksasa dengan gigi gigi runcing yang siap mengoyak dan cakar cakar besar dan tajam bagai siap membelahku kapanpun ia mau..

Tetapi setelah ku lihat ada sebuah kertas tertempel pada pintu itu pun membuat ku cukup tenang karena aku tahu benda itu adalah segel yang membuat ia tidak bisa keluar dari tubuhku.

**_"Hei bocah kenapa kau tersenyum senang seperti itu ?"_** tanyanya dengan suara khas yaitu suara besar.

"Tidak apa apa kok, aku Cuma sedikit bangga saja. Ada siluman terkuat di dalam tubuhku saat ini ! " aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? "tanyaku pada'nya'

**_"Kau tidak takut padaku,bocah? " _**Tanya nya pada ku. Ku tersenyum sejenak

"Buat apa aku takut padamu, lagipula kau tidak bisa keluar apalagi menyakiti ku tanpa seijin aku…" Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya menyeringai

**_'Hebat, dia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui jenis segel 'ini'… beneran anaknya Minato-San.' _**Pikir Kyuubi

Kyuubi tertawa keras

**_"Pintar juga kau bocah, tetapi kenapa tidak kau tunjukan pada warga warga Konoha ? "_**

"Untuk apa ? aku tidak suka pamer, hal itu hanya merepotkanku saja," balasku dengan senyuman lima jari

**_"Baiklah, kita kembali ke pokok masalah,… aku memanggilmu kemari untuk meminta maaf karena sudah membuat kau dibenci oleh Konoha.. "_**katanya dengan nada rendah membuktikan bahwa ia menyesal.

Mulutku hampir teranga mendengar perkataannya, bayangkan saja, 'siluman terkuat yang bisa menghancurkan satu desa dengan mudah sedang meminta maaf padaku'

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman andalanku

"Tak perlu seperti itu juga Kyuu-San.."

**_"Terima kasih bocah, kau memang mirip dengan 'dia'…"_** balasnya

"..'Dia' siapa?" tanyaku bingung

**_"Ayahmu.."_**

"Ayahku ? siapa?"tanyaku sekali lagi.

**_"Ayahmu adalah Namikaze Minato '_**_**Konoha no Kiroii Senkou**_**_' sedangkan ibumu adalah Uzumaki Kushina '_**_**Bloody Hurricane'..**_**_"_**jelasnya. Mataku terbelalak kaget, bahkan mulutku jatuh hamper empat cm.

" Mi..Mi..Minato Na..Namikaze si Yondaime Hokage ?" ucapku. Tak terasa mataku telah berkaca kaca. Terharu, sedih, senang, kesal, itulah rasa yang ku rasakan saat itu. Sejak ku lahir aku tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuaku tapi sekarang aku sudah mengetahui mereka.

**_"ya 'dia' Tou-San mu. Dia juga yang telah menyegelku di dalam kau lahir. Saat itu aku sedang di kuasai oleh Uchiha Madara yang menyuruhku untuk menyerang desa Konoha. Tetapi Yondaime datang menyelematkan desa lalu menyegelku padamu dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri, gomenasai gaki! " _**jelas Kyubii padaku.

"Tak apa kok Kyuu..aku sekarang bahagai sudah mengetahui siapa orang tuaku. Tapi… kau maukan berteman dengan ku ?" Tanya ku hati hati

**_"Tentu saja bocah,memang sejak awal aku maunya begitu, "_** aku pun senang mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu aku mengobrol dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi mulai menjelaskan padaku tentang tujuan awalnya.

**_"Gaki, aku ingin mengajarkanmu tentang tehnik ninja serta 'Elemental Ninjutsu' yang kau punya…"_** katanya memulai pembicaraannya.

"Wow…hebatt.. Arigatou Kyuu-San..kau memang yang baik, gak seperti yang kebanyakan di bicarakan oleh 'mereka' " kataku dengan mata berbinar binar

**_"Dasar, jadi jangan menilai orang dari 'sampul'nya. "_**

"Omong omong, aku punya eleman apa saja ? " tanyaku antusias

**_"Kau memiliki elemen _****_Futon_********_(angin) seperti Tou-Sanmu, _****_Katon_********_(api) sepertinya bawaan chakra dariku karena aku memiliki chakra api, dan yang terakhir kau memiliki elemen _****_Doton_********_(tanah) karena kau memiliki sedikit gen dari Uzumaki Mito dan Hashirama Senju" _**Serunya menjelaskan padaku

**_"Kekuatanmu akan lebih kuat jika kau sering berlatih dan dengan bantuan chakra dariku akan lebih memudahkan kegiatan berlatihmu." _**tambahnya

Tetapi Kyuu, bagaimana caranya aku belajar jika kau masih terkurung di dalam tubuhku ?" tanyaku bingung

**_" Tenanglah gaki, ini segel yang menguntungku karena chakra kita dapat bersatu dan dapat keluar sesuai keinginanmu sendiri. Jadi nanti ku ajari caranya menggunakan dan mengendalikan chakraku dengan mudah. "_** ujar Kyuubi

" Baiklah,, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tanyaku tidak sabar akan latihan.

**_" Kau kembali lah ke duniamu, nanti aku berikan gambaran cara dan rinciannya lewat pikiran ! "_** perintahnya padaku. Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya. Lalu keluar dari tempat Kyuubi berada.

**End's Flashback **

**Normal's POV**

.

.

.

**_"Hei..gaki. Jangan melamun terus, ayo jadi latihan tidak ? "_** kata Kyuubi jengkel karena ia sudah memanggil Naruto berkali kali tetapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Gomen Kyuu.. AYO berangkat ! " teriak Naruto semangat

**Booftt … **

Naruto pun hilang dalam kepulan asap dari jurus Shunshin.

Di salah satu hutan Konoha, ada hutan yang terkenal yang disebut dengan Hutan Kematian atau _Shi no Mori_ (Forest of Death). Suasana yang mengerikan, hanya sedikit cahaya yang mampu menembus lebatnya hutan. Tetapi di hutan inilah Naruto sering melalukan latihannya. Sudah dua tahun ia berlatih di sini dengan Kyuubi.

**Booftt… **

muncul lah asap di tengah lebatnya hutan. Dari dalam asap itu tampak anak laki laki berumur tujuh tahun berambut pirang, ia memiliki mata biru shaffire seperti langit, ia juga memakai jaket oranye dengan pusaran di punggung jaketnya. Anak itu adalah Naru yang baru samapai di tempat yang ditujunya.

**_'Hei gaki, tadi apa yang kau pikirkan ?'_**Tanya Kyuubi

_'Cuma kepikiran tentang masa saat kita bertemu dan berkenalan dulu.'_ balas Naruto

"Hei ayo kita mulai Kyu…siap ! " seru Naruto semangat

Naruto pun langsung menyilangkan kedua jarinya untuk membentuk segel tangan.

**_"Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone)!"_** teriak naruto.

**Boofft.. **

Muncul satu bushin Naruto dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dan sedang memejamkan matanya. Saat 'ia' membuka matanya, terdapat perbedaan dari kedua Naruto tersebut. Bukanlah mata biru shafire yang ada di mata bushin Naruto, tetapi mata merah darah dengan pupil vertical seperti mata rubah… ternyata bunshin Naruto sedang dimasuki oleh Kyuubi untuk melatih Naruto.

Karena Kyuubi yang tidak bisa keluar dari tubuh Naruto maka ia memasukan sedikit chakra pada bunshin Naruto. Jadi bunshin Naruto sedang di kendalikan oleh Kyuubi.

**_"Ayo kita mulai ! hehe"_** seru `Kyuubi ` yang ada di tubuh bunshin Naruto. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai kejam.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara dentingan kunai bertubrukan. Sesi latihan Naruto-Kyuubi pun di mulai.

.

.

.

**Skiptime**

**Naruto's POV**

"Hah…hah…hah… aku lelah banget Kyuu…" kataku terengah engah

"Hei Kyuu, kau tidak lelah setelah latihan ini ?" tanyaku bercanda. Padahal aku sudah tahu jawabannya 'TIDAK' jelas lah Kyuubi kan siluman denagn chakra tak terbatas , tidak mungkin kan ia kehabisan chakra.

**_"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan ?"_** jawab Kyuubi ketus.

Aku hanya tertawa hambar begitu mendengar jawaban Kyubi.

**_"Bocah, kau lumayan juga, sejak dua tahun lalu kemampuan mu meningkat deratis. Tetapi tetap latihan"_** serunya dengan nada memerintah.

"Baiklah Kyuubi-Sama" balasku ketus

Ya. Memang aku sekarang mengalami peningkatan kemampuan cukup jauh, sekarang aku sudah bisa menggunakan jurus ninjutsu level high-chunnin dan beberapa hari lagi akan pembukaan akademi dan selama itulah aku dilarang menunjukan kemampuanku dan kecerdasan sesungguhnya.

_ 'Huh, menyebalkan..'_

"Hei kyuu menurutmu aku boleh ikut akademi tidak ya ?" tanyaku pada Kyuubi dan Kyuubi menoleh gak semangat ke arahku

" Jika tidak kenapa? Kau mau apa ? mengajak debat dengan Council Village " katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Mungkin !" jawabku.

"Hei gaki sepertinya kita kedatangan 'tamu'…" kata kata Kyuubi yang masih berada dalam tubuh bunshinku.

"Ya Kyuu-San. Ini akan sangat menarik… " seruku sambil mengeluarkan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Lumayan buat latihan Naruto!" seru Kyuubi

Aku pun langsung menghilangkan Kyuubi yang berada dalam tubuh bunshinku karena nanti akan menimbulkan kecurigakan yang mengakibatkan menyusahkan aku sendiri.

**Boofft…**

Bunshinku pun hilang.

"Datanglah kepada ku dan rasakan 'neraka'mu..." aku tertawa meremehkan dengan tetap mengeluarkan seringai menakutkan.

_'Dasar BODOH… kau berlebihan.. !'_ seru Kyuubi

_'Kau ini Kyuu-San, merusak suasana…'_

**Naruto's End POV**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya ? Siapakah 'tamu' yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi ? tetap tunggu cerita selanjutnya

Mohon Reviewnya !


	2. Beginning of Friendship

**Disclaimer:**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Terinspirasi dari**

**Another Crazy Story _Sadictic S. Kuro_**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, Abal, Ooc, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Ketikannya Tidak Jelas.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Andventure, frienship & Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Bagaimana hidup Naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi si siluman rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

"Hei gaki sepertinya kita kedatangan 'tamu'…" kata kata Kyuubi yang masih berada dalam tubuh bunshinku.

"Datanglah kepada ku dan rasakan 'neraka'mu..." aku tertawa meremehkan dengan tetap mengeluarkan seringai menakutkan.

**_'Dasar BODOH… kau berlebihan.. !'_** seru Kyuubi

_'Kau ini Kyuu-San, merusak suasana…"_

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Start !**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah hutan Naruto sedang santai santai menunggu 'tamu' yang di bicarakan oleh Kyuubi..

Setelah beberapa waktu menunggu akhirnya 'tamu' yang dimaksud itu pun datang.

Tap…tap…tap…

Muncul lah beberapa Anbu Konoha tetapi mereka menggunakan topeng putih polos dengan angka di dahi mereka yang menunjukkan codename masing masing. Jika di lihat dari pakaian mereka, mereka bukan lah Anbu Konoha tetapi mereka adalah 'Anbu Ne'.

_'Wah Kyuu.. sepertinya Danzou-Teme itu sudah mulai bergerak…' _kata Naruto dalam pikirannya dengan Kyuubi.

_'Mau membantu ku menghabisi mereka tidak Kyuu ?' _tanya Naruto dengan Kyuubi sambil menyeringai pada mereka.

**_'Tidak mau ! kau saja, anggap ini latihan !'_**balas Kyuubi dengan nada dingin.

_'Sialan kau Kyuu… baiklah' _Naruto memasang muka cemberut.

''Ada apa tuan tuan datang kemari ?'' tanya Naruto innoncent

''Kau bocah Kyuubi, aku di perintahkan untuk menangkapmu hidup-hidup dan menyerahlah sekarang juga'' Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan angka 18 di dahinya.

''Tuan-tuan salah jika datang kemari. Mungkin besok tuan bisa datang kembali saat hatiku sedang baik..'' balas Naruto menggunakan kata yang terdengar menyindir.

"Memang kau bisa apa ? bocah sepertimu tidak ada apa apa nya" Balas salah satu dari mereka mulai kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

_'1…2…3…4…5… jumlahnya semua ada lima orang Anbu Nee ' _pikir Naruto.

"Heh? Aku bisa apa ya ?... mungkin aku bisa ini..." Naruto pun menghilang dari pandangan Anbu Nee tersebut setelah menyelesaikan kata katanya.

Mereka yang melihat Naruto sudah menghilang kaget lalu mulai mencari keberadan Naruto.

"Kemana bocah itu ?" seru salah satu dari mereka kebingungan.

_'Kemana anak itu? Tidak mungkin dia bisa menghilang. Lagi pula dia kan lagi berumur tujuh tahun' _pikir anbu dengan angka 9 di dahinya.

"**_Katon : Suyaki No Jutsu_** "

Terdengar suara seseorang dari atas. Mereka 'Anbu Ne' langsung melihat keatas mereka, terlihat semburan api besar dari atas menuju mereka seperti ingin membakar mereka hidup hidup. Ternyata yang membuat api tersebut adalah Naruto.

Mereka semua hanya kaget, lalu salah satu dari mereka membentuk handseal dengan cepat.

"**_Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu (Earth Release: _****_Stone _****_Wall_****_ Technique_****_)_** !"

Terbentuklah kubah setengah bola mengelilingi Anbu Nee tersebut. Kubah dengan diameter lima meter dan tinggi tiga meter itu bisa melindungi dari serangan semburan api yang di lancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Cih.. dasar bodoh !" kata naruto menyeringai lalu membentuk handseal lagi.

"**_Doton: Rajingiku Seki Jun no Jutsu (Earth Release: Rising Stalagmite)_** !" seru Naruto.

Pada kubah pelindung Anbu Nee itu terlihat retakan retakan pada sekejab kubah pelindung itu pun hancur berkeping keping.

Yang menakjubkan yaitu terlihat duri duri muncul dari tanah tepat di dalam kubah tersebut. Duri dengan diameter 50 cm itupun menusuk semua organ vital Anbu Nee yang berada di dalam kubah tersebut hingga tewas tanpa memberikan perlawanan kepada Naruto.

**_'Bagus gaki.. pemikiran yang cerdas, memanfaatkan kubah pelindungnya sendiri untuk membunuh mereka dengan mudah menggunakan tehnik doton yang berbentuk duri duri.. ' _**seru Kyuubi memuji Naruto.

_'Hebat Kan Kyuu.. ' _balas Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Sekarang untuk menghilangkan jejak ini semua " Naruto membentuk handseal.

"**_Doton : Enge_** **_no jutsu_** **_(Earth Release: Swallowing Technique)"_**

Tubuh tubuh mayat Anbu Nee itu pun masuk ke dalam tanah seperti tertelan oleh bumi.

"Sekarang waktunya pulang ! tetapi sebelumnya pergi ke kedai ramen ichiraku dulu saja… laparrr" seru Naruto yang sudah beranjak menuju kedai tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama setelah naruto melompati dahan dahan pohon, naruto pun sampai di kedai ramen.

"Hei Jii-san… pesan ramen jumbo yaa…" teriak Naruto kepada penjual ramen.

"Oh… kau naruto, baiklah tunggu sebentar ya" balas Teuchi penjual ramen. Selang beberapa menit pesanan pun datang..

"Ini Naruto" Teuchi memberikan ramen jumbo pesanan Naruto.

"Arigatou jii-san" Naruto pun langsung memakan ramen tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto sudah menghabiskan mangkok ramen terakhirnya. Di sampingnya terdapat tumpukan mangkok ramen yang berjumlah lima buah

"Kenyang…" seru Naruto sambil menepukan tangannya pada perutnya menunjukkan kalau ia sudah kenyang.

Naruto pun keluar setelah menaruh uang di atas meja makan.

"Sudah dulu ya Jii-San… jaa" seru Naruto meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto's POV**

Siang hari di hutan Shi No Mori, terdapat anak laki laki tergeletak lelah di bawah pohon karena latihan hari ini.

"Hah...hah...hah lelahnya" Kataku terengah engah.

Tap... muncul lah Anbu Konoha di depan ku. Anbu tersebut memakai topeng anjing.

"Yo Naruto !" panggilnya padaku

_'Hah siapa lagi dia?' _batinku

"Dog-san, siapakah gerangan engkau itu ?" kataku dengan mendramatisir. Dapat ku tebak pasti ia sedang terpana oleh sikap ku barusan,

ia pun tertawa

"Kau berlebihan Naruto-san" ucapnya setelah sadar dari sweetdropnya.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Hatake Kakashi, jabatan Anbu dengan codename Dog" Jelas Kakashi.

"Baiklah, ada apa kau kemari Kakashi-san ?" kata ku serius.

"Naruto, aku kemari di perintahkan oleh Hokage-Sama untuk mengawasimu setelah Danzou-Sama mulai bergerak. Serangan beberapa hari lalu adalah bukti nyata" kata Kakashi.

_'Hebat Kyuu... kita ketahuan !'_ batinku

"Beliau menyuruh saya uantuk menjemput anda karena ia memanggil kamu untuk menghadapnya !" tambahnya

Aku pun menghela nafas,

"Oke ayo ke kantor Hokage-Jisama" teriakku dengan semangat.

Boofft...

Kakashi menghilang dengan tehnik shunshinnya.

Wusshh...

Aku pun menyusul Kakashi dengan menghilang dalam pusaran angin menuju kantor hokage.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Normal POV**

Dengan santainya Naruto masuk ke ruangan kerja Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto !" panggil Sandaime Hokage dengan wajah serius.

"Hey Ji-Sama... ada apa anda memanggilku ?" jawab Naruto

"Jangan bercanda Naruto. Sekarang jelaskan padaku.. bagaimana kemarin kau bisa diserang oleh Anbu Nee ?" tanya Hiruzen serius.

"Jangan tegang begitu Jii-Sama.. santai saja. Baik aku jelaskan.."

"Kemarin saat aku selesai latihan, mereka menghadangku dan mencoba menangkapku, dan akhirnya jadi seperti itulah.." jelas Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu Naruto ? Apa kau terluka Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen kembali dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak kenapa kenapa... malah mereka yang kasihan.." jawab Naruto enteng

Hiruzen hanya bingung akan jawaban Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" seru Hiruzen bingung.

Naruto hanya menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil.

" Tenanglah Hokage Jii-Sama...tentu aku yang menang." Seru Naruto senang.

Sekali lagi hiruzen kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto.

_'Apa maksud perkataan Naruto ? Apa jangan jangan... TIDAK, tidak mungkin'_ pikir Hiruzen

"Apa maksud mu Naruto? Jangan main main!" kata Hiruzen kesal.

"Hokage Jii-Sama menghina saya ya... aku kan sekarang sudah hebat" Balas Naruto dengan nada ceria.

"Su..sungguh? Ba...bagaiman ca..caranya?" tanya Hiruzen gugup. Ia takut apa yang dipikirkan olehnya tadi terjadi.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto !" perintah Hiruzen serius.

"Calm down Hokage-Jijii !"

"Selama ini aku berlatih dengan Kyuubi-san selama 2 tahun terakhir, dan buktinya seperti yang anda lihat" Jelas Naruto

"A..apa? Kyu..kyuubi? Bagaimana caranya?" jawab Hiruzen dengan nada takut

Naruto pun tertawa kecil.

"Ini kan karena segel _ShikiFuin_ yang di pasang Yondaime-Sama atau bisa aku pangil Tou-San" Dapat dilihat wajah Hiruzen enjadi tegang.

"Dengan segel itu, chakraku dengan chakra Kyuubi dapat bergabung secara sempurna, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi. Ya seperti..." Naruto pun menyilangkan kedua jarinya dan membentuk satu Bunshin.

Boofft . . .

Bushin yang terbentuk hampir sama dengan Naruto yang asli hanya saja memiliki rambut sedikit panjang dan mata merah darah dengan pupil vertikal menyempit.

Hiruzen yang melihat itupn terpaksa menganga lebar dan matanya pun terbelalak. Ia kaget melihat wujud 'Kyuubi' pada diri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari bocah?" tanya 'nya' dengan nada kesal.

"Ka..kau Ky..Kyuubi?" tanya Hiruzen setelah sadar akan kagetnya.

Kyuubi yang melihat itupun menyeringai tipis,

" Ya aku adalah Kyuubi no Youko. Memang kenapa?" jawab Kyuubi sinis.

"Apa mau mu? Apa sebenarnya rencanamu pada Naruto?"tanya Hiruzen menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melatih Naruto dan melindunginya !" jawab Kyuubi seadanya.

Hiruzen hanya diam menatap Kyuubi tajam. Seakan mengerti pikiran Hiruzen, Kyuubi pun kembali menyeringai. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hokage-Biju itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja manusia, aku tidak memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan desa ini lagi, dulu hanya karena aku di kendalikan oleh Madara Uchiha, jadi kau tenang saja" seru Kyuubi

Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi pun langsung sadar,

"Apa Naruto akan baik baik saja? " tanya Hiruzen

"Tidak apa apa. Tidak ada efek samping, itupun tergantung kemampuan dan keinginan Naruto" Jawab Kyuubi

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menghilang dari pandang Hiruzen dan Naruto.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau sudah bisa melindungi diri sendiri Naruto-Kun" Seru Hiruzen.

"Lalu apa rencana atau kegiatanmu selanjutnya?"

"Emm... pertama aku tidak ingin ada yang menjaga ku baik itu Anbu maupun siapa saja,,,"

"Tapi NARUTO, jika kau tidak dijaga nanti Baka-Danzou akan menyerangmu lagi!" potong Hiruzen sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Katamu aku sudah bisa melindungi ku sendiri lagipula aku ada Kyuubi-San, apa mau ku buktikan Hokage-Jijii..." Naruto memasang kuda kuda menyerang.

'Gluk' Hiruzen hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat seringai Naruto yang mengintimidasi.

_'Sial, aku lupa kalau dia ada Kyuubi, lagipula jika ia sendiripun bisa mengalahkan sekelompok Anbu Nee.. kalau aku melawan ia pun pasti aku akan kesusahan'_ batin Hiruzen.

Akhitnya hiruzen terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia setuju. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou Jiji... dan yang kedua aku ingin ikut class Academy seperti biasa, dan aku tidak mau langsung naik atau masuk ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi" Jelas Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto-Kun... kau masih perlu sosialisasi dengan anak anak sebayamu"

_'Padahal aku yakin kalau dia sudah level High-Chunnin, lumayan untuk kejutan saat academy kali ini'_ tambah hiruzen dalam hati.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Hokage-jiisama" Seru Naruto yang diselingi ketawanya.

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar sekarang juga Naruto. Oh ya.. siapkan dirimu untuk ke Academy beberapa hari lagi" Di ikuti Naruto keluar dari ruangan, tetapi saat Naruto sampai pintu, ia berhenti lalu membalik badannya menghadap hiruzen.

"Pasti Jii-San. Jaa ne!" naruto langsung keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan ceria

Naruto yang sedang menuju ke arah apartemen kecilnya pun berhenti saat perutnya berbunyi nyaring tanda kalau 'ia' butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan.

"Hah...lapar,"

_'sebaiknya aku ke kedai ramen ichiraku saja lah,'_ batin Naruto

Naruto yang tidak sabar pun mulai berlari kencang menuju tempat yang di tujunya.

Saat sampai di tikungan jalan, Naruto langsung berbelok tanpa melihat arah depannya, tanpa ia sadari dari arah berlawanan ada seorang anak seumuran Naruto jalan dengan lesu.

BRUKK...

Naruto yang berlari kencang pun menabrak anak itu sampai terjatuh.

"Oh sial, siapa sih yang menabrak ku? Gak pakai mata kalau jalan!" umpat Naruto

"Dasar dobe! Kau itu yang jalan gak pakai mata" seru anak itu tidak terima

Naruto pun langsung menatap tajam anak laki laki tersebut begitupun anak tersebut membalas menatap tajam pada naruto. 'pertempuran' mengeluarkan deathglare pun terjadi tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"ARGGH ... kau bilang apa TEME ! siapa yang kau sebut 'dobe'? "teriak Naruto marah. Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki dua kepribadian yaitu _berisik, nakal, _sepertiyang di tunjukan ini dan _tenang, cerdas, _yang hanya ditujukan saat hal penting saja.

"Dasar bodoh, jelas kau yang 'Dobe'…"balas anak itu dengan menekankan kata Dobe

Naruto yang kesal pun teriak teriak.

"ARGGHH... DASAR RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM BAKA-TEME !"teriak Naruto kesal

Anak itu hanya menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Naruto,

"Dasar anak lemah, berteriak seperti anak cewek.." ejek anak itu lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang marah marah sendiri.

"HEY... TEME, URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI !" teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

Anak yang memakai pakaian biru donker berambut raven itupun mendecih mendengar teriakan Naruto.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto's POV**

_'Sial anak itu, sudah irit kata, sombang, rambut seperti pantat ayam lagi,. Arghh...dasar teme jelek'_ pikirku sambil menjambak rambut kuningku.

**_'Hey gaki, kau kenal bocah itu ?'_** tanya Kyuubi

_'Tidak lah Kyuu, kan aku lagi bertemu dengannya sekali ini. Memang kau kenal dia Kyuu?_' balas ku dalam mindscape kami(aku dan Kyuubi)

Seandainya bisa di lihat, Kyuubi sedang menyeringai lebar mendengar jawaban ku,

**_'Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke... Uchiha terakhir dari Klannya'_** kata Kyuubi

_'Hah? Siapa tadi namanya? Uchi...Uchiwa? '_ balasku polos

**_'Dasar BODOH, jadinya di dengarkan baik baik.! UCHIHA SASUKE'_** balas Kyuubi.

_'Gomen gomen Kyuu.. Tapi kenapa dia menjadi uchiha terakhir, dimana keluarganya?'_ tanyaku kembali

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai

**_'Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang Clan di Konoha yang semua anggotanya di bantai hanya dalam semalam?'_** Kyuubi malah balik tanya padaku

_'Ya aku pernah dengar, cerita yang asli tentang pembunuh yang disuruh oleh Tetua Tetua Desa Konoha ini untuk membunuh semua anggota Clan. Sialan tetua tetua 'bau tanah' itu,! Memang kenapa Kyuu? Apa ada hubungannya?'_

aku yang mengingat hal itupun kesal sendiri karena dengan mudah tetua sialan itu malah menyuruh menghabisi satu Clan Konoha. Sebenarnya apa mau tetua _'Bau_ _Tanah'_ itu.

**_'Apa kau belum sadar bocah ?'_** sialan Kyuubi, bukannya menjawab peranyaku malah membalikan pertanyaan itu padaku. Awas kau Rubah jelek!

_'Jangan main main rubah, apa maksudmu itu?'_ balas ku geram dengan nada dingin

Kyuubi hanya tertawa .

**_'BODOH... mana kecerdasanmu selama ini hah?'_** Kyuubi malah balas menjawab ketus perkataanku.

_'Biarin, inikan gara gara anak itu'_ jawabku kesal

Kyuubi malah semakin tertawa keras.

_'Diam kau Rubah jelek !'_ balas ku ketus, Kyuubi pun berhenti tertawa.

**_'Dasar... keluarga Uchiha adalah Clan yang di bantai habis dalam semalam. Dan yang membunuh semua anggota Clan Uchiha adalah kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi'_** jawab Kyuubi

_'Hah?'_ aku diam bingung mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi.

Setelah beberapa detik akupun sadar. Aku tertawa kecil.

_'Wah hebat juga... dalam semalam bisa menghabisi semua anggota Clan Uchiha, padahal Clan itu adalah clan terkuat di Konoha selain Clan Hyuuga'_

_'Tetapi pasti ada orang yang membantunya... walaupun Itachi adalah Progidy Uchiha dan menjabat Kapten Anbu pun tidak mungkin dapat membunuh semua ninja elit seperti Uchiha'_ jelasku panjang lebar.

**_'Ya kau memang benar gaki, memang dia tidak sendirian dalam membunuh. Ada kemungkinan yang membantu dia adalah UCHIHA MADARA dan slah satu petinggi konoha DANZOU'_** seru Kyuubi.

_'Sial... apalagi yang di inginkan oleh Baka-Danzou dan Madara-Teme itu?'_ balasku geram

**_'Tenanglah bocah. Sepertinya mereka hanya ingin mentranpalasikan mata Sharinggan agar menjadi kuat'_** jelas Kyuubi.

_'Bodoh kau Rubah sialan, bukannya itu malah tambah gawat'_ aku pun kesal karena tingkah Kyuubi yang gak peduli akan hal itu.

**_'Kita kan belum tahu tentang hal itu bodoh!'_** balas Kyuubi tidak terima.

_'Baiklah... ini akan semakin menarik'_ seru ku dengan menyeringai yang dapat membuat warga sekelilingku bergidik melihatnya.

Dapat ku dengar sekelilingku pada berbisik bisik membicarakanku.

"Hey, lihat bocah Kyuubi itu" tunjuk salah satu warga padaku.

"Ngapain itu bocah senyum senyum sendiri?" balas temannya

"Sudah gila mungkin... ayo pergi nanti kita ketularan gila" Orang itupun pergi dengan wajah yang jijik melihatku. Tetapi aku hanya menganggap itu angin lalu.

Aku pun pergi menuju apartemenku dengan _tehnik Shunshin angin _yang ku ciptakan sendiri. Aku tak jadi ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku karena bocah yang namanya Sasuke itu.

**Syuutt...**

Aku langsung menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

Warga yang melihat hal itupun kaget akan hal yang terjadi.

**Naruto's End POV**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Skiptime**

Pagi hari sudah datang dengan datangnya sang mentari dari ufuk timur menyinari desa konoha.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil ada anak kecil yang sedang menyiapkan keperluan untuk pergi ke Academy.

Naruto yang sudah selesai menyiapkan alat alatnya pun keluar dari apartemen tersebut dan melangkahkan kai menuju academy.

" AYO SEMANGAT... waktunya ke Academy !" teriaknya keras sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

_Bagaimana kisah Naruto di Academy ? Apa saja yang akan terjadi padanya di sana? dan apa ada seseorang yang mengetahui diri Naruto yang 'asli' ?_

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Side Story Sasuke' POV**

'Sialan... Awas kau Baka-Aniki..' aku masih dendam dengan manusia yang memiliki nama Uchiha Itachi.

Orang yang sudah membunuh semua keluargaku dan hanya menyisakan aku seorang diri. Suatu saat aku pasti akan MEMBUNUHMU ANIKI.

Saat di tikungan tak sengaja aku pun tertabrak oleh seseorang. Apa dia tidak mengetahui kalau aku lagi tidak mood,

"Oh sial, siapa sih yang menabrak ku? Gak pakai mata kalau jalan!" aku mendengar suara anak laki laki. Saatku lirik, ia memakai jaket orange dan berambut kuning cerah. Orang aneh, itulah kesan pertamaku.

"Dasar dobe! Kau itu yang jalan gak pakai mata" aku pun membalas perkataannya dengan ketus. Dapat di lihat kalau ia kesal dan menatap tajam padaku. Tapi ku acuh kan dan membalas menatap tajam anak tersebut.

Setelah selang beberapa menit saling melempar deathglare masing masing,

"ARGGH ... kau bilang apa TEME ! siapa yang kau sebut 'dobe'?" ia hanya bertriak padaku, sial apa dia mau membuat kupingku pecah.

"Dasar bodoh, jelas kau yang 'Dobe'.."balasku dengan menekankan kata Dobe

"ARGGHH... DASAR RAMBUT PANTAT AYAM BAKA-TEME !" teriak anak itu kesal. Sekali lagi aku harus menutup telingaku agar telingaku tidak pecah mendengar suara cemprengnya itu.

"Dasar anak lemah, berteriak seperti anak cewek.." ejekku lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

_'Lebih baik aku pergi daripada telingaku sakit'_ batinku

"HEY... TEME, URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI !" teriak anak itu lagi padaku yang sudah jauh dari tempat anak itu.

Aku hanya mendecih lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

_'Semoga aku tidak ketemu sama anak lemah yang cerewet itu. Dasar...'_ batinku menahan marah.

Aku pun melangkahakn kaki menuju Mansions Uchiha yang ku tinggali sendiri setelah pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh kakak ku yang 'kubenci'.

**Sasuke's End POV**

~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Istilah istilah :**

**"_Katon: Suyaki no Jutsu"_** **_:_**_ jurus api yang dikeluarkan dari mulut berupa semburan api besar yang seakan akan membakar mereka hidup hidup, cukup membuat tanah 100 meter terbakar oleh jutsu ini_

**"_Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu (Earth Release: _****_Stone_****_Wall_****_ Technique_****_)_**** "_:_**_ tehnik yang berupa dinding maupun kubah yang berfungsi untuk melindungi diri dari serangan lawan._

**"_Doton: Rajingiku Seki Jun no Jutsu (Earth Release: Rising Stalagmite )_ ":** _tehnik yang membuat sejumlah tanah runcing seperti Duri dengan diameter 50 cm muncul dari tanah yang di tempati oleh musuh._

**"_Doton: Enge_ _no jutsu_ ****_(Earth Release: Swallowing Technique)"_****:** tehnik yang berfungsi membuat benda atau apapun akan terkubur kedalam tanah sehingga tidak bisa keluar lagi.

**Mohon Review nya !**

* * *

Dibawah ini adalah re : Reviews

**_god and angle _**: untuk saran ttg naruto, lebih baik anda lihat sendiri ceritanya. makasih yah sarannya… insya'allah aku ikutin saranmu.. Arigatou

**_KyuubiNaru_** : okey kyuubi-san saya usahain ..

**_mendokusai144_** : kalau bad ending or happy ending, ntar saja.. lebih baik lihat ... heheh  
thanks for review

**_NauHihu Aconitum Ferox_** : makasih,, tapi kalau aku boleh tahu. typo yang nyelip itu bagi


	3. In Academy

**A/N : Maaf jika saya updatenya kelamaan, masalahnya tue jujur saya tidak punya komputer maupun laptop, jadi saya sedikit kesulitan dalam penulisan fic ini, dan waktu saya juga tersita untuk kegiatan sekolah, maaf sekali lagi.**

**saya usahain fic ini tetap berlanjut, terimakasih atas perhatian anda semua.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari**

**Another Crazy Story _Sadictic S. Kuro_**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, Abal, Ooc, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Kata Kata Tidak Urut, Ketikan Jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Bagaimana hidup naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

"HEY... TEME, URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI !" teriak naruto sekali lagi.

**_'dia itu Uchiha Sasuke... Uchiha terakhir dari klannya'_** kata kyuubi

"AYO SEMANGAT... waktunya ke academy !" teriak naruto keras sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar matahari memenuhi desa Konoha.

Kicauan burung berbunyi nyaring yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

Di jalan yang di penuhi oleh orang orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukannya sendiri-sendiri, terlihat anak kecil berumur 9 tahun yang memakai jaket orange dengan mata biru dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambut kuningnya.

Anak laki laki itu yang sedang berjalan menuju academy untuk belajar menjadi ninja seperti yang di cita cita kan nya. Anak itu berjalan santai walau orang orang memandangnya sinis dan pandangan tidak suka padanya. Ia telah terbiasa dengan semua sikap yang di berikan oleh warga kepadanya.

Anak yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto itupun telah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya yaitu academy ninja.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto's POV**

_'hah… hari pertama di academy pasti seru dengan banyak teman dan semoga saja mereka tidak memperlakukanku seperti semua warga…'_ pikirku dengan tersenyum kecil.

_'…Tapi… '_ tiba tiba muka ku berubah menjadi serius.

_'… Sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikan semua kemampuan ku ini… huh menyebalkan belum lagi semua pelajarannya sudah ku pahami semua, huh…'_ aku hanya bisa memasang muka cemberut karena semua yang akan terjadi.

Aku pun mulai memasuki kelas tempat ku belajar nanti, dapat terlihat sudah ada yang datang dan suasananya mulai ricuh dan ramai. Aku yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Ku arahkan kepalaku ke arah pojok kelas dan terlihat seorang anak dengan tato segitiga terbalik membentuk gambar seperti taring di kedua belah pipinya. Anak yang tampak ceria dan berisik juga membawa seekor anak anjing di kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus menggonggong.

_'Anak itu cukup energik dan berisik, sepertinya aku akan cocok dengannya. Salah satu dari Klan Inuzuka'_ pikirku

Ku lihat anak di sebelah kirinya, anak laki laki aneh dengan kaca mata hitam dan pakaian berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi hampir setengah mukanya sendiri. Ia hanya diam mematung di pojok kelas itu.

_'Anak aneh itu sepertinya berasal dari Klan Aburame, aku harus berhati hati karena ia dapat dengan mudah mengenali kemampuanku'_ Pikirku

Sebelah belakang dari anak dengan anak anjing itu terdapat anak lelaki dengan badan yang bisa di bilang 'gemuk'. Anak itu dari tadi hanya makan saja kerjaannya.

_'Pantas saja badannya seperti 'itu'. Kerjaannya hanya makan saja, sepertinya anak itu berasal dari Klan Akimichi'_ pikir ku

Sebelah anak gemuk itu terdapat anak yang sedang menunduk kan kepala di belahan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Anak lelaki dengan rambut di kuncir ke atas tegak seperti buah nanas.

_'heh ? sepertinya anak itu tertidur. Di lihat dari tingkah lakunya ia berasal dari Klan Nara'_ pikir ku.

Ku tengokkan kepala ke arah pojok kelas di sisi lainnya. Dapat terlihat kumpulan anak perempuan seperti mengelilingi sesuatu. Ku coba memfokuskan ke arah tersebut dan terlihat anak lelaki bergaya emo dengan pakaian biru donker dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang seperti 'pantat ayam'.

Anak itu di kelilingi oleh anak cewek cewek Fan Girl nya yang terus tersenyum genit ke arah pemuda itu. Sesekali anak cewek itu tertawa senang padahal terlihat bahwa pemuda itu dari tadi menahan kesal karena dikelilingi oleh banyak orang seperti itu.

_'Argghh… sial anak itu lagi.'_ Geram ku dalam hati.

Terlihat anak cewek dengan rambut berwarna unik yaitu warna pink seperti warna sakura. Ada juga anak cewek berambut pirang panjang di ikat menjadi satu ke belakang kepalanya.

_'Sial... para fangirl. Menyebalkan !'_ batinku

Mataku terpaku pada sosok cewek yang berada di sebelah anak berambut pink itu, anak dengan rambut indigo .

_'Siapa gadis itu?... manis juga'_ dapat ku rasakan muka memanas dengan semburat merah di pipiku yang langsung menghilang begitu ku sadar.

_'Arggh... apa yang ku pikirkan sih?'_ ku gelengkan kepalaku agar pemikiran barusan yang memenuhi pikiranku segera menghilang. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju anak anak tersebut.

**Naruto's End POV**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Normal POV**

Naruto lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu tempat duduk di antara anak anak itu dan meletakan tas ranselnya, tetapi ada yang menepuk bahu Naruto. Dia segera menolehkan kepala kearah belakang tepatnya kearah anak yang sedang menepuknya barisan.

Dia melihat anak Inuzuka itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hey, perkenalkan aku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini adalah temanku Akamaru" Tunjuknya pada seekor anak anjing yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Naruto lalu terima uluran tangannya lalu menjawab

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto dengan semangat dan ceria.

Ku lihat anak anak banyak yang mendatangi Naruto

"Aku Akimichi Choji" seru anak gemuk pada Naruto

"Dia Nara Shikamaru" tunjuknya pada anak yang baru saja bangun karena mendengar namanya di panggil. Dapat Naruto dengar ia menyahut

_'ck, mendokusai' _Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Dia Aburame Shino" tunjuknya pada anak lelaki yang berkerah tinggi itu. Naruto dapat melihat anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan yang sedang di pojok itu adalah…"

"…Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Naruto memotong kata kata Choji dengan nada ketus dan tidak suka.

"oh ya.. perkenalkan aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Naruto ceria.

Semua anak yang melihat Naruto hanya kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto tetapi lalu mengangguk kan kepala.

"Hey, Naruto kau sudah kenal Sasuke?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Ya, kemarin sempat bertemu di jalan" Jawab Naruto

Naruto lalu melangkah kan kaki ke arah tempat Sasuke berada. Semua yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kaget dan was was karena mereka sudah tahu tentang sifat dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sasu-Teme.." seru Naruto mengejek.

"Kau lagi Dobe.." sahut Sasuke tidak terima.

"Sialan kau, Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe? Kalau berbicara yang benar" Seru Naruto kesal.

"Jelas kau lah, memang siapa lagi yang Dobe selain kau." Seru Sasuke dengan menegaskan perkatannya pada kata 'kau'.

"ARGHH... awas kau Teme" Balas Naruto kesal

"hn" balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto yang sudah geram dengan tingkah laku Sasuke pun siap siap menghajar Sasuke jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Sudah lah Naruto. Sebentar lagi sensei akan datang" Lerai Kiba.

Naruto yang menurut hanya melangkah pergi dari tempat Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Kiba.

_'Dia Ternyata mempunyai chakra yang aneh sehingga membuat seranggaku takut untuk mendekatinya, ia juga terlihat seperti anak yang kuat hanya saja ia menyembunyikan semua kemampuannya' _batin Shino.

_'Wah hebat kyuu, sekarang ada 1 orang yang mengetahui levelku dan sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik karena tingkatan tahun ini banyak Klan yang mengikuti academy ini. Seperti Klan Inuzuka, Klan Akimichi, Klan Nara, Klan Hyuuga, Klan Uchiha, Klan Yamanaka, Klan Haruno, Klan Aburame. Hebat !' _pikirku senang.

**_'Berhati-hatilah Naruto, jangan sampai semua anak mengetahui kemampuan asli mu' _**seru Kyuubi memperingati Naruto dalam mindscape

_'Baiklah Kyuu ' _balas Naruto

'**_Baiklah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku dahulu aku mau tidur !' _**balas Kyuubi malas

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul lah Chunnin pembimbing kelas dengan bekas luka goresan melintang di batang hidungnya. Ia adalah Umino mulai lah pelajaran pertama di academy.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Skip Time**

Kring...kring...kring...

Bunyi bel akhir pelajaran pun berbunyi tanda bahwa kelas berakhir. Semua murid academy pun mulai keluar kelas begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang melewati lorong di academy ninja pun berhenti saat melihat gadis yang ada di pikirannya tadi. Naruto langsung mendatangi gadis itu lalu menyapanya.

"Hey, aku Uzumaki Naruto, kita belum berkenalan tadi' seru Naruto dengan senyuman yang tulus. Tak lupa Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman.

Hal itupun membuat gadis itu bersemu merah padam karena melihat senyuman Naruto.

"heh? A-ku H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata, Sa-salam ke-kenal U-uzumaki-kun" Balas Hinata dengan wajah yang tambah merah karena bersalaman dengan Naruto.

Entah kenapa jantung Hinata berdetak kencang saat bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tingkah hinata hanya tersenyum yang membuat Hinata mau pingsan.

Setelah lama bersalaman mereka pun menarik tangan masing-masing.

"Sudah Hinata-chan jangan gugup begitu. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan begitu formal, cukup dengan Naruto saja" Ucap Naruto tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

Hinta yang mendengar panggilan '-chan' di belakang namanya semakin memerah

"Ba-baiklah Na-naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan nuka memerah seperti buah tomat

'Manis' itu lah yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto setelah melihat muka Hinata yang memerah.

"Maaf Hinata-chan baru berkenalan sekarang"

"Ti-tidak a-apa Na-naruto-kun"

"Baiklah Hinata-chan sampai jumpa besok" ucap Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang bernafas lega.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata lirih bahkan Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Hinata's POV**

_'hah..hah..hah syukurlah aku tidak pingsan di hadapan Naruto-kun tadi'_

Batinku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok karena gugup bertemu Naruto.

Memang sejak Naruto-kun masuk ke dalam kelas tadi aku sudah menyukainya, entah karena apa aku juga tidak tahu padahal tidak biasanya aku mudah suka dengan laki laki.

Muka kembali memanas saat mengingat Naruto-kun memanggilku dengan suffix -chan di belakang namaku.

"Argghh… apa yang ku lakukan, bodoh. Hinata bodoh !" maki ku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat hal itu kembali. Karena hari sudah sore aku kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga tempat ku tinggal.

'sampai bertemu kembali besok Naruto-kun' ku berbicara dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang.

**Hinata's End POV**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

Setelah hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata semakin membalik walaupun Hinata tetap masih gugup jika berbicara dan menatap Naruto, dan sudah bisa dekat dengan teman sebaya nya seperti Kiba yang sama sama ramai dan berisik, Choji yang sering membagi kripik miliknya, dll.

Walau sikap Naruto yang sering membuat kesal teman temannya tetapi Naruto tidak jarang pula membantu temannya, sifat Naruto yang ceria itu yang membuat ia di terima dan mudah akrab dengan temannya.

Tetapi ada satu anak yang sampai sekarang masih belum akrab dengan Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai sekarang jika Naruto dan Sasuke di gabungkan maka keributan lah yang terjadi, bagai air dan minyak itulah kiasan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Hampir setiap waktu mereka saling mengejek bahkan sampai saling pukul pun terjadi.

"AWAS KAU TEME ! lihatlah aku pasti melebihimu." Teriak Naruto kesal pada Sasuke

"Kau tidak akan bisa Dobe, kau kan bodoh !" balas Sasuke sombong

"ARGGHH… MAJU KAU BRENGSEK !" teriak Naruto kesal, ia bahkan sudah siap maju menghajar bocah sombong itu jika tidak di lerai oleh gurunya.

"Sudah lah Naruto, biarkan saja Uchiha-san. Lebih baik kau berlatih agar bisa melebihi sainganmu itu " Iruka hanya bisa menasehati Naruto dengan sabar agar tidak terjadi perkelahian antara kedua murid yang 'paling' tidak akur ini.

"Sekalipun berlatih kau tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan ku dobe ! " ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

"KYAAAAA"

Para Fangirlnya yang melihat 'seringai' Sasuke semua pada berteriak kesenangan karena melihat 'seringai' yang mereka anggap 'senyuman' itu. Bahkan ada juga yang sampai pingsan hanya karena melihat seringai Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat seringai Sasuke mulai geram.

"DIAM KAU TEME ! Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa mengalahkan kau !" ucap Naruto penuh kenyakinan.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya berdehem lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke tidak kelihatan oleh mereka berdua iruka mendekati Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, kenapa kau malah menyembunyikan semua bakatmu itu?" tanya Iruka keheranan karena tingkah Naruto yang selalu bertingkah bodoh di depan teman temannya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyan 'sensei' kesayangannya itu. Memang iruka telah mengetahui kemampuan alami Naruto tetapi ia tetap mendukung tindakan Naruto.

"Aku bertingkah seperti ini karena dengan tingkah ini lah aku akan mendapat teman dan aku juga akan dianggap oleh mereka." Jawab Naruto ceria.

"Tapi dengan sikapmu itu kau jadi bodoh dan tidak akan di akui oleh mereka secara kekuatan? " tanya Iruka kembali

Hal itu membuat Naruto terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia hanya diam dan membuat iruka khawatir. Iruka yang mau menegur naruto tidak jadi begitu Naruto mengangkat kepala nya di sertai oleh senyuman khasnya.

"Tidak apa apa, yang terpenting mereka masih menganggap aku ada dan aku kan masih bisa melindungi mereka walau mereka tidak mengetahui kekuatanku. Dan aku mohon sensei mau membantuku untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang kekuatan pada siapapun !" pinta Naruto pada Iruka

Iruka hanya menghela nafas mendengar permintaan muridnya itu lalu tersenyum pada Naruto

"Tentu saja Naruto, aku akan mendukung semua tindakanmu asal masih di dalam batas." Ujar iruka

"Terima kasih sensei," balas Naruto lalu memeluk iruka dengan erat yang disambut pelukan oleh Iruka.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan berpelukannya, Naruto mulai berpamitan pada sensei nya.

"Aku pulang dahulu Iruka-Sensei, Jaa ne" ucap Naruto pada iruka di iringi menjauhi Iruka.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?'_ Pikir Iruka bingung

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**SKIP TIME Two Year ( 2 tahun )**

**Naruto's POV**

_'Hah… Academcy ini ada serunya ada tidaknya. Huh mendokusai'_ pikirku males

_'Enaknya yaitu bisa kenal dan akrab dengan mereka semua, mereka juga tidak menganggap ku monster, tetapi susahnya ya pelajaran di academy kan sudah aku pelajari dan aku hampir mengetahui itu semua, huh'_ batinku

_'**H****ey Naruto, bukannya sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan genin kan?**'_ tanya Kyuubi dalam pikiranku

"Ya memang. Aku yakin pasti akan lulus dengan mudah" balasku tersenyum

Aku sekarang sudah memasuki dalam alam bawah sadarku dan ku sudah berada di depan gerbang penyegel Kyuubi.

"**Hei gaki, apa kau akan mengeluarkan kemampuanmu saat ujian ?**" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara keras andalannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyuu, kita ikuti semua yang terjadi saja" aku pun tertawa kecil.

"**Baiklah gaki, tapi sebaiknya kau keluarkan setelah lulus dan sudah menjadi Genin saja**" Kyuubi menasehatiku dan ku tanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah Kyuu, terima kasih atas sarannya" balas ku

Aku pun melanjutkan latihanku di tempat favoritku sejak beberapa tahun ini. Tempat yang di anggap semua orang menakutkan sudah tidak menakutkan bagi ku. Tempat yang tenang dan sejuk menurutku.

Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk latihanku karena tempat ini tidak pernah di datangi oleh ninja sekalipun. Tempat itu adalah _Shi No Mori_ atau yang sering di sebut _Hutan Kematian._

Aku mulai latihan ku lagi setelah keluar dari alam bawah sadarku, selama beberapa tahun ini lah aku sudah menguasai beberapa _Ninjutsu, Taijutsu _dan sedikit _Genjutsu._

Akupun sudah menguasai chakra Kyuubi dalam ekor 2 karena hanya segitu chakra Kyuubi yang dapat di keluarkan oleh tubuh kecilku. Dalam menguasai chakra Kyuubi ini aku belajar di alam bawah sadarku karena jika di hutan ini maka akan mudah memancing kecurigaan ninja Konoha.

Saat ini aku hanya latihan menyempurnakan jurusku sampai tak terasa waktu telah berganti sore.

**Naruto's End POV**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**SKIP TIME**

**Normal POV**

Di academy ninja Konoha, sedang di laksanakan latihan melempar shuriken, dan yang sedang berada di lapangan latihan adalah kelasnya Naruto dkk.

Setelah 2 tahun berlalu pun hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto masih tidak ada peningkatan tetapi malah semakin sering bertengkar.

Anak berambut pirang kuning hanya melamun karena bosan akan pelajaran saat ini.

_'Huh… Pelajaran yang membosankan, aku kan sudah bisa melempar shuriken dengan benar bahkan bisa tepat menancap di papan sasaran. Kalau saja tidak perlu menyamar sudah ku tancapkan semua shuriken yang ada'_ batin Naruto bosan dengan memajukan mulut beberapa centi tanda Naruto sedang bosan

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…" teriak Iruka menyadarkan Naruto

Naruto yang mendengarkan teriakan Iruka langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"I-Iya Iruka-Sensei?" balas Naruto

"Kau Dengar apa yang ku katakan ?" seru Iruka dengan muka merah karena marah.

"eh… Go-gomen sensei. Bisa diulangi sensei?" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya walau tidak gatal.

"Dasar Naruto… cepat ke lapangan, kita akan latihan melempar shuriken !" perintahnya dengan nada keras.

"Baik sensei !" balas Naruto lalu berlari menuju lapangan.

"Dasar Dobe, sekali Dobe tetap Dobe." Ejek Sasuke begitu Naruto sampai di lapangan.

"DIAM KAU TEME !" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Buat apa kau kemari, kau kan tidak bisa melempar dengan benar." Ejeknya kembali.

"Dasar bocah sombong, seperti kau bisa melempar dengan baik." Balas Naruto sambil mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kesal karena sudah di remehkan oleh Naruto langsung maju ke depan untuk melempar shurikennya.

"Lihat dan perhatikan !" seru Sasuke yang sedang siap siap melempar 2 buah Shuriken yang ada di tangannya.

"KYAAAA" Teriak para Fangirlnya

"Ayo sasuke-kun."

"Kau pasti bisa Sasuke-kunnn" teriak para Fangirlnya mendukung Sasuke

_'Heh, jangan senang dulu kau Teme, akan ku buat kau gagal.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai.

**Syut…syut….**

Sasuke telah melemparkan 2 buah shuriken ke papan sasaran yang ada di depannya. Tetapi….

_'Bodoh.'_ Naruto pun menggerakkan satu jarinya untuk membuat angin yang mengubah arah shuriken itu.

Tap…tap…

2 buah shuriken itu suadah menancap pada papan sasaran, tetapi kedua shuriken itu meleset ke pinggir papan.

Semua orang kaget melihat Sasuke gagal melempar shuriken itu begiatupun Sasuke.

_'Ck, tidak mungkin.'_ Batin Sasuke. Di lain pihak, Naruto malah menyeringai senang tanpa di sadari bahwa ada yang mengetahui perbuatan liciknya itu.,

"Lihat Teme, sekarang siapa yang Dobe ?" ejek Naruto

"DIAM KAU NARUTO, mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak mau memperlihatkan kemampuannya, iya kan Sasuke-kunn.." dukung cewek yang bernama Sakura dengan nada rendah menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melotot mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya pada Naruto.

"Cih, kayak kau bisa sendiri Dobe?" tantang Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

_'Heh? Menantang ya. Okey ku beri kejutan untuk orang sombong ini.'_ Pikir Naruto.

"Perhatikan Teme.." Naruto siap melempar shuriken kearah papan bidikan.

**Syutt…**

Sebuah shuriken meluncur dengan cepat kearah bidikan, dan shuriken itu menancap tepat pada titik tengah papan bidikan.

"Lihat Teme, " Seru Naruto dengan menyeringai mengejek.

Semua orang yang melihat hal itupun kaget melihat kemampuan Naruto begitupula Sasuke.

'_Sial, seberapa jauh kemampuanmu itu Dobe?'_ pikir Sasuke.

_'Wah, hebat juga dia…'_ batin salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto langsung kembali ke tempat teman temannya, ia yang baru sampai langung di tanyai oleh temannya.

"Wah hebat kau Naruto, latihan dimana kau? Tanya Kiba penasaran

"Na-Naruto-kun he-hebat." Seru Hinata dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

"Merepotkan" seru Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Biasa saja kok" balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Cih, paling hanya kebetulan" seru Sasuke ketus tidak suka atas kekalahannya.

"Iya betul itu" tambah Ino mendukung Sasuke, di ikuti anggukan kepala fans fans Sasuke.

"Kau masih tidak terima Teme?" balas Naruto kesal

"Lebih baik kau terima semua itu Teme," tambah Naruto sambil menyeringai

"Sudah hentikan pertikaian kalian ! sekarang kita akan mengeadakan ujian melempar shuriken." Perintah Iruka

"Dan kau Naruto, ikut aku !" lanjut Iruka.

"Rasakan kau Naruto, jadinya jangan melawan Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura mendukung Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menyeringai melihat Naruto yang sedang pergi mengikuti Iruka ke kantornya.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto's POV**

_'Ada apa lagi ya Iruka-sensei memanggilku.'_ Pikir ku

Setelah berada dalam ruangan iruka, aku berdiri di depan Iruka-sensei sedangkan Iruka sedang menatapku serius.

"Naruto apa maksudnya kau menjahili Sasuke? " tabya Iruka padaku masih menatapku serius.

"Gomen…Iruka-sensei, habis anak itu sombong terus," balasku sambil tertwa kecil.

"Kau tahukan itu tindakan tidak Naruto?" Iruka menatapku mearah.

"Iya aku tahu sensei. " balasku sambil menatap lantai di bawahku.

Ini dia hal yang aku tidak suka, Iruka sudah ku anggap sebagai pengganti ayahku karena hanya dia orang dewasa yang masih mau menganggapku selain Sandaime-jiisan.

Iruka yang melihat Naruto menundukan kepala jadi tidak tega dengan Naruto.

"Dasar kau Naruto, sifat jahilmu tetap tidak bisa hilangnya."

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi Naruto, itu tindakan yang tidak boleh, mereka itu aalah temanmu, kau tidak boleh menjahili mereka. Ingat itu Naruto." Iruka menasehatiku

Aku pun tersenyum senang.

"Baik sensei."

"Sudah sana kembali !" Kata Iruka padaku, aku pun menuju pintu .

"Naruto…" aku mendengar Iruka memanggilku jadi ku tengokkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"ya, Iruka-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kau tunjukan kemampuan mu sesungguhnya saat _ujian genin _ini !" seru Iruka, aku tersenyum.

"Ha'i Sensei." Teriak ku semangat. Aku pun keluar dari kantor lalu menuju ke lapangan tempat di adakan melempar shuriken.

_'**Hey bocah, apa tidak apa apa kau tunjukan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya?**'_ Tanya Kyuubi

_'Tidak apa apa Kyu, tenanglah,'_ balas ku santai.

_'**Baiklah, berjuanglah. Awas kau jika kau tidak lulus ujian ini !**'_ balas Kyuubi

**Naruto's End POV**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Normal POV**

Naruto pun sampai di lapangan, terlihat beberapa anak telah melempar shuriken shuriken ke papan bidikan. Memang dalam _Ujian Genin_ salah satunya adalah melempar shuriken yang berjumlah 10 buah ke papan bidikan dan yang paling banyak menancap tepat mendapat nilai tertinggi.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang sudah di pangil untuk melempar shuriken.

"KYAAA… SASUKE-KUNN HEBAT…"

"KYAAA… AYO SASUKE-KUNN KAU PASTI BISA…" teriak para fansgirl nya.

"Cih berisik," Sasuke hanya mendecih lirih. Sasuke sedang siap siap melempar shuriken ke papan nilai yang terdapat 10 tempat berbeda dan tersebar di depan peserta ujian.

**Syutt..**

**Syutt..**

**Syutt..**

Kesepuluh shuriken yang Sasuke lempar melesat dengan cepat dan menancap tepat di tengah lingkaran kecuali 1 buah shuriken meleset ke pinggir lingkaran.

Walau Sasuke gagal melempar 1 shuriken tapi tetap ia kembali menjauhi tempat ujian dengan seringai yang di tujukan pada Naruto.

"KYAAA… KAU HEBAT SASUKE-KUNN…"

"KYAAA… SASUKE-KUNN" teriak fans girl Sasuke keras, bahkan ada yang jatuh pingsan melihat seringai Sasuke.

"Wah kau hebat, tapi sayang satu shuriken meleset ya, yang sabar ya Teme." Sindir Naruto.

"Hn, sepeti kau bisa saja Dobe" seru Sasuke tidak terima ejekan Naruto,Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

"Tentu bisa." Balas Naruto dengan bangga.

"Naruto Uzumaki silahkan maju untuk ujian melempar shuriken." Terdengar suara memanggil Naruto.

"Bodoh, tadi itu hanya kebetulan, " Ujar Sasuke malas.

"Mau ku buktikan Teme?" Tantang Naruto.

"hn" Sasuke Cuma berdehem.

"Baiklah,"

Naruto mulai maju ke tempat ujian berlangsung, ia mulai meneliti sasaran shuriken yang akan di lemparkannya. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Naruto lalu mengerluarkan selembar kain hitam dari saku celananya, kemudian menutup matanya dengan kain itu,

"Heh? Apa yang dilakukan Naruto itu?" seru Choji

"Merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru

"Wah memang bisa dia begitu? Kata Kiba sinis

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau menutup matamu?" teriak Ino

"Iya Naruto, dengan mata terbuka saja kau tidak bisa melempar dengan benar dan tidak tepat lagi."seru Sakura mengejek Naruto.

"Dasar pamer kau Dobe" ucap Sasuke lirih.

_'Menghina saja kalian terus, akan ku lihatkan kemampuanku sesungguhnya.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum 'menyeringai'.

**Syutt…**

**Syutt…**

**Syutt…**

Kesepuluh shuriken melesat cepat menuju sasaran. Dan semua shuriken itu menancap tepat di tengah lingkaran.

Semua orang kembali kaget dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_'Hebat'_ itulah yang adadi pikiran semua orang yang melihat Naruto. Naruto anak bodoh yang selalu berisik dan melempar sepuluh shuriken dengan tepat dan ia juga memakai penutup mata.

"A-Apa? Menancap semua?" seru Kiba tak percaya

_'Sial… Dia mengalahkan ku lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto?'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Naruto membuka kain yang menutup matanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat ujian dan menuju ke tempat Sasuke. Saat Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Puas kau Teme.." ucap Naruto tepat pada kuping Sasuke ,Naruto pun berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang sudah terlihat marah.

"Dasar Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Iruka lirih

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah beberapa hari di adakan ujian genin, sekarang tinggal 1 ujian lagi yaitu siswa harus mengeluarkan satu jurus ninja bebas dan jika berhasil maka, mereka akan terpilih sebagai Ninja Konoha.

Siang hari di academy tidak membuat para peserta _Ujian Genin_ bosan tetapi malah membuat suasana semakin tegang, di tengah lapangan tampak sekumpulan anak anak yang akan memulai ujian terakhir ini.

Shikamaru yang dengan IQ lebih dari 200 dapat membuat bushin dengan baik dan lalu menggunakan jurus andalan Klannya yaitu tehnik bayangan atau yang di sebut **_kagemane No Jutsu_** untuk lulus mudah.

Sasuke jelas akan menggunakan jurus andalan Klannya juga yaitu tehnik api dan membuat ia lulus dengan mudah juga.

Juga teman teman yang lain seperti Kiba menggunakan tehnik untuk merubah bentuk akamaru menjadi dirinya. Dan yang lainnya.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang maju untuk di uji, banyak terdengar cemoohan dari para peserta lainnya tetapi Naruto tetap maju dengan senyuman yang belum luntur.

Naruto lalu membuat 1 buah bunshin dengan mudah dan membuat semua peserta kaget, belum sembuh kekagetan mereka Naruto melanjutkan dengan membuat serangkaian handseal mudah,

"**_Futon : Kaze No Ken_** **_( Wind Release : Sword Of Wind ) _**"

Terbentuklah masing masing pedang angin di tangan Naruto asli dan bunshinnya. Hal itu kembali membuat semua yang membelalakan mata mereka bahkan panitia penguji juga kaget akan peningkatan Naruto tentunya kecuali iruka.

Semua peserta ujian genin dan panitia ujian memandang Naruto tak percaya, begitu pula Sasuke yang dari tadi menatap Naruto.

_'sial, sejauh mana kemapuanmu itu Naruto?'_ pikir Sasuke geram karena peningkatan drastis 'rival'nya itu

'Sepertinya dia bukan bocah yang lemah seperti kelihatannya.' Batin Kiba.

Naruto lalu menghilangkan bunshinnya dan keluar pergi dari tempat ujian,

_'**Hey Gaki, nanti setelah ujian ini, kita ke tempat biasa, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan**'_ seru Kyuubi.

_'Baik'_ balas Naruto dalam pikirannya. Naruto lalu pergi dari lapangan itu dengan santai dan tenang tanpa peduli akan sekitarnya yang menatap Naruto dengan tak percaya,

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**SKIP TIME**

Keesokan paginya, murid academy kembali masuk untuk pembagian kelompok dan pembagian nilai ujian genin kemarin.

Semua murid sudah duduk dengan tenang bahkan ada yang berbuat ramai seperti tidak ada ujian kelulusan kemarin, keadaan rami seketika kembali tenang saat Iruka pembimbing kelas itu masuk.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan membacakan hasil ujian kemarin." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Hasil ujian tertinggi dan yang akan menjadi **_Rookie Of The Year_** adalah …." Ucap Iruka membacakan hasil ujian.

Suasan kelas jadi yenang tanpa ada suara yang menginterupsi perkataan iruka.

Sasuke yang yakin menjadi Rookie Of The Year tersenyum tipis, tetapi saying senyumannya hilang begitu mendengar nama yang di bacakan oleh Iruka.

"….Uzumaki Naruto…" tambah Iruka

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemilik nilai ujian genin tertinggi pada tahun ini dan menjadi **_Rookie Of The Year_**" seru Iruka mengkagetkan semua murid yang berada di kelas.

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

Bagaimanakah kehidupan pertama Naruto saat menjadi Genin Konoha? Apakah tindakan teman Naruto saat mengetahui Narutolah yang menjadi _Rookie Of The Year_ ?

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

**_"kagemane" :_**_ tehnik pengendalian bayangan milik klan Nara._

**"_Futon: Kaze No Ken_ _(Wind Release: Sword Of Wind )_": **_tehnik angin yang membentuk sebuah pedang dari angin di tangan pengguna._

* * *

Dibawah ini adalah re : Reviews

**Dark Nivarox : **maaf kalo lama, karena saya tidak punya komputer sendiri dan waktu ku juga sedikit, sekali lagi maaf.  
di tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

**mendokusai14**4 : seperti yang sudah di jelaskan saat chapter 1  
elemen Futon (angin) seperti tou-sannya, Katon (api) sepertinya bawaan chakra kyuubi karena kyuubi memang memiliki chakra api, dan yang terakhir memiliki elemen Doton (tanah) karena dia memiliki sedikit gen dari Uzumaki Mito dan Hashirama Senju.  
elemennya saya ambil yang lumayan bagus tapi tidak terlalu kuat saat mengeluarkan ninjutsunya.

**holmes950 :** insyaallah, saya usahain.

**Oncean FOX :** memang sebelumnya di sembnyikan, tetapi nanti akan di tunjukan kan kok. di tunggu saja kelanjutaannya,

**Natsukawa Shiro-chan :** terima kasih atas sarannya, kalo masalah ketikannya, itu memang kesalahan saya, tapi saya usahain tidak terjadi lagi, lagipula saya lagi baru pertama ini membuat fic saya, jadi harap di maklumin jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. thanks for review

**Devil Dante :** selain cerdas ia juga saya buat sedikit sombong akibat lingkungannya tetapi ia tetap mendukung konoha, hahaha. maaf jika lancang saya ubah sifat asli naruto.

**NamikazeKevin :** arigatou, tetapi jika update kilat maaf banget, saya aslinya tidak punya komputer jadi saya kesulitan menulis fic ini, hehe #harap di maklumin. XDD

**fran fryn kun :** saya tidak tahu jika itu, hehe di lihat saja kelanjutannya.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW**


	4. Survival Battle

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari **

**************Another Crazy Story **__******_Sadictic S. Kuro_**  


**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, jurus bikinan sendiri, alur cerita tidak jelas, kata kata tidak urut, ketikan jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Bagaimana hidup naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

" Hasil ujian tertinggi dan yang akan menjadi _Rookie Of The Year_ adalah …." Ucap Iruka membacakan hasil ujian.

"….Uzumaki Naruto…" tambah Iruka

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

Saat pengumuman hasil ujian kelulusan adalah hari yang paling dinanti oleh semua siswa academy, tetapi hal mengejutkan terjadi dan membuat gempar suasana.

Naruto, anak yang berisik dan bodoh dapat menjadi _Rookie Of The Year _pada tahun panitia ujian kelulusan Genin pun sampai bingung. Tidak sedikit orang yang menuduh Naruto berbuat curang karena berita kedekatan Naruto dengan Iruka telah menyebar.

Suasana kelas Naruto diam tenang tanpa ada suara akibat pengumuman ini, semua siswa memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"A-Apa kok b-bisa?" seru salah satu siswa.

Seluruh teman Naruto pun kaget akan prestasi Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tidak terima, kenapa orang bodoh seperti 'dia' bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi? " kata Sasuke tidak terima sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Terima saja Teme, memang begitu keadaannya." Balas Naruto lalu tertawa mengejek.

"Diam kau Dobe! Seharusnya aku yang mendapat title sebagai _Rookie Of The Year _" seru Sasuke agak keras, luntur sudah kesan 'khas' Uchiha yang tenang,diam,tanpa ekspresi.

"DIAM SEMUA ! ini semua sudah hasil akhir dan tidak ada kesalahan maupun kecurangan sama sekali, !" seru Iruka keras menengahi pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Iruka hanya tersenyum kembali kearah Sasuke mengejek.

'Sial… Awas kau Dobe! Lihat saja nanti!' pikir Sasuke menahan rasa marahnya

"Sekarang aku akan membagi kalian menjadi team dam masing masing team terdiri dari 3 genin dan satu jonin pembimbing dan ini pembagiannya!" seru Iruka di depan kelas.

Semua siswa kembali menjadi tenang, menunggu hasil team yang dibacakan oleh Iruka-Sensei.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hasil pembagian ujian sudah sebagian dibacakan.

" Sekarang lanjut, **Team 7** **!** "

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" Seketika Sakura berteriak kegirangan karena masuk seteam dengan 'pujaan hati'nya. Sedangkan siswa perempuan yang lain mulai ramai karena patah hati karena tidak bias se team dengan pujaan hatinya, sebagian memandang iri kearah Sakura

"…terakhir Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan jonin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi" Tambah Iruka.

Hal itu membuat Sakura memasang wajah kesal Karena se team dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum senang dan Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

' Ti-Tidak se t-team de-dengan Na-Naruto-Kun..' batin Hinata miris

" Hore aku se team dengan Sasuke-Kunn.." ucap Sakura keras.

"Jangan senang dulu kau Forehead.." ujar Ino iri dan tidak senang.

"Diam kau pig," balas Sakura ketus.

'Se team dengan Teme ya..ini akan menjadi semakin menarik'pikir Naruto senang.

'Bagus Se team dengan Dobe, 'Pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"**Team 8** **!** "

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, dengan jonin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai." seru Iruka.

"Ayo semangat Hinata-Chan." Seru Kiba pada Hinata.

"guk..guk.." Terdengar suara Akamaru seperti menyahuti perkataan majikannya.

"Ba-Baik K-Kiba-Kun" Sahut Hinata lirih.

"Semangat Hinata-Chan." Teriak Naruto dan berhasil membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"I-Iya" seru Hinata sambil menutupi mukanya yang bersemu merah.

'Manis' pikir naruto melihat Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Karena Team 9 Lulusan Kemarin Masih Ada Jadi Kita Lompati." Seru Iruka.

"**Team 10 !** "

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji,dengan jonin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi." Seru Iruka.

Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan, Choji masih sibuk dengan kripik kentang yang menjadi makanannya, sedangkan Ino menatap kedua rekannya bosan dan malaas.

'Kenapa harus se team dengan kedua anak seperti mereka sih' pikir Ino malas.

"Baiklah sekarang kelas di bubarkan, dan ingat jonin pembimbing kalian akan tiba dalam waktu 1 jam lagi. Sekali lagi selamat sudah menjadi Genin Konoha." Serunya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Skip Time 3 Jam Kemudian.**

Team 8 dan 10 sudah pergi dengan pembimbingnya masing masing. Di dalam kelas hanya tertinggal team 7 yang masih menunggu jonin pembimbing mereka.

Sasuke masih berada di tempat semula dengan muka yang kelihatan bosan dan kesal, Sakura daritadi bolak balik di depan kelas dengan muka seperti Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto sedang diam di tempat duduk semula sambil menutup matanya, Sasuke maupun Sakura cukup kaget melihat sikap Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan berisik sekarang berubah menjadi tenang dan serius.

Padahal Naruto yang sedang diam itu sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi di alam mindscape Naruto. Naruto dari awal sudah tahu jika 'Sensei' barunya itu akan telat lama jadi ia lebih memilih berbicara dengan Kyuubi, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan teman temannya.

Setelah Naruto merasa cukup untuk berbicara dengan Kyuubi, ia langsung meninggalkan alam mindscape-nya. Dan ia hanya melanjutkan bermeditasi sekalian menunggu sensei-nya itu.

"Hah… Sialan, dimana sih guru pembimbing itu?" teriak Sakura mulai geram akan tingkah 'telat'calon senseinya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini Dobe?"seru Sasuke pada Naruto dengan nada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"hn" balas Naruto singkat. Lalu melanjutkan bermeditsi kembali.

"hn" Sahut Sasuke memakai trendmarknya. Sedangkan Sakura memandang mereka bingung.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto yang awalnya memejamkan matanya lalu membuka mata berbarengan dengan munculnya asap putih di depan ketiga genin konoha.

Muncul seseorang dari dalam kepulan asap di depan mereka.

" Yo. Minna!" sapa sesosok pria berpakaian jonin yang memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi. Sosok itu bisa di bilang cukup unik karena memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, serta memakai Hitai-Ate Konoha yang diletakkan miring menyebabkan menutupi mata kiri sosok itu. Dia membawa buku orange kecil yang di pegang pada jari di tangan kirinya.

"SENSEI TELAT, Kenapa membuat kami menunggu lama," ucap Sakura dengan keras, mukanya sudah merah karena marah.

"Gomen minna, tadi di jalan ada kucing hitam melintas jadi aku memutari jalan dahulu," balas sosok itu tanpa rasa salah.

"BOHONG!" teriak Sakura, di ikuti anggukan kepala Sasuke dan gelengan kepala Naruto.

"Kebiasaan mu tidak bisa hilangnya Kaka-Sensei." Seru Naruto pada sosok di depan mereka dengan senyumannya. Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Naruto diam memandang meminta penjelasan.

" Kau kenal dia Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang butuh penjelasan begitu juga Sasuke.

"Ya sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu aku kenal dia," jawab Naruto santai.

"Sudah. Temui aku di atap sekarang juga.!" Perintah sosok itu yang langsung pergi dengan Shunshin.

" Ayo." Ajak Naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas, Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal tetapi ia pun akhirnya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di atap, Kakashi sudah menunggu mereka. Tentunya sambil membaca buku orang kecil di tangan kanannya. Setelah Kakashi mengetahui anak didiknya telah sampai, ia langsung menutup buku orange tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai sesi perkenalannya. Sebutkan nama, kesukaan, ketidaksukaan, hobi, dan cita cita kalian." Katanya.

"Uhm,, Bagaimana jika Sensei mencontohkannya dahulu pada kami." Seru Sakura dengan nada ramah.

" Baiklah,,, Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Hobiku kalian tidak perlu tahu. Dan cita cita ku rahasia." Kakashi mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya, sedangkan mereka minus Naruto sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

'Perkenalan macam apa ini?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

'Sensei yang aneh, ck' Sasuke mendecih

" Kita mulai, pertama kau rambut pink.!" Perintahnya, Sakura mencoba menahan marahnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kesukaanku…" Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu tertawa kecil sambil muka bersemu merah.

"…Hobiku…"Ia kembali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"…Cita Citaku…. KYAAA !" Dia bersorak senang tanpa alasan. Semua hanya memandang aneh pada Sakura. Tetapi Sasuke seperti tidak memerdulikan Sakura. Ia tetap dalam pose diam.

"Dan yang ku benci adalah Ino-Pig, Naruto-Baka." Tambahnya dengan wajah sebal.

'Oh shit, seorang Fansgirl!' pikir kakashi, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura memutar bola mata bosan.

" Selanjutnya kau, bocah raven!" tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih kembali.

" Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ku suka tidak ada. Yang ku benci ada banyak." Dia meletakkan sikunya di lutu,menyatukan jari jarinya di depan wajahnya.

"Cita Citaku, ehm… Bukan sebenarnya ini ambisiku. Membangkitkan Klanku kembali dan 'Membunuh' seseorang." Katanya dengan mengeluarkan aura mencekam.

Sakura hanya memandang sasuke bingung, Naruto menyeringai sejenak, sedangkan Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Terakhir kau Naruto!"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kesukaan latihan, ramen. Ketidaksukaan ialah orang sombong yang selalu menganggap dirinya paling hebat dan menunggu 3menit dalam membuat ramen. Hobiku latihan dengan giat. Cita citaku menjadi hokage terkuat di konoha dan membuat semua orang menganggapku dan menghargaiku." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman. Kakashi tersenyum kecil mendengar tutur kata Naruto.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu. Besok, kalian akan menjalani ujian dariku." Kata Kakashi, mendadak suasana menjadi tegang. Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

" Ujian apa Sensei? Bukannya sudah diadakan di academy kemarin?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

" **Ujian Survival** **Battle** ! " Katanya dengan nada riang yang terdengar aneh. Semua mata membelalak kecuali Naruto begitu mendengar ujian yang di maksud oleh sensei-nya itu.

"M-Maksudnya s-sensei? Tanya Sakura kembali tetapi agak gugup. Kakashi hanya menyeringai.

" Ujian ini khusus di adakan saat kalian sudah menjadi Gennin unutk mengetes/mengetahui kalian sudah siap menjadi ninja Konoha belum." Jelas Kakashi.

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh team 7 berbeda beda, mulai Sasuke menatap kaget kearah sensei-nya itu, Sakura terlihat panic dan menatap tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto diam diam menyeringai senang.

"Memang ujiannya seperti apa Kaka-Sensei? Tanya Naruto ,Sasuke dan Sakura juga menyimak perkataan teman se team mereka.

" Tenang lah Naruto, penjelasan lebih lanjut akan ku beri tahu besok. Berkumpullah di TrainingGround #7. Tempat itu akan menjadi tempat latihan kita 8 pagi Gennin Exam akan di mulai."

"Dan sebaiknya kalian jangan sarapan kalau tidak ingin memuntahkannya kembali." Tambah Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

" Baiklah sekarang waktunya pulang. " seru Naruto semangat, ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

" Sakura ayo pulang bersama?" Ajak Naruto tetapi langsung terkena pukulan telat di wajahnya.

" PULANGLAH SENDIRI BAKA !" teriak Sakura marah.

" Ayo pulang bersamaku Sasuke-Kunn.?" Ajak sakura berubah menjadi ramah saat menengok ke arah Sasuke tanpa memerdulikan Naruto yang masih telentang di jalan.

Sasuke hanya diam tak minat menanggapi ajakan Sakura, ia langsung meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti Sasuke pergi lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

Naruto yang berdiri setelah terkena pukulan 'maut' Sakura mencoba pulang ke apartemen kecil miliknya. Tetapi Naruto berhenti sejenak Karena ingat akan janjinya pada Kyuubi.

' Oh ya… kemarin Kyuu-San menyuruhku ke Shi no Mori begitu aku selesai perkenalan. Ada apa ya?' pikir Naruto penasaran.

Naruto pun langsung menghilang dalam pusaran angin menuju hutan kematian tempatnya berlatih.

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto's POV**

Syut…

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Kataku riang.

'Hey Kyuu, aku sudah di tempat biasanya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?' Tanya ku pada Kyuubi dalam mindscape milik ku.

' **Baiklah, sekarang buatlah bunshin dahulu agar aku bisa mematrealisasi diriku.**' Balas Kyuubi.

Aku pun langsung membuat sebuah bushin tanpa memakai handseal. Bushinku dengan rambut kuning cerah yang lebih panjang dengan perbedaan di kedua matanya. Bukanlah mata biru shafire yang ada di mata bushinku, tetapi mata merah darah dengan pupil vertical seperti mata rubah, menandakan bushin tersebut telah di kendalikan oleh Kyuubi.

" **Hey gaki, ada yang mau aku tunjukkan pada mu.**" Ujar Kyuubi serius.

" Baiklah, apa itu Kyuu-San?" Tanya ku semangat

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum sejenak karena setelah itu ia langsung merapal segel Kuchiyose no Jutsu untuk memanggil sebuah gulungan besar bewarna merah mencolok dengan ukiran gambar rubah di sampul gulungan besar tersebut.

" Apa itu Kyuu?" Tanya ku sekali lagi.

" **Ini adalah hadiah kelulusanmu menjadi Genin.**"

' **Dan sarana aku untuk keluar dari tubuhmu untuk sejenak. **' batin Kyuubi licik.

" **Ini **_**Summon Sign Scroll Of Fox**_**, kemari tulis namamu disini menggunakan darahmu!**" jelas Kyuubi lalu ia menunjuk ke arah kolom ke tiga. Mataku berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan kyuubi.

" Jadi aku bisa memanggil siluman rubah sebagai kuchiyose milikku, begitu?" tanyaku yang masih menampilkan mata berbinar binar.

" **Bukan, Bodoh !**" ucapan Kyuubi membuatku bingung.

" **Scroll ini hanya berguna untuk memanggilku keluar dalam bentuk aslinya.**" Jelas Kyuubi yang semakin membuat ku bingung.

"Ohh.. Tetapi nanti jika ku memanggilmu. Warga akan mengira kalau kau lepas dan ini akan menyebabkan masalah semakin besar." Sahutku dengan tampang polos.

" Aduhh… Ittai" Aku mengerang sakit begitu Kyuubi memukul kepalaku.

" **Bodoh, jadi nya kau jangan sering memanggilku sering-sering Baka! Lagipula jika kau panggil aku bisa bisa berubah dalam wujud rubah seperti biasanya. Jadi tidak akan terlalu mencolok.**" Jelas kyuubi menahan marah padaku.

" Arigatou Kyuubi-Kun." Aku langsung memeluk tubuh bunshinku.

"**Enghh… se..sak ..bodo..hh**" seru Kyuubi terbata bata karena aku memeluknya begitu erat. Seumur ku segini, aku baru pertama kali ini di beri hadiah oleh orang, jadi wajar saja jika aku terlalu senang. Aku melepas pelukanku sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" **Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan Baka!**" serunya marah.

"Gomen Kyuu, aku terlalu senang karena ada yang mau member hadiah padaku." Balasku ceria.

"**Baiklah,.. oh ya, jika kau memanggilku. Sebut nama asliku yaitu KURAMA.**" sahutnya

"Eh? Siapa itu Kurama?" tanyaku bingung yang semakin membuat Kyuubi/Kurama semakin geram.

"**Kurama adalah nama asliku**"jelas Kyuubi menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah" aku menggoreskan kunai kearah ibu jari tangan kananku. Kemudian ku tuliskan namaku pada kolom yang kosong itu.

"Selesai.." teriakku girang.

" **Sebaiknya, sekarang kita coba**" ajak Kyuubi yang menghilang setelah berkata begitu.

" Baik, aku siap." Aku menggigit ibu jariku lalu merapal handseal sebentar kemudian menghentakkan tanganku pada tanah.

" _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kurama**_ " teriakku

Boffttt….

Asap besar muncul di hadapanku, aku pun melihat sosok rubah berbulu orange kemerah merahan dengan sebuah ekor yang melambai tenang. Rubah dengan mata merah darah dan pupil vertical.

" Kau kah itu Kyuu-San?" Tanya ku melihat rubah itu. Rubah itu lalu menatapku tajam.

" **Ya inilah aku, dan sudah ku bilangkan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil aku Kurama.**" Seru Kyuubi/Kurama masih menatap tajam padaku.

" Iya iya Kurama, gomen." Balasku malas.

'**Kita juga bisa berhubungan menggunakan telepati, jadi cukup berbicara lewat pikiran saja.**' Ucap Kurama lewat pikiranku.

' Keren sekali, arigatou Kurama-San' uacapku senang.

" Wah ternyata kau imut sekali sekali.." ucapku antusias lalu memluk erat tubuh rubah sebesar serigala itu.

" **Enghh..hen..ti..kan..bo..cah..bo..dohh**" kata kurama terbata bata karena ku peluk erat.

" Gomen Kyu.. em, Kurama" sahutku. Dapat ku lihat ia menatapku tajam karena aku salah memanggilnya begitu.

' **baiklah, sekarang mari kita memcoba uji tanding antara kita.**' Ajak Kurama

Aku pun tersenyum senang dan langsung menyiagakan tubuhku begitu rubah itu menyerang ku.

" Trang.." ku tahan cakar tajam miliknya dengan sebuah kunai.

Rubah itu melesat mundur lalu menarik nafas dalam dan meniupkannya kearah ku.

" _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Fire release : Fireball Jutsu )**_"

Ku lihat rubah itu menyemburkan sebuah bola api raksasa mengarah padaku. Aku merapal handseal cepat.

" _**Doton : Doryuuheki no Jutsu ( Earth Release : **__**Stone Of **__**Wall**_ ) "

Terbentuk dinding tanah menghalangi serangan rubah tersebut. Aku langsung menangkis serangan cakar miliknya dari arah belakang. Aku menyeringai senang.

" Sudah mulai ya Kurama? Baiklah !" aku mulai menyerang rubah itu dengan serius.

**Naruto's End POV**

******~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Skip time**

**Normal POV**

Sore hari itu pun di lanjutkan dengan sesi pertandingan antara naruto dengan seekor rubah, kurama yang mengeluarkan Tehnik Katon miliknya menekan naruto yang menggunakan Tehnik Futon miliknya.

Sesekali rubah itu mengeluarkan tembakan 'Bijudama' versi kecil yang menyebabkan ledakan cukup besar dan tentunya keras. Untungnya mereka telah memasang Segel Kekkai jadi tidak ada yang bisa menetahui kegiatan mereka.

Rubah yang memiliki cakar tajam berlapisi api merah yerus mengincar tubuh Naruto, tetapi Naruto juga menggunakan tehnik Futon untuk membuat sebuah pedang ganda di masing masing tangannya. Cakar dan pedang terus bertemu tanpa henti. Suara memenuhi lingkungan sekitar.

Tempat pertempuran kedua sosok itu sudah berubah menjadi tak berbentuk, pohon banyak yang terbakar maupun roboh, tanah banyak cekungan dan terdapat jilatan jilatan api yang masih berkobar di rerumputan. Memberi warna kemerahan di malam tanpa bintang.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berubah menjadi gelap, kedua sosok itu sedang diam. Sosok anak berumur 11 tahun itu terengah engah Karena kecapekan melawan sang biju yang masih berdiri tegap dengan ke empat kakinya.

" Sebaiknya kita sudahi acara tanding kali ini, kau sudah kecapekan Naruto. Besok kita lanjutkan.!" Nasehat Kurama

" Hah..hah..baiklah..hah.." ucap Naruto terengah engah.

Bofftt.

Sosok rubah itu lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, ya rubah itu sudah di hilangkan oleh Naruto karena takut ada yang mengetahui rubah kemudian memperbaiki lingkungan sekitarnya dengan elemen miliknya.

Sebelum ia pergi Naruto me-non aktifkan segel Kekkai yang terpasang di hutan kematian tersebut. Lalu menghilang ke apartemen miliknya dengan shunshin.

Pagi hari yang cerah bagi Konoha. Sinar dari sang matahari menyinari tanah Konoha, kicauan burung saling bersahutan. Kicauan yang saling menguntai music di pagi hari.

Naruto salah satu Genin yang baru saja lulus saat kelulusan kemaren. Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke TrainingGround #7 untuk mengikuti Ujian Exam Genin. Ujian yang di adakan oleh setiap jonin pembimbing untuk mengetes kemampuan dan pantas tidaknya mereka menjadi ninja.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu seperti apa ujian yang akan di hadapinya. Dan ia juga pasti mengetahui bahwa guru pembimbingnya pasti akan telat lagi.

Ya siapa yang tidak mengetahui ninja paling telat kecuali dalam misi, Kakashi lah yang akan menjadi jonin pembimbing untuk team 7.

' Wah nanti pasti kaka-sensei akan telat sekitar 2-3 jam lagi. Enaknya melakukan apa ya?' pikir Naruto. Naruto mengetahui sensei-nya akan telat lagi , tetapi ia tetap berangkat pagi agar teman se team mereka tidak curiga.

'Ah.. Aku tahu. Ini akan jadi sagat menarik.' Seakan diatas kepala Naruto muncul sebuah lampu. Ia langsung mendapat ide.

' Apa yang kau rencanakan gaki?' Tanya Kyuubi.

'Lihatlah nanti Kyuu.' Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di sana, terlihat kedua teman se team nya sudah datang dan sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

" YO MINNA !" teriak Naruto keras hingga membuat kedua temannya menutup telinganya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke hanya dengan deheman andalannya.

"TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK BAKA!" seru Sakura marah dengan menjitak kepala Naruto keras.

"Aduh., I-Ittai. Sakura-chan jahat." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus benjolan yanga ada di kepalanya. Sedangkan sakura siap siap memukul Naruto lagi.

"Dasar bodoh,"kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto langsung marah karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa Teme?" ucap Naruto setengeah berteriakdan menekankan kata 'Teme'.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Naruto yang ia anggap tidak penting itu. Sedangkan Naruto kembali marah melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Arggh...dasar Teme! Awas kau!" seru Naruto dengan marah dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke lalu menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, Ayo kita latihan bersama?" ajak Naruto pada Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sedang memancing Sasuke untuk latihan dengan dirinya.

"Ehm,.. tidak Naruto. Aku ingin menemani Sasuke-Kunn"tolak Sakura terang terangan sambil kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat melirik Sasuke.

'Hm.. Latihan ya. Baguslah ini yang aku butuhkan. Akan ku buktikan siapa yang pantas menjadi Rookie Of The Year.' pikir Sasuke menyeringai licik tanpa ia sadari ia telah masuk perangkap Naruto. Sasuke maju kearah Naruto.

"Ayo kita latih tanding Dobe! Ku pikir Kakashi-Sensei akan telat seperti kemarin." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Ia mulai berjalan kearah lapangan latihan.

'Khu…khu. Kelinci masuk perangkap juga.'pikir Naruto senang.

'Kau ingin bertarung dengan Uchiha, Naruto?' Tanya Kyuubi

'Tidak, aku hanya ingin mempermainkan Uchiha sombong itu.' Balas Naruto tenang.

"Ayo Dobe, jangan hanya melamun atau kau takut kalah dari ku?" ucap Sasuke mengejek.

Naruto menyeringai sejenak lalu berpindah dengan cepat ke belakang Sasuke. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke marah.

" Aku terima tantangan mu Teme, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau terluka ya." Bisik Naruto mengejek tepat pada telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke yang marah karena di ejek oleh Naruto langsung memutar badannya ingin memukul Naruto, tetapi ia tidak bisa menghajar Naruto sebab ia sudah melesat menyingkir dengan mudah.

Naruto yang melompat mundur lalu menapak di atas pohon dengan gaya tenang.

" KYAAA... Ayo Sasuke-Kunn. Tunjukkan kau pasti lebih hebat dari Naruto-Baka." Teriak Sakura mendukung Sasuke.

" Ingat Naruto kita hanya latih tanding, jadi jangan berlebihan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke yang melihat seringai mengejek dari Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri. Tapi ia mencoba tenang.

"Cerewet, ayo maju!" tantang Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Seringai Naruto semakin melebar karena melihat Sasuke mulai kepancing emosinya.

" Kau saja Teme, silahkan maju dahulu." Balasnya tak lupa seringai milkinya.

'Sialan kau Dobe, akan ku balas kau!' pikir Sasuke sambil menerjang Naruto dengan cepat.

Sasuke mulai melempari Naruto dengan sekumpulan shuriken, tetapi dengan mudah Naruto menangkis serangan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruto dengan taijutsu level menengah, sedangkan Naruto dari tadi hanya menhindari semua serangan Sasuke dengan mudah.

Sasuke sudah melepaskan berbagai pukulan, tendangan, maupun menyerang menggunakan kunai, tetapi Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Sasuke lagi. Ia mulai kesal akan tingkah Naruto yang seakan mempermainkannya.

"Berhenti menghindar Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sambil memberi tendangan tepat ke dadanya, Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak terkena tendangan Sasuke. Naruto kembali meyeringai melihat sikap Sasuke.

" Menyerangku saja kau tidak bisa teme! Apalagi menghindari seranganku" balasnya merendahkan Sasuke.

" Sialan kau." Sahut Sasuke lirih.

Sasuke pun melompat kebelakang lalu merapal handseal. Naruto menyeringai melihat handseal yang di buat oleh Sasuke.

" _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Fire release : Fireball Jutsu )**_ **"**

sasuke lalu menarik nafas dalam kemudian meniupkannya ke arah naruto.

Sebuah bola api pun keluar dari mulut sasuke dan menuju kearah naruto. Sakura yang melihat pertarungan mereka berdua kagum. Tetapi ia sedikit syoksaat melihat sasuke menyerang naruto dengan tehnik katon.

' a-apa sa-sasuke berrniat me-membunuh naruto?' pikir sakura takut.

Naruto hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya berdiri. Sasuke yang melihat nya kemudian menyeringai senang. Naruto kemudian membentuk handseal dengan cepat lalu merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke depan tepatnya ke arah datangnya bola api tersebut.

" _**Fuuton : Kaze No Baria ( Wind Release : Wind Of Barier )**_ _**"**_ ucap naruto lirih.

Bola api besar yang mengarah naruto tiba tiba menghilang begitu mendekati tangan naruto. Seperti ada pelindung yang terbentuk di depan naruto. Sasuke dan sakura yang melihat hal itu kaget akan yang di lihatnya.

' He-Hebat, a-apa ia benar Naruto?' pikir Sakura

'Sehebat apa kau Naruto?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian Sasuke pun langsung merapal handseal kembali dan menarik nafas dalam dalam.

" _**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Phoenix Mythical Fire )**_ "

Sasuke lalu menghembuskan nafasnya ke arah naruto. Terbentuklah 10 burung Phoenix api menuju ke Naruto dengen cepat.

" Percuma saja Sasuke, tehnik katonmu itu tidak akan ada yang berhasil." Kata Naruto yang merentangkan kembali sebelah tangannya ke depan.

" _**Fuuton : Kaze No Baria ( Wind Release : Wind Of Barier )**_ "

Sekali lagi sama persis seperti tadi, kesepuluh 10 burung Phoenix dari api hilang begitu mengenai pelindung angin yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

'Sial ! Awas kau Naruto !' batin Sasuke sangat marah karena diremehkan oleh Naruto.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Bagaimanakah hasil pertarungan naruto dengan sasuke? Dan ujian macam apa yang akan di jalani oleh naruto dan teman se team nya?_

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

"_**Gaki" : **__Bocah _

"_**Summon Sign Scroll Of Fox" : **__semacam gulungan peejanjian antara shinobi dengan siluman, seperti gulungan yang selalu jiraya bawa di punggungnya,_

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **__: tehnik shinobi dalam memanggil binatang yang sudah di ikat melalui perjanjian. _

"_**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Phoenix Mythical Fire )" **__: jurus berupa burung phoenik dari api yang besarnya se burung elang, dan pengguna dapat mengeluarkan seberapapun banyaknya._

"_**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu **_**( Fire release : Fireball Jutsu )**_**" **__: jurus yang berupa bola api raksasa yang di keluarkan dari mulut._

"_**Fuuton : Kaze No Baria ( Wind Release : Wind Of Barier )" **__: jurus angin yang dikeluarkan untuk melindung dari serangan, pelindung angin yang tak tampak/transparan._

"_**Doton : Doryuheki No Jutsu **__**( Earth Release : **__**Stone Of **__**Wall**_ )" _: tehnik yang berupa dinding maupun kubah yang berfungsi untuk melindungi diri dari serangan lawan._

* * *

Dibawah ini adalah re : Reviews

**LoveMYSELF : **ya memang ada benarnya juga, tapi saya lebih suka memakai tehnik doton, karena doton itu termasuk tehnik yang melingkup pertahanan, sedangkan katon dan fuuton tehnik menyerang. jadi aku buat untuk seimbang. lagipula katon dan suiton kan berlawanan, masak aku satu.. hehe :)

jika ttg fuinjutsu agak sedikit susah membuatnya, tapi aku usahain.

**WARANEY :** ya doakan sajaa, haha :D

**Manguni makasiouw :** arigatou. mungkin begitu.. tapi ya lihat besok saja.

**Devil Dante : **devil-san lihat terus saja ya, kalau saya kasih tahu nanti tidak ada kejutan. hehe

**Namikaze Kevin :** wah kalau itu saya terpaksa di rental komputer hanya untuk mengetik fic ini, ganbatte pokoknya. !

**KyuubiNaru :** semoga saja ya, karena kita juga tidak tahu tentang kedepannya, hehe tapi tetap saya usahain.

terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

**nrtskr :** arigatou, pasti saya usahain updatenya.

: pastinya, wah jika naruhina saya juga belum tahu, hehe

**nujeri29 :** Ya.. Sama-sama

**dikdik717 :** sepertinya tetap mengikuti jalan canonnya walau ada sedikit perubahan.  
tapi naruto akan bisa menggunakan biju mode tentunya saat sudah dewasa dan tubuhnya kuat menerima chakra kyuubi, hehe  
thanks for your review. :D

**Oncean FOX :** pasti di jadikan satu agar pasangan berisik narusasu tetap berjalan, haha  
ya agar tetap ada konflik antara hidup naruto, #waduh kok malah aku kasih tahu ya, haha XD  
thanks for your review. :D

_**Dark Nivarox :** maksudnya seperti sikap sasuke begitu,?  
naruto memiliki sifat ganda dific ini. kadang2 naruto jadi ceria dan berisik, tapi juga bisa menjadi sombong dan sedikit kejam, hehehe. ya walaupun kejam tidak sama temannya sendiri..  
gomen jika tidak sesuai keinginan anda dark-san.  
thanks for your review. :D_

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW**_


	5. Survival Battle (last part)

**AN : chapter ini hanya kelanjutan chapter yang dahulu,. Jadi maaf kalau hanya mengulang chapter yang sebelumnya, dan maaf jika sedikit. Terima kasih.**

**Saya tunggu review anda dan kritik saran anda . Arigatou**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari **

******************Another Crazy Story ********_Sadictic S. Kuro_**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, jurus bikinan sendiri, alur cerita tidak jelas, kata kata tidak urut, ketikan jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. tetapi setelah ia berhasil menjadi ninja Konoha ia menunjukan kemampuannya. Bagaimana hidup naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

**" _Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Phoenix Mythical Fire )_ "**

**" _Fuuton : Kaze No Baria ( Wind Release : Wind Of Barier )_ "**

**Sekali lagi sama persis seperti tadi, kesepuluh 10 burung Phoenix dari api hilang begitu mengenai pelindung angin yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.**

**'Sial ! Awas kau Naruto !' batin Sasuke sangat marah karena diremehkan oleh Naruto.**

* * *

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke yang mulai marah secara tidak sadar mengaktifkan Doujutsu Klan Uchiha yaitu Sharingan. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun menyeringai . Sasuke maju menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya, Naruto hanya menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan sangat mudah.

Gerakan Sasuke bertambah gesit karena efek sharingan miliknya, bahkan gerakan menghindar Naruto sempat terbaca oleh Sharingan Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto tetap menghindari semua serangan Sasuke dengan 'sangat' mudah.

"Ternyata Uchiha kita sampai memakai Sharingan miliknya, tapi kok tetap tidak bisa menyerangku ya..?"ejek Naruto

'**Sudah** **lah Naruto, kau sama saja dengan Uchiha itu kalau kau sombong begini. Dasar BODOH !**' ucap Kyuubi menasehati Naruto yang sudah 'kelewat' sombong

'Haduh, iya juga sih. Ya ampun aku sampai lupa.'

'Gomen Kyuu,' balas Naruto yang sudah menyadari sikap buruknya.

'**Dasar bodoh !' ejek Kyuubi.**

Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke, ia mulai geram oleh sikap Naruto dan ia juga iri dengan kekuatan Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Sasuke mulai merapal handseal lagi untuk menyerang Naruto, tetapi kegiatannya di hentikan oleh seseorang dengan cara memegang tangannya.

Sasuke yang kaget mencoba melihat siap yang sudah menggagalkan serangannya, seketika matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang sudah menghentikan serangannya, sosok berambut kuning cerah yang sudah menemaninya latih tanding kini berada di belakang Sasuke dengan memegang tangannya.

' Bagaimana dia tiba disini, kapan? Bahkan aku tidak merasakannya.' Batin Sasuke kaget.

**Sasuke's POV **

Sialan !, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengenainya, bahkan seranganku dengan mudah ia hindar dengan mudah.

Tidak mungkin aku kalah dengan si bodoh Naruto-Dobe, tapi aku tidak masih bingung kenapa dalam waktu singkat ia bisa berubah drastis. Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?

Aku mencoba memukulnya dengan cepat, tetapi dia tetap bisa menghindarinya, apa dia tidak niat menyerangku, sial.

"Berhenti menghindar Dobe!" ucapku sambil memberi tendanganku tepat ke dadanya, dengan mudah ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak terkena tendangan ku.. apalagi aku bisa melihat ia menyeringai mengejek ke arah ku.

" Sialan kau." Sahutku lirih. Kemarahan semakin besar,aku pun melompat kebelakang lalu merapal handseal, aku sekarang tidak memikirkan lagi kalau aku sampai melukainya, yang ku ingin hanya menang darinya dan menunujukan siapa yang pantas menyandang gelar Rokie Of The Year.

" _**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu ( Fire release : Fireball Jutsu )**_ "

Aku lalu menarik nafas dalam kemudian meniupkan sebuah bola api raksasa dai mulutku. Aku memang sudah bisa menggunakan tehnik katon karena setiap anggota Uchiha harus bisa menggunakannya. Aku yang melihat ia hanya diam kemudian menyeringai senang.

' Rasakan itu Dobe.' Pikirku senang, tetapi tiba tiba seringaiku menghilang begitu melihat bola api yang ku lontarkan padanya menghilang tanpa bekas bahkan sebelum seranganku menyentuhnya. Aku melihat ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya kedepan.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? ' Tanya ku dalam hati. Jujur aku cukup kaget melihat seranganku menghilang, tetapi rasa marahku menjadi menigkat kembali. Aku mencoba menggunakan jurus yang tidak lama baru ku kuasai. Aku kembali merapal handseal cepat.

" _**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Phoenix Mythical Fire )**_ "

Aku lalu menghembuskan nafasnya ke arah Naruto. Terbentuklah 10 burung Phoenix api menuju ke Naruto dengen cepat.

" Percuma saja Sasuke, tehnik katonmu itu tidak akan ada yang berhasil." Katanya padaku sambil merentangkan kembali sebelah tangannya ke depan seperti ingin menangkis seranganku.

Aku kembali membelalakkan mataku, serangan andalanku bisa menghilang kembali seperti tadi. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatap Naruto bingung karena ia masih memrentangkan tangannya ke depan.

'Apa jangan jangan dia menggunakan tehnik futon-nya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kemarahan ku sudah di ambang batas, semua seranganku sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa mengenainya. Secara tak sadar aku sudah membuka sharingan di kedua bola mataku. Sekarang ku dapat melihat sedikit aliran chakra Naruto tenang.

Aku kembali maju menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah kunai di tangan kananku, tetapi hal tadi terulang kembali, ia hanya menghindari seranganku dengan sangat mudah.

Gerakanku bertambah gesit dalam menyerang Naruto, mungkin karena efek sharingan milikku, bahkan gerakan menghindarnya pun dapat terbaca oleh sharingan milikku. Tetapi ia tetap bisa menghindari semua serangan ku dengan 'sangat' mudah.

"Ternyata Uchiha kita sampai memakai Sharingan miliknya, tapi kok tetap tidak bisa menyerangku ya..?"ejeknya kembali. Aku menggeram karena ejekan Naruto,

' Kenapa ku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, SIAL !' aku merasakan keberadaan naruto semakin menjauh meninggalkanku di belakangnya, ku dapat merasakan kekuatan Naruto yang begitu jauh denganku. Sangat jauh hingga aku yang seorang 'Uchiha' tidak bisa menjangkau dirinya.

Aku mulai merapal handseal lagi untuk menyerang Naruto, tetapi kegiatanku di hentikan oleh seseorang dengan cara memegang tanganku. Aku sangat kaget juga kesal karena menghalangi serangan yang ingin ku tunjukan ke arah Naruto.

Aku lalu menengokkan kepala kearah sosok yang menggangguku, tetapi seketika aku mematung kaget melihat sosok yang telah menggagalkan seranganku, sosok berambut kuning cerah dengan iris mata shafire biru.

' Bagaimana dia tiba disini, kapan? Bahkan aku tidak merasakannya.' Batinku kaget.

**Sasuke's End POV **

******~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Normal POV **

"Sudah dahulu ya teme kita latihannya." Ucap Naruto riang sambil memegangi Tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini Dobe? Lagipula kenapa dihentikan? Kau takut.?" Balas Sasuke dengan nada mengejek untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Karena…" Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunai dan langsung melemparkannya kearah depannya bersamaan dengan kedatangan sensei-nya. Kakashi yang kaget melihat sebuh kunai mengarah ke dirinya lalu menghindari mudah.

"Yo, Minna !" sapa nya tanpa ada rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat anak didiknya menunggu lama.

"KAU TELAT SENSEI !" ucap sakura marah.

"Gomen gomen, tadi sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidu…"

"pembohong" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan yang sudah memotong perkataan Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal kearah Kakashi karena sudah menghentikan sesi pertandingannya dengan Naruto. Ia juga kesal karena mengingat dirinya sudah kalah melawan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita memulai **ujian _Survival Battle_** ini." Serunya sambil meletakkan jam diatas salah satu balok kayu yang berada di tengah lapangan itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari saku celananya.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng-lonceng ini dari tanganku, jika kalian bisa maka kalian akan lulus tetapi jika kalian gagal, maka kalian akan kukembalikan ke academy." Katanya tenang sambil melihatkan sepasang loceng di depan mereka.

" Dan satu lagi, kalian boleh menyerangku sekuat kalian," tambahnya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya ingin bertanya.

"Sensei, loncengnya kan hanya ada sepasang sedangkan kita ada bertiga? Dan apa tidak apa apa jika sensei melawan kami bertiga sedangkan sensei hanya sendiri?" Tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

"Memang itu yang akan dilihat, lagi pula ujian ini memiliki tingkat keberhasilan sebesar 65%. Banyak genin yang telah ku kembalikan ke academy karena ujian ini." Jelas Kakashi.

"Dan Sakura, aku ini jonin !. Tidak mungkin aku kalah kalau hanya melawan sekumpulan genin seperti kalian." Ucapnya dengan sedikit menghina. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi hanya menahan amarahnya, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Sungguhan ini sensei?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada aneh, dan Kakashi sempat melihat sebuah seringai terukir 'indah' di wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang. Jika kalian gagal mengambil lonceng iini, maka kalian akan aku ikat di tiang pohon ini dan tidak akan diberi makan siang."tunjuk Kakashi pada salah satu tiang pohon itu.

"Sekarang, ujian Survival Battle kita mulai!" kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku 'kesayangannya'.

Seketika Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi langsung menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi dan teman se team mereka. Mereka kecuali kakashi kaget melihat kecepatan Naruto, bahkan kecepatan Naruto tidak bisa di ikuti oleh mata biasa.

Tiba tiba Kakashi menghindar ke sampingnya gara gara Naruto akan menyerang dirinya dengan kunai di tangannya. Karena melihat 'mangsa'nya menghindari serangannya, Naruto mencoba melemparinya dengan beberapa shuriken.

Setelah Naruto melempar beberapa shuriken, ia langsung merapal handseal cepat.

" _**Fuuton : Disuku no Kaze ( Wind Release : Disc Of Wind ) **_" ucap Naruto lirih.

Sekumpulan shuriken yang Naruto lempar kearah kakashi di liputi oleh angin sehingga membentuk cakram angin sebesar Fuma-Shuriken melaju dengan cepat. Kakashi yang melihat serangan Naruto tidak bisa menghindar sehingga ia terkena telak hingga terpotong menjadi dua.

**Bofftt.**

Sosok Kakashi yang terbelah tadi kemudian berubah menjadi batang pohon yang telah terpotong. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat hanya kaget.

'A-Apa? Ce-cepat sekali' pikir Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

'Cukup pintar dan cepat juga, menggunakan _**Kawarimi No Jutsu**_' pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap teman se teamnya.

"Hoy,,Teme, Sakura-Chan. Kayaknya kita harus bekerja sama unutk mendapatkan loceng itu." Ajak Naruto pada rekan rekannya. Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Cih, bekerja sama dengan mu. Jangan mimpi !" balas Sasuke sarkatis

"BODOH, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berkelahi Teme. Kalau kita tidak bekerja sama, kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya." Ucap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto yang sedang menahan amarahnya yang siap meluap

"Sasuke-Kunn, tunggu !" seru Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto.

"ARGHH… sial. Apa sih yang di inginkannya." Teriak Naruto frustasi.

'**Sudahlah gaki,kau rebut saja loceng itu sendiri dengan bunshin.! Tunjukkan jika kerja sama itu lebih bisa.**' Ucap Kyuubi memberi saran.

' Arigatou Kyuu.' Balas Naruto

'**Apa rencanamu naruto**?' Tanya Kyuubi penasaran

'Lihat lah nanti Kyuu.' Jawab Naruto santai

Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan membaca buku orange 'kesayangan'nya, sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi melihat kesempatan itupun lalu melempar beberapa shuriken miliknya ke arah Kakashi.

Sosok Kakakshi itupun terkena telak oleh serangan Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringai senang tetapi ternyata sosok Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan tubuhnya di gantikan oleh sebatang pohon.

' Sial, aku harus berpindah tempat, posisiku sudah di diketahui.' Batin Sasuke lalu ia pergi meninggalkan tempat bersembunyi tadi. Sakura yang melihat itu pun ikut pergi mengikuti Sasuke, tetapi Sakura malah kehilangan jejak Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kunn, kau dimana?" ucap Sakura mencari sosok 'pujaan' hatinya.

"S-Sakura…" Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke dari belakangnya dan ia menengokkan kepala kearah datangnya suara tadi dengan senang.

"Ada apa Sasu…" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu melihat pemandangan Sasuke yang mengenaskan. Keadaan Sasuke yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan beberapa senjata menancap di tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura.. la-lari s-sekarang…"sosok Sasuke itu roboh di tanah begitu selesai mengucapkan perkataannya.

" AAARGGHHHHHH…" teriakan Sakura menggema di pejuru lapangan ,karena melihat pemandangan itu Sakura jatuh pingsan seketika.

Muncup Kakashi dalam kepulan asap putih, ternyata sakura telah terkena ilusi Genjutsu dari Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi yang memberikan genjutsu pada Sakura hanya menatap bingung.

'Dasar fansgirl.' Batin Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia kembali menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sosok Kakashi kembali ke tengah lapangan yang berada di Training Ground #7. Seperti biasanya ia sedang membaca buku orange miliknya, tiba tiba 4 buah shuriken mengarah ke arah kakashi dengan cepat, tetapi ia bias menghindari serangan itu.

Sasuke lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya kemudian menyerang Kakashi dengan Taijutsu level menengah, serangan Sasuke semua dapat di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke kembali kesal karena semua serangan mikinya tidak ada yang mengenai sensei-nya itu seperti halnya dengan pertarungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah marah mulai merapal handseal, kemudian menarik nafas dalam dalam.

' Apa? Mestinya jutsu itu tidak bisa digunakan oleh genin, chakranya seharusnya belum cukup.' pikir Kakashi kagum.

" _**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu ( Fire release : Fireball Jutsu )**_ " Sasuke melepas sebuah bola api menuju kearah Kakashi.

" _**Fuuton : Hariken-na No Jutsu (Wind Release : Hurricane Wave ) **_" ucap seseorang tak jauh dari pertempuran itu.

Seketika bola api dari Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat besar dengan diameter 3 meter. Bola api tersebut membesar akibat adanya tekanan angin yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi kaget melihat perubahan dari bola api tersebut.

'Mau apa dia kemari?' pikir Sasuke saat mengetahui siapa yang membantunya.

'Oh shit, bias berbahaya jika terkena' pikir Kakashi, kemudian Kakashi langsung merapal handseal dengan cepat.

" _**Doton : Doryuheki No Jutsu ( Earth Release : **__****__**Stone Of **__**Wall**_ ) "

Dari tanah di depan Kakashi, terbentuklah sebuah dinding tanah yang cukup untuk menghalau serangan gabungan dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya.

Seakan Sasuke mengetahui maksud dari tatapan Naruto, ia siap siap untuk merapal handseal lalu membentuk 2 buah bunshin kemudian mereka berdua merapal handseal bersamaan.

Begitu api yang ada di dinding batu yang melindungi Kakashi dari serangan sebelumnya menghilang. Naruto yang sudah selesai merapal handseal lau mengipaskan tangan kirinya kearah dinding batu tersebut.

" _**Fuuton : Kamaitachi ( Wind Release : Cutting Whirlwind ) **_"

Ayunan tangan kiri Naruto mengakibatkan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat dan di angin tersebut juga mengandung sayatan sayatan yang mengakibatkan dinding batu tersebut pecah berkeping keeping. Sasuke yang melihat timing yang tepat langsung menghembuskan api dari mulutnya.

" _**Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Giant Fire Dragon ) **_"

Sebuah naga api yang terbentuk dari jutsu Sasuke itupun menuju kearah Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi yang kaget melihat dinding tanah milkinya pecah kembali membelalakkan matanya karena melihat sebuah naga api yang lumayan besar sedang menuju ketempatnya dengan cepat.

Kakashi mencoba beranjak pergi untuk menghindar serangan gabungan Sasuke dan Naruto itu, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa pergi karena dirinya sudah di pegangi oleh kedua bunshin Naruto, naga api tersebut menabrak tubuh Kakashi yang tidak bisa pergi itu.

**BLARRR**

Ledakan pun terjadi, ledakan yang bisa membuat tanah sekitarnya menjadi lautan api, asap debu berterbangan akibat ledakan api tersebut. Begitu asap debu menghilang, sosok Kakashi menghilang dari dalam lingkup serangan mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto mengeluarkan seringai nya masing masing.

Tak selang beberapa menit, Kakashi muncul disamping Naruto dan Sasuke. Begitupula sosok bunshin Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah sadar dari genjutsu Kakashi. Saat Sakura melihat arena lapangan tempat mereka latihan sudah hancur dan di penuhi api di sekitar tempat kakashi berdiri tadi hanya menampakkan muka kaget.

"A-Apa y-ang terjadi ?"Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Kau telat Sakura-Chan, kami sudah mendapatkan…" bunshin Naruto melempar sesuatu kearah Naruto. Begitu Naruto menangkap benda yang di lempar oleh bunshinnya itu, bunshinnya menghilang.

"...ini !" ucap Naruto ceria sambil menunjukkan sepasang lonceng kepada Sakura. Sedangkan mereka semua kaget melihat di tangan Naruto sudah terdapat sepasang lonceng yang mereka rebutkan.

'Kapan ia mendapatkannya?' pikir Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura penasaran diikuti tatapan Sasuke dan Kakashi meminta penjelasan.

" Tadi saat aku dan Teme melawan Kaka-Sensei, aku kan membentuk 2 buah bunshin dan sebuah bunshin yang sedang bersembunyi. Jadi saat kedua bunshinku menangkap Kaka-Sensei, salah satu dari mereka mengambil lonceng ini dan memberikannya ke bunshinku yang sedang bersembunyi." Jelas Naruto, sedangkan mereka menatap tak percaya akan taktik yanga di pakai Naruto.

'Hebat, pemikiran yang cerdik' pikir Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil walau tak ada yang mengetahui karena ia memakai masker.

'Sial, ku akui dia memang cerdik. Kenapa aku tidak berfikiran sampai segitu.' Runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

' **Kau pintar juga gaki**.' Puji Kyuubi pada Naruto.

' Pastilah Kyuu,' balas Naruto ceria

'**Tapi, katanya kau akan merebutkan lonceng itu sendiri?**' Tanya Kyuubi kembali.

'Jangan begitu Kyuu, rencanaku dari awal juga seperti ini.' Balas Naruto.

'**Ya terserah kau sajalah**' sahut Kyuubi malas.

" Jadi bagaimana sensei ?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga lulus ujian Survival Battle ini." Ujar Kakashi. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menunjukkan keterjutannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu sensei, bukanya di antara kami ada yang tidak lulus?" sahut Sakura masih bingung. Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura.

" Ujian ini berfungsi untuk mengetes kemampuan berkerjasama kalian. Bukan seperti yang di awal tadi, kau Sasuke! Kau diajak berkerja sama dengan Naruto tetapi kau malah tidak mau dan pergi." Seru Kakashi sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau Sakura! Bukannya kau membantu Naruto, kamu malah mengejar Sasuke terus." Sakura menundukan kepala.

"Dan kau Naruto! Memang dari awal kalian berdua tidak bisa akrab tetapi tadi kalian bias berkerja sama dengan baik. Bagus." Tambah Kakashi. Naruto hanya menunjukkan senyuman andalannya.

"Dengar tuh Teme !" kata Naruto

"Diam kau Dobe !"balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Shinobi yang melanggar aturan memang dianggap sampah, tetapi shinobi yang mengkhianati temannya sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah ! ingat itu ! walau pun kalian masih genin, jika kalian berkerja sama dengan baik, jonin pun akan kalah melawan kalian." Seru Kakashi.

"Baik sensei !" seru mereka bertiga semangat.

" Besok kumpul kembali di lapangan training ground ini lagi, jam 8 pagi kita akan menjalankan misi pertama kalian."

"Ya baiklah sensei…" ucap Naruto semangat.

"….Tapi awas jika sampai sensei telat lagi." Tambah Naruto dengan tatapan mengerikan yang ditujukan pada Kakashi.

'Gluk'

Sasuke dan Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri begitu melihat tatapan membunuh Naruto, bahkan Sasuke juga.

'Mengerikan' itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Kakashi hanya menanggapi Ancaman Naruto dengan senyuman tipis yang pastinya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya karena ia memakai masker.

"Baiklah Naruto. Jaa ne !" ucap Kakashi santai yang di ikuti munculnya kepulan asap putih dari tempat Kakashi. Dan benar, Kakashi telah menghilang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dahulu ya, jaa!" sosok Naruto juga menghilang bersamaan jatuhnya daun daun berguguran.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali kaget melihat sosok Naruto yang menghilang begitu saja. Tetapi dalam hati Sasuke, ia sudah jengkel dan 'iri' karena dirinya kalah dengan Naruto. Lagipula siapa yang tidak iri jika melihat saingannya mempunyai kemampuan di atas kita. Mereka berdua pun ikut pergi dari tempat latihan mereka.

**Skiptime **

6 minggu setelah ujian Survival Battle berlangsung, team 7 sudah berkali kali menyelesaikan berbagai macam misi yang di berikan. Kehidupan Naruto pun semakin membaik, hubungan Naruto dengan temannya yang lain juga semakin dekat. Latihan Naruto pun selalu rutin yang menyebabkan dirinya sudah lumayan kuat dan setara High-Chunin.

Tetapi jika ia bertemu dengan 'rival'nya yaitu Sasuke, mereka pasti berkelahi dan tidak ada yang ingin yang ingin di akui oleh Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa selalu kalah karena peningkatan Naruto yang sangat drastis.

Sekarang team 7 dan jonin pembimbingnya Kakashi sedang menghadap Sandaime Hokage umtuk melaporkan misi yang telah di selesaikan oleh mereka.

" Lapor. Team 7 telah menyelesaikan misi yang di berikan yaitu menangkap 'Tora' kucing peliharan Nyonya Daimyo." Seru Kakashi pada Hokage.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Bagaimanakah kehidupan naruto dan teman-temannya selanjutnya,? Silahkan di lihat kelanjutannya._

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

_**Gaki : **__Bocah _

"_**Kawarimi No Jutsu" : **__jurus menukar tubuh pengguna menjadi sebatang pohon yang berfungsi menghindar maupun melarikan diri._

"_**Fuuton : Disuku no Kaze ( Wind Release : Disc Of Wind )" : **__tehnik yang melingkupi senjata dengan kata lain, membuat senjata dilingkupi oleh angin dan membuat lingkup serangan lebih luas dan tajam._

"_**Fuuton : Kamaitachi ( Wind Release : Cutting Whirlwind )" : **__jurus yang berupa sayatan sayatan tajam. Dapat memotong pohon sekalipun._

"_**Fuuton : Shinkugyoku No Jutsu**_ _( Wind Release :__**Wind**__**Pressure**__**Shot **__**)" : **__jurus berupa tembakan peluru angin yang cepat menuju lawan dan dapat melubangi pohon._

" _**Fuuton : Hariken-na No Jutsu (Wind Release : Hurricane Wave ) : **__jurus berupa tekanan angin yang kuat, cocok untuk penggabungan dengan tehnik elemen api._

"_**Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Giant Fire Dragon )" **__: jurus yang berupa naga api yang besar. Dapat menyebabkan kerusakan yang cukup besar._

"_**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Phoenix Mythical Fire )" **__: jurus berupa burung phoenik dari api yang besarnya se burung elang, dan pengguna dapat mengeluarkan seberapapun banyaknya._

"_**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu (**__**Fire release : Fireball Jutsu )" **__: jurus yang berupa bola api raksasa yang di keluarkan dari mulut._

"_**Fuuton : Kaze No Baria ( Wind Release : Wind Of Barier )" **__: jurus angin yang dikeluarkan untuk melindung dari serangan, pelindung angin yang tak tampak/transparan._

"_**Doton : Doryuheki No Jutsu ( Earth Release : **__**Stone Of **__**Wall**__** )" **__: tehnik yang berupa dinding maupun kubah yang berfungsi untuk melindungi diri dari serangan lawan._

* * *

_Dibawah ini adalah re : Reviews Chapter 4  
_

_**ramadi HLW** : terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya. _

_**uzumaki anwar** : iya pasti, terima kasih atas dukungan anda.  
_

_**Theguh** : insyaallah, wah itu saya belum tahu, lagipula jika saya kasih tahu tidak seru, hehe  
_

_**Ap** : __kalau masalah romance jujur saya tidak bisa membuat genre tersebut. gomenasai minna :(_  


___**Bewinkk** : karena lagi sampai pemgenalan team 7 jadi sepertinya belum deh. ketemu jiraya saja belum..  
_

___**Guest** : arigatou, saya cukup bahagia karena dapat dukungan dari anda. arigatou (1)  
_

___ ditunggu saja, disini kan saya buat urut, jadi suatu saat nanti juga besar. hehe (2)_

___**Toar lumimuut** : saya yang buat saja bingung, ada sisi baik, jahat, dll. out of character banget kan, haduh XD  
_

___**Nitya-chan** : arigatou Nitya-chan :)  
_

___**koga-san** : arigatou, saya usahain, tapi juga tugas sekolah banyak juga. haduh,  
_

___**Muskiter kitter kid** : sebaiknya anda tunggu kelanjutannya, walau masih lama sih. hehe  
_

___**KyuubiNaru** : tentu naru-san, saya juga agak tidak suka dengan pair yang anda sebut, hehe  
_

___**dark nivarox** : itu tergantung ikut alur cerita, jadi semoga saja ada alur saat naruto menjadi psikopat. hehe_

___**Rey** : disini juga narutonya punya kepribadian ganda kan, jadi tidak hanya konyol tetapi juga terkadang serius,  
_

___**Tsuzuka 'Aita** : arigatou, memang sdikit yang buat fic naru'strong sperti ini, tapi juga ada selain punya saya. kalau masalah typo(s) itu saya sungguh minta maaf. namanya juga manusia, pasti saya usahain saya perbaiki._

___**suriken** : saya belum tahu jika masalah itu, (belum terpikirkan) _

___**Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost** : arigatou kazehaya-san, i will keep writing this fic, ganbatte !_

___**dikdik717** : gomen dikdik-san, sepertinya sudah berkahir di chapter ini, hehe_

___**Oncean FOX** : arigatou oncean-san,  
_

___**holmes950** : jujur saja saya tidak bisa membuat genre romance, so sepertinya akan susah. huhu_

___**Chic White** : terima kasih atas sarannya white-san, _

___**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW**_

**AN : chapter ini hanya kelanjutan chapter yang dahulu,. Jadi maaf kalau hanya mengulang chapter yang sebelumnya, dan maaf jika sedikit. Terima kasih. **

**gomen minna ! sepertinya untuk chapter kedepan saya akan mempublisnya setiap 2 minggu sekali karena saya lagi sibuk tugas sekolah dan sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian kenaikan sekolah, saya minta maaf kalau memang kelamaan. arigatou minna atas dukungan dan saran anda semua..  
**

Saya tunggu review anda dan kritik saran anda . Arigatou


	6. The First Mission Problem

**AN : Yo! minna, gomen lama menunggu fic saya uptade, dan ini fic saya percepat uptadenya karena untuk besok saya sedang sibuk jadi saya uptade-nya saya majukan *walau hanya sehari* hehe :D**

**selamat membaca fic Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi.  
**

Dibawah** ini adalah re : Reviews for chapter 5**

**Anaatha Namikaze** : _terima kasih atas sarannya anaatha-san, untuk perkataan kyuubi kan sudah saya blok untuk chapter 4 keatas (sepertinya) tapi jika untuk chapter 1-3 itu adalah kesalahan saya, harap dimaklumin. dan untuk kemampuan itu sudah termasuk tuntutan alur cerita fic ini. lagipula jika hanya di'sembunyi'kan akan jadi kurang seru dan menarik. terima kasih sudah menyukai fic saya. please review again :)_

_**devildaus**_ : ya devil-san, ini juga sudah saya uptade. hehe silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)**  
**

**syidik n : **_terima kasih syidik-san, silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira** : semoga saja ya, saya juga ingin nya fic ini akan berlanjut hingga tamat dan pastinya akan sangat lama, tetapi kita juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan hari esok, hehe jadi doakan saja fic ini terus berlanjut. silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**KyuubiNaru** : yo! naru-san. iya juga sih, tapi jujur membuat suatu fuinjutsu jelas susah dan rumit, tetapi saya akan usahakan, jika masalah pendek tidaknya cerita. itu sudah masuk kedalam tuntutan alur cerita .gomen silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**Hadinamikaze **: amien ! arigatou hadi-san, maaf ya jika menunggu lama, sekarang fic ini sudah uptade jadi silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**Namikaze Kevin :** thanks kevin-san_

_**Waraney :** arigatou waraney-san, ya memang agar tidak pintar terus juga tidak membuat bodoh amat, hehe. syukurlah jika nada suka. silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**Guest (1):** wah itu susah, jika hanya seminggu sekali sama saja menyusahkan saya. jujur untuk membuat fic ini membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. kalau tidak percaya silahkan buat sendiri fic. terima kasih atas pengertiannya !_

_**Guest(2):** kalau pertempurannya hanya sedikit kan itu chapter hnya lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya, hehe dan pastinya chapter selanjutnya pasti ada pertempuran yang lebih seru, *semoga saja*hehe_

_**Guest(3):** kalau anda lebih suka dengan akhir yang seperti apa? sad or happy? hehe silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**koga-san** : terima kasih, ya semoga saja. lagipula ini masih proses belajar karena ujiannya kan masih tanggal 10 juni besok, hehe. silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**uzumaki anwar** : baiklah uzumaki-san, walau masih lama plotnya, saya pasti membuat fic hingga segitu. hehe silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**Nitya-chan** : ini sudah uptade Nitya-chan, semoga anda suka dan jangan lupa please review again :)_

_**Dark Nivarox** : wah dark-san termasuk suka dengan yang sadis-sadis, hehe... ya semoga saja ada saatnya naruto membunuh dengan kejam, hehe kalau begitu silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**Joe** : ya kan fic ini tidak ada pai naruhina, haduh :) terima kasih jika anda suka, silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_ : selamat anda betul sekali, hehe :) memang setelah ini kejadian itu, tetapi jika hal haku dan zabuza silahkan di baca saja, karena jika saya sebutkan tidak seru kan? silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

_**holmes950** : yah semoga saja ada, karena saya kan tidak bisa membuat romance, hehe gomen holmes-san. lebih baik anda membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa tulis review anda :)_

_**Oncean FOX** : ya FOX -san, betul sekali anda, silahkan anda membaca ficnya, hehe jangan lupa tulis review anda yah :)_

_**dikdik717** : belum lah dikdik-san, shippuden kan masih lama, saya belum terpikir hingga kesitu, lebih baik anda membaca fic ini dan memberikan kritik dan saran anda !hehe_

_**Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost** : terima kasih naozumi-san, silahkan dibaca dan please review again :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

******************Another Crazy Story ********_Sadictic S. Kuro_**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, jurus bikinan sendiri, alur cerita tidak jelas, kata kata tidak urut, ketikan jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai academy naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

" Jadi bagaimana sensei ?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga _lulus_ ujian Survival Battle ini." Ujar Kakashi.

" Lapor. Team 7 telah menyelesaikan misi yang di berikan yaitu menangkap 'Tora' kucing peliharan Nyonya Daimyo." Seru Kakashi pada Hokage.

**Chapter 6 **

**The first mission problem**

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

" Lapor. Team 7 telah menyelesaikan misi yang di berikan yaitu menangkap 'Tora' kucing peliharan Nyonya Daimyo." Seru Kakashi pada Hokage.

Kakashi baru saja melapor kegiatan misi yang dijalankan oleh tim 7 pada Sandaime Hokage, sudah 6 minggu team 7 melakukan misi level D-rank seperti membersihkan kebun, membersihkan rumah, membersihkan sungai, dan yang terakhir yaitu menangkap kucing peliharaan Nyonya Daimyo.

Di belakang Kakashi terlihat Sasuke yang kesal, Sakura yang sedang menahan amarahnya, sedangkan Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sandaime Hokage. Terlihat beberapa cakaran hewan di muka Naruto.

"Hokage-Jiisan beri kami misi yang lebih menantang seperti C-Rank, B-Rank, atau A-Rank !" Kata Naruto dengan nada polos dan childish.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatap Naruto bersweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu, sednangkan Kakashi menyeringai kecil.

"BODOH KAU NARUTO, kalian ini masih genin. Tidak seharusnya kalian menjalankan misi berbahaya seperti itu." Sahut Iruka keras.

"..Tapi Iruka-Sensei, team lain saja sudah menjalankan C-rank. Kok kami belum?" tanya Naruto di ikuti anggukan kepala oleh kedua rekan teamnya.

Iruka hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Naruto, ia bingung akan menjawab apa. Ia memang tahu bahwa kemampuan naruto sudah selevel chuunin tapi tetap saja mereka hanya anak kecil, Hiruzen yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka lalu menatap Kakashi.

"Apa mereka sudah siap Kakashi?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Sangat siap, aku yakin!" kata Kakashi mantap. Ketiga muridnya menatap gurunya senang karena didukung oleh guru mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian aku beri misi level C-rank !" mata naruto menatap Hiruzen dengan semangat.

" Tugas kalian adalah menjaga dan melindungi seseorang dalam perjalan menuju negara Nami No Kuni dari serangan bandit dan perampok. ! Tuan Tazuna silhkan masuk !" seru Hiruzen pada mereka.

"Arigatou Jii-San" seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar.

Pintu ruangan pembagian misi terbuka lebar, tampak seorang kakek tua dengan botol sake di tangan kirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sekumpulan anak-anak didepannya.

"Jadi ini bocah bocah yang akan menjagaku? Apa tidak ada ninja yang lain, mereka terlihat lemah apalagi yang berbaju orange itu. Terlihat lemah dan bodoh." Seru sosok itu yang bernama Tazuna.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup tua bangka?" seru Naruto mengeluarkan aura mencekam.

Naruto yang sudah siap menyerang kakek tua yang sudah menghina dirinya, tetapi sebelum serangan Naruto dilancarkan. Kakashi tiba tiba sudah berada di depan Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto. Iruka dan hiruzen yang melihat aksi Naruto hanya diam.

"Tenanglah Naruto, dia itu adalah orang yang sudah menyewa teammu. !" Ucap Iruka menenangkan Naruto.

" Tazuna-San mereka itu adalah ninja dan mereka pasti bisa mengawalmu sampai tujuan." Ucap Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Baik baik" sahut Tazuna malas.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menahan amarah mereka karena mereka sadar bahwa sosok yang berada di depan mereka adalah orang yang harus mereka lindungi walau ia sudah menghina mereka.

'Kalau saja dia bukan orang yang harus ku jaga, sudah ku bunuh kau!' pikir Sasuke geram.

"Baik, kita akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Berkemaslah dan bawa perlengkapan yang kalian butuhkan selama hampir 1 minggu." Perintah Kakashi di ikuti anggukan oleh ketiga muridnya. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yang di dalam hanya tinggal Hiruzen Dan Iruka.

"Hokage-Sama, apa anda yakin akan mengirim mereka?" tanya iruka pada Hiruzen setelah mereka keluar.

"Tidak apa apa Iruka, aku yakin akan hal itu. Mereka pasti bisa !" ucap Hiruzen sambil menatap desa Konoha dari jendela.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, mereka semua sudah berada di depan gerbang utama Konoha. Siang hari yang cukup panas di Konoha tidak memudarkan semangat dari ninja berpakaian orange terang. Dialah yang paling bersemangat dari pada teman seteam mereka.

Sosok Kakashi pun tidak telat saat misi ini akan berlangsung, hampir membuat muridnya kaget kecuali Naruto dan Tazuna. Kakashi bahkan sampai datang tepat waktu tanpa telat sedetikpun.

"Kau kenapa Kakashi-Sensei? Tidak biasanya kau datang tepat waktu?" cibir Sakura.

"yare..yare, datang telat salah, datang tepat waktu salah. Mau kau bagaimana Sakura-Chan?" balas Kakashi tersenyum kecil

"Seperti kalian tidak tahu saja Sakura-Chan. Kaka-Sensei kan telat setiap waktu keculai saat misi berlangsung." Seru naruto menyahuti perkataan Kakashi."

"URUSAI !" Seru Sakura lalu memukul kepala Naruto.

"I-Ittai ! kau kenapa sih Sakura? " protes naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan Sakura.

Sakura hanya meninggalkan Naruto menuju ketempat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tenang di bawah pohon, sekilas Naruto mendengar ucapan Sakura yaitu 'Dasar Bodoh'. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terkena pukulan sakura menyeringai kecil begitu pula Kakashi Dan Tazuna tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sudah sudah, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi pada ke tiga anggota teamnya. Pertanyaan Kakashi dibalas anggukan kepala dari mereka.

"BAIKLAH, AYO KITA BERANGKAT !" teriak Naruto dengan mengangkat tangannya keudara.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam jam mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati perbatasan Negara Api. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melihat sebuah 'genangan air' di jalan yang mereka berlima lewati. Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis hampir tak kelihatan.

"Kok tidak turun hujan ya, panasnya.." seru Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan ke mukanya seperti kipas. gerakan seperti kepanasan padahal ia sedang memberi 'kode' kearah teman dan gurunya.

"Bodoh kau BAKA ! harusnya berdoa agar tidak turun hujan !" Sakura menjitak Kepala Naruto.

" I-Ittai ! " balas Naruto kesakitan karena jitakan Sakura dikepalanya.

'Dasar Dobe ! tapi sepertinya tadi kita baru saja melewati genangan air kan. Padahal hari ini maupun kemarin tidak turun hujan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada ninja yang menyamar?' Pikir Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh ke arah sasuke lalu menganggukan kepala. Naruto sadar Sasuke pasti sudah menyadari tanda darinya, terlihat Sasuke yang sudah menyiagakan dirinya walau masih berjalan tenang.

'Bodoh..kenapa Naruto-Baka malah memilih turun hujan sih. Aku akui hari ini cukup panas dan dari kemarin juga tidak turun hujan. Eh?..tadi kan kita melewati genangan air, berarti… tidak mungkin, inikan misi level C-rank jadi hanya melawan bandit bukan ninja.' Pikir sakura menyangkal pikiran miliknya.

'Bagus, ternyata naruto telah mengetahuinya' batin Kakashi.

'Semoga Sakura menyadari nya. Kalau kaka-Sensei dan sasuke-Teme pasti sudah mengetahuinya.' Pikir Naruto.

Seketika 'genangan air' yang baru di lewati oleh team 7 dan yang lainnya berubah menjadi sebuah sosok yang langsung menerjang team 7 dan yang lain.

'..Sudah di mulai ternyata..' pikir Naruto Dan Kakashi bersamaan.

Mereka yang sedang berjalan santai dikagetkan oleh datangnya rantai berduri yang langsung membelit kakashi .

_**Crashh…**_

Tubuh Kakashi pun terbelah menjadi dua, darah segar keluar mengkotori tanah sekitar. Sakura yang melihat tubuh senseinya terbelah menjerit keras. Berlawanan dengan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke Malah menyiagakan diri mereka di dekat Tazuna.

"Sakura berhentilah berteriak, Kakashi tidaklah mati dengan mudah begitu." Ucap Naruto. Sakura yang sudah berhenti berteriak menengokkan kepala kearah sosok tubuh senseinya tetapi yang ada hanya lah sebatang pohon yang telah terpotong. Mata Sakura lalu berubah menjadi tenang.

'Begitu ternyata, dia menggunakan _**Kawarimi.**_' Pikir Sasuke.

"Menyerahlah ! kalian tidak akan menang melawan kami." Seru salah satu dari 2 sosok yang menyerang mereka.

"Hoy Teme, kita lawan mereka satu-satu, dan kau Sakura lindungi Tazuna !" perintah Naruto.

"Ya/Hn" balas Sasuke Dan Sakura bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun melesat kearah musuhnya sendiri- sendiri, Naruto yang telah memegang kunai yang dilapisi chakra angin langsung memotong rantai yang menghubungkan kedua musuh sehingga musuh mereka terpisah.

Tanpa membuat handseals terlebih dahulu, naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Rasakan ini…"

" **Fuuton : Fusajin No Jutsu ( Wind Release : Dust Of Winds )** "

Musuh yang di hadapi Naruto seketika terlempar keudara, melayang ke atas tinggi. Belum musuhnya sampai turun, Naruto langsung membuat handseals cepat.

" _**Fuuton : Kazesenbon No Jutsu ( Wind Release : Wind Needles ) **_"

Tangan kanan Naruto terulur kearah musuhnya yang masih berada di udara, keluarlah beberapa jarum kecil yang terbuat dari angin dari tangan kanan naruto. Jarum angin tersebut melaju cepat kearah musuh.

_**JLEBB …**_

_**JLEBB …**_

_****__**JLEBB …**_

Jarum angin tersebut langsung mengenai titik vital di tubuh musuh dan akhirnya jatuh ketanah dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi sebelum ia menyentuh tanah muncul sosok Naruto di depan tubuh musuhnya dan memberikan Side Kick** 'Nakama'** pada dada musuhnya.

Lawan Naruto terlempar beberapa meter dari posisi Naruto berdiri, sosok musuh yang di kalah kan Naruto tanpa membalas itu menabrak pohon hingga pohon tersebut retak.

Tubuh musuh sudah dipastikan mengalami patah tulang dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meninggalkarena jarum angin yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto berhasil melukai alat alat vital musuh.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menyerang musuh dengan taijutsu, kunai dan beberapa shuriken, Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan akan mengakhiri. Sasuke lalu melempar beberapa shuriken kearah musuh tetapi sengaja di melesatkan.

Karena terdapat kawat di masing masing shuriken yang dilemparnya tadi, tubuh musuh terikat kuat dengan kawat tersebut. Sasuke mulai merapal handseals untuk mengakhirinya.

"_**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu (**__**Fire Release : Fireball Tehnique )"**_

Bola api berukuran sedang itu kemudian merambat melalui kawat dan menuju kearah musuh, musuh yang terikat kemudian terbakar hidup-hidup begitu api yang merambat melalui kawat mengenai tubuh musuhnya.

Sakura dan Tazuna hanya menatap kaget dan tak percaya, mereka melihat aksi sepasang genin yang membunuh musuh dengan mudahnya.

"Good job team !" muncul sosok Kakashi di belakang Sakura dan Tazuna, ia sengaja menghilang agar bisa melihat reaksi dan kerja sama mereka jika menghadapi musuh, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

"Naruto dan Sasuke, kalian berkerja sama dengan bagus, dapat mengalahkan mereka berdua dengan mudah dan cepat. Sedangkan kau Sakura ! dalam suatu misi, shinobi tidak boleh menjerit histeris. Mengerti ?" seru Kakashi pada mereka bertiga.

"Ya Sensei !" balas Sakura lirih.

"Tenanglah Sakura-Chan" Naruto mencoba menghibur Sakura. Sakura hanya membalas perkataan Naruto dengan senyuman.

Mereka pun membawa mayat yang telah di bunuh oleh Naruto dan Sasuke lalu meletakkan nya di bawah pohon. Tubuh mayat itu sudah tak berbentuk, musuh yang di serang oleh Naruto tubuhnya penuh dengan lubang kecil di sekujur tubuhnya dan tulangnya ada yang patah, sedangkan musuh yang di serang Sasuke telah menghitam sebab di bakar oleh tehnik katon miliknya.

"Gozu dan Meizu a.k.a _Demon Bersaudara_. Mantan Chuunin Kirigakure Missing-Nin sekaligus ninja buronan C-rank." Ucap Naruto tenang yang menyebabkan semua memandangnya bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ya, lagipula wajah mereka sudah tak berbentuk begitu." Sahut Sakura melengkapi pertanyaan mereka.

"Dari awal juga ku sudah mengetahuinya," balas Naruto seperlunya.

" Tazuna-San bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kita berhadapan dengan ninja sekelas Chuunin Kirigakure ! sebelum kami melaporkan ini ke pihak Konoha. " tanya Kakashi menatap Tazuna tajam.

Naruto dan kedua rekan se teamnya bersiap mendengar perkataan Tazuna dengan minat, sedangkan Tazuna malah menghela nafas.

" Baiklah, pertama tama aku minta maaf pada kalian karena sudah membohongi kalian. Dan kalian pasti mengetahui bahwa Nami No Kuni adalah desa miskin. karena kegiatan ekonominya berada di atas air sehingga Gatou memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengendalikan sarana transportasi dengan menentukan harga yang tinggi. " jelas Tazuna

"Hal ini menyebabkan desa kami semakin terpuruk dalam kemiskinan, jadi aku berencana untuk membangun sebuah jembatan agar warga terbebas dari jerat Gatou. Tetapi ia lebih licik dari yang diperkirakan, ia menyewa bandit dan ninja untuk membunuh ku, ia pun tak segan utnuk membunuh semua yang menghalangi jalan nya. " lajutnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Dari suaranya jelas ia sedih .

"Kenapa kalian meminta bantuan Konoha, bukan kepada Kirigakure ?" Tanya sasuke

"Iya, desa Nami kan masih termasuk kedalam kawasan Kirigakure." Lanjut sakura.

"Itu karena Kirigakure saekarang sedang dilanda oleh _'perang saudara'_ akibat cara pemerintahan dari Yondaime-Mizukage. Ia memerintahkan unutk membunuh semua orang yang memilki Kekkai Genkai yang dianggapnya sebagai 'monster'. Hal itu lah yang memicu terjadinya peperangan antara kubu yang mendukung Yondaime-Mizukage dengan kubu yang tak suka dengan pemerintahannya."

Sebuah penjelasan panjang terlontar dari mulut seseorang, tetapi yang menjawab bukanlah Tazuna melainkan Naruto. Semua memandang dalam diam, ada yang kebingungan juga ada yang memcerna semua informasi yang di berikan Naruto.

"…Dan apa kalian tidak merasa keganjilan dalam informasi yang kuberikan barusan ?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka semua.

Karena semua belum tersadar dari kekagetan mereka, mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya serentak.

" Jelas aneh kan. Coba kalian pikirkan, kenapa Gatou yang selalu meneror kota-kota di daerah Nami No Kuni dan sekitarnya tetap bisa tenang tanpa adanya campur tangan dari Kiri, Kirigakure tidak melakukan apa apa padahal wilayah tersebut masih termasuk dalam wilayah mereka…" Naruto memberikan jeda.a

' Iya juga ya, kenapa Kiri tetap tidak turun tangan. Walau pun di wilayahnya terjadi perang saudara, mereka tetap harus menjaga desa di sekitar mereka. Ini semua membingungkan.' pikir Sasuke

"…Setelah dipikir-pikir, hal itu disebabkan karena Gatou Corp merupakan penghasil dana terbesar bagi Kirigakure No Satou" lanjut Naruto.

Semua mata membelalak lebar begitu Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Seberkas rasa bangga muncul dalam hati Kakashi karena menjadi guru dari sosok shinobi cerdas seperti Naruto.

"A-Apa itu be-nar? Tanya Tazuna yang bahkan tidak menetahui hal itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat lalu menganggukan kepala.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu ?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum 'menyeringai'

"Nee, itu rahasia. Haruskah aku memberitahu kalian ?" seru Naruto sarkatis. Sakura yang mendengar balasan Naruto diam, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal.

" Jadi Kakashi-Sensei apa misi kali ini di lanjutkan? " Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Jelas dilanjutkan Sakura-Chan. Kita tidak mungkin berhenti di tengah jalan." Balas Naruto semangat.

" Jangan bodoh kau, bisa saja Gatou mengirimkan anak buahnya lagi nanti !" seru Sakura marah.

"Aku tetap akan menjalankan misi ini sampai selesai. Aku tak akan tinggal diam melihat orang lain di tindas di depan mata ku sendiri. Jika kalian ingin pulang, pulanglah ! aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sendir tanpa KALIAN !" balas Naruto dingin dan ketus. Sakura menundukan kepalanya diam.

" Karena ini adalah JALAN NINJA KONOHA, jalan ninja ku ! " seru Naruto lantang. Kakashi tersenyum mendengar seruan Naruto,

"Apa kalian ingin mundur dari misi kali ini ?"Tanya Kakashi. Terlihat Sasuke Dan Sakura menunduk kebingungan.

"Hn" Seru Sasuke, ia menatap Naruto tajam. Ia takkan mengalah pada Naruto, ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia lebih kuat dari Naruto.

Sakura yang mengetahui Sasuke ikut dalam misi ini,dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti misi ini. Dengan perlahan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya disusul senyuman Naruto yang semakin melebar.

"Baiklah kita telah sepakat untuk membantu Tazuna-San dan tetap melanjutkan misi ini !" seru Kakashi lumayan keras. Tazuna yang mendengar hal itu senang. Mereka pun melanjutkan misi mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan sosok demon bersaudara tersebut.

.

.

.

Tak selang lama mereka sampai di sebuah perairan yang cukup besar,

" Sekarang kita harus melewati perairan ini dahulu kemudian setelah itu kita akan melewati hutan sebentar baru kita sampai di rumahku " seru Tazuna.

" Lalu, kita sekarang naik apa ? Tanya Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, temanku memunyai perahu yang akan dipinjamkanpada kita untuk melewati perairan ini." Balas Tazuna

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat.!" Seru Kakashi

Mereka pun menaiki kapal yang telah disewa oleh mereka , mereka melewati perairan tersebut tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan menanti mereka.

"Wow…besar sekali jembatan ini" ucap Sakura kagum saat mereka melewati sebuah jembatan besar.

"Ya inilah jembatan yang ingin aku buat agar warga terbebas dari 'lintah darat' Gatou." Balas Tazuna

"Hebat juga rencanamu Tazuna-Jii. Takkan ku biarkan mereka merusak rencana yang telah kau dan temanmu buat. Aku pastikan Gatou akan hancur… Ittai" Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat Sakura telah menjitak kepalanya.

" Kau jangan sombong BAKA !" seru Sakura menahan amarahnya.

"Arigatou minna." Balas Tazuna lirih karena senang ada yang akan membantunya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalan dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di pinggiran perairan. Mereka semua lalu turun untuk melanjutkan perjalan mereka selanjutnya.

" Gomen Tazuna-San, saya hanya dapat mengantar anda sampai disini." Seru lelaki yang tadi mendayung perahu mereka.

"Tak Apa, arigatou." Balas Tazuna tersenyum

"Sekarang kita hanya melewati hutan ini kan?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan di tengah hutan bersama rombongannya.

"Iya," balas Tazuna singkat.

'**Hey Gaki, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Aku merasakan chakra yang besar di depan sana** ' ucap Kyuubi memperingati Naruto.

'Baiklah Kyuu,' Balas Naruto.

Naruto langsung melirik Kakashi seakan meberitahu bahwa didepan mereka akan ada yang menghadang mereka dan Kakashi yang mengetahui tanda dari Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, tanpa disadari Sasuke juga mengetahui tatapan Naruto pada sensei-nya itu.

.

.

.

Saat mereka melewati hutan, tiba tiba semak yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka bergoyang, Naruto pun melempar kunai miliknya kearah semak semak itu, tetapi yang keluar adalah kelinci berbulu putih seperti salju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan BAKA? "teriak Sakura marah pada Naruto yang dikiranya ingin menyakiti hewan tersebut.

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Sakura, Naruto meneliti kelinci di depannya tersebut, seketika ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat sebuah tag peledak di punggung kelinci tersebut.

" MENYINGKIR MINNA. !" teriak Naruto sambil membawa tazuna melompat menghindar. Teman dan gurunya pun mengikuti dirinya.

_**DUARRR !**_

Ledakan pun terjadi tepat saat mereka sudah menghindar, seandainya telat sedikit saja mereka pasti sudah terluka parah dengan jarak yang dekat seperti tadi.

' Fuhh…. hampir saja ' batin Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat ledakan tersebut kaget lalu menyiagakan diri mereka jika ada musuh yang mendekat. Belum selesai kekagetan mereka tiba tiba ada sebuah Zanbatou besar melesat kearah Naruto.

Jika saja naruto tidak menghindar pasti kepalanya sudah terpotong menjadi dua, Zanbatou besar itu menancap pada pohon yang ada di belakang Naruto dan di gagangnya sudah berdiri seseorang dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh mukanya kecuali matanya dengan Hitai-Ate Kirigakure .

"Selamat datang tuan Zabuza Momochi pemegang Kubikiribochou salah satu dari **_Kirigakure no Shinobigatama Shichinin Shuu_** ( Seven Swordman Of Hidden Mist ) " kata naruto riang. Zabuza sweatdrop tapi kemudian menyeringai mengerikan.

"Kau kenal dia Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran begitu juga semua yang ada disana.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Momochi Zabuza si _**Kirigakure No Kijin**_ ( Demon Of Hidden Mist ) yang telah membunuh semua rekan dan saingannya saat ujian kelulusan genin berlangsung. Sudah berpa nyawa yang kau bunuh?" Tanya Naruto polos setelah menjelaskan secara rinci identitas 'musuh' yang berada di depannya.

Perkataan Naruto yang riang walau samar-samar masih terdengar aneh itu berhasil membuat semua orang memandangnya terbelalak, Naruto mengetahui sosok ninja yang ditakuti di Kirigakure.

Sasuke kembali menahan emosi karena merasa jauh dibawah Naruto baik dalam segi kekuatan maupun informasi, sedangkan Sakura dan Tazuna menatap Naruto tak percaya yang kemudian melirik Kakashi untuk mendengar kebenaran.

Kakashi yang mengerti tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukan kepala pada Sakura. Sakura kemudian dapat merasakan keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Zabuza menatap tak percaya bahwa genin dapat mengetahui info dirinya secara lengkap.

"Aku sudah lupa, tapi tenang saja ! kalian sebentar lagi akan menjadi yang selanjutnya !" sahut Zabuza dingin. Ia lalu turun dari gagang pedang yang ia pijak, pedang besarnya terpasang rapi di punggungnya.

Naruto menyeringai sejenak lalu menatap sensei-nya, Kakashi merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Tetapi firasat Kakashi pun terbukti saat Naruto memanggilnya.

"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti ! Kakashi-Sensei, ayo kita lawan dia ! sudah tidak sabar saya." Ajak Naruto dengan nada senang yang membuat Kakashi membelalak.

"Tidak usah Naruto. Kau jaga Tazuna saja !" balas Kakashi tegas.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menatap tajam Kakashi. Tatapan mengerikan ditujukannya pada sosok sensei-nya tetapi tatapan itu lalu berubah menjadi seringai. Alis kakashi naik begitu Naruto menyeringai,

'Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?' pikir Kakashi. Matanya langsung membelalak lebar begitu juga semua yang melihat Naruto sedang menggoreskan kunai miliknya ke pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelah kiri.

Darah merah segar pun keluar, menetes ketanah dalam volume yang banyak, mereka yang melihat hal itu kaget bukan main.

" DASAR BODOH ! HENTIKAN ! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura marah dengan terselip nada cemas. Siapa juga yang tidak cemas kalau melihat teman serekannya hendak bunuh diri. 'Bunuh diri' itulah yang pertama kali di pikirkan sakura.

"Bocah bodoh ! apa kau takut dengan ku hingga kau mau bunuh diri?" Tanya Zabuza angkuh dengan seringai mengejek. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya diam tak mengomentari pembicaraan mereka tentang tindakan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menyeringai tipis membuat semua memandang bingung. Darah yang di keluarkan Naruto sudah cukup seperti yang Naruto butuhkan sehingga luka yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya mulai menutup cepat.

Semua yang melihat kembali menatap kaget ketika luka pada Naruto telah menutup sempurna, Naruto lalu merangkai handseals sederhana, darah yang berada di tanah kemudian berubah dan membentuk sebuah tubuh seperti Naruto.

Untuk sekian kalinya Semua yang melihat itu kembali membelalak mata lebar, tampak sebuah kembaran Naruto yang terbentuk dari darahnya yang menetes tadi.

' Ternyata kau sudah melebihi ayahmu sendiri Naruto.' Pikir Kakashi yang menyeringai kecil.

' Hebat juga bocah ini, dia membuat ku kagum berkali-kali. Pertama daya regenerasinya cepat sekali dan sekarang dia mampu membuat sebuah bunshin dari darahnya.' Pikir Zabuza kesal walau ada rasa kagum.

"Dengan ini kan saya bisa bertarung dengan dia sensei, ayo kita hajar dia !" ajak Naruto semangat. Kakashi akhirnya menghela nafas karena kekerasan kepala naruto.

"Baiklah ! Sasuke, Sakura, dan kau bunshin 'Naruto'. Kalian jaga Tazuna !" Perintah Kakashi menyebabkan sasuke menggerutu sebal.

" Kenapa dia dibolehkan ikut menyerang? Harusnya aku yang ikut !" protes Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dengan deathglare mengerikan. Tapi seperti biasa Naruto tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah ! aku sepertinya akan membutuhkan bantuan dari Naruto, melihat musuh kita setara dengan jonin tingkat atas." Jelas Kakashi .

"Sudahlah Sasu-Teme terima saja !" ejek Naruto membuat Sasuke kemabali marah tetapi ia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Cih.." Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu kembali ke tempat Tazuna utuk melindunginya. Sedangkan Zabuza berdiri diam seperti sedangkan memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menyeringai kejam tanpa diketahui orang lain.

' Dia cukup cerdas menggunakan _**Chi-Bunshin ( Blood Clone)**_ sehingga bunshinnya memilki 50% dari kekuatannya. Jika dilihat dia bukan genin biasa karena genin tidak mungkin dapat mengtahui jutsu level tinggi seperti itu. Aku harus berhati-hati deng…' pikir Zabuza yang sedang menganalisa Naruto terpotong begitu ia mendengar suara memanggilnya .

" Sudah selesai berfikirnya?" seru seseorang di belakang Zabuza. Zabuza yang kaget menengokkan kepala ke belakangnya dan terlihat Naruto sedang memegang sebuah kunai yang diarahkan kepadanya.

'Sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tidak bias merasakannya' batin Zabuza masih kaget. Semua yang melihat Naruto sudah berada di belakang Zabuza pun ikut kaget, Sasuke yang mmenatap sebal, Kakashi yang diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

'Sial ! cepat sekali dia. Sama seperti yang dulu. Damt !' runtuk Sasuke kesal, ia mengingat saat dirinya gagal mengeluarkan tehniknya karena Naruto yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ho… Kau cukup cepat bocah !" ujar Zabuza tenang yang langsung membalik badannya dengan mengayunkan Kubikiribochou miliknya kearah Naruto. Naruto sempat menangkis serangan Zabuza dengan kunai miliknya kemudian melopat mundur begitu juga dengan Zabuza.

"Baiklah kita mulai." Zabuza kemudian merapal handseal cepat.

" _**Kirigakure No Jutsu ( Water Release : Hidden Mist Technique ) "**_

Seketika disekeliling mereka muncul kabut tebal yang menutupi seluruh pandangan mereka, Sasuke dan yang lainnya mulai meningkatkan kesiagaan mereka.

_**TRANG !**_

Suara dentingan besi terdengar berulang-ulang, suara yang memekak kan telinga yang mendengar bagai mengiris hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

_**TRANG !**_

Kabut pun semakin tebal, suara dentingan antara besi saling bertabrakan semakin sering, Kakashi yang merasa murid didiknya mulai bertarung kemudian ikut meyerang Zabuza membantu Naruto.

Ia pun mulai mencari letak Naruto dan Zabuza yang saling bertarung dengan 'Sharingan' miliknya. Setelah ia menemukan sosok mereka berdua, ia langsung berlari menuju mereka untuk menolong Naruto.

Tampak Naruto dan Zabuza yang saling melancarkan serangan, tetapi saat Zabuza hendak menyerang Naruto dengan pedang besarnya itu Kakashi tiba-tiba datang memukul Zabuza tetapi ia sempat menhindar dari serangan Kakashi. Mereka bertiga pun saling melancarkan berbagai serangan taijtusu level atas.

.

.

.

Dilain pihak bunshin 'Naruto' dan Sasuke sedang menyusun rencana untuk membantu sosok Naruto yang asli dan sensei-nya.

"Hoy Teme, kau ingat saat kita melawan Kaka-Sensei saat merebutkan lonceng?"Tanya sosok bunshin Naruto

"Hn, lalu apa rencananya?"

"Kita ulangi hal itu !" balas bunshin Naruto meteringai kejam membuat Sakura dan Tazuna mudur ketakutan.

.

.

.

Sosok Naruto yang asli yang mengetahui rencana yang dibuat Sasuke dan dirinya 'yang satunya' menyeringai lalu melompat mundur di ikuti oleh Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, kau siap-siap untuk menyerang ya !" bisik Naruto pelan membuat Kakashi kebingungan. Tetapi satelah itu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei, kau bias memakai tehnik Genjutsu kan?" Tanya Naruto kembali dan ditanggapi oleh Kakashi dengan anggukan kepalanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Didalam pikiran Kakashi, ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Hoy Teme, sebaiknya kau ke tempat mereka ! Diriku yang asli pasti sudah mengetahui rencana yang kita buat." Perintah Naruto.

Sasuke pun langsung melesat ke arena pertempuran dengan melacak posisi mereka menggunakan 'Sharingan' miliknya. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dalam kabut tebal buatan Zabuza itu, Naruto membentuk 3 buah bunshin menyerupai dirinya.

Sakura yang melihat itu kembali kaget tak percaya. Semengerti dirinya, sebuah bunshin tidak bisa membuat bunshin lagi. Tetapi sekarang ia melihat hal itu dengan matanya sendiri.

Awalnya Sakura bingung akan taktik yang dibuat oleh bunshin 'Naruto' dengan Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya dengan beberapa bunshin 'Naruto' yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

_**Tap !**_

"Kau sudah datang juga Teme! Bagus lah jadi kau tidak akan ketinggalan hal yang menarik." Seru Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit menahan kesal karena baginya Naruto sudah menghina dirinya baik secara tidak langsung maupun.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui sasuke telah erdiri disampingnya, ia menoleh ke Kakashi memberi tanda untuk memulai semua aksi mereka. Aksi kerja sama antara murid dan sensei-nya.

"_**Magen : Kanashibari No Jutsu ( Demonic Illusion : Paralysis Body Technique )" **_

Kakashi pun memulai melancarkan ilusi genjutsu miliknya ke Zabuza begitu mengetahui tanda dari Naruto. Sedangkan Zabuza yang terkena genjutsu dari kakashi merasakan kalau anggota badannya mulai menghilang sehingga ia tidak bisa mengerakkan anggota badan miliknya. Naruto yang Melihat Zabuza hanya berdiri mematung langsung merapal handseals begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"_**Fuuton : Tatsumaki Turappu No Jutsu ( Wind Release : Tornado Trap Technique )"**_

Disekeliling Zabuza seketika muncul 4 buah putaran angin menyerupai tornado berniat mengurungnya dari segala arah mata angin. Angin besar pun terbentuk sehingga menghempaskan kabut milik Zabuza.

Sakura dan Tazuna pun merasakan bahwa ada aliran angin kuat dari sisi timurnya, begitu kabut yang menutupi mereka semua menghilang karena tertiup angin tornado itu. Mereka berdua kaget melihat 4 tornado besar Mengurung Zabuza.

'Dasar bodoh, genjutsu seperti ini tidak akan berguna' pikir Zabuza mulai melepaskan genjutsu Kakashi. Begitu ia sadar dari efek genjutsu Kakashi, ia membelalak lebar mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah dikepung oleh 4 buah tornado setinggi 3 meter.

Zabuza yang ingin merapal handseals untuk menyelamatkan dirinya digagalkan oleh seseorang karena ia sosok di memegang erat 'memeluk' tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ternyata Naruto sejak awal sudah membuat 3 buah bunshin untuk memegani Zabuza agar tidak bisa bergerak. Sama seperti taktik saat dirinya akan merebut lonceng Kakashi saat ujian survival.

"_**Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Great Fire Dragon Technique )"**_

Sasuke yang mengetahui kapan saat dirinya harus melepaskan jurus miliknya itu pun akhirnya melepaskan tehnik api menyerupai naga api yang besar menuju Zabuza dengan cepat.

_**BLAARRR !**_

Ledakan besar pun terjadi saat keempat tornado dan naga api itu saling bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan tornado api yang besar dengan tinggi 10 meter dan berdiameter 5 meter. Hembusan angin kuat akibat dari ledakan tersebut menyebabkan naruto, kakashi, dan sasuke melompat mundur.

Sakura dan Tazuna kembali menatap kaget kearah pertempuran teman se rekannya itu, ia melihat tornado api besar memanasi air sekitarnya sehingga menimbulkan uap air. Langit sekitar pun berubah menjadi kemerahan akibat nyala api yang besar tersebut.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya tornado api itu pun menghilang dengan sendirinya meninggalkan uap air yang tebal, mereka tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh munculnya 'Naga Air' yang menyerang mereka bertiga. Mereka pun melompat kearah berlawanan, Naruto dan Sasuke melompat ke kanan sedangkan Kakashi melompat ke kirinya.

Ternyata yang melepaskan serangan naga air tersebut adalah zabuza yang keluar dari kepulan uap air dengan selamat, dan hal itu pun membuat mata mereka melebar sesaat. Belum selesai mereka kaget, mereka dikagetkan kembali dengan kemunculan 2 buah clone _**Mizubunshin**_ 'Zabuza' di arah mereka bertiga mendarat.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke terlontar agak jauh dari tempat awal. Naruto dan Kakashi akhirnya terpaksa masuk kedalam perangkap yang sudah disiapkan oleh Zabuza.

"Kalian salah mendarat kemari…."ucap Zabuza sambil merapal handseals

"_**Suiton : Suirou No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Prison Technique )"**_

Naruto dan Kakashi yang telah mendarat langsung terperangkap oleh jutsu Zabuza, jutsu penjara bola air yang di buat oleh Zabuza.

.

.

.

' **Dasar bodoh kau gaki ! Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati !**' ucap Kyuubi dalam mindscape Naruto dan Kyuubi.

'Diam kau ! Lebih baik kau bantu aku keluar Kyuu.' Mohon Naruto.

'**urusai ! Salahmu sendiri. Jangan kau libatkan aku** !'

' ARRGGH… Kyuu-Chan jahat' balas Naruto Childish membuat alis Kyuubi berkedut.

' **Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu !** ' geram Kyuubi menatap tajam ke naruto membuat Naruto ketakutan.

'G-Go-Gomen !' sahut Naruto terbata-bata.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

Apakah yang terjadi pada naruto dan kakashi setelah ia terperangkap oleh jutsu zabuza ? Bagaimana cara mereka menyelamatkan diri mereka? Nantikan di chapter depan !

Selamat jumpa 2 minggu lagi Minna! jaa :)

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

"_**Kawarimi No Jutsu" : **__jurus menukar tubuh pengguna menjadi sebatang pohon yang berfungsi menghindar maupun melarikan diri._

"_**Nakama ( Side Kick )" **__: tendangan menyamping baik dengan kaki kiri maupun kaki kanan._

"**Fuuton : Fusajin No Jutsu ( Wind Release : Dust Of Winds **_**Tehnique **_**)**_**" **__: teknik yang membuat suatu obyek terlempar keatas akibat adanya angin yang menerbangkan obyek tersebut._

"_**Fuuton : Kazesenbon No Jutsu ( Wind Release : Wind Needles Tehnique )" **__: teknik yang berupa jarum kecil terbuat dari angin yang dapat diatur jumlahnya sesuai keinginan pengguna._

"_**Fuuton : Tatsumaki Turappu No Jutsu ( Wind Release : Tornado Trap Technique )" **__: jurus yang berupa angin tornado berjumlah empat dan tersebar di ke-empat arah mata angin, tehnik ini memenjarakan musuh sehingga tidak bisa keluar dan ke-empat tornado itu semakin bergerak mendekati musuh yang terperangkap._

"_**Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu (**__**Fire Release : Fireball Tehnique )" **__: jurus yang berupa bola api raksasa yang di keluarkan dari mulut._

"_**Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu ( Fire Release : Great Fire Dragon Technique )" **__: jurus yang berupa naga api yang besar. Dapat menyebabkan kerusakan yang cukup besar._

"_**Suiton : Mizubunshin No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Clone Tehnique ) " **__: jurus seperti bunshin biasa, hanya saja bunshin ini terbuat dari air._

"_**Suiton : Kirigakure No Jutsu ( Water Release : Hidden Mist Technique ) " **__: jurus yang mengeluarkan kabut tebal sehingga menutupi pandangan._

**_"Suiton : Suirou No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Prison Technique )"_** : _jurus yang berbentuk bola dari air dan berfungsi untuk memenjarakan musuh dalam bola tersebut._

"_**Chi-Bunshin No Jutsu ( Blood Clone Tehnique )" **__: seperti bunshin biasanya, hanya saja bunshin ini terbuat dari darah pengguna sehingga bunshin ini mempunyai kemampuan 50% dari kemampuan aslinya._

"_**Magen : Kanashibari No Jutsu (demonic illusion : **__**Paralysis**_ body technique )" _: teknik genjutsu/ilusi yang membuat anggota tubuh musuh menghilang sehingga musuh tidak bisa bergerak._

* * *

**AN : gomen minna jika saya uptade terlalu lama, semoga saja jika saya ada waktu saya akan uptade lebih cepat.**

**Saya tunggu review anda dan kritik saran anda . Arigatou**


	7. The First Meeting After Training

******AN : yo minna ! bertemu lagi dengan saya, kali ini fic ya saya update saat saya sedang melangsungkan ulangan semester akhir, hehe:) untung saja ficnya sudah selesai dari kemarin jadi tinggal update-nya. semoga readers menyukai nya. like ya!  
**

**selamat membaca fic Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi.  
**

Dibawah** ini adalah re : Reviews for chapter 6  
**

_**Chanon :** wah maaf sekali Chanon-san, saya tidak bisa memakai saran anda. ini fic tentang adventure... lagipula saya tidak bisa membuat fic seperti itu. hehe gomen :) sekali lagi maaf ya, silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**Yumi Kuroba :** hehe :) gomen yumi-san... namanya juga manusia pasti tak luput oleh kesalahan. hehe arigatou, bagus lah jika anda menyukainya. silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**VJ Baka Teme :** memang VJ-san, tapi kan naru-nya tidak seterusnya menjadi dark juga, hehe ya hnaya untuk selingan agar tidak terlalu serius dan terlalu bodoh juga, silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**fajar jabrik :** iya memang, saya juga agak bosan jika terkena hukuman terus, tetapi kan juga ada fic yang saat survival battle tidak terkena hhukuman. hehe. semoga anda suka dengan fic ini. silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**************Manguni :** bukannya saya sudah memberi penjelasan tentang seputar jutsu yang saya gunakan manguni-san? tapi tak apa, mungkin dari bahasa ya? hehe gomen :) silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !**************  
**_

_**************uzumaki anwar :** pasti uzumaki-san, doakan saja semoga saya masih ada waktu untuk meneruskan fic ini, hehe maklum saya sudah mau kelas 3 smk jadi waktu tambah sedikit, huhu... tapi tenang, saya usahakan pasti ada waktu untuk melanjutkan fic saya ini ! silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**devildaus :** terima kasih banyak, silahkan membaca fic ini !**  
**_

_**************Nitya-chan :** terima kashi Nitya-chan, *ikut senang saya* :)**************  
**_

_**************Fox :** amin fox-san, pingin saya juga seperti itu. semoga saja iya, hehe :) silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !**************  
**_

_**************koga-san :** haha :D, terima kashi koga-san... tetap semangat pokoknya *GANBATTE !***************  
**_

_**************Guest :** saya juga kurang suka kalau sad ending, tapi kan akhirnya masih lama *sepertinya* jadi tetap membaca fic ini dan temukan jawaban anda di akhir cerita..**************  
**_

_**************AzuraCantlye : **yah... saya juga inginnya seperti itu, tapi nanti jika tidak perfi ceritanya selesai donk, jadi tisak seru... ya lihat saja kelamjutan ficnya saja azura-san... berdoa saja agar sasuke tidak pergi, hehe :)silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**************Anaatha Namikaze :** wah kejam juga kau anaatha-san, masak saya di todong kunai*lebay*..tak apa anaatha-san karena saya juga tidak tahu 'flame' itu apa, hehe *maklum author baru* :)_

_**************Oncean FOX : **iya sih, saya memang buat seperti itu, tetapi tetap masih ada sedikit kesamaan, hehe :) silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**************Syidik N.H :** hidup gimana tuh? *menakutkan donk XD* saya inginnya sampai tamat, kalau masalah chapter kemungkinan bisa banyak tuh, hehe tapi lihat yang kedepannya saja, hehe :)_

_**************Ramadi HLW : **pasti ! saya juga senang membuat fic ini. semoga saja banyak yang suka. hehe *mimpi***************  
**_

_**************Hadinamikaze :** wah yang sabar ya hadi-san... ini saya urutkan meurut plot yang saya buat. sedangkan chuunin exam kan masih lama. gomen :) lebih baik anda ikuti kelanjutan fic ini sampai chuunin exam mulai ya, hehe arigatou_

_**************holmes950: **wah cocok itu! anda beruntung karena memang di chapter ini dia muncul, hehe :) selahkan di baca !_

_************** :** yaps ! memang betul sekali, walau nanti saya ubah sedikit ceritanya *semoga pada suka*, silahkan dibaca chapter ini karena nanti anda akan menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini!_

_**************Ujumaki no gifar :** wah itu sedikit susah, maaf yaa! waktu saya juga terbatas masalahnya. semoga anda mau mengerti. terima kasih_

_**************Ken D Uzumaki : **sungguh dengan menyesal, saya tidak bisa mengubah jadwal update fic ini. maaf, mohon saya dimengerti! terima kasih :)_

_**************Uzumaki hyuuga18 : **hehe ! maju pokoknya :) tapi kalau masalah panjang-pendeknya fic ini, saya sudah mengaturnya sesuai dengan ketentuan yang seharusnya. jadi selamat membaca fic ini!**************  
**_

_**************Dark Nivarox :** haha, sungguh saya lupa dark-san, maaf... untuk kedepannya saya perbaiki lagi. terima kasih sudah memberi sarannya :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Kata Kata Tidak Urut, Ketikan Jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai academy naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

"Kalian salah mendarat kemari…."ucap Zabuza sambil merapal handseals

"_**Suiton : Suirou No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Prison Technique )"**_

Naruto dan Kakashi yang telah mendarat langsung terperangkap oleh jutsu Zabuza, jutsu penjara bola air yang di buat oleh Zabuza.

' **Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu !** ' geram Kyuubi menatap tajam ke naruto membuat Naruto ketakutan.

'_G-Go-Gomen !_' sahut Naruto terbata-bata.

**Chapter 7**

******The First Meeting After Training  
**

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

Keadaan pertarungan antara Naruto-Kakashi melawan Zabuza telah mencapai puncak, setelah serangan kombinasi antara murid dengan gurunya berlangsung baik, tetapi ternyata Zabuza berhasil menangkap Naruto dan Kakashi.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dan sensei-nya terperangkap hanya geram, tetapi dia merasakan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat ia melihat siapa sosok yang menepuknya barusan, yang terlihat adalah sosok bunshin Naruto.

"Tenanglah Teme, aku punya rencana !"

"Hn, lakukan Dobe !"

"Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan mereka !"

Zabuza yang senang hanya menyeringai karena telah berhasil menangkap musuh yang dianggapnya berbahaya, sejenak ia tersenyum sinis pada Naruto dan Kakashi yang berada dalam bola penjara air miliknya.

"Hoy, kau melupakan kami bodoh !" seru bunshin Naruto keras. Ia berdiri di hadapan Zabuza dengan seringai yang aneh.

'Oh Shit ! aku melupakan 'dia' tapi tenang ia hanya bunshin. walau Chibunshin sekalipun, ia tetap saja bunshin yang akan menghilang jika terkena serangan fatal.' Pikir Zabuza menyeringai menakutkan membalas seringai Naruto.

Sakura dan Tazuna kaget, bahkan mulut mereka sampai terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok gurunya dan Naruto terperangkap oleh jurus musuh.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang terselimuti oleh chakra angin dan melemparkannya kunai tersebut kearah Zabuza. Sejenak ia merapal handseal cepat.

" _**Kageshuriken No Jutsu**_** "** teriaknya

Muncul seribu kunai dengan chakara angin menuju Zabuza dan Mizubunshin 'Zabuza'. Zabuza sempat kaget, tetapi ia langsung merapal handseal sederhana.

"_**Suiton : Mizu Kabe No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Of Wall Tehnique)"**_

Muncul sebuah dinding air yang menghalau serangan kunai Naruto. Dinding air tersebut cukup tebal sehingga membuat kunai Naruto tidak bisa menyampai Zabuza walau sudah terselimuti chakra angin.

Begitu dinding air yang menghadang serangan Naruto runtuh, 5 buah Fuuma-Shuriken melesat kearah Zabuza dan mizubunshin 'Zabuza'. Dua buah ke arah mizubunshin 'Zabuza' yang ada di Kakashi, dua buah menuju mizubunshin 'Zabuza' yang mengurung Naruto, dan sebuah fuuma-shuriken melesat kearah Zabuza asli.

" Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan jutsu academy seperti ini?" Zabuza hanya menyeringai meremehkan, tanpa disadari Naruto juga menyeringai.

Ia Dapat menghindari serangan yang si lontarkan oleh Sasuke dengan mudah, tetapi duah buah fuuma-shuriken yang berada di tempat mizubunshin 'Zabuza' mengurung Naruto dan Kakashi berubah menjadi sosok Naruto.

Sosok Naruto yang menyamar menjadi fuuma-shuriken itu menyerang bunshin 'Zabuza' dengan kunai yang telah di siapkannya. Serangan tersebut tidak bisa dihindari oleh Zabuza mengakibatkan Naruto dan Kakashi berhasil bebas dari penjara air milik Zabuza.

"Sepertinya kau telah dikalahkan oleh jutsu academy!" seru Naruto yang asli setelah menghilangkan sosok bunshinnya. Naruto menyeringai mengejek ke Zabuza di ikuti seringai Sasuke juga tampak di mukanya, sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

'_ Damt It ! Ternyata ribuan kunai tadi hanya pengalih perhatian sedangkan kelima fuuma-shuriken tersebut hanya henge-nya. Sial !_ ' runtuk Zabuza dalam hatinya. Ia hanya menggeram kesal lalu melesat kearah Naruto dengan Kubikirbochou miliknya mengacung hendak menebas.

Awalnya Naruto hendak menanggapi serangan Zabuza tetapi ia dihentikan oleh Kakashi yang menyuruhnya untuk melindungi Tazuna. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan menuju ke tempat Tazuna di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

_**TRANG !**_

Serangan Zabuza akhirnya tertahan oleh kunai Kakashi, Zabuza yang kesal mengayunkan pedangnya ke Kakashi kembali.

Begitu Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di tempat tazuna, mereka sudah mendapat tatapan khawatir dari Sakura, tepatnya kearah Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke hanya berdiam tanpa niat akan menanggapi ocehan Sakura.

_**TRANG !**_

Suara dentingan kunai dengan Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza terdengar nyaring, mereka saling melancarkan serangan andalannya dan saling menyerang dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Zabuza yang sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya mengcopy serangan jutsu miliknya. Akhirnya kemarahan Zabuza sudah tak terbendung lagi dan meluap. Tanpa berpikir dahulu, ia merapal handseals cepat.

Ia mengira bahwa jika ia merapal handseal cepat maka Kakashi tidak akan bisa mengcopy jutsunya, tetapi matanya membelalak lebar saat ia mengetahui Kakashi sudah selesai dalam merapal handsealnya bahkan sebelum dirinya menyelesaikannya.

"_**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet Technique )"**_

Sebuah naga air besar terbentuk dan menerjang Zabuza, hali itu pun sangat mengajutkan Zabuza sehingga ia terkena serangan telak dan akhirnya terombang-ambing.

Naruto dan yang lainnya melompat ke atas pohon agar tidak terkena gelombang serangan Kakashi. Naruto lalu melempar kunai miliknya kearah Zabuza saat dirinya sudah berhenti karena menabrak sebuah pohon.

**JLEBB !**

**JLEBB !**

Kunai yang di lesatkan oleh Naruto menacap tepat pada tangan dan kaki Zabuza, hal itu ia lakukan agar Zabuza tidak bisa menlarikan diri.

Saat Kakashi danyang lainnya akan menghampiri Zabuza untuk mengecek keadaan Zabuza, tiba-tiba beberapa jarum melesat dan menancap tepat pada leher Zabuza. Mereka semua kaget akan hal itu dan melirik keatas pohon di sebelah kanan mereka.

Diatas pohon itu tampak seorang bertopeng dengan lambang Kirigakure tepat di dahi topeng yang biasa di pakai oleh hunter-Nin Kirigakure tersebut.

"Aku adalah Hunter-Nin dari Kirigakure. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku membereskan Momochi Zabuza untukku !"seru sosok Hunter-Nin misterius itu.

Sosok itu pun turun lalu membawa jazad Zabuza lalu pergi, tetapi sebelum pergi ia mengucapkan ..

"Terima kasih Shinobi Konoha !" ia akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

Naruto menatap sosok misterius itu terus hingga ia menghilang dengan membawa Zabuza. Naruto merasa keganjilan dalam hal ini. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aneh, Hunter-Nin biasanya hanya membawa kepala 'buruan'nya saja tetapi dia…." Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat sebuah pemikiran melayang di otak Naruto.

'Oh shit…aku tertipu, ternyata dia temasuk salah satu rekan Zabuza.' Runtuk Naruto karena berhasil tertipu oleh sosok misterius tersebut.

" 'Dia' apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura bingung karena Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa" balas Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

'_Aneh, apa yang sebenarnya kau tahu Dobe?_' Sasuke yang sempat melihat ekspresi kaget sesaat Naruto tadi menatap tajam Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak menanggapi tatapan Sasuke.

_**Bugh !**_

Perbincangan mereka terhenti saat tubuh Kakashi jatuh, ternyata sensei mereka pingsan karena kelelahan. Sasuke yang mengetahuihal itu pun merangkul Kakashi hendak memapah sensei-nya dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Tazuna, Naruto hanya diam sambil berjalan menunduk. Tanpa teman-temannya sadari, Naruto sedang berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi membahas sosok misterius yang mengaku Hunter-Nin tersebut.

'Hey Kyuu, menurutmu 'dia' itu sungguh rekan Zabuza?' Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi.

_' **Jangan dipikirkan, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja… dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kau harus bersiap-siap karena 'dia' memang rekan dari Zabuza**'_ balas Kyuubi tenang,

_'Damt, ternyata 'dia' hanya membuat Zabuza mati suri'_ pikir Naruto, tetapi perkataan Kyuubi tadi membuat perasaan Naruto semakin berkecamuk.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, ia merasakan suatu rasa 'nyaman' pada sosok hunter-nin tersebut. Naruto saja tidak mengetahui rasa apa yang terjadi pada hati nya.

_'**Kau kenapa gaki?**'_ Tanya Kyuubi saat merasakan Naruto murung.

_'Ti-Tidak apa kyuu'_

_'**Sungguh?**'_

_'Ya'_

Pembicaran Kyuubi dengan Naruto terhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tazuna. Naruto kembali fukos walau hatinya masih bingung.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu Tazuna-San?" Tanya Sakura dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan kepala Tazuna.

"Ayo masuk Minna!"ajak Tazuna sambil membuka pintu depan rumah tersebut,

"Tadaimaa Tsunami-Chann! ini aku " teriak Tazuna

"Okaerinasai tou-san !" balas seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Perkenalkan ini anak ku! Namanya Tsunami"

Sosok wanita yang disebut 'Tsunami' oleh Tazuna itupun saling berjabat tangan dengan Naruto dan temannya, mereka saling berkenalan.

"Tsunami, mereka adalah shinobi Konoha yang mengantarku kemari!" ucap Tazuna.

"Baiklah, ayo silahkan masuk. Sepertinya guru kalian membutuhkan perawatan segera," ucap Tsunami sambil memperhatikan kakashi yang masih dipapah oleh Sasuke.

"Gomen kalau merepotkan anda, Tsunami-San" seru Sakura. Mereka semua pun memasuki rumah yang bias di bilang lumayan besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian kan sudah membantu tou-sanku" sahutnya. Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berlari dan langsung memeluk Tazuna.

"Inari-Kun, kenalkan mereka adalah shinobi Konoha yang mengantarkanku dan menyelamatkan jii-sandari anak buah Gatou"

Anak kecil itu langsung menunduk murung begitu mendengar sosok kakeknya membicaraan Gatou. Naruto dan yang lainnya memandang bingung, tetapi Tazuna yang akhirnya sadar akan yang diucapkan itu langsung meminta maaf pada cucunya itu.

Tapi sebelum Tazuna berbicara, anak kecil yang disebut inari itu sudah berbicara dahulu.

"Percuma saja Ojii-San, tidak ada yang bisa melawan apalagi mengalahkan Gatou. Orang yang melawannya hanya akan berakhir seperti 'dia'," ujar Inari dingin dan menekankan kata 'dia'

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan anak itu pun menatap intens walau ada yang menatap kesal karena sudah diremehkan oleh seorang anak kecil. Naruto ingin menanggapi perkataan inari tetapi ia sudah berlari menjauh dari tempat mereka.

"Siapa yang dimaksud oleh dia, maksudku 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh anak itu apa Tazuna-San?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Iya nanti saya akan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi sepertinya guru kalian membutuhkan pengobatan" ucap Tsunami ramah walau ada sirat kesedihan di bola matanya.

_'Aduh, aku kelupaan tentang sensei'_ batin Team 7 serempak.

.

.

.

Setelah Kakashi dirawat, keluarga Tazuna dan team 7 pun makan malam. Di sana pun ada Kakashi tetapi sosok anak kecil yang tadi bersikap dingin tidak mengikuti acara makan malam tersebut.

"Seperti kalian tahu, Zabuza telah dibawa oleh sosok misterius yang 'mengaku' Hunter-Nin itu." Ucap Naruto memulai percakapan. Rekan Naruto seteam 7 belum menyadari ucapan Naruto yang sedikit mengacu pada 'topik' pembicaraan kali ini.

"Ya, memang ada apa?" jawab Sakura diikuti anggukan kepala dari Sasuke, walau Sasuke sedikit menyadari perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak mau mengambil pusing dan menganggapnya Naruto salah berbicara.

"Ternyata setelah di pikir-pikir. 'dia' bukanlah Hunter-Nin tetapi ia termasuk salah satu rekan Zabuza. Jadi bias dikatakan, Zabuza masih hidup dan belum tewas!" seru Naruto serius.

"APAAA? Jangan bercanda kau Naruto-Baka!" sahut Sakura dengan nada keras bahkan menyamai suara teriakan. Semua yang berada dalam ruang makan kaget akan perkatan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke ikut bertanya pada Naruto. Terlihat keseriusan di muka Sasuke.

"Dengar! System kerja Hunter-Nin adalah mengalahkan Missing-Nin maupun Nukenin dan membawa bukti berupa kepala mereka sedangkan tubuhnya terserah mau di apa-kan. Sedangkan pada kasus Zabuza,orang yang mengaku sebagi Hunter-Nin dapat membawa kepala dan pedangnya saja, tetapi…"

"Jadi karena Hunter-Nin yang palsu itu membawa Zabuza pergi karena ia ingin menyembuhkan Zabuza, begitu Dobe?" penjelasan Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya"

"Tapi bukannya Zabuza telah tewas Karen tusukan jarum tusuk dari Hunter-Nin itu?" Tanya Sakura setelah bias mengendalikan kekagetannya.

"Di bidang kesehatan, ada beberapa titik yang dapat membuat manusia mengalami mati suri dan salah satunya ada di leher" Jelas Kakashi ikut menjelaskan. Sakura menatap kaget pada sosok sensei-nya itu.

"Perkiraanku, Zabuza akan menyerang kita lagi, tetapi jika dilihat luka yang dialaminya saat pertarungan sebelumnya maka dia memerlukan waktu sekitar seminggu untuk menyembuhkandiri. Jadi dalam waktu seminggu itu kita akan berlatih untuk menyiapkan semuanya." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Ha'i" seru team 7 serentak.

"Mulai besok pagi, kita akan latihan. Persiapkan fisik kalian !"

"Yosh…" Jawab Naruto semangat di ikuti anggukan kepala kedua rekan teamnya.

"Omong-Omong Tazuna-San, maksud dari 'dia' yang dibicarakan oleh Inari siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada tazuna.

Tazuna dan Tsunami yang mendengar perkataan Sakura berubah menjadi murung dan sedih. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat hal itu menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Gomen Tazuna-San, Tsunami-San. Gomen jika perkataan ku barusan menyinggung perasaan kalian" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-Chan" balas Tsunami ramah.

"Kalian pasti tahu dengan Gatou kan? Orang yang menghalalkan berbagai macam cara untuk dirinya sendiri" seru Tazuna memulai pembicaraan. Mereka mulai mendengarkan perkataan Tazuna dengan serius.

"..'Dia' yang dimaksud oleh Inari-Kun adalah ayahnya dan suami ku sendiri.." sambung Tsunami lirih, tersirat kepedihan di raut mukanya seolah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sedangkan yang mendengarkan kagetakan cerita Tsunami.

"Ba-Gaimana bisa?" Tanya sakura pada Tsunami.

"semenjak Gatou datang ke desa ini, suamiku 'Kaiza' dan beberapa warga sudah tidak suka pada Gatou, jadi mereka yang menentang Gatou secara terang-terangan. Tetapi Gatou yang tidak terima menangkap suamiku dan beberapa warga yang ikut menentangnya. Mereka termasuk Kaiza 'suami'ku di ikat pada papan salib di tengah lapangan. Beberapa hari kemudian Ka-Kaiza d-dibu-nuh..hiks..oleh…hiks…me-mereka "

Tais pun pecah saat Tsunami menceritakan tentang suaminya. Team 7 yang mendengarkan cerita tersebut hanya menunduk sedih, termasuk Naruto yang mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah.

"Tenanglah Tsunami-Chan…tenanglah!" seru Tazuna mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"hiks…Mulai saat itu, I-Inari…hiks…Inari mulai bersikap dingin pada siapa pun. Baginya…hiks…Ka-Iza adalah sosok ayah sekaligus penyelamatnya" lanjut Tsunami masih sedikit terisak sedih. Air mata terus keluar dari iris mata Tsunami.

"Gomen Tsunami-San" ucap Sakura lirih, ia merasa menyesal karena ia telah membuka pembicaran yang cukup tabu di keluarga ini.

"Tak Apa Sakura-Chan" balas Tsunami yang sudah berhenti menangis.

Akhirnya mereka memulai pembicaraan baru tanpa menyinggung pembicaraan tadi. Suasana sudah cukup kembali seperti biasa, tidak ada lagi raut muka sedih, yang ada hanya kesenangan dan kegembiraan akibat tingkah Naruto yang konyol.

.

.

.

Malam pun berlangsung, bulan bersinar terang menyinari sesosok manusia yang sedang duduk diatas pohon. Dengan di temani kumpulan bintang menghiasi langit malam yang indah, seseorang sedang termenung meratapi nasibnya yang dilahirkan sebagai 'yatim piatu'.

Sosok shinobi yang memakai jaket orange berdiam diri sambil duduk di atas pohon, ia menatap para bintang dengan pandangan kosong, rambut kuningnya berkibar tertiup angin sejuk.

_'Tousan, Kaasan apakah kita akan bertemu?'_ pikir Naruto, tak terasa ia menitikkan air matanya. Semenjak kejadian 'Tsunami' mencerita ayah Inari, ia merasa sedih karena ia tidak merasakan kasih sayang orangtua. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan orangtuanya,

_'**Pasti bisa Gaki, suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan orang tua mu'** _ujar Kyuubi menyemangati Naruto, ia merasa bersalah karena ia lah yang telah membunuh orang tua Naruto.

_'Arigatou Kyuu'_ Balas Naruto tersenyum.

_'**Gomen Gaki, karena aku orang tuamu menjadi meninggal, coba seandainya dahulu aku tidak mengikuti '****Uchiha****' brengsek itu' **_ujar Kyuubi menyesal.

**'Sudahlah Kyuu, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kan sekarang ada kau jadi aku tidak kesepian lagi'** sahut Naruto tak lupa senyuman lebar. Didalam kurungan segelnya, Kyuubi tersenyum.

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti , cahaya bulan berganti dengan cahaya mentari pagi. Suara nyanyian burung pun menyambut datangnya pagi. Sang mentari mencoba bangkit dan memanasi bumi dengan cahaya miliknya.

"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto memasuki rumah sederhana milik Tazuna.

"Hoy, darimana saja kau Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak pulang tadi malam?" terdengar teriakan menyambut seruan Naruto. Teriakan dari cewek berambut merah muda. Naruto yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil.

" Gomen, aku hanya pergi jalan-jalan tadi malam. Tak tahu nya saya kecapekan lalu tertidur deh" balas Naruto sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar baka! Ya sudah, cepat mandi terus sarapan! Kita ada latihan pagi ini" seru sakura meninggalkan naruto.

.

.

.

Dihutan dekat rumah tazuna, terlihat team 7 dan jonin pembimbingnya memasuki hutan tersebut lebh dalam mencari tempat latihan yang cocok. Kakashi yang memimpin team 7 terlihat memakai 2 buah tongkat bantu untuk berjalan pasca pertempuran dengan zabuza.

"Baik team 7, sekarang kalian akan aku ajari caranya berjalan di atas pohon, dengan kata lain berjalan vertical di pohon" seru kakashi mulai bebicara saat ia telah menemukan tempat yang cocok. Team 7 minus naruto memandang sensei-nya penuh penjelasan, mereka menatap bingung.

"Walah, cara itu ternyata sensei" seru naruto tak lupa senyum yang selalu menghiasi mukanya.

"Ya! Kau sudah bias ternyata naruto, sekarang coba kau praktikan!" perintah kakashi . Naruto pun mulai memusatkan chakra pada kakinya lalu ia melompat ke sebuah pohon yang berada di depannya.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri vertical di pohon tersebut mulai berjalan pelan keatas pohon. Teman se team naruto kaget akan kemajuan bocah bodoh di academy berubah menjadi pintar dan kuat. Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi kesal karena ia merasa dilampaui kembali.

"Penjelasannya, kalian hanya harus memusatkan chakra di kaki-kaki kalian, lalu stabilkan. Jangan terlalu besar juga jangan terlalu kecil, karena jika terlalu besar maka pohon yang kalian pijak akan pecah sedangkan jika terlalu kecil hanya mengakibatkan kalian terjatuh dari pohon tersebut" jelas Kakashi setelah Naruto turun dari pohon. Ia lalu melempar dua buah kunai tepat di depan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Gunakan kunai tersebut untuk menandai seberapa jauh kalian memanjat. Mulai lah berlatih dan kau Naruto! Awasi teman-temanmu" setelah kakashi memerintah Naruto ia langsung menghilang dari pandangan mata mereka bertiga.

Naruto yang diserahi tugas untuk mengawasi kedua temannya berlatih hanya menghela nafas sejenak. Sasuke yang tambah kesal karena sensei-nya seenaknya menyuruh naruto untuk mengawasi dirinya mulai memusatkan chakranya.

**KREKK!**

Terdengar suara retakan pada pohon tersebut saat Sasuke mulai berjalan di pohon itu, ternyata karena Sasuke yang sedang kesal, chakra milik terlalu besar dan tidak stabil dan akhirnya pohon yang ia pijak mengalami retakan membuat sang Uchiha jatuh. Tetapi bukan namanya Uchiha jika ia tidak bisa menstabilkan dirinya agar tidak jatuh dan berhasil mendarat degan baik.

"Sudah kubilang, usahakan chakra kalian stabil!" saran Naruto tenang dan semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Diamlah Dobe!" balas Sasuke dingin. Sedangkan Naruto menhela nafas menghadapi si bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, saat matahari myulai berada di puncak. Cahaya matahari mulai menerobos lebatnya daun hutan untuk menyinari sekeliling.

Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi tenang terusik saat mendengar teriakan girang dari sakura. Saat Naruto menengok kearah Sakura dapat dilihat cewek berambut merah muda itu sudah berada diatas puncak pohon.

Dengan senang, ia melambaikan tangannya kegirangan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru bisa memanjat tiga per empat (3/4) pohon itu pun mulai jengkel.

_'Aku tak akan kalah dari mu Dobe! Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha dikalahkan oleh seorang 'Dobe'..'_ batin Sasuke mulai jengkel. Ia pun kembali memusatkan chakranya dan berusaha memanjat pohon itu.

Setelah beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai puncak pohon. Mereka bertiga sadang beristirahat di bawah pohon, terlihat langit sudah berganti menjadi orange kemerahan menandakan bahwa hari telah sore. Suasana pun menjadi sunyi, Suara hewan malam mulai terdengar.

"Hey, kenapa kita diajari latihan seperti ini sih?" Tanya Sakura bingung karena latihan seperti ini tidak akan berhasil mendukung saat melawan Zabuza kelak.

"Latihan ini melatih kita untuk menstabilkan chakra kita, dan dalam pertempuran kita tidak bisa memilih-milih medan, seperti kemarin kalian lihatkan? Zabuza dan Kakashi-Sensei berdiri diatas air" jelas Naruto di ikuti anggukan kepala Sakura.

"Cara ini juga bisa dipraktikan di atas air, hanya saja konsentrasi air lebih kecil daripada benda padat seperti pohon jadi lebih sulit. Fungsi lain juga bisa untuk di pakai di tangan kita, dengan cara memusatkan chakra pada tangan lalu melepaskan chakra itu saat kita memukul lawan" tambah Naruto, teman seteam mereka mendengarkan secara serius.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke pun ikut mendengarkan.

"Coba saja kau praktikan! Pusatkan pada kepalan tangan mu lalu tinju lah pohon itu!" perintah Naruto sambil menunjukan pohon yang ada di depan mereka.

Sakura mengikuti saran Naruto yaitu memusatkan chakranya pada kepalan tangannya lalu memukul pohon di depannya.

**BRAKK!**

Pohon yang tertinju Sakura seketika retak besar menunjukan bahwa pukulan cewek itu tidak dapat diremehkan. Naruto dan Sasuke sempat kaget melihat kekuatan Sakura tetapi dapat mereka kendalikan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya kaget.

_'He-hebat, tak kusangka hebat juga cara ini!'_ batin Sakura senang.

"Sudah terbuktikan…hal itu pun dapat dipraktikan di senjata kalian masing-masing untuk mempertajam senjata" seru Naruto sambil mempraktikan cara selanjutnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong kunai di belakang pinggangnya, lalu ia mengalirkan chakra berwarna biru ke kunai tersebut. Sekali lagi temannya menatap kagum tentunya kecuali Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian pulanglah dahulu. Nanti aku menyusul!" seru Naruto hendak meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sakura memanggilnya.

"Kau mau apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian…" ujar Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sakura, setelah ia menjawab, Naruto langsung menghilang dalam pusaran angin kecil.

_'Aneh, sejak kemarin Naruto terlihat lebih murung…'_ batin Sakura. Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang kembali ke rumah tazuna tanpa naruto.

Sesampainya Sasuke dan Sakura di rumah Tazuna, ia mandi lalu pergi makan malam bersama Tazuna sekeluarga. Tsunami yang tidak melihat Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, dimana Naruto? Dia belum makan malam kan?" Tanya Tsunami sopan.

"Tidak tahu Tsunami-San, ia hanya berkata 'butuh waktu sendiri'.. saya juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto" balas Sakura dengan senyum.

"Ohh.. baiklah!" sahut Tsunami sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan kalian?" Tanya Kakashi setelah acara makan malam telah selesai.

"Berjalan baik sensei, Naruto telah mengajarkan lumayan banyak tentang kegunaan tehnik yang sensei suruh" balas Sakura tersenyum karena ia masih senang akan keberhasilannya saat 'memukul' pohon hingga retak besar.

Kakashi menatap bingung Sakura, tetapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu karena ia percaya akan Naruto.

Dilain pihak, sama seperti malam kemarin, Naruto hanya merenungkan orangtuanya. Naruto berpikir seperti apa ayah ibunya walau ia sudah pernah melihat wajah mereka melalui sebuah foto yang ia cari di Perpustakan Konoha.

Tetapi tetap saja, hal itu membuat Naruto sedih, dan walau Kyuubi telah mencoba menghibur Naruto tetap saja Naruto murung. Sikap Naruto hanya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam. Bintang-buntang yang tersebar indah menghiasi langit malam.

Suasana sepi hanya terdengar suara jangkrik saling bersahutan membentuk sebuah melodi hutan yang terdengar cukup merdu.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, sinar matahari mulai menampakan diri di ujung ufuk timur, suara burung saling bersahutan merdu menghiasi pagi yang cerah itu.

Ditengah-tengah hutan tampak anak lelaki berambut pirang dengan kaet orange yang diperkirakan berumur 11 tahun menjelang 12 tahun itu sedang tertidur pulas ditanah. Tampak anak lelaki itu mulai terbangun saat telinganya mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya…

"Hei dek, bangun…bangun!" panggil sosok manusia berpenampilan perempuan dengan rambut hitam sepunggung. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya Naruto mulai menggeliat hendak bangun.

"Nnghhh…" Naruto yang menggeliat tak nyaman saat tidurnya diganggu akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Pertama kali ia meihat, tampak sesosok 'bidadari' di depan Naruto menurutnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto menggosok matanya dengan tangan, ia masih tak percaya melihat 'bidadari' di depannya.

"Aku hanya warga biasa, tenang saja. Kau sendiri kenapa tertidur di tengah hutan ini?" balas sosok perempuan itu yang kemudian menanyai Naruto.

"Ohh.. aku baru saja selesai latihan tetapi karena kecapekan saya tertidur deh," sahut Naruto mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya karena 'sedikit' gugup.

"Jadi kau shinobi?" tanya sosok itu kembali,

" Ya,, perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi dari Konohagakure" seru Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak kenalan dan tak lupa senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari raut mukanya.

"Saya Haku" jawab sosok perempuan yang bernama Haku itu. Ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan tak terasa Kyuubi mendeteksi chakra sosok Haku yang dari awal sudah mencurigakan.

.

.

.

Sekarang naruto sedang berada di depan pintu jerusi besi 'tempat' menyegel Kyuubi siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Awalnya ia sempat bingung 'kenapa ia ditarik kedalam alam bawah sadarnya' tetapi setelah melihat raut muka Kyuubi yang serius ia memilih mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi.

"**Hey Gaki, apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang ada di depan mu itu?**" Kyuubi yang dari awal curiga terhadap gadis itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah berhasil menarik Naruto kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tidak, memang siapa dia? Dari awal memang aku sudah agak curiga dengan dia" balas Naruto, Naruto bisa melihat kyuubi tertawa sejenak kemudian berubah menjadi kekehan kecil.

"**Dia adalah 'hunter-nin' yang waktu itu,**" seru Kyuubi mengagetkan Naruto, walau Naruto sempat curiga dengan cewek yang ada di depannya tetapi tetap saja informasi dari Kyuubi dapat membuatnya kaget.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kyuu" balas Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya setelah perbicangan antara Naruto dan kyuubi selesai, Naruto kembali ke 'dunia nyata'

.

.

.

Sosok gadis yang sedang berada di depan Naruto memanglah sosok 'hunter-nin' yang sempat membawa lari Zabuza, Haku yang sejak tadi melihat Naruto hanya diam tanpa bicara mulai menyadarkan Naruto dengan memanggil-manggilnya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya Haku setelah ia berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum malu saat ketahuan 'melamun' padahal ia sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi

"Gomen, tadi saya sempat berpikir 'kenapa gadis secantik anda berada di hutan ini'.."rayu Naruto sambil tertawa kecil menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sedangkan sosok yang sedang dirayu hanya menunduk malu 'mungkin' dapat dilihat ada seberkas warna merah muda di pipi Haku.

"Ka-kau bisa saja.. saya sedang mencari tanaman obat untuk teman saya yang sedang terluka," jawab Haku sudah berbicara normal.

"Memang teman nee-san terluka cukup parah?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura belum kenal dengan Haku.

"Ya memang lumayan parah sih,"

"Yah, padahal saya sudah tak sabar untuk kembali bertarung dengan Zabuza" perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang hari bagi Haku pastinya.

Haku menatap tak percaya sosok anak berumur 11 tahun di depannya, ia sungguh tak mengira bahwa dirinya ketahuan bahwa ialah sosok 'hunter-nin'yang kemarin. Sedangkan Naruto tetap tersenyum bagai anak kecil tak berdosa.

"Nee, kau kenapa neesan?" ujar Naruto menyadarkan Haku dari lamunannya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Haku tetap tenang walau di dalam hatinya ia berdebar kencang.

"Yaps, bahkan dari neesan membangunkan aku tadi…" jawab Naruto 'sedikit' bohong, ya kan dari awal Naruto bangun, ia sudah agak curiga tentang Haku. Baru setelah Kyuubi memberitahui dirinya tentang sosok Haku yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyerangku?" tanya Haku kembali.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerang seseorang yang tidak menggangguku bahkan kau tidak menyerangku kan? Lagipula aku tahu kalau neesan orang baik" jawab Naruto tenang yan berhasil membuat sekali lagi Haku kaget akan perkataan Naruto.

_'Menarik'_ batin haku, tak terasa ia menyunggingkan senyuman membuat Naruto menyeringit dahi.

"Memang kenapa kok kamu ingin bertarung dengan Zabuza-Sama?" tanya Haku.

"Habis menari, seru saja!...eh? kau tadi memanggil Zabuza dengan suffix '-Sama'..?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, Zabuza adalah tuanku. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku saat perang saudara di Kirigakure berlangsung…jadi sebagai ucapan balas budiku, saya mengabdi padanya," Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius menjelaskan dari haku. Selanjutnya haku mulai menceritakan kehidupannya pada naruto.

"Ohh,, kasihan juga nasib neesan, dinggap monster hanya karena memiliki Kekkai Genkai yang hebat. Sama sepertiku.." haku yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto tersentak saat suara naruto melirih pada bagian akhir.

"Maksudmu? 'sama' bagaimana?" tanya Haku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa pemasarannya

"Ya kita sama, di desaku juga aku dianggap sebagai monster hanya karena saya memiliki Kyuubi. Bijuu rubah berekor sembilan di dalam tubuhku" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Haku sempat membelalak mendengar tutur naruto yang menyatakan dirinya adalah salah satu dari Jinchuurikhi sama seperti 'Yagura' Jinchuurikhi Sanbi ekor tiga. Tetapi ia dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"…Kita juga sama. Aku juga yatim piatusama seperti neesan… bahkan orangtua ku meninggal saat aku lahir karena mereka menyelamatkanku.." lanjut Naruto lirih seperti menyembunyikan kepedihannya.

Sekali lagi Haku membelalak lebar mendengar tutur Naruto, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kakagetannya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak sekecil Naruto sudah menjalani penderitaan yang lumayan pedih di umur yang tergolong kecil.

"Gomen Naruto-Kun" seru Haku tak kalah lirih, merasa menyesal.

"Tak apa kok neesan, lagipula sekarang aku sudah mempunyai teman-teman yang penting bagiku." Ucapan terakhir Naruto berhasil membuat haku mendongak menatap Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum tulus.

"Bagus, kau pernah dengar bahwa kekuatan kita dapat berlipat ganda saat kita mencoba melindungi hal-hal yang penting bagi kita,"

"Ya neesan, seandainya kita tidak bertemu saat kita masih musuh. Pasti kita bisa berteman dengan baik, ya kan neesan?" seru Naruto tersenyum.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, ia merasa nyaman saat ia berbicara maupun bersama dengan Haku. Mungkin Naruto sudah menganggap Haku sebagai kakak perempuan yang belum ia miliki sampai sekarang. Sayang, takdir berkata lain.

Mereka dipertemukan saat mereka berada dalam kubu yang bersebelahan. Mereka adalah musuh yang diberikan misi untuk saling membunuh dan melindungi, Misi yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Pasti Naruto-Kun… terima kasih telah membantuku mencari tanaman obat" ucap Haku berdiri lalu mencoba pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Mereka memang berbincang-bincang sambil mencari tanaman obat.

"Baiklah sama-sama neesan"

"Sampai Jumpa… kita pasti bertemu kembali saat pertempuran selanjutnya" Haku pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sejak tadi Haku terus menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak pernah ia keluarkan sejak pembantaian keluarganya.

"Jaa ne neechan!" Naruto melambaikan tangan. Naruto juga sering tersenyum saat perbincangannya dengan Haku.

_'Hey Kyuu, kok aku bisa dekat dengan dia ya? Aku juga merasa nyaman seperti terasa memiliki kakak perempuan…'_ ujar Naruto pada Kyuubi dengan nada ceria, ia bertanya pada Kyuubi tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

**_'Entah lah aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kalian memiliki nasib yang sama,'_** jawab Kyuubi sekena nya, walau begitu di dalam jerusi besi yang mengurungnya, ia sedang tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Naruto tidak murung seperti beberapa malam yang lalu.

_'Aku punya beberapa kegiatan untuk hari kedepan nih'_ Naruto tersenyum aneh membuat Kyuubi bingung.

**_'Memang rencana apa yang kau miliki?'_** tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

_' .sia'_ ujar Naruto lalu tertawa keras membuat Kyuubi kesal.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Naruto dan Haku sudah bertemu dan ternyata Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa Haku adalah sosok hunter-nin yang membawa Zabuza. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan antara Naruto-Haku? Dan apa rencana yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto? _Nantikan di chapter depan !

Selamat jumpa 2 minggu lagi Minna! jaa :)

~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~

Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

"_**Suiton : Suirou No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Prison Technique )" **__: teknik air yang membuat bola air yang berfungsi untuk memenjarakan atau mengurung musuh agar tidak bias keluar dan akhirnya meninggal karena kehabisan udara._

"_**Suiton : Mizu Kabe No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Of Wall Tehnique)" **__: teknik air yang membuat sebuah dinding air yang dapat menghalau serangan lawan._

"_**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu ( Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet Technique **__)" : teknik air yang membuat sebuah naga air besar dan dilontarkan pada musuh, serangan yang cukup kuat untuk menghajar/menyerang musuh_

" _**Kageshuriken No Jutsu**_** " : t**_eknik shinobi yang menggandakan shuriken hingga jumlah yang di inginkan, serangan yang cukup mematikan untuk jumlah shuriken yang banyak._

* * *

_**AN :** **gomen minna jika fic saya masih banyak kesalahan! saya sudah membuat semaksimal mungkin untuk para readers setia fic ini, hehe**  
** sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi readers semua.**  
_

_**Saya tunggu review anda dan kritik saran anda . Arigatou** :) **Jaa ne!**  
_


	8. Battle On The Bridge

**********AN : yo minna ! bertemu lagi dengan saya, Dark Youko CLAN !**

**********Alhamdulillah saya sudah melangsungkan ujian akhir semester, sekarang waktunya untuk update. **

**********Harusnya saya update besok pada hari senin tetapi karena besok saya agak sibuk jadi saya update sekarang agar tidak telat. Jadwal update masih tetap setiap hari senin minggu ke-2 dan ke-4...**

**********silahkan dibaca fic saya dan semoga saja anda menyukai nya...**

**selamat membaca fic Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi.**

******~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

Dibawah** ini adalah re : Reviews for chapter 7**

_**Fox :** yes of course ! i will do ! silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**koga-san :** terima kasih koga-san, ha'i! pasti ku lanjutin, hehe :) silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**ekaaprillian :** waduh bahasanya eka-san, but i like it :) arigatou !_

_**Nitya-chan :** terima kasih :) iya sih,, habis saya gak penah meneliti kembali tulisan fic saya. jadi kalau sudah selesai pasti langsung saya save jadi sering banyak typo(s) deh, huhuhu *nasib tidak punya komputer sendiri :(* _

_**Genji takiya :** boleh tuh! saya kan penggemarnya pair NarufemHaku, hehe :) tapi lihat besok saja deh. saya tidak bisa membuat fic berbau romance, so sepertinya agak susah untuk readers yang menyukai romances, hehehe gomen minna! silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**Manguni **: i will do :) semoga saya masih punya waktu untuk kedepannya, hehe_

_**guest 77 :** maaf, maklum saya kurang pengetahuannya, hehe gomen :) semoga saja saya bisa membuatnya ya, hehe_

_**L.O : **baiklah, terimakasih atas sarannya, hehe :) arigatou *narutonya kan lagi pertama kali bertemu dengan haku, apalagi haku jadi female, so narutonya lebih sopan dan memakai perkataan yang sopan* hehe_

_**Namikaze Kevin : **thank you, ya dilihat saja namikaze-san... mungkin chapter di nami no kuni akan lama deh, hehe jadi dinantikan kelanjutan fic ini saja ya, hehe :) silahkan di baca ! don't forget for review !_

_**********Guest : **wah karena ini fic andventure dan tokoh utama hanya menceritakan naruto jadi untuk sementara hanya naruto. tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ketambahan akan pair lainnya, hehe_

_**Vj Baka Dobe :** I Like It :) tapi saya usahakan yaa.. jujur saya juga suka pair itu tapi sayang jarang pair yang buat naruhaku, hehe :) dibaca saja fic ini dan semoga saja saya buat pair tersebut. :)_

_**Vj Baka teme :** sama seperti yang saya katakan di review for vj baka dobe, nanti coba saya usahakan yaa :) hehe _

_**missingninuzumaki :** arigatou :) saya ikut senang jika anda menunggu fic saya, sekarang dibaca dan jangan lupa review lagi ya reader-san,,,, dan yang sabar ya :) hehe_

_**mitsuka sakurai :** Tak apa mitsuka-san, terima kasih sudah me-review fic saya, hehe :) untuk update saya 2 minggu sekali itu saja sudah hampir membuat saya kerepotan, jadi maaf jika saya update kelamaan, dan saya update setiap minggu ke-2 dan ke-4 dalam sebulan. terima kasih :)_

_**diarra :** ya arigatou diarra-san, walau anda review untuk chapter 5 tapi tak apa, saya akan membalasnya... naruto memang saya buat seperti itu agar tidak terlalu serius dan juga tidak bodoh, hehe :) untuk pair sayang sekali, pair ini masih naruto saja. jadi jika suatu saat ada pergantian pair yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan anda saya minta maaf, hehe_

_**syidik NH :** ya semoga saja syidik-san, silahkan anda baca chapter tentang pertarungan di nami no kuni samapi selesai agar anda mengetahui alur ceritanya, hehe_

_**Soulless-Fariz :** salam kenal juga fariz-san :) terima kasih atas saran anda... harap di maklumin ya, untuk kedepannya semoga saya lebih teliti lagi, arigatou :)_

_**Sadistic S. Kuroyuki :** hai senpai :) aarigatou sudah me-review fic ini, :) iya sih senpai, fic saya masih kebanyakan typo(s)nya... huhu :( saya kadang masih bingung mana yang membuat kata-kata itu kurang, hehe :)_

_wah dalam periwayatan kisah hidup kaiza memang saya kurang informasi, itu saja dari fic lain yang menceritakan hidup kaiza, hehe :) wah anda tahu saja tentang naruto-haku, tapi saya juga belum bisa memberitahukannya senpai gomen :) 'Suiton : Suijinheki no Jutsu' atau 'Water Release : Wall of Water' yaa? baiklah saya nanti pakai yang itu senpai, arigatou :) kalau jutsu saya kurang informasi, hehe :) kalau sakura mungkin untuk menunjang team 7 jadi naruto mengajarinya, hehe :) _

_arigatou senpai :) memang saya juga tidak bisa menyangka sudah masuk ke angka 200, ini juga berkat readers semua kan? *walau saya masih menargetkan kenaikan favorite dan follow* :)_

_**Dark Nivarox :** wah kau ini dark-san, ya saya juga tidak tahu ..gomen dark-san :) saya usahakan ya..._

_**Anaatha Namikaze :** waduh *sweetdrop* kok tambah anaatha-san? ntar anda di gigit hiu-nya kisame lho? haha :D *ikutan ga jelas nih* :) memang fic saya tak luput dari kesalahan sih, jadi harap dimaklumin yaa, sebenarnya bisa *apa iya?* tapi silahkan dilanjutkan membacanya saja dan lihat apa haku/zabuza bisa di selamatkan tidak, hehe_

_**holmes950 **: kenapa kalau haku meninggal holmes-san? hehe :) dilihat saja ya di fic besok karena jawaban anda belum keluar di chapter ini. hehe_

_**for isas :** wah saya tidak menjamin lho isas-san, kalau sama kyuubi kan sudah rekannya kan? waduh anda tidak suka ya? padahal NarufemHaku itu pair favoritku je, huhu :( *lebay* lebih baik anda baca fic ini saja ya :)_

_**Ken D Uzumaki :** senangnya da yang nunggu ff saya update, arigatou :) _

_**fajar jabrik :** wah ternyata ada juga yang sepikiran sama saya, agar anda tahu jawaban anda lebih baik anda baca saja chapter ini tapi mohon maaf jawaban anda belum tampil di chapter ini, gomen :)_

_**akira93**** :** ya anda lebih baik baca chapter ini senpai, dan temukan jawaban anda di chapter depan, hehe :)_

_**DeathCheater :** wah saya jadi tersanjung, terima kasih :) wah kalau jutsu saya minta maaf ya, saya kurang pengetahuan tentang jutsu itu jadi kadang saya jadi salah, hehe gomen :)_

_**Hadinamikaze :** gomen hadi-san, memang sudah jadwalnya seperti itu, anda lebih sabar yaa... silahkan anda baca chapter ini. arigatou :)_

_**Uzumaki hyuuga18 :** thanks you very much :) silahkan di read and review :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Kata Kata Tidak Urut, Ketikan Jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai academy naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

"Bagus, kau pernah dengar bahwa kekuatan kita dapat berlipat ganda saat kita mencoba melindungi hal-hal yang penting bagi kita,"

"Ya neesan, seandainya kita tidak bertemu saat kita masih musuh. Pasti kita bisa berteman dengan baik, ya kan neesan?" seru Naruto tersenyum.

'_Hey Kyuu, kok aku bisa dekat dengan dia ya? Aku juga merasa nyaman seperti terasa memiliki kakak perempuan…'_ ujar Naruto pada Kyuubi dengan nada ceria, ia bertanya pada Kyuubi tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

'_**Memang rencana apa yang kau miliki?'**_ tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

'_ .sial'_ ujar Naruto lalu tertawa keras membuat Kyuubi kesal.

**Chapter 8**

**Battle On The Bridge **

_**Let's we read !**_

**__****Start !**

**Normal Pov**

Langit yang biasanya di penuhi bintang sekarang tidak lah tampak satupun. Para bintang bagaikan bersembunyi di balik awan mendung. Udara dingin menyebar kesegala arah menyebabkan suasana tempat itu terasa sunyi tanpa suara binatang.

Cahaya bulan yang terhalangi oleh awan tidak bisa menerangi sekitar, ditambah sesekali jatuh butir-butir air dari langit. Gemercik air mulai terdengar akibat jatuhnya hujan di sekitar itu.

Hari-hari terus berlalu, tak terasa sudah seminggu semenjak pertempuran Team 7 dengan Zabuza. Team 7 masih terus berlatih dengan jonin pembimbingnya dalam waktu seminggu ini.

Sakura yang dari awal handal dalam pengendalian chakra pun dapat menguasai latihan dengan mudah. Sedangkan Sasuke pun sama, ia dapat berdiri di atas air walaukadang masih terjatuh. Dan Kakashi lalu Naruto pun terkadang mengadakan sparring untuk membuat tubuh mereka terbiasa.

Akibat penjelasan singkat Naruto saat Sasuke dan Sakura berlatih 'berjalan' di pohon membuat mereka serius dalam latihan yang diberikan sensei-nya itu.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari hutan, tepatnya di dalam sebuah rumah terdapat sosok lelaki dengan muka yang ditutupi oleh perban dan seorang cewek yang sedang mengobati luka lelaki tersebut.

Suasana hujan yang turun deras di luar tidak lah menyurutkan niat kedua sosok manusia itu untuk berbicara satu sama lainnya.

"Hey Haku, siapkan dirimu! Besok kita akan menyerang Hatake Kakashi dan teamnya!" ujar lelaki yang dikenal sebagai Zabuza si Kirigakure No Kijin. Ia mengingatkan sosok perempuan yang dikenal sebagai Haku shinobi yang di temui oleh Naruto saat mereka berada di hutan.

"Baik!"

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati dengan bocah berambut kuning karena dia bocah sembarangan!" kali ini pernyataan Zabuza berhasil membuat Haku kaget walau hanya sebentar yang kemudian kembali diam.

_'Dia! Jinchuuriki….Kyuubi!'_ batin Haku terkejut. Memang ia mengetahui kalau anak yang ia temui di hutan beberapa hari lalu bukan lah genin sembarangan karena ia berhasil mengetahui penyamarannya. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia juga turut ikut ambil dalam 'membuat' tuannya terluka.

"Baik…master!" balas Haku tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Seiring dengan suara petir menyambar keras membuat ruangan rumah sedikit terkena kilauan cahaya petir tersebut. Setelah terkina sianr dari petir itu tampak seringaian yang menakutkan dari muka Zabuza.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan rumah. Team 7, Kakashi, dan keluarga Tazuna sedang melakukan acara makan malamnya. Mereka saling berbicara, sesekali mereka tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah naruto dan Sakura yang konyol. Keceriaan tampak jelas di mereka, tetapi ada seorang anak yang hanya diam tanpa tersenyum.

"Persiapkan diri kalian! Besok kita akan membantu Tazuna!" seru Kakashi berkata pada anak didiknya.

"Ha'i!" balas ketiga muridnya tersebut.

"Arigatou Minna!" ujar Tazuna terharu, anak perempuannya 'Tsunami' tersenyum sedangkan anak kecil laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang di meja makan.

Tsunami yang mengetahui anaknya masih belum ikhlas akan kepergian 'ayah'nya hanya menghela nafas. Naruto masih memadang inari lekat sampai Inari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sudah tidak apa, ini kan sudah tugas kami!" seru Sakura membuat acara Naruto menatap Inari teralihkan. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Tazuna lalu tersenyum kecil.

Setelah mereka selasai makan malam , mereka pun ada yang langsung menyiapkan perbekalan untuk besok karena akan ada hal yang tak terduga menanti mereka keesokan harinya.

tetapi ada seseorang yang tidak langsung tidur. seusai makan malam, Naruto keluar lagi dari rumah menuju tempat yang menurutnya tenang. Memang tadi telah turun hujan dari sore tetapi sekarang ia sudah berhenti dan langit sudah terang oleh sinar bulan walau masih bersuhu dingin.

Saat dirinya melewati jembatan kecil di pinggir sungai, ia melihat seorang anak yang sedang termenung. 'sedih' adalah gambaran yang terletak jelas di muka anak itu.

"Itu kan Inari!" ucap Naruto lirih melihat anak kecil itu.

**Naruto's POV **

"Hey, boleh ku duduk di sini?" tanyaku ramah padanya.

"Tidak!" jawabnya dingin membuatku sedikit sebal karena mengingatkan ku pada 'Teme'

"Huh… Tak perlu dingin seperti itu!" balasku tetap mencoba ramah yang kemudian ku duduk di samping Inari.

"Apa mau mu?"

Suaranya tetaplah dingin, aku sempat bingung padanya. Walau ku cukup sebal juga tapi apa guna nya.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu perasaanmu selama ini"

Dapat ku lihat ia sempat terkejut dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, ia menatapku tajam yang kubalas juga dengan menatapnya.

"KAU TAK AKAN TAHU…!" teriaknya keras membuatku sedikit kaget akan ekspresinya. Wajah yang memerah akibat kekesalannya dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Siapa bilang ku tak tahu? Kami sebagai ninja tak luput dari yang namanya kematian dan luka. Kau tahu, saat aku di umurmu ? aku sudah pernah membunuh seseorang dengan tanganku ini!" balasku masih tetap tenang sambil menatap tanganku sendiri. Saat ku menoleh ke Inari, ia tampak kaget dan shock.

"Dan kau tahu yang paling menyedihkan dari semuanya, sampai umurku sekarang…" ucapku terhenti sejenak dengan nada tenang walau di hatiku sudah mulai berkecamuk. Kutatap Inari yang masih diam menanti aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"… di umurku segini, aku belum pernah merasakan namanya 'kasih sayang' orang tua. Ya! Dari aku lahir, saya sudah menjadi yatim piatu!" lanjutku dengan tangan ku yang terkepal erat mencoba menahan emosiku.

Walau emosi sudah kutahan agar tidak keluar, tetap saja air mata telah menumpuk di bola mataku menunggu 'mereka' terjatuh ke tanah. Sedangkan Inari yang pendengarannya masih baik sangatlah kaget, ia menatap ku sedih dan juga iba.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih memiliki Tazuna-Jiisan dan Tsunami 'ibu'mu. Mereka berdua sangat sayang dengan kau tetapi kau malah membuat mereka semakin khawatir akan sikapmu" seruku pada Inari.

Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya, mungkin ia telah menyadari kesalahannya. Inari yang kaget hanya bisa menunduk malu, ia tak menyangka bahwa shinobi berambut kuning yang duduk disampingnya itu telah mengalami penderitaan yang cukup dalam.

Inari menoleh kearahku, walau saya mengetahui kalau ia sedang memperhatikanku tetapi aku tetap menatap langit yang hanya di hiasi sedikit bintang.

"Su-sungguhkah?" Tanya Inari mulai bersuara setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam.

"Iya! Maka dari itu kau jangan hanya menangis, jangan hanya melihat ke masa lalu. Kita harus tegar dan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada!" kataku bijak, dapat ku dengar 'rubah' yang ada didalam tubuh tertawa keras.

'_**Tak kusangka kau bisa sebijak itu,gaki!'**_ seru Kyuubi mengejek ku. 'rubah' sialan itu kembali tertawa dalam otak ku.

'_Urusai!'_ balasku sengit yang membuat Kyuubi semakin tertawa keras. Aku juga bingung, sejak kapan aku berkata sebijak itu.

"Ta..tapi ba-bagaima..na de-ngan..hiks..Ga-tou?" pembicanganku dengan kyuubi terhenti saat ku mendengar suara tangisan inari.

"Tenanglah, kalau masalah Gatou biar aku yang urus! Yang penting kau jangan menangis lagi, lagi pula lelaki sejati tidak menangis! Apa kau cewek?" ucapku menenangkan inari dan di akhiri sedikit ejekan.

"Ti-tidak Naruto-nii…arigatou!" sahut Inari mengagetkanku, ku memandang Inari aneh saat ia barusan menyebutku 'nii' tetapi ku langsung tersenyum senang.

"Bagus!" jawabku sambil memeluk Inari dan ku rasakan kalau ia membalas pelukanku.

"Ayo pulang Inari-Kun!" ajakku saat mengetahui kalau kami sudah berada lama di pinggir sungai itu.

"Baik niisan" balasnya semangat membuatku tak bias menahan senyum.

Ya, inilah sisi satunya Naruto yang jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain, sisi yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi semangat dari keterpurukannya.

**End naruto's POV**

Sesampainya mereka berdua dirumah Tazuna, mereka disambut oleh tatapan kaget. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget dengan sikap mereka berdua yang pulang dengan tampang senang dan ceria. Mereka menatap bingung karena Inari yang dari awal bersikap dingin dapat tersenyum ceria bersama dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang telah Naruto lakukan pada cucuku, Kakashi-San?" Tanya Tazuna pada Kakashi dengan tampang bingung.

"Entahlah" balas Kakashi singkat dan melanjutkan membaca buku 'kesayangan'nya.

"Hey Naruto, apa yang lakukan pada Inari?" Tanya Sakura selidik. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menatap Inari sejenak.

"Hanya pembicaraan lelaki, iya kan Inari-Kun?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Inari yang di balas anggukan kepala oleh Inari.

'_Hah? Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh 'bocah' itu?'_ batin mereka serempak walau mereka senang akhirnya Inari tidak murung lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari pun dating, sinar dari sang mentari menyambut semua seisi dunia. Suara kicauan burung terdengar diman-mana.

Team 7 kecuali Naruto mulai bersiap-siap menbantu tazuna tetapi Naruto masih tertidur lelap. Entah apa yang di lakukannya semalam sehingga mengakibatkan dia kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Cih...dasar Dobe! Daritadi ia tidak bangun-bangun" Sasuke hanya mendecih saat menemukan teman rekannya masih tertidur lelap.

"Hah! Dasar Naruto-Baka… kita tinggal saja Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yang daritadi mencoba membangunkan Naruto tetapi tetap gagal mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Tazuna dan Kakashi yang melihat kelakuan kedua shinobi genin itu pun hanya menganggukan kepala. Mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa Naruto. Sebenarnya Kakashi telah mengetahui alasan kenapa Naruto sampai terlambat.

"Dasar niisan, sudah siang begini masih tertidur" Inari yang mendapat ide pun akhirnya keluar kamar dan masuk kembali dengan segelas air dingin.

'_Rasakan ini!'_ batin Inari menyeringai. Ia menuangkan air tersebut pada Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"argghh… Banjir!" ucap Naruto kaget sedangkan Inari yang melihatnya pun sweetdrop.

"Aduh kau Inari! Kenapa aku disiram air?" Tanya Naruto kesal sambil mengucek matanya.

"Gomen niisan, habis niisan tidur saja! Masak shinobi bangunnya siang sih?"

"Gomen'e Inari-Kun, dimana yang lainnya?"

"Sudah berangkat dengan ojiisan"

"AAPPAAA?"teriak Naruto keras membuat inari terpaksa menutup telinganya.

'_Bahaya, ini gara-gara semalam sih..'_ batin Naruto kesal.

'_**Tenang Naruto, sekarang cepat susul mereka sebelum hal yang kita tidak inginkan terjadi'**_ perintah Kyuubi dalam minscape mereka.

"Ke-kenapa niisan berteriak?"

"Tak apa Inari-Kun, aku pergi dulu untuk mengejar mereka" Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Kau disini saja, jangan beruat macam-macam! Ingat?" Naruto memperingati Inari.

"Hn" Inari hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Jaa ne!" Naruto langsung melompat keluar melalui jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Meninggalkan Inari yang bingung.

"Jaa ne niisan!" balas Inari lirih.

Di tengah perjalanan, naruto terus mengumpat karena semalam. Hatinya tidak tenang akibat semalam.

**Flashback **

Setelah membawa Inari pulang kerumah Tazuna, Naruto masih keluar ;agi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Setelah sampai hutan, Naruto pun mulai membuat puluhan bunshin untuk ia latihan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang asli menggoreskan sebuah kunainya pada pergelangan tangannya lalu membentuk sebuah chi-bunshin dengan darah tersebut.

Chi-Bunshin Naruto itu disuruhnya untuk memata-matai musuh mereka yaitu 'Zabuza'. Chi-bunshin Naruto yang sudah paham akan perintah Naruto langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunshin No Jutsu.

.

.

.

Ditengah-tengah hutan Nami No Kuni terdapat dua sosok manusia yang sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat ninja mereka.

"Besok kita akan menyerang rombongan Kakashi di jembatan yang 'kakek tua' itu buat!" perintah Zabuza tegas.

"Baik Zabuza-Sama!"

"Kau lawan genin-genin itu, tapi ingat! Berhati-hatilah dengan seorang anak berambut pirang kuning seperti nyang kusebutkan. Dia bukanlah genin sembarangan!"

"Ha'i"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tanpa disadari ada seorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka di atas pohon. Sosok itu adalah chi-bunshin Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan chakra keberadaannya agar tidak diketahui oleh pihak musuh.

Dari kegiatannya mengawasi mereka, chi-bunshin Naruto mendapatkan hasil informasi yang cukup mengagetkan yaitu Haku yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak oleh Naruto akan melawan dirinya sendiri.

Dan mereka akan menyerang besok saat team 7 berada di jembatan yang Tazuna buat, yang paling mengagetkan adalah haku diperintahkan untuk membunuh Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk menjebak dirinya.

Hal itu pun cukup membuat dirinya marah dan secara tidak sengaja malah mengeluarkan tekanan chakra yang membuat Zabuza dan Haku mengetahui kalau mereka sedang di awasi. Zabuza yang sudah mengetahui keberadaannya langsung melempar sebuah kunai kearah bunshin Naruto, hal itu pun sentak membuat bunshin Naruto kaget lalu melompat menghindari.

"Wah hebat juga… tak ku sangka kau berani kemari?" kata Zabuza sinis pada 'bunshin' Naruto yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Berbeda dengan Zabuza yang tampak marah dan kesal pada 'bunshin' itu, tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang itu. Haku malah tersenyum kecil dan ia maju kedepan Zabuza.

"Zabuza-Sama pergilah, cukup saya saja yang melawannya! Inikan bocah yang tuan maksud?" katanya.

"Baiklah, habisi dia dengan cepat! Ingat pesanku tadi!" perintah Zabuza lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Haku yang saling tatap.

"Hey Neechan, kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Naruto tersenyum setelah ia tidak lagi merasakan keberadan zabuza.

"Kenapa kau disini Naruto?"

"Tak perlu dingin begitu neechan," Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Haku yang terkesan dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memata-matai kalian dan tentunya bertemu dengan kamu neechan," lanjut Naruto masih tersenyum

"Bodoh, sekarang kau kembali!" haku berkata keras tetapi tidak membuat bunshin Naruto gentar.

"Tidak!" Haku membelalak mata saat mendengar tolakan Naruto.

"Kenapa neechan mau membunuh Sasuke temanku?" Tanya Naruto terdengar lirih.

"Maafkan aku naruto-kun, ini adalah perintah yang Zabuza-Sama berikan. Jadi harus ku laksanakan"

"Tapi neechan…" Naruto menunduk sedih membuat Haku tak enak, tetapi selang beberapa detik selanjutnya Naruto mendongak sembari melempar senyum yang terkesan 'menakutkan'

"Jika neechan membunuh temanku, ku pastikan neechan akan menyesal" walau Naruto tersenyum tapi tersimpan ancaman yang tak main-main bagi Haku hinga membuat Haku sedikit bergidik.

"Baiklah neechan, sampai jumpa besok! Oh yaa… besok tunggu aku, kita akan 'berpesta sambil berlatih'..." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'…'_Berpesta sambil berlatih'?...' _pikir Haku bingung. Tetapi ia memutuskan menyusul Zabuza.

Naruto 'asli' yang merasakan bunshinnya sudah menghilang mengetahui rencanamusuhnya itu. Dia pun pergi menemui Kakashi-sensei setelah menghentikan latihannya. Naruto yang telah bertemu dengan Kakashi langsung menceritakan pada sensei-nya itu. Tentunya ia merahasiakan kedekatannya dengan sosok Haku yang lebih dikenal sebagai 'hunter-nin' oleh sensei-nya itu.

"Baiklah Naruto-Kun, terima kasih. Sekarang kau pergilah tidur! Lain kali tidak usah berbuat nekat seperti tadi!" perintah Kakashi sembari memperingati Naruto tapi tak di anggap oleh muridnya itu.

"Baik sensei" Naruto pergi menuju tempat tidurnya

Di pelosok hutan tempat Zabuza dan Haku berkumpul, haku yang telah sampai di tempat Zabuza langsung melapor.

"Zabuza-Sama, bocah itu memang seperti yang tuan katakan. Tetapi sebelum ia berhasil ku lukai, ia sudah pergi melarikan diri dahulu" lapor Haku bohong.

"…tetapi dipastikan kalau ia hanya lah Chi-bunshin, karena ia tidak lah mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya" lanjutnya.

"Ternyata cukup cerdik juga, menggunakan Chi-bunshin lagi" tangan Zabuza terkepal erat saat mengingat dirinya yang dikalahkan oleh bocah kuning itu.

"Baiklah, kau bersiap-siaplah untuk besok. Istirahatlah!"

"Ha'i"

**End's Flashback **

'_Sialan… gara-gara semalam ku ketiduran karena kecapekan!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan keanehan dalam jalan di hutan tersebut.

'_Heh? Apa ini, bekas tebasan pedang. Dan arahnya…'_ perkataan Naruto dalam hati terhenti saat ia mengetahui sesuatu yang gawat.

'…_Oh Shit!' _ geram Naruto.

Naruto langsung membuat sebuah bunshin biasa lalu mengutus bunshinnya untuk kembali kerumah Tazuna sedangkan Naruto yang asli pergi ke tempat Kakashi dan temannya.

'_Semoga belum terlambat…'_ batin Naruto berdoa.

.

.

.

Dirumah Inari, tampak dua lelaki dewasa yang sedang menangkap seorang perempuan yang terlihat lemah. Seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu berada di depan kedua pemuda itu.

"LEPASKAN KAA-SAN!..." teriak Inari pada kedua pemuda yang sedang menawan Tsunami. Airmata terus mengalir deras di bola mata anak kecil itu.

"Inari lari nak! Jangan perdulikan kaa-san!" seru Tsunami membujuk anaknya untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hanya takut jika Inari anaknya ikut terluka akibat kedua pemuda suruhan Gatou ini.

"Turuti kata Kaa-Sanmu itu bocah! " seru salah satu pemuda yang menawan Tsunami.

"Anak kecil tidak pantas bermain dengan orang dewasa!" sahut pemuda yang satunya lagi. Tawa kedua pemuda itu pun pecah. Tawa mengejek terdengar keras di telinga Inari dan Tsunami.

"Tidak akan! Lepaskan..hiks..Kaa-San!" seru Inari masih menangis.

"Bocah berisik!" geram pemuda berkulit hitam, ia mengarahkan pedangnya keleher Tsunami.

Pemuda satunya yang menggenggam pedang katana di tangannya maju kearah Inari sedangkan Inari hanya diam mematung karena ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan sentuh Inari, jangan sentuh anak ku!" teriak Tsunami kesal tapi apa daya, sebuah pedang menempel manis di lehernya.

"…Engghhh…" Tsunami mendesis kecil menahan sakit saat ujung pedang menggores lehernya menimbulkan sayatan kecil.

Pemuda yang berjalan kearah inari mengangkat pedangnya tinggi saat ia sudah berada di depan Inari yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Tanya pemuda itu mengejek, Inari hanya meringkuk takut membuat pemuda itu tambah menyeringai senang.

Pemuda tadi langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah Inari, tetapi tubuh Inari tiba-tiba menghilang sesaat sebelum pedang tersebtu mengenai tubuh Inari. Sedangkan Inari yang merasakan tubuhnya seakan dipeluk mencoba membuka matanya, seketika ia tersenyum senang.

"NARUTO NII-SAN…" teriak inari senang

"Maaf ya Inari-Kun, aku telat" seru bunshin Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan Inari dari pedang yang akan membelah dirinya. Kedua pemuda itu kaget tetapi mereka kembali menggeram marah.

"Kau siapa bocah? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur jika tidak ingin terbunuh" ucap sosok penjahat yang hendak menebas Inari tadi dan disambut gelak tawa oleh rekannya yang memegang tubuh Tsunami.

"Tsunami-San, bisakah kau menutup mata sebentar? Kau juga Inari!" perintah naruto lembut membuat Tsunami bingung akan perintah Naruto tetapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya karena ia yakin akan Naruto.

Tsunami akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya di ikuti oleh Inari, setelah beberapa menit berlalu tidak lah terdengar suara apapun hanya terasa suatu hembusan angin yang kuat. Karena Tsunami penasaran, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan saat ia melihat kejadian di depan matanya membuat badannya membatu kaku.

Di depan Tsunami sudah terjatuh pemuda yang menyerangnya tadi, tubuh mereka penuh oleh darah begitu juga tempat sekitar mereka, tubuh mereka memang masih utuh tetapi kepala mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kedua pemuda itu memang tak berkepala karena kepala mereka telah pecah entah terkena apa. Inari yang ingin membuka matanya tidak jadi karena matanya kembali ditutup oleh seseorang.

"Kau jangan membuka matamu ya Inari-Chan!" ucap Tsunami memperingati Inari sembari melempar deathglare miliknya kearah Naruto.

"Go-gomen…" seru Naruto sedikit gemetaran saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Tsunami.

'_I-inikah sosok ibu yang sedang marah..'_ batin Naruto takut

'_**Kau sih keterlaluan!'**_balas Kyuubi menyalahkan Naruto.

**Flashback**

Begitu Tsunami dan Inari menutup mata, Naruto langsung merapal handseal cepat sedangkan kedua pemuda dengan pedang telah siap-siap untuk menyerang Naruto. Saat mereka berdua berlari kearah Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang akan di peroleh mereka. Naruto yang melihat kedua pemuda itu berlari kearahnya hanya menarik nafas dalam.

"_**Fuuton : Shinkugyoku No Jutsu**_ _**( Wind Release :** __**Wind **__**Pressure **__**Shot **__**)" **_

Seketika peluru angin tercipta dari tiupan dari mulut Naruto, peluru angin melesat cepat menuju kedua pemuda yang masih berlari kearah Naruto tersebut. Hembusan angin terasa lumayan kuat menerbangkan butiran-butiran debu ke angkasa.

**Pyarr !**

Begitu serangan peluru angin tersebut mengenai kedua pemuda tersebut, tidak ada suara satupun yang terdengar dari mulut kedua pemuda tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu tewas seketika saat peluru angin yang melesat cepat tersebut mengenai kepala mereka hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Darah mereka muncrat dimana-mana mengotori tanah sekitar, sedangkan tubuh tanpa kepala tersebut hanya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Mereka berdua tewas tanpa suara dan hanya dalam beberapa detik.

**End's Flashback**

"Se-sebaiknya aku cepat me-menyusul teman-temanku" ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengusap-usap leher belakangnya.

"AWAS KAU NARUTO!" geram Tsunami marah, siapa juga orang tua yang tidak marah saat melihat anaknya disuruh melihat hal yang tidak pantas di umurnya yang bias di bilang masih belia.

**Booftt !**

Bunshin Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, sedangkan Tsunami meninggalkan tempat itu sambil tetap menutup mata Inari yang masih bingung akan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah jembatan yang hampir selesai pembangungannya, terdapat sekelompok manusia yang sedang berjalan santai. Dua orang anak kecil yang terdiri seorang lelaki dan perempuan, seorang dewasa yang sedari tadi selalu membaca buku orange yang selalu terselip rapi di sela jari tangannya, dan seorang kakek yang masih terlihat sehat bugar.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka berhenti saat jalan yang di lewati mereka dihadang oleh seseorang berkenampilan Hunter-Nin dengan muka yang di tutupi topeng. Mata mereka berdua terbelelak melihat sosok yang menghadangnya tersebut.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian kembali" sapa sosok bertopeng itu sambil terkekeh kecil, terdengar suara perempuan lembut namun mematikan dari sosok tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura menyiagakan posisi siap tempur mereka di dekat Tazuna sambil menggenggam kunai di tangan mereka.

"Kau, bukannya Hunter-Nin yang kemarin?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah menyimpan buku kesayangannya.

Bahkan sebelum sosok bertopeng itu menjawab, sebuah serangan meluncur kearah Tazuna siap memenggal kepalnya seandainya Sasuke tidak menarik Tazuna dengan cepat. Terlihat sosok lelaki dengan muka dibalut oleh perban keseluruhan kecuali matanya.

Sosok lelaki itu terkekeh kecil sambil memapah sebuah Zanbatou besar miliknya di pundaknya. Zanbatou besar yang hampir saja membunuh korbannya sekian kalinya. Kubikiribochou milik sang Kirigakure No Kijin.

"Kita bertemu lagi bocah.." Zabuza sudah berada di samping Haku sosok 'Hunter-Nin' bertopeng. Seketika kabut memenuhi lingkungan sekitar mereka semua, jarak pandang pun semakin menipis akibat kabut pekat yang menyelimuti mereka. Jurus andalan Zabuza **'Kirigakure No Jutsu'**

Kakashi dan Sasuke mangaktifkan Sharingan milik mereka untuk mengawasi gerakan musuhnya, tetapi kabut pekat itu sudah tercampur oleh chakra sehingga kesulitan melihat sekitar.

'_Cih… memasukkan chakranya kedalam kabut sialan ini!'_ runtuk Sasuke kesal karena tidak bisa melihat sekitar.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Cepat lindungi Tazuna!" perintah Kakashi mulai mengandalkan daya penciumannya untuk mencari keberadaan zabuza.

HAHAHAHAHA !

Terdengar suara tawa keras, tawa yang terdengar seperti seorang psikopat. Suasana semakin menegang akibat semakin pekatnya kabut yang 'memenjarakan' mereka.

"Dimana bocah kuning itu? Apa dia takut setelah semalam mendatangi kami?" Tanya Zabuza tetapi hanya terdengar suaranya tanpa terlihat orangnya.

'_Apa maksudnya? Atau Dobe memang mengintai mereka semalam. Pantas saja ia ketiduran, sialan!'_ batin Sasuke tambah kesal.

Sebuah serangan cepat tak terlihat berhasil meulaki lengan Kakashi hingga tergores. Walau tidak terlalu dalam luka tersebut, tetapi tetap berhasil membuat Kakashi meringis kesakitan sembari menajamkan indera-nya.

**TRANG !**

Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza berbenturan dengan kunai Kakashi yang di gunakan untuk menahan serangan Zabuza, sedangkan diposisi Sasuke yang masih melindungi Tazuna bersama Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Dimana teman kalian yang berhasil melukai Zabuza-Sama kemarin?" Tanya suara tersebut.

Sasuke mencoba mencari sosok itu sambil mendengarkan suara itu berasal. Saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan didepannya, ia langsung melempar shuriken-nya kearah bayangan tersebut. Akan tetapi shuriken itu hanya menembuas bayangan itu seakan tidak ada seseorang yang berdiri di balik bayangan tersebut.

Sasuke yang mulai kesal menuju kearah bayangan yang daritadi tampak didepannya, sebelum menghilang dalam kabut tebal ia menoleh kearah sakura sejenak.

"Sakura, kau jaga Tazuna! Biar dia, kau yang melawannya,"

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun…" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat sosok Sasuke telah menghilang dalam tebalnya kabut.

"Dimana teman 'kuning'mu itu?" sekali lagi terdengar suara menanyakan Naruto. Suara sosok itu malah semakin membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Cih, jangan bicarakan dia! Cepat tunjukan sosok mu dan lawan aku!" geram Sasuke karena musuh yang seharusnya ia lawan malah mencari sosok Naruto terus.

'_Sialan, dia lagi… kenapa harus 'dia' lagi…'_ batin Sasuke marah.

Karena kemarahannya itu lah, ia melempar semua shuriken miliknya kearah sembarang tanpa mengetahui letak musuh berada. Dan benar saja, tak ada satupun serangan darinya yang mengenai sosok Haku.

Saat Sasuke mulai mengatur nafasnya, terlihat sosok bayangan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu mulai memposisikan kunainya kedepan tubuhnya.

Sosok bertopeng hunter-nin yang sejak tadi di cari oleh Sasuke akhirnya muncul dari dalam kabut, sosok yang begitu tenang tidak seperti Sasuke yang diliputi oleh rasa marah.

"Sekali lagi, dimana… temanmu… itu?" Tanya sosok itu lagi sambil memperjelas suaranya.

"Diam kau!" Sasuke yang sudah tersulut emosinya langsung merapal handseal.

"_**Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (**__**Fire release: Fireball Technique)"**_

Sebuah bola api dialncarkan Sasuke menuju sosok itu, tetapi sosok itu hanya diam di tempat. Beberapa detik sebelum bola api mengenai sosok itu, Haku sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke mau tak mau hanya membelalak melihat kecepatan musuhnya itu.

"Ya sudahlah, terpaksa kau ku bunuh!" seru Haku sembari merapal handseal.

"_**Hyouton: Makyou Hyousho (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors)" **_

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat ia dikelilingi oleh cermin-cermin yang terbentuk di sekitarnya baik itu depan-belakang, kiri-kanan, maupun atasnya. Jumlah cermin tersebut ada 21 cermin yang tersenar mengelilingi sasuke.

Haku mulai memasuki salah satu cermin yang tingginya hampir 2 meter, ia masuk kedalam cermin bagai melangkah ke dalam pintu. sedangkan Sasuke kembali merapal handseal cepat lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"_**Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Giant Fire Dragon Technique)"**_

Sebuah naga api keluar dari semburan mulut Sasuke, sosok naga api tersebut mengarah kearah cermin yang terdapat sosok shinobi bertopeng itu.

**BLARRR !**

Ledakan api pun terjadi saat naga dengan cermin saling berbenturan, tetapi Sasuke kembali kaget saat cermin didepannya tetap berdiri kokoh pada posisi awal seperti tidak terkena serangan satupun. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, sosok dalam cermin menyeringai tipis yang pastinya tertutupi oleh topeng.

"HAHAHA!" sosok itu tertawa keras, membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Ini bukan lah cermin biasa, semua serangan yang kau lancarkan tidak akan membuat cermin ini tergores sekali pun…" seru sosok itu sombong. Seruan sosok itu membuat Sasuke semakin memutar otak untuk keluar.

"… Dan semua yang terperangkap di dalam cermin milik ku pasti akan mati!" tambah Haku membuat suaranya terdengar lirih namun penuh nada mengancam. Sekali lagi Sasuke kembali kaget saat sosok musuhnya berkata seperti itu.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Ternyata semalam naruto mendatangi haku dan zabuza yang mengakibatkan ia tertidur kecapekan, Dan akhirnya haku dan zabuza mulai melancarkan serangan pada team 7! Sasuke yang terperangkap dalam cermin milik haku, berhasilkah ia keluar? Apakah naruto akan dating tepat waktu untuk menolong team-nya? _Nantikan di chapter depan !

Selamat jumpa 2 minggu lagi Minna! jaa :)

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

"_**Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Giant Fire Dragon Technique)" **__: jurus yang berupa naga api yang besar. Dapat menyebabkan kerusakan yang cukup besar._

"_**Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (**__**Fire release: Fireball Technique)" **__: jurus yang berupa bola api raksasa yang di keluarkan dari mulut._

"_**Suiton: Kirigakure No Jutsu (Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique)" **__: jurus yang mengeluarkan kabut tebal sehingga menutupi pandangan._

"_**Hyouton: Makyou Hyousho (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors)" **__: jurus yang menciptakan kubah cermin dari es berjumlah 21 sehingga mengurung musuh didalamnya. Pengguna dapat memasuki salah satu cermin tersebut dan dapat berpindah tempat ke cermin lain dengan cepat. Pengguna juga dapat melancarkan serangan dari dalam cermin, cermin tersebut juga dapat berfungsi sebagai pelindung dari serangan lainnya._

* * *

**AN : gomen minna jika saya uptade terlalu lama, bagaimana fic yang saya buat? semoga readers-sama pada suka dengan fic ini! untuk chapter 1-4 yang pengetikan salah akan saya perbaiki jadi harap anda menunggu dengan sabar, hehe :)**

**jika ada dari readers-san yang ada kebingungan dengan fic saya, silahkan tulis saja di review atau PM saya, terima kasih **

**semoga saja jika saya ada waktu saya akan uptade lebih cepat.**

**Saya tunggu review anda dan kritik saran anda . Arigatou !**


	9. The Death Of Tragic

**************AN : Yo Minna ! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Dark Youko CLAN !**

**************Alhamdulilah saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 9 ini, dan semoga kalian bisa menyukai chapter ini. **

**************Di akhir ada sebuah pengumuman yang harus reader sekalian baca agar tidak timbul masalah,.. **

**************Ini saya update majukan sehari (harusnya hari senin) karena besok saya kemungkinan tidak bisa update (biasa dark-san lagi sibuk XD) jadi saya update sekarang..**

**Selamat membaca fic Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi.**

******~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

Dibawah** ini adalah re : Reviews for chapter 8  
**

_**KouraFukiishi :**__ wah maaf koura-san, ini memang sudah jadwal update-nya untuk 2 minggu sekali, hehe :) dan saya __**SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH**__ minta maaf buat anda dan juga yang lain, karena sampai tgl 30 agustus 2013 aku terpaksa hiatus karena selama 2 bulan saya akan PKL di RS jadi saya 'sangat' kurang waktu, maaf :( kalau panjang/pendek tulisannya memang saya buat seperti itu dan pasti saat bagian yang seru lah agar semua penasaran, haha :) sekali lagi ku minta maaf ya atas ke-hiatus-an ku._

_**Guest :**__ huhu :( bukannya anda dapat bonus untuk update malah ku terpaksa hiatus kan, huhu :( gomen _

_**Guest (2) :**__ thanks you, ya itu tergantung mood-ku juga sih, kalau mau buat sadis tinggal buat jika tidak ya otak saya tidak ada inspirasi, hehe :)_

_**Namikaze-senpai :**__ karena liburann ini lah saya tersiksa, saya malah __**'TIDAK'**__ bisa menulis kelanjutan fic saya karena saya harus PKL, huhu :( gomen... baiklah Namikaze-senpai, saya usahakan saya perbaiki, maaf kalau membuat bingung. _

_**AnguishedOne :**__ arigatou, tapi saya minta maaf ya karena saya dalam 1-2 bulan ini tidak bisa update, huhu gomen :(_

_**Yuki Takiya :**__ wah sayang sekali ya, gomen yuki-san... tapi ini belum tentu fic pair NaruHina lho, hehe :)_

_**Anaatha Namikaze :**__ hah? adegan apa tuh namikaze-san? *saya tidak paham* naruto belum keluar gimana namikaze-san? *saya yang lemot yaa?* XD_

_**Soputan :**__ bagus tuh sarannya, *padahal saya tidak bisa membuat romance, haduh* :D ganbatte !_

_**Manguni :**__ hehe ;) salah ya manguni-san? maaf ya, maksud ku itu terkena serangan jadi kepalanya pecah, hehe :)_

_**Nitya-chan:**__ thanks you Nitya-chan, arigatou !_

_**koga-san :**__ wah terima kasih koga-san, tapi maaf ya waktu update sudah paten *bahasanya, wkwk* :)_

_**Namikaze Kevin :**__ thanks you kevin-san, :)_

_**rizkiirawan3 :**__ wah terima kasih sangat __rizkiirawan-san, silahkan anda baca saja dan nilai apa fic saya seru atau tidak, hehe *semoga anda suka* :)_

_**syidik NH :**__ wah silahkan anda baca fic ini terus dan lihat saja haku-chan akan meninggal atau tidak , hehe :) waduh kok pake senjata hidan? ntar dicari'in sama yang punya lho, haha XD pasti saya lanjutkan tetapi mohon di tunggu ya karena untuk bulan ini dan depan saya terpaksa hiatus, huhu :)_

_**Dark Nivarox :**__ di tunggu ya dark-san, saya jamin akan ada gore tetapi bukan di alur nami no kuni, hehe gomen :) memang sih kalau tidak ada inspirasi ttg adegan 'berdarah' pasti tambah susah, hufh :)_

_**huddexxx69 :**__ iya di tunggu yaaa :)_

_**Vj Baka Dobe :**__ wah beraarti anda harus bersabar karena untuk bulan ini dan depan saya terpaksa Hiatus, huft *mendokusai(menyebakan)* :(_

_**Armelle Aquamar Eira :**__ wah sudah tidak sabar yaa? silahkan anda baca fic chapter ini, semoga mengobati rasa 'sabar' mu itu, hehe :) arigatou _

_**fajar jabrik:**__ wah sayang sekali, luwaknya tidak ada tapi kalau rubah ada. haha*tidak nyambung yaa?* terima kasih fajar-san :)_

_**Hadinamikaze :**__ waktunya itu namikaze-san, sungguh saya tidak ada waktu. liburan ini saja saya harus PKL di RS yang pastinya membutuhkan waktu lama dan tidak ada liburnya termasuk minggu *huhu nasibku jelek sekali ya :'(* gomen _

_** Akira93 :**__ haha :) tau saja anda akira-san, semoga jawaban anda terwujud ya. arigatou :)_

_**Bhie Forsaken :**__ ya anda baca saja chapter ini, kalau tidak salah ini chapter pertempuran antara naruto-haku *kalau tidak salah, hehe* ya forsaken-san, saya akan mampir ke fic anda, maaf ya sampai sekarang saya masih belum membaca fic anda, hehe *belum ada waktu* tapi nama fic nya hampir sama ya, hehe _

_**Ken D Uzumaki :**__ ya ken-san, kalau tidak salah memang itu, hehe :) selamt membaca chapter ini, *jgn lupa like dan reviewnya* hehe :)_

_**Uzumaki hyuuga18 :**__ gomen menuggu lama :) silahkan bca chapter ini uzumaki-san, :)_

_**WaOnePWG :**__ maaf seekali, ini sudah menthok updatenya tapi kalau ada waktu luang pasti aku percepat. lebih baik anda baca fic chaptera ini :)_

_**mitsuka sakurai :**__ maksud anda 'bagian tidak enak'? hehe :) kalau panjang-pendek chapter itu sudah masuk kedalam plot fic ini jadi sudah alur ceritanya seperti itu, hehe gomen :)_

**__****yunaucii :** _gomen yunaucii-san, tapi saya harus membuat alur yang urut agar tidak berubah jalan cerita yang sudah ada di pikiran saya, hehe :) sebaiknya anda membaca fic saya hingga naruto bertemu dengan garra yaa..._

_** *** Terima kasih telah me-review fanfic saya, arigatou :)_  
_Selamat membaca chapter ini dan silahkan di read and review :) _*** **

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Kata Kata Tidak Urut, Ketikan Jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai academy naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

"Sekali lagi, dimana… temanmu… itu?" Tanya sosok itu lagi sambil memperjelas suaranya.

"_**Hyouton : Makyou Hyousho ( Ice Release : Demonic Ice Mirrors )" **_

Haku mulai memasuki salah satu cermin yang tingginya hampir 2 meter, ia masuk kedalam cermin bagai melangkah ke dalam pintu. sedangkan Sasuke kembali merapal handseal cepat lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"Ini bukan lah cermin biasa, semua serangan yang kau lancarkan tidak akan membuat cermin ini tergores sekali pun…" seru sosok itu sombong. Seruan sosok itu membuat Sasuke semakin memutar otak untuk keluar.

"… Dan semua yang terperangkap di dalam cermin milik ku pasti akan mati!" tambah Haku membuat suaranya terdengar lirih namun penuh nada mengancam. Sekali lagi Sasuke kembali kaget saat sosok musuhnya berkata seperti itu.

**Chapter 9 **

**The Death Of Tragic**

_**Let's we read !**_

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

Suasana jembatan begitu menegang, kabut pekat menutupi seluruh pandangan membuat siapapun tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan udara dingin menerpa seluruh makhluk hidup yang berada disana. Di sebuah bagian dari jembatan tersebut berdiri sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari cermin berjumlah 21 buah. Cermin yang tersebar melingkar membuat kubah, di dalam kubah tersebut terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pekat sedang terengah-engah.

Di salah satu cermin yang mengurung anak tersebut tampak seorang shinobi memakai topeng putih menatap remeh bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Hah..hah..hah"

Sasuke mulai memikirkan cara untuk pergi meninggalkan kurungan cermin tersebut, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke muncul sebuah bayangan sosok musuhnya itu di cermin belakangnya. Sosok bertopeng itu siap meluncurkan jarum miliknya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang akhirnya menyadari serangan jarum itu langsung menghidarinya, tetapi karena terlambat menghindar bahu kirinya tergores jarum tersebut. Darah merah mengalir dari luka goresan jarum yang ada di bahu kirinya, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke menyiagakan sebuah kunai yang digenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Haku, sosok bertopeng itu kembali melancarkan serangan jarum. Sekarang lima buah jarum kembali mengarah tubuh Sasuke dan dengan sigap Sasuke menghindari serangan jarum itu.

**TRANG !**

**TRANG ! **

**TRANG !**

3 buah jarum berhasil ditangkisnya oleh sasuke dengan kunai miliknya, tetapi 2 buah jarum berhasil melukai tubuhnya kembali membuat sang uchiha meringis kesakitan.

"Wah hebat juga Kau bisa bertahan! Baiklah kalau yang ini bisakah kau bertahan?" Puji Haku, tetapi terasa ejekan bagi si Uchiha yang masih memegangi lukanya.

Dalam sekejab cermin disekeliling Sasuke muncul bayangan Haku, sehingga sekarang haku berjumlah 21 dengan jarum tepat berada di sela-sela jari miliknya.

**Wush...**

Beberapa jarum yang dilancarkan Haku mengarah ke Sasuke, serangan dari berbagai penjuru membuat semua jarum berhasil menancap di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Walau ada juga yang berhasil ditangkisnya tetapi tetap saja karena serangan tersebut berjumlah banyak sehingga tetap melukai dirinya.

"Hugh!"

Sasuke mulai berbatuk dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya menjadi lemas tetapi dirinya tetap berusaha berdiri.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Sasuke.

'_Sialan! Gerakkannya terlalu cepat. Bahkan sharingan tidak bias mengimbanginya'_ pikir Sasuke

Sosok Haku kembali melemparkan beberapa jarum dalam jumlah banyak kearah Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam dengan sebuah kunai di genggam diarahkan ke depannya.

**JLEB !**

**JLEB !**

**JLEB !**

Sekujur tubuh telah bersarang banyak jarum, tubuhnya sudah jatuh terduduk tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya dengan rasa nyeri. Sudah beberapa menit tubuhnya di hujani oleh jarum berskala banyak.

Pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur dan menghitam, sekilas tampak sosok bertopeng itu keluar dari cermin miliknya. Haku sudah menyiapkan 3 buah jarum di sela jari tangannya untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

"Baiklah! Ini adalah serangan terakhir untukmu!"

Haku yang berada 2 meter di depan sasuke melemparkan 3 jarum itu kearah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya menanti rasa sakit yang akan di alaminya.

**TRANG . . .**

"Tidak baik menyerang seseorang yang sudah tidak sanggup…. Nee-Chan!"

ketiga jarum besi yang mengarah ke sasuke berhasil di gagalkan oleh shinobi berambut kuning cerah yang dating sesaat jarum itu berhasil melukai temannya.

Haku tersenyum kecil melihat sosok Naruto telah datang, sedangkan Sasuke bukannya merasakan sakit malah mendengar suara yang ia kenali.

Mata Sasuke mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan, iris onyx pekat miliknya sempat melebar begitu melihat Naruto berada di depannya untuk menolongnya.

"Na-naruto…" seru Sasuke lirih tanpa sadar memanggil nama Naruto dengan benar bukannya 'Dobe'.

"Hoy Teme, tak kusangka kau begitu…" mata Naruto mulai memindai tubuh Sasuke yang banyakjarum menancap ditubuhnya.

"….buruk!" tambah Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa kesal, Sasuke mulai mencoba untuk berdiri walau tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Sudahlah Teme, mulai dari sini biar aku yang melanjutkannya!" seru Naruto mulai maju kedepan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan tanpa tenaga terpaksa mengikuti perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo kita mulai 'pesta'nya Nee-Chan" Ajak Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Haku. Sosok bertopeng itu menganggukan kepala sejenak lalu mulai memasuki cermin miliknya, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.

'_Nee-Chan? Apa dobe mengenali dia? Bukannya dia adalah hunter-nin yang kemarin?' _pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah Naruto-Kun, sekarang kita mulai!" seru Haku sembari merapal handseal

"_**Hyouton: Kouri Senbon No Jutsu (Ice Release: Ice Needles Technique)!" **_

Seketika muncul jarum yang terbuat dari es dalam jumlah 'sangat' banyak menuju Naruto maupun Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membelalak melihat serangan jarum es yang sangat banyak menuju dirinya tetapi saat ia melirik Naruto, ia hanya berdiri tenang sambil merapal handseal cepat.

"_**Fuuton: Sensou Gouheki No Jutsu (Wind Release: Rumbleing Wind Wall Technique)!"**_

Mata Sasuke kembali melebar saat melihat semua serangan jarum es yang diluncurkan ke arahnya gagal semua begitu terbentuk sebuah dinding angin di sekitar Naruto dan dirinya.

Bahkan tak ada satupun jarum es milik Haku yang berhasil sampai ketempat Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang lalu kembali merapal handseal.

"_**Fuuton: Disuku no Kaze (Wind Release: Disc Of Wind Technique)!"**_

Ditangan Naruto terbentuk 2 buah cakram angin yang berputar cepat dan di tengah-tengah pusat cakram tersebut terdapat shuriken yang ikut berputar.

Naruto lalu melempar kedua cakram angin sebesar Fuuma-Shuriken tersebut ke arah cermin di depannya.

**Wush...**

Kabut tebal menutupi pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke, kabut yang timbul alibat serangan cakram angin milik Naruto yang menghantam dinding cermin.

Saat kabut mulai menipis, menampakkan kejadian yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, padahal dinding cermin di depannya masih utuh tanpa tergores sedikitpun.

"Ingat Naruto-Kun! Ini bukan lah cermin sembarangan. Cermin milik ku sudah saya aliri chakraku sehingga tidak bisa pecah" jelas Haku sambil melancarkan serangan jarum es lagi walau serangan jarum es miliknya tidak ada yang berhasil melukaui Naruto tetapi ia tetap melancarkan jarum itu lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Di sekeliling naruto dan Sasuke sudah tertancap banyak jarum es Karena semua serangan terpental oleh jutsu Naruto. Tubuh Naruto masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka sama sekali.

Naruto kembali merapal handseal, Sasuke mau tak mau menatap kagum Naruto melihat stamina yang dimiliki oleh teman se teamnya.

"Tetap saja Naruto-Kun, tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan cermin ini!" seru Haku agak sombong. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi tanggapan haku.

"Apa iya? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?" Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan handsealnya langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya kearah cermin yang ada di depannya.

"_**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)!"**_

Hempasan angin kuat tercipta dari kipasan kedua tangan Naruto, mengirim sapuan angin dengan sayatan-sayatan tajam kearah cermin tersebut.

**krakk…krakk…krakk!**

Terdengar suara retakan dari cermin tersebut, mata Haku dan Sasuke membelalak melihat muncul retakan pada cermin yang terkena sapuan jutsu Naruto.

'_I-ini tak mungkin! baru pertama kali ini ada yang bisa menghancurkan cermin milikku!'_ pikir Haku kagum

'_Hebat! Tak kusangka kau sehebat itu dobe!'_ puji Sasuke dalam hatinya,

Seketika sejumlah cermin kaca yang terletak di depan Naruto pecah berkeping-keping di ikuti oleh cermin yang lainnya. Haku berhasil keluar sesaat sebelum cermin miliknya pecah.

"Nah begini kan asyik Nee-Chan. Mari kita lanjutkan!" ajak Naruto riang.

"Tu-tunggu, aku juga akan melawannya!" sahut Sasuke, Naruto hanya memasang muka cemberut.

"Sudahlah teme! Kau istirahat saja. Jangan ganggu kami bersenang-senang"

"Tidak! Aku akan me…." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat merasakan aura mencekam. Sasuke meilrik Naruto yang sedang terdiam tetapi keluar aura mencekam dari tubuhnya.

"Kau jangan mengganggu pertarungan kami! Tak ada yang boleh merusak pesta kami!" kata Naruto dingin, aura yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tetapi Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti perkataan Naruto.

"Hn!" balas Sasuke mulai mundur membaeri ruang Naruto dengan Haku. Naruto seketika kembali tersenyum riang yang membuat Haku sedikit sweetdrop.

"Ne, Nee-Chan? Sebaiknya sebelum pertarungan kita dimulai ada baiknya kalau topeng Nee-chan itu di lepas?" minta Naruto pada Haku.

'_Aura apa tadi?'_ batin Sasuke, aura yang sempat di keluarkan oleh Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik. Sasuke hanya diam sembari menatap Naruto yang masih berbincang dengan Haku.

"Baiklah!" balas Haku sambil melepas topeng putih miliknya.

Setelah topeng putih yang biasanya di pakainya terlepas, menampilkan seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang, kulit putih pucat dan mata coklat gelap. Wajah yang memukau dan tampak bersinar saat terkena cahaya matahari

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai acara kita Naruto-Kun!" seru Haku lembut dan juga rambut yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Ha'i!" balas Naruto semangat.

Sasuke sempat terpana akan kecantikan Haku tetapi langsung kembali memasang wajah dingin dan sedikit sebal karena tidak boleh mengikuti pertarungan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto dan Haku merapal handseal bersamaan.

"_**Fuuton: Kaze No Nijuu Ken (Wind Release: The Double Swords Of Wind Technique)!"**_

"_**Hyouton: Kouri No Futa Ken (Ice Release: The Double Swords Of Ice Technique)!"**_

Bagaikan mereka saling mengetahui satu sama lain, mereka berdua saling membentuk 2 buah pedang angin untuk Naruto dan es untuk Haku. Keduanya saling tersenyum ramah dan dilanjutkan dengan kedua shinobi tersebut berlari kearah musuhnya, saling membenturkan kedua pedang milik masing-masing.

**Trang! Trang!**

**Trang! Trang!**

**Trang! Trang!**

Sudah beberapa menit mereka saling bermain pedang dengan elemen masing-masing, walau cara mereka saling membenturkan senjatanya sungguh-sungguh tetapi mereka berdua tetap tersenyum.

"Lihat lah ini Nee-chan!" panggil naruto sembari melompat menghindari tebasan pedang es haku.

"_**Fuuton: X-Fuu No Katta (Wind Release: X Wind Cutter Technique)!"**_

Naruto menebaskan kedua pedang angin miliknya kearah haku sehingga membentuk serangan angin kencang berbentuk 'X' mengarah kearah Haku.

Serangan yang cukup kuat dan cepat tercipta dari jutsu pedang angin Naruto. Missing-nin dari Kirigakure tersebut masih lah tenang bagai serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto hanya serangan kecil.

"_**Hyouton: Hyouheki (Ice Release: Ice Wall Technique)!"**_

Kedua pedang es milik Haku di tusukan ketanah, lalu terbentuklah sebuah dinding es yang tebal hingga dapat membendung serangan Naruto walau dinding tersebut dapat pecah sesaat dinding terkena jutsu Naruto.

Kedua shinobi tersebut saling maju menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga, saling membenturkan pedang milik mereka, saling menyalurkan tanaga pada pedang tersebut.

**BLARR !**

Keempat pedang tersebut pecah dan hancur begitu ledakan terjadi akibat serangan keduanya. Sedangkan pemilik senjata itu hanya tersenyum senang.

Ya, mereka senang karena dapat melawan musuh yang menyenangkan dan seru, mereka juga senang karena dapat bertarung dengan serius. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pertarung mereka berdua hanya kesal. Walau Sasuke juga merasa kagum melihat cara bertarung mereka berdua.

"Nee-chan, ayo kita buat 'pesta'ini lebih seru!" ajak Naruto dengan senyuman yang bisa di lihat sebagai seringaian miliknya.

"Ha'i Naruto-Kun!" balas Kunoichi cantik dihadapannya. Ia lalu merapal handseal cepat kemudian mengarahkan sebelah tangannya kearah aruto.

"_**Hyouton: Kouri Shime No Jutsu (Ice Release: Ice Strangle Technique)!"**_

Tanah didepan Naruto mulai bergetar dan muncul tangan-tangan es dari dalam tanah hendak mencengkram Naruto. Akibat Naruto yang sudah memiliki reflek yang tak diragukan lagi, ia dapat menghindar kesamping sambil merapal handseal untuk membalas serangan dari 'Nee-chan'nya itu.

"_**Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Mythical Fire Technique)!"**_

Mata Sasuke melebar saat Naruto bisa mengeluarkan 5 buah burung phenix api dari mulutnya, ia hanya mengira Naruto hanya memiliki perubahan chakra elemen angin saja. Kelima Phoenix api tersebut melesat kearah Haku dengan cepat, tetapi Haku hanya berdiam tenang tak ingin menghindar.

"_**Hyouton: Hyoupaffu (Ice Release: Puffs Of Ice Technique)!"**_

Tanpa perlu merapal handseal, Haku sudah meniupkan udara bersuhu dingin sehingga membekukan serangan katon Naruto.

"Wah kau hebat Nee-chan!" seru Naruto kagum.

"Kau juga naruto-kun, tak ku sangka kau dapat menggunakan teknik katon?" balas Haku pada Naruto,sekarang bukan ekspresi tenang 'dingin' yang diperlihatkan oleh si Kunoichi tetapi ia tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Kau masih belum mengetahui seluruhnya tentang ku Nee-chan" balas Naruto ikut tersenyum. Sasuke malah termenung akibat mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang 'lain'nya,

'_Sial, seberapa kuat kau dobe?'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mengeluarkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya," kata Haku tenang.

"Oke Nee-chan, ayo perlihatkan!" sahut Naruto di ikuti anggukan kepala Haku, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto.

Haku mulai merapal handseal, tetapi saat ini ia hanya memakai sebelah tangannya saja. Hal itu membuat semua menatap kaget dan tak percaya.

'_Merapal handseal hanya dengan sebelah tangan?' _pikir Sasuke tak percaya.

'_Hebat, nee-chan memang hebat'_ Pikir naruto.

'_**Itu adalah salah satu keahlian haku, hanya sedikit yang dapat melakukannya!'**_ jelas Kyuubi terkesan Malas.

'_Wow! Kau bisa tidak kyuu? Ajari aku Kyuu…_' rengek Naruto.

'_**Suruh saja 'dia'… dia kan nee-chan mu!'**_jawab Kyuubi ketus, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"_**Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho (Water Release: Thousand Needles Deadly Water)!"**_

Haku yang selesai merapal handseal dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Seketika muncul jarum-jarum air dalam jumlah banyak di udara dalam tanah, jarum yang tercipta dengan air yang terkadung dalam udara sekitar dan tanah. Jarum-jarum tersebut langsung mengarah ke Naruto yang sedang merapal handseal juga.

"_**Katon: Okibei No Jutsu (Fire Release: Blazing Fire Wall Technique)!"**_

Di sekeliling Naruto tercipta dinding api yang melingkari tubuh Naruto, dinding api yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut dapat melenyapkan jarum air yang di arahkan kepadanya. Jarum air itu lenyap menguap begitu mengenai dinding api yang melindungi Naruto.

"_**Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Giant Fire Dragon Technique)!"**_

Dinding api yang mengelilingi naruto lalu berputar dan menjelma manjadi sosok naga api besar menuju Haku. Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya melihat pertarung mereka dalam diam, ia tak percaya Naruto dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan yang mengagumkan. Mulai dari mengeluarkan dinding api, sekarang sekali lagi ia kaget saat Naruto mengubah dinding api tersebut menjadi sebuah naga api besar.

'_I-itu jutsu an-andalanku!' _pikir Sasuke tak percaya.

"_**Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko No Jutsu (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)!"**_

Sebuah naga es besarnya hampir menyamai besar naga api milik Naruto tercipta atas Haku. Naga es milik Haku berputar cepat membentuk sebuah tornado es, tetapi kepala naga itu tetap tidak berputar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi yang tajam.

**BLARR !**

Ledakan besar terjadi saat kedua naga berelemen berbeda itu bertabrakan, ledakan yang meninggalkan uap gas tebal. Naruto, Haku dan Sasuke pun ikut terlontar mundur akibat ledakan itu.

"Kau sangat kuat Nee-chan,ini seru sekali!" seru Naruto kegirangan setelah mereka bertiga bisa mendarat akibat lontaran jutsu milik Naruto-Haku.

Haku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto, tetapi tersirat 'kesedihan' di raut muka Haku. Sedangkan Sasuke sweetdrop melihat tingkah rekan se teamnya tersebut.

"Ya Naruto-kun, ini sangat menyenangkan…"

"…Tapi sayang sekali Naruto-kun, waktu kita hanya sampai di sini saja!" sahut haku sedih, Naruto mengerut bingung mendengar ucapan Haku.

"Apa maksud Nee-chan? Wak…" ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu sosok Haku menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke pun ikut kaget melihat kecepatan Haku. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih melacak keberadaan Haku mulai merasakan sebuah firasat buruk untuk 'Nee-chan'nya tersebut.

.

.

.

**TRANG! . . .TRANG! **

**TRANG! . . .TRANG! **

Suara besi berbenturan terdengar nyaring, serangan pedang Zabuza terus dilancarkan kepada Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menangkis semua serangan Zabuza. Tubuh Kakashi tampak tak seperti biasanya, terdapat beberapa luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"..Hah..hah.." Kakashi sudah terengah-engah belum lagi pikirannya terbagi oleh murid didiknya. Walau ada Naruto, tetap saja ia khawatir.

Karena ketidak fokusannya itulah ia telah terkena beberapa kali serangan pedang Zabuza.

**BLARR !**

Terdengar suara ledakan keras dari arah tak jauh dari mereka, ini sudah ledakan ketiga kalinya Kakashi dengar, hal ini semaki n membuat kakashi cemas atas keadaan muridnya tersebut.

Kabut yang diciptakan oleh Zabuza telah terwarnai oleh orange kemerah-merahan sejak tadi, udara juga sudah sedikit menghangat sejak tadi. Kakashi tahu Naruto sekarang sedang bertarung dengan rekan Zabuza sehingga mengakibatkan beberapa kali ledakan.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya mereka bertarung dengan serius!" tawa Zabuza terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Kakashi tetap waspada akan serangan Zabuza, mata Sharingan miliknya tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Zabuza. Kabut yang di ciptakan oleh Zabuza telah tercampur dengan chakra milik Zabuza sehingga mengaburkan pandangan Kakashi. Satu cara yang bias di laukukan oleh Kakashi hanya mencoba mencari menggunakan penciumannya.

'_Sial! Tidak ada pilihan lain!'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Kau akan berakhir disini Zabuza!" ucap Kakashi lirih.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke saku rompi jonin miliknya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari saku tersebut. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah lalu mengoleskan darah yang keluar dari ibu jarinya itu ke gulungan tersebut.

Gulungan yang berada di tangannya tersebut dilemparkan keudara secara vertical sedangkan Kakashi mulai merapal handseal cepat selagi gulungan tersebut masih berada di atas.

Tap...

Gulungan yang berada di atas itu sekarang berhasil Kakashi tangkap dan berada di sela-sela jari tangannya. Selanjutnya ia menghentakkan tangan yang ada gulungan tersebut ke tanah.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_

**Bofft !**

Muncul sekumpulan anjing beraneka bentuk dan besar, anjing tersebut lalu menghilang dari sekeliling Kakashi.

Zabuza yang mmasih berdiam diri memantau pergerakan kakashi di kagetkan oleh munculnya sekumpulan Anjing dari dalam tanah di bawahnya.

Anjing-anjing tersebut lalu menggigit sekujur tubuh Zabuza untuk menghentikan pergerakan Zabuza, seketika kabut yang menutupi pandangan mereka menghilang menampilkan sosok Zabuza yang sedang di gigit oleh anjing yang di panggil Kakashi.

"Sialan kau Kakashi!" geram Zabuza kesal.

"Sekarang hidupmu akan berakhir disini!" balas Kakashi merapal handseal sederhana.

Terdengar suara kicauan burung tidak teratur, suara yang lumayan keras hingga mengundang perhatian Sakura maupun Tazuna hingga mereka menoleh kearah sensei-nya itu.

Tampak kumpulan listrik terbentuk di tangan Kakashi, arus listrik yang menyambar-nyambar tanah sekitar Kakashi. Mata Sharingan Kakashi menatap tajam Zabuza ditambah langit sekitar mereka berwarna kebiruan akibat jutsu yang di keluarkan Kakashi. Suasana itu berkesan menakutkan bagi yang melihatnya tetapi tidak bagi seseorang yang sedang di gigit oleh para anjing.

"Mati kau Zabuza!" Kakashi berlari menuju Zabuza dengan cepat.

"…_**Chidori!..."**_ tambah Kakashi sembari mengancungkan tangan yang terdapat aliran listrik tersebut sejajar dengan jantung Zabuza.

**CRAASHH!**

Tak selang lama, darah muncrat kemana-mana. Menetesi tanah sekitar hingga mewarnai mereka dengan merah. Tak sedikit pula darah yang hinggap ke muka Kakashi. Tetapi Kakashi, Sakura, dan Tazuna hanya memandang kaget tak percaya.

Darah merah tersebut bukan lah milik Zabuza, tetapi milik Kunoichi berambut hitam panjang karena beberapa detik sebelum serangan Kakashi mengenai Zabuza. datang sesosok Kunoichi berambut hitam panjang tersebut menghalangi serangan Kakashi. Alhasil serangan tersebut menebus jantung Haku hingga darah keluar banyak.

Firasat Naruto terbukti benar saat melihat sosok Haku telah berpindah tempat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tetapi hal yang membuat Naruto membeku adalah keadaan yang terjadi pada Haku lah yang membaut Naruto marah campur sedih.

Seketika sosok Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang membelalak tak percaya.

**Bofft !**

Sekumpulan anjing milik Kakashi menghilang bersamaan dengan tangan Kakashi yang masih menancap di dada kiri Haku di genggam erat oleh Haku menyebabkan kakashi tidak bisa menarik tangannya.

Tawa Zabuza kembali pecah, bukannya ia sedih karena rekannya meninggal tetapi ia malah tertawa kegirangan. Ia tersenyum menghina begitu pandangannya jatuh ke Kakashi. Seketika ia mengayunkan pedang Kubikiribochou miliknya kearah Kakashi hendak menebas Kakashi bersama Haku.

'_Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa ia berniat membelah aku bersama Dia' _pikir Kakashi. 'Dia' yang di maksud Kakashi adalah Haku yang masih terbuka matanya sedikit. Sepertinya serangan Kakashi meleset beberapa inchi dari jantungnya.

" Sekarang lihat! Siapa yang kalah saat ini…" ucapan Zabuza terhenti saat tubuhnya terlontar jauh akibat serangan seseorang. Tendangan tersebut berhasil menggagalkan rencana zabuza untuk membunuh Kakashi.

Serangan yang berhasil membuat tangan kanan Zabuza patah dan melemparkan Kubikiribochou terlontar jauh. Sedangkan Zabuza tersungkur jauh akibat tendangan keras tersebut.

Mereka semua menatap kaget melihat sosok yang sudah menedang Zabuza tersebut, sosok rambut kuning dengan mata biru dengan pupil berganti menjadi 'vertical'. Tatapan yang terlihat di bola mata tersebut beragam, tapan sedih, marah, menyesal, semua tercampur pada mata Naruto.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Pertempuran di jembatan sudah berada di akhir, tetapi Haku akhirnya terbunuh setelah berusaha menyelamatkan tuannya. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah melihat Haku terbunuh? Apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto? _Nantikan di chapter depan !

Selamat jumpa 2 minggu lagi Minna! jaa :)

~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~

Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **__: tehnik shinobi dalam memanggil binatang yang sudah di ikat melalui perjanjian. _

"_**Fuuton: X-Fuu No Katta (Wind Release: X Wind Cutter Technique)!" **__: teknik angin yang terbentuk dari tebasan pedang berelemen angin, serangan yang cukup kuat dan cepat. Serangan ini berbentuk huruf 'X'._

"_**Fuuton: Sensou Gouheki No Jutsu (Wind Release: Rumbleing Wind Wall Technique)!" **__: jutsu angin berbentuk dinding angin yang mengelilingi tubuh pengguna sehingga melindungi dari serangan luar._

"_**Fuuton: Disuku no Kaze (Wind Release: Disc Of Wind Technique)!" : **__tehnik yang melingkupi senjata dengan kata lain, membuat senjata dilingkupi oleh angin dan membuat lingkup serangan lebih luas dan tajam._

"_**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)!" : **__jurus yang serupa dengan 'kamaitachi' yaitu berupa sayatan sayatan tajam. Dapat memotong pohon sekalipun. Hanya saja serangan yang ini lebih menjangkau lebih luas dan juga dengan tekanan yang lebih kuat dan lebih tajam._

"_**Fuuton: Kaze No Nijuu Ken (Wind Release: The Double Swords Of Wind Technique)!" **__: teknik angin yang membentuk dua buah pedang kembar dari angin, karena terbentuk dari angin maka pedang ini lebih tajam._

"_**Hyouton: Kouri No Futa Ken (Ice Release: The Double Swords Of Ice Technique)!" **__: teknik es yang membentuk dua buah pedang kembar dari es, karena terbentuk dari es sehingga pedang ini lebih keras dan tak mudah pecah._

"_**Hyouton: Hyouheki (Ice Release: Ice Wall Technique)!" **__: tehnik yang berupa dinding maupun kubah dari es yang berfungsi untuk melindungi diri dari serangan es ini lebih keras dari dinding tanah sehingga tidak mudah pecah._

"_**Hyouton : Makyou Hyousho ( Ice Release : Demonic Ice Mirrors )" **__: jurus yang menciptakan kubah cermin dari es berjumlah 21 sehingga mengurung musuh didalamnya. Pengguna dapat memasuki salah satu cermin tersebut dan dapat berpindah tempat ke cermin lain dengan cepat. Pengguna juga dapat melancarkan serangan dari dalam cermin, cermin tersebut juga dapat berfungsi sebagai pelindung dari serangan lainnya._

"_**Hyouton: Kouri Senbon No Jutsu (Ice Release: Ice Needles Technique)!" **__: teknik yang berupa jarum kecil terbuat dari ice yang dapat diatur jumlahnya sesuai keinginan pengguna. Jarum ini juga terlampaui keras sehingga dapat mengakibatkan luka yang serius._

"_**Hyouton: Kouri Shime No Jutsu (Ice Release: Ice Strangle Technique)!" **__: teknik es berupa tangan-tangan yang muncul dari dalam tanah untuk menangkap sasaran. Jutsu yang cukup cepat dan jika tertangkap oleh tangan tersebut tubuh dapat di hancurkan._

"_**Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko No Jutsu (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)!" **__: teknik es yang menciptakan sebuah naga es besar berwarna putih, naga tersebut berputar membentuk suatu tornado es tetapi kepala naga itu tidak lah berputar hanya membuka mulut lebat menampilkan gigi runcing hendak seperti ingin memakan sasaran._

"_**Hyouton: Hyoupaffu (Ice Release: Puffs Of Ice Technique)!" **__: jutsu es berupa hembusan angin bersuhu dingin dari mulut pengguna. Jutsu ini dapat membekukan tubuh maupun benda._

"_**Katon: Okibei No Jutsu (Fire Release: Blazing Fire Wall Technique)!" **__: teknik api yang membentuk sebuah dinding api melingkari tubuh pengguna berfungsi untuk melindungi tubuh dari serangan musuh. Jutsu ini dapat di gunakan untuk menyerang jika pengguna dapat mengubah teknik ini menjadi jutsu api yang lain._

"_**Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Giant Fire Dragon Technique)!"**__ : jurus yang berupa naga api yang besar. Dapat menyebabkan kerusakan yang cukup besar._

"_**Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Mythical Fire Technique)!"**__ : jurus berupa burung phoenik dari api yang besarnya se burung elang, dan pengguna dapat mengeluarkan seberapapun banyaknya._

"_**Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho (Water Release: Thousand Needles Deadly Water)!"**__ :__teknik air yang memungkinkan pengguna membentuk seribu jarum air dari mengumpulkan air di udara maupun tanah sekitar. Jutsu yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi karena hanya membuat jarum dari air yang terbatas._

* * *

_**AN : gomen minna jika saya uptade terlalu lama, bagaimana fic yang saya buat?**_

_**owh ya,, saya ada pengumuman !**_

_**Maaf sekali untuk penggemar Naruto : The Legend Of Shinobi, untuk beberapa bulan kedepan saya 'terpaksa' harus Hiatus karena saat tanggal 1 juli-30 agustus (2bulan) saya harus menjalani PKL(Praktik Kerja Lapangan) jadi saya jelas tidak ada waktu untuk menulis cerita kelanjutannya *maklum saya tidak punya komputer/laptop sendiri***_

_**Tapi tak usah bersedih, saya pasti usahakan untuk update walau akan lama... jika saya sudah selesai membuat chapter selanjutnya pasti langsung ku update. Sekali lagi ku minta maaf ya :(**_

_**Agar tidak ada salah paham antara kita, saya PKL di Rumah Sakit, seperti kalian tahu... RS tidak akan ada liburnya jadi saya mohon pengertian Reader sekalian. arigatou :) **_

_**Saya minta maaf sekali karena harus HIATUS untuk 2 bulan ini :(**_

_**sekian pengumuman dari saya, terima kasih atas pengertian anda sekalian **_

_*** Untuk chapter 1-3 sudah saya perbaiki mulai dari pengetikannya. tapi saya minta maaf jika masih tetap ada yang salah atau tidak berkenan di hati kalian .**_


	10. A Rescue Efforts

**AN:** _**Hey Minna! Lama tidak bertemu ya… gomen kalau saya harus HIATUS karena suatu alasan.**_

_**Karena ini hari lebaran jadi saya jelas diberi waktu libur untuk menulis kelanjutan fic saya ini jadi saya akan mengupdatenya, hehe :) **_

_**Saya mengucapkan Minal A'idzin Wal'faidzin kepada semua reader-sama, saya minta maaf jika saya selama ini mempunyai kesalahan kepada anda semua. Harap saya di berikan seribu kata maaf dari anda.**_

_**Khusus hari raya dan sebagai tanda maaf atas ke-Hiatus-an ku saya panjangkan word dalam fic saya *walau hanya sedikit, gomenasai*. Untuk yang penasaran akan kelangsungan hidup Haku silahkan baca fic ini dan jangan lupa review and like. Arigatou :)**_

**selamat membaca fic Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi.**

**********~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Dibawah ini adalah re : Reviews for chapter 9**

_**Little cute demon**__ : ini karena hari raya idul fitri jadi saya update fic chapter 10 khusus. Semoga kalian menyukia nya… mohon maaf kalau anda harus menunggu lama, selesainya juga bulan ini bekahir, hehe. Selamat membaca chapter ini,_

_**Romi, asbobi, aku, valdy namikaze, Nitya-chan, Aoi, Kelanix 99, , Ken D Uzumaki**__ : arigatou minna, ini saya sudah update, silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa like and reviewnya, hehe_

_**MigthyMask :**__ thank you mask-san, I like it :)_

_**Namikaze Renton Kumagawa :**__ siap, tapi saya tidak janji karena jalan cerita memang seperti ini, kalau di panjangin jadi tidak seru memotong pas TBC-nya. Hehe gomen namikaze-san_

_**Eruna :**__ waduh, kenapa emang? Malah kayak lagu ya? Haha, ini udah update, silahkan di baca_

_**ujhethejamers :**__ hah? Emang kenapa sakura harus di bunuh? Ntar cerita saat shippuden berubah donk, hehe… memang ini akan membutuhkan chapter banyak, jadi doa'in saya agar ada waktu dan masih bisa melanjutkan cerita fic ini ya, hehe arigatou :)_

_**Guest :**__ belum lah, naruto kan masih anak kecil, jadi tubuhnya masih belum cukup kuat untuk menampung chakra kyuubi keseluruhan, hehe mungkin besok kalau sudah besar bisa di percepat jalannya, hehe_

_**Guest(2)**__ : wah sebaiknya and abaca chapter ini, disini anda akan menemukan jawaban anda, hehe lagipula cerita fic ini tidak ada pairs-nya jadi saya belum bisa menjelaskannya. Hehe gomen _

_**Guest(3) :**__ serunya bagian mana? Hehe arigatou :) iya nih, gurunya menyebalkan harus menjalankan PKL saat Hari libur, huh *sabar*_

_**Manguni :**__ arigatou, cukup like dan favs sudah senang saya, hehe_

_**Hikahota :**__ ini saya update sekarang, kemungkinan update lagi bulan September, ditunggu ya, hehe_

_**Akira No Sikhigawa :**__ wah sama ya, memang awalnya pusing dan sedikit takut, tapi kalau sudah dijalani juga cukup menyenangkan, hehe selamat menjalani PKL-nya, ganbatte!_

_**Anaatha Namikaze :**__ thank you namikaze-san, :) selamat membaca chapter ini_

_**Dark Nivarox:**__ waduh bahaya dong kalau berbicara di depan cermin? Hehe, memang saya kurang dapat feel, mungkin dark-san bisa membantu saya atau mengajari saya tentang hal itu, hehe :) anda sebaiknya membaca chapter ini, mungkin jawaban anda cari ada di bawah, hehe_

_**Naozumi-kun :**__ arigatou :) silahkan membaca chapter ini_

_**Bhie Forsaken**__ : arigatou, fic buatanmu juga seru, saya sudah membacanya, hebat!_

_**mitsuka sakurai :**__ arigatou :) silahkan membaca chapter ini_

_**WaOnePWG :**__ WHAT NEE-CHAN? *teriak lebay* saya itu Male ya, 100% tulen. Haduh kau ini… baiklah tak apa, memang sedikit karena saat penulisan sibuk berbarengan dengan masuknya PKL, gomen_

_**Hadinamikaze :**__ wah hebat, jadi saya harus manggil anda senpai dong, hehe :) saya masih SMK kls 2 jadi masih PKL, anda memang mengambil jurusan apa senpai? Hehe anda juga semangat menjalani kuliahnya, ganbatte !_

_**KouraFukiishi**__ : wah asik ternyata ada reader yang baik seperti anda koura-san, hehe arigatou :) tapi saya tidak janji akan hal itu, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, ya kan? Hehe_

_**Vj Baka Dobe :**__ sebaiknya Vj-san baca chapter ini, hehe semoga sudah tahu jawabannya, hehe_

_**AzuraCantlye :**__ go go naruto ! hehe *mah ikutan hohoho* gomen, :)_

_**huddexxx69 :**__ thank you, maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan, hehe_

_**fajar jabrik :**__ wah saya kira'in itu suara bayi tangis, hehe arigatou sudah suka, hehe_

_** 93 :**__ sebaiknya akira-san baca kelanjutannya, hehe dan kalau naruto mempunyai rinnegan ntar jadi susah buat alur ceritanya, hehe_

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Kata Kata Tidak Urut, Ketikan Jelek.**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai academy Naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup Naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

**Bofft !**

Sekumpulan anjing milik Kakashi menghilang bersamaan dengan tangan Kakashi yang masih menancap di dada kiri Haku di genggam erat oleh Haku menyebabkan kakashi tidak bisa menarik tangannya.

'_Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa ia berniat membelah aku bersama Dia' _pikir Kakashi. 'Dia' yang di maksud Kakashi adalah Haku yang masih terbuka matanya sedikit. Sepertinya serangan Kakashi meleset beberapa inchi dari jantungnya.

" Sekarang lihat! Siapa yang kalah saat ini…" ucapan Zabuza terhenti saat tubuhnya terlontar jauh akibat serangan seseorang. Tendangan tersebut berhasil menggagalkan rencana zabuza untuk membunuh Kakashi.

Mereka semua menatap kaget melihat sosok yang sudah menedang Zabuza tersebut, sosok rambut kuning dengan mata biru dengan pupil berganti menjadi 'vertical'. Tatapan yang terlihat di bola mata tersebut beragam, tapan sedih, marah, menyesal, semua tercampur pada mata Naruto.

Start !

**Normal Pov**

"Wah bocah kuning kau datang juga akhirnya, mau menyelematkan Sensei-mu itu?" seru Zabuza setelah mampu berdiri akibat tendangan keras Naruto.

Sedangkan sosok yang sedang di ajak berbicara hanya menundukan kepala seakan memedam segala rasa yang akan tercurahkan terbukti dari tergenggam eratnya kedua telapak tangan hingga darah menetes-netes.

"Ada apa bocah? Ka…"

"Kau anggap apa Haku itu?" potong Naruto dengan nada dingin dan masih lah menunduk. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat semua bingung dan kaget walau Sasuke telah melihat ada semacam hubungan antara Naruto dengan Hunter-nin palsu tersebut.

"Apa maksud…"

"JAWAB SAJA! Kau anggap siapa Haku bagimu?" sekali lagi perkataan Zabuza di potong oleh Naruto membuat Zabuza sedikit geram. Teman-teman Naruto hanya terdiam melihat pembicangan mereka berdua.

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

Seketika tawa Zabuza terdengar keras membuat Naruto sedikit mendongak melihat Zabuza yang masih tertawa yang semakin lama semakin melemah dan berubah menjadi semacam kekehan kecil.

"Kau bertanya 'Siapa Haku bagiku?'… dia tak lebih sebagai alat bagiku! Aku menyelamatkannya dari jalanan saat keluarganya tiada dan ia hanya sebatang kara…" seru Zabuza tenang tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"…Tetapi anak itu memiliki berbagai bakat yang hebat dan tentunya bloodline yang kuat jadi ia dapat ku alat yang berguna bagiku!" tambah Zabuza dengan nada bangga, semakin membuat kepalan tangan Naruto menguat.

"Apa kau tahu.." terdengar suara Naruto lirih bahkan hamper tak terdengar.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Haku sangat menghormatimu bahkan menganggap kau sebagai orang yang terpenting baginya, KAU TAHU ITU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto keras, semua yang mendengar dapat menangkap perasaan sedih, kecewa,marah mengalir dalam ucapannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

Sekali lagi tawa Zabuza terdengar di jembatan dimana mereka saling bertarung, tawa yang semakin memancing amarah Naruto yang sedari tadi terus ia tahan.

Memang Naruto tahu kalau yang melukai haku adalah Sensei-nya sendiri, tetapi ia tidak memaafkan Zabuza karena hendak menebas bahkan memotong tubuh haku yang telah menolong Zabuza. Apa tidak ada rasa peduli ke Haku pada diri Zabuza?

Hal ini lah yang memicu Naruto marah besar pada Zabuza, seandainya saja Zabuza masih menghargai Haku. Amarah Zabuza tak akaan keluar seperti ini.

"…Terus kenapa dengan hal itu? Lagipula apa pentingnya Haku bagimu bocah?"

"…Harusnya kau senang, musuhmu telah mati di bunuh Sensei-mu itu!" ucap Zabuza tenang, ia tak mengerti kalau itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Kau tenanglah! Hunter-nin itu masih hidup, sebaiknya kau…" ucapan Kakashi terpotong begitu melihat Naruto yang masih menunduk mulai terselimuti oleh _'chakra merah'_.

'_Sial!'_ pikir Kakashi.

Semua orang yang menatap hal itu pun ikut kaget melihat chakra merah mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

'_Chakra merah apa itu?'_ Pikir Sasuke bingung.

'_Na-Naruto…'_ Batin Sakura kaget.

Tak beda dengan yang lain, Zabuza pun ikut kaget akan perubahan Naruto. Sedangkan Kakashi langsung melompat menyingkir dari Naruto bersama tubuh Haku.

"Musuh? KAU BILANG HAKU MUSUH KU? KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto yang masih di selimuti oleh chakra merah.

"…Bagiku Haku adalah orang penting dalam hidupku karena dia salah satu dari orang yang mau menerima keberadaanku dengan tangan terbuka saat tidak ada orang yang ingin berteman ataupun menganggap diriku ada!" tambah Naruto lirih membuat semua rekan Team 7 termenung.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura memang menyadari sejak di Academy, Naruto selalu sendiri tanpa seorang teman. Ia hanya sebatang kara tanpa kasih sayang bahkan mereka menyadari tatapan seluruh warga yang menatap Naruto tak suka.

Sedangkan Zabuza masih bingung akan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto hanya diam dengan posisi siaga walau ia sempat kaget karena tak menyangka Naruto dapat berkenalan bahkan menganggap Haku sebagai orang penting dalam hidupnya…

dan Kakashi hanya terdiam ikut termenung. Ia salah satu Anbu yang di tugaskan oleh Hokage ketiga Hiruzen untuk melindungi Naruto saat dirinya masihlah mengikuti Anbu.

Semua pikiran mereka terpaksa ditarik kembali kedunia nyata saat melihat sosok Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

**BLARR!**

Ledakan besar terjadi tepat di tempat Zabuza berdiri membuat semua kaget, tetapi hal yang mengagetkan ialah Zabuza yang terlontar mundur beberapa meter ke belakang dengan Kubikiribochou miliknya disiagakan untuk menangkis, tubuh Zabuza telah bersimbah darah yang menetes di bagian tertentu seperti kepala, bahu kiri, dll.

Setelah asap akibat ledakan mulai menipis tampaklah Naruto yang sudah terselimuti oleh chakra merah membentuk sebuah ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Kuku-kuku Naruto pun telah memanjang, rambut Naruto ikut memanjang, dan kumis di kedua pipinya mulai tampak jelas.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto dengan chakra Kyuubi mulai waspada seandainya ada hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Naruto kembali berlari dengan kaki dan tangannya seperti hewan rubah dengan cepat kearah Zabuza, sedangkan Zabuza yang sedang menahan sakit kembali menyiagakan Zanbatou besarnya di depan tubuh hendak menangkis serangan Naruto walau ia sadar tak akan berpengaruh banyak.

Naruto terus berlari dengan cepat, semakin dekat dan Naruto hendak menusuk Zabuza dengan cakar panjang yang tumbuh akibat chakra Kyuubi dalam dirinya.

Tetapi sesaat sebelum cakar Naruto berhasil menembus tubuh Zabuza, Naruto berhenti bergerak menyediakan beberapa centimeter antara kuku tersebut dengan leher Zabuza.

Hal itu sontak membuat Zabuza dengan yang lainnya kaget apalagi chakra merah yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai menguap lenyap mengembalikan tubuh Naruto yang tertunduk kepalanya.

"Kau harus membantuku, Zabuza!" seru Naruto lirih tak terdengar kecuali Zabuza tentunya membuat ia berdiri mematung.

**FLASHBACK**

Mindscape Naruto.

"**Hentikan gaki! Jaga emosimu, jangan kau biarkan emosimu meluap!"** sahut Kyuubi memperingati Naruto yang semenjak berbicara dengan Zabuza tentang haku terus menyerap chakra miliknya.

"Kau tak tahu rubah sialan!" teriak Naruto marah pada Kyuubi yang tidak mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini.

Seandainya seseorang yang berharag bagi kalian terluka atau terbunuh, pastilah marah, sedih , kecewa kan yang kalian dapat?

"Aku…Aku tahu bagaiman perasaan Haku-nee saat ia di benci, ia sama sepertiku! Tapi…tapi ia malah dimanfaatkan…dianggap sebagai alat! Aku tak akan memaafkan hal itu!" ucap Naruto tegas, ia pun semakin menyerap chakra Kyuubi sehingga tubuhnya mulai terselimuti oleh chakra Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya terdiam bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memang tidak ingin menguasai tubuh Naruto apalagi membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan emosi berlebih yang dapat memicu chakra negative miliknya terserap oleh Naruto.

Walau bagaimanapun, chakranya terbentuk dari kegelapan, rasa kebencian, kekecewaan, kesedihan, dll. Hal itulah yangmembuat chakra miliknya dapat keluar dari tubuh Naruto jika Naruto sendiri lepas control.

'_**Sial, dia sudah lepas kendali! Ini tak boleh terjadi. Walau Naruto sudah menguasai Form satu ekor tetapi tetap saja jika ia seperti ini. Ini harus di hentikan!' **_pikir Kyuubi tegang.

'…_**. Aku tahu, mungkin ini akan berhasil!' **_batin Kyuubi tersenyum saat mendapatkan ide yang memang belum tentu berhasil.

"**Hey Gaki, hentikan tindakanmu sekarang juga! Aku tahu cara menyelamatkan Haku"** seru Kyuubi membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi berada dalam pikirannya tersebut melirik Kyuubi bingung. (Naruto yang sedang menyerang Zabuza itu bukanlah Naruto asli tetapi hanya sisi Naruto yang lain)

"Maksudnya? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"**Baiklah tapi hentikan aksimu itu!"**

"**Caranya lumayan rumit, karena berhubung Haku berelemen Hyouton (Ice) jadi kita membutuhkan shinobi dengan chakra Suiton (Water) dan Fuuton (Wind)!"** jelas Kyuubi singkat, membuat Naruto tak paham.

"Maksudnya?" seru Naruto sambil mengosok belakang kepalanya menandakan kalau ia bingung.

"**Dasar Kuso Gaki! Kau cukup mencari shinobi dengan pengendalian chakra Suiton (Water) karena kau telah memiliki chakra Fuuton (Wind). Nanti ku jelaskan lebih lanjut!"**

"Ha'i!" balas Naruto mulai menghilangkan chakra Kyuubi pada tubuhnya.

'_Shinobi dengan chakra Suiton ya?...ehm, Aku Tahu!'_ pikir Naruto tersenyum, tetapi agak menahan amarah juga.

**FLASHBACK'S END**

"Kau harus membantuku, Zabuza!"

"Bantu menyelamatkan Haku-chan" seru Naruto lirih terkandung rasa senang dan marah secara bersamaan, sedangkan Zabuza menatap tak percaya tetapi akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Chakra merah tersebut menghilang!' _batin Sasuke kaget.

'_Chakra Kyuubi menghilang, syukurlah'_ batin Kakashi lega padahal awalnya ia hendak menghentikan naruto agar tidak mengamuk(lepas kendali)

Berbeda dengan Kakashi maupun Sasuke, Tazuna dan Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Ada sedikit rasa kagum di hati sakura yang membuat hatinya tidak senang.

Kenapa? Sakura berada dalam team yang notabennya team beranggotakan shinobi kuat. Naruto yang awalnya deadlast dalam Academy tetapi sekarang menjadi Rookie Of The Year dan Sasuke yang berasal dari Clan kuat di Konoha Uchiha.

Hal itu pun jelas membuat sakura iri dan merasa lemah tak berguna, secara tidak langsung Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat seperti teman se teamnya.

"Drama yang sangat menarik!" terdengar suara khas lelaki di iringi oleh tepukan tangan membuat semua yang berada di sana meoleh kearah sumber suara.

Tazuna yang melihat siapa yang bersuara barusan membelalak lebar tak percaya, berbeda dengan Zabuza yang malah mendecih tak suka. Sedangkan Team 7 hanya diam karena mereka masih asing dengan sosok tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Gatou?" sapa Zabuza pada lelaki bertubuh kecil yang menampilkan seringaian remeh pada Zabuza.

Di belakang Gatou tampak banyak orang berdiri yang terdiri dari beberapa Missing-Nin dan juga Bandit. Mereka pun ikut menyeringai mremehkan kepada Team 7 dan Zabuza.

Sakura gantian yang kaget melihat lelaki bertubuh kecil tersebut yang ternyata adalah Gatou dan belum lagi di tambah para Missing-Nin dan Bandit yang kira-kira berjumlah 250 orang. Sedangkan Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya diam seakan tak ada apapun didepan mereka.

"Kau babak belur hanya karena satu team genin, Zabuza" ejek Gatou dengan nada meremehkan. Matanya mulai memindai satu persatu hingga terhenti pada tubuh haku yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lubang di dada kirinya.

"ohh…sayang sekali gadis kecil itu sudah mati…" ucapan Gatou sontak membuat dirinya ditatap tajam oleh duo Naruto-Zabuza.

"…Padahal orang sewaanku butuh hiburan!" lanjut Gatou tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan kedua shinobi yang mulia geram akan perkataannya tersebut.

"DIAM KAU CEBOL ! kau tak berhak menghina Haku-nee" teriak Naruto tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"KAU BILANG APA BOCAH TENGIK? SEBAIKNYA KAU YANG DIAM !" Gatou membalas berteriak, ia menatap tajam Naruto yang telah menghina dirinya sebagai cebol, walau sebenarnya memang seperti itu.

Sakura dan Tazuna menahan tawanya saat mendengar ejekan Naruto pada Gatou.

'_Cebol? Hmmph…Ya, ku baru ingat kalau dirinya memang kerdil,' _batin Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Zabuza dingn membuat seringai Gatou semakin melebar.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai! Dan terima kasih karena berhasil membuat Team Konoha menjadi lemah" jawab Gatou tenang tak memerdulikan Zabuza yang menatap tak percaya.

"Sialan kau Gatou, kau menipuku!" geram Zabuza di sambut gelak tawa Gatou.

"BRENGSEK KAU GATOU!" teriak Zabuza marah.

"Jangan sembarangan menghina kami, bodoh !" Gatou kembali kesal saat mendengar perkataan dari salah satu team 7 tersebut. Tetapi kali ini bukanlah Naruto yang berbicara melainkan sang Uchiha terakhir yang ikut kesal karena telah diremehkan oleh Gatou.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH ! kalian semua, HABISI MEREKA !" perintah Gatou pada seluruh anak buahnya.

"Hoy Bocah, pinjamkan aku kunai milikmu !" pinta Zabuza pada Naruto sembari melepas ikatan perban yang melilit mukanya itu.

"Ini !" Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai yang langsung ditangkap menggunakan gigi oleh Zabuza. Naruto yang telah melemparkan kunai pada Zabuza langsung menoleh kearah rekan dan sensei-nya tersebut dengan seringai aneh.

"Hoy Teme, Sensei ! kau ingin bergabung, pasti kalian tak ingin ketinggalan 'Pesta'kan? Seru Naruto dengan senyuman aneh tertanam di muka miliknya

"Cih…" Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal , ia tentu mengetahui maksud dari 'pesta' yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto. Hanya saja…

"Sudahlah Teme, anggap saja pelampiasanmu karena tadi !" terdengar kekehan kecil dari Naruto dan perkataan barusan memang di benarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia memang masih kesal akibat hal tadi.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang sama-sama mngerti maksud Naruto ikut bingung, tetapi rasa saat perang dahulu kembali muncul membuat dirinya mengikuti Naruto walau di satu sisi ia takut membahayakan teamnya tersebut.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau jaga baik-baik Tazuna !" perintah kedua rekan serta sensei-nya itu bersamaan di sertai seringai yang tampak di bibir mereka bertiga membuat Sakura bingung sekaligus takut.

"Ha'i !" ia pun menyiagakan diri melindungi Tazuna saat melihat pasukan Gatou semakin mendekat pada tempat mereka.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku, GATOU !" ucap Zabuza sambil berlari menuju sekumpulan Missing-Nin maupun Bandit di depannya, ia menusuk bahkan melukai beberapa Bandit yang menghalangi jalannya.

Darah merah segar mulai memenuhi jalan area Zabuza berlari tadi, darah dari para Missing-Nin dan Bandit yang telah zabuza bunuh, ia terus berlari menuju Gatou yang kaget akan tindakan Zabuza yang terkesan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terluka parah pasca terserang oleh Naruto.

Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan penuh arti lalu saling mengangguk kepala setuju. Mereka bertiga lalu berlari kencang mengarah ke musuh mereka, mereka ikut membantu Zabuza dalam mengalahkan para anak buah Gatou.

"…ARGGHHH…"

Suara teriakan begitu nyaring terdengar, suara teriakan yang melantunkan melodi kematian bagi para Bandit dan Missing-Nin sewaan Gatou.

Berkali-kali terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan menggema di langit cerah, walau langit cerah tetapi pemandangan di jembatan tersebut sangatlah menakutkan bagi orang biasa. Hal itu di sebabkan karena Naruto dan yang lain ikut menyerang pasukan Gatou.

Mereka berempat menyerang para sewaan Gatou tidak main-main. Mereka mengakibatkan sekumpulan Bandit dan Missing-Nin tersebut berkurang secara cepat.

Kakashi dengan sebuah kunai tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya telah menyebabkan beberapa luka sayatan di tubuh musuhnya. Shinobi yang ditakuti selama Perang Dunia Shinobi kedua tersebut menyerang musuhnya dengan tenang bahkan sesekali ia meniru jutsu beberapa Missing-Nin yang dilancarkan kepadanya.

Begitu pula Sasuke yang menyerang musuhnya dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya ia melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada musuh yang di hadapinya itu. Kesal karena ia tadi tidak di perbolehkan ikut melawan sosok Kunoichi Kirigakure dan kesal akibat merasa kalah dari rekan kuningnya tersebut.

Tak jarang ia memakai teknik Katon (Fire) miliknya untuk menghabisi para missing-nin. Ia tak merasa takut membunuh seseoran karena ia telah melihat kematian itu sendiri saat seluruh Clan-nya di bunuh oleh Aniki-nya apalgi ia masih anak kecil.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto menyerang kumpulan bandit yang menghadangnya menggunakan pedang kembar berasal dari jutsu angin miliknya. Ia malah membunuh semua bandit maupun Missing-Nin yang dihadapinya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pasca kematian (terlukanya) Haku.

Sedangkan Zabuza terus melangkah kearah Gatou sambil menyerang beberapa Bandit yang menghalangi jalannya. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah mengalami beberapa luka sobekan dan darah mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Tetapi ia tidak memerdulikan tubuhnya dan terus melangkah kearah Gatou.

Gatou sudah merasakan keringat dingin saat melihat seluruh Bandit dan Missing-Nin sewaannya berkurang cepat, belum lagi ia ditakutkan dengan sosok Zabuza yang terus mengarah pada dirinya.

"**Fuuton: Hariken-Haa No Jutsu (Wind Release: Hurricane Wave)!"**

"**Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire release: Fireball Technique)!" **

**BLARRR !**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi saat kedua jutsu saling menyatu dan menciptakan gelombang api besar mengarah ke sekumpulan Missing-Nin bertujuan untuk menghanguskan semua yang di depannya, para Missing-Nin maupun Bandit itu terbakar dan jumlahnya juga terbilang banyak.

Mata Gatou memebelalak lebar saat melihat pasukannya yang tergolong berjumlah 250 orang sekarang hanya teinggal sekitar 50 orang yang tersisa.

Gatou berusaha melarikan diri dari arena pertarungan yang menurutnya mematikan itu, tetapi sesaat sebelum ia melarikan diri. Ia sudah dihadang oleh sosok shinobi penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan sebuah kunai yang digigit menggunakan mulutnya.

Gatou kembali mematung tak bergerak seinchi pun, ia dapat merasakan aura mematikan yang keluar dari sosok tersebut, ia mulai melangkah mundur perlahan dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetaran tertanda ia sedang ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di raut mukanya.

"A-ampuni aku !Ma-maafkan aku, aku akan bayar kau berapa pun yang kau inginkan. Ja-jangan bunuh aku!" mohon Gatou pada Zabuza, kata-katanya terbata-bata karena ketakutannya itu.

"Kau tak akan ku maafkan! Kau sudah menipuku, dan menghina rekanku!" Zabuza terus berjalan menghiraukan Gatou yang mundur menghindari dirinya. Sorot matanya tajam menatap Gatou membuat nyali gatou semakin menciut.

Tanpa disadari oleh Zabuza, ada seseorang bandit sewaan Gatou yang mengarahlkan Kodaichi miliknya ke arah Zabuza.

CRAASSSH!

Walau Zabuza sempat menghindari serangan tersebut, ia tetap saja terkena sayatan Kodaichi itu di lengan kirinya membuat dirinya semakin merintih kesakitan.

Gatou yang melihat keadaan Zabuza kembali menyunggingkan seringaian licik, betapa ia senang saat ia melihat bandit sewaannya kembali mengayunkan kodaichi itu kearah Zabuza yang masih tak berdaya.

Tetapi seringaiannya langsung lenyap begitu melihat sebuah shuriken melesat cepat dan mengenai tangan bandit tersebut mengakibatkan kodaichi yang di genggam oleh lelaki itu jatuh ketanah.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Zabuza, ia lalu menatap Gatou tajam membuat Gatou kembali berjalan mundur melihat tatapan intimidasi Naruto.

Saat Gatou melirik kearah bandit yang akan melukai Zabuza tadi berharap ia akan ditolong oleh bandit sewaannya tersebut, tetapi ia terpaksa menelan ludah karena bandit tadi telah ditangani oleh Kakashi.

Gatou kembali melirik kearah sekelilingnya dan ia sangatlah kaget saat terlihat hanyalah tubuh-tubuh Bandit dan Missing-Nin sewaannya yang tergeletak mati. Tubuh mereka hancur , ada yang hangus terbakar, ada yang terpotong, ada pula yang hancur tak berbentuk.

Hancur tak berbentuk? Salahkan Naruto yang menggunakan jutsu angin dengan tingakt kerusakan yang tak main-main. Hal itu sontak Membuat Gatou ketakutan dan berwajah pucat pasi. Keringat banyak yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengahabisinya!" seru Naruto berjalan menghampiri Gatou, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"He-hentikan! I-itu u-urusanku!"sahut Zabuza membuat langkah Naruto terhenti, Naruto hanya diam menuruti kemauan Zabuza. Sedangkan Zabuza mencoba merapal handseals pelan karena lengan kirinya masih terluka.

"**Suiton: Suiryuuben No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Whip Technique)!"**

Sebuah cambuk air terbentuk di tangan kanan Zabuza, ia arahkan cambuk tesebut kearah Gatou dan mencekik leher Gatou erat.

Gatou menronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan, tetapi cambuk air milik Zabuza terus mencengkram erat leher Gatou kuat hingga ia tewas tanpa bersuara. Gatou telah mati ditangan Zabuza yang sempat Gatou sewa.

Sakura dan Tazuna melihat pertarungan mereka berempat sampai terduduk lemas, mereka berdua yang belum pernah membunuh atau melihat pembunuhan secara langsung pasti lah syok, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi… inilah dunia Shinobi.

Sakura memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke dan Naruto, karena mereka dengan mudah membunuh tanpa rasa takut.

Sakura bisa memaklumkan Sasuke karena ia pernah melihat Clan-nya yang dibantai di depan matanya sendiri. Tetapi Sakura tak percaya Naruto dengan mudah membunuh seperti membalik telapak tangan begitu pula Sasukesempat kaget Naruto berani membunuh seseorang.

Naruto menghampiri Zabuza yang tergeletak lemah karena luka yang dialaminya, ia mencoba menyembuhkan Zabuza dengan Chakra Kyuubi tetapi Zabuza menghentikan perbuatan Naruto.

"To-Tolong, baringkan aku disamping Haku! Ayo kita selamatkan dia!" pinta Zabuza lemah membuat Naruto memandang Zabuza tak percaya.

"Jangan! Jika kau melakukan itu, kau sendiri yang meninggal karena kehabisan chakra!" seru Naruto memperingati Zabuza. Hal itu jelas membuat tanda Tanya pada semua yang berada disana.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, ia mengerti arti dari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Walau ia belum mendapat kepastian yang jelas dari Kyuubi tetapi ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan benar.

Sejak pembincangan Naruto dengan Kyuubi membahas penyembuhan Haku, ia mencoba menyatukan sedikit-sedikit informasi yang ia tahu dari Kyuubi maupun pengetahuan biasanya.

"Jadi kita dapat menyelamatkan Haku-nee dengan cara menyalurkan Chakra Fuuton(angin) milikku dan Chakra Suiton(air) milik Zabuza ke tubuh Haku agar Chakra Hyouton(ice) dalam diri Haku kembali muncul. Karena Hyouton adalah gabungan antara Fuuton dengan Suiton, jadi aku menggunakan shinobi dengan Chakra Fuuton dan Suiton…" penjelasan Naruto terhenti saat dipikirannya terdengar suara memanggilnya.

'_**Hebat kau gaki, tak kusangka otakmu dapat berfungsi dalam keadaan seperti ini'**_ejek Kyuubi, ejekan Kyuubi inilah yang menghentikan perkataan Naruto.

'_Diam kau rubah jelek! Salahmu sendiri tidak menjelaskan secara jelas!'_ ujar Naruto setengah berteriak. Naruto semakin kesal saat mendengar tawa Kyuubi di pikirannya.

'_**Buat apa di jelaskan? Kau sudah bisa memprediksinya kan?'**_balas Kyuubi membuat Naruto terdiam.

'_**Baiklah, penjelasanmu itu memang sudah benar. Hanya saja kurang satu hal! Kau masih perlu chakra mlikku' **_jelas Kyuubi terdengar sedikit sombong.

"**Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" **Kyuubi kesal saat dirinya ditatap lekat oleh Naruto.

Ya, Naruto langsung pergi ke Mindscape miliknya untuk bertemu dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda tadi. Ia menatap lekat Kyuubi karena ia tak paham maksud dari perkataan Kyuubi barusan.

Otak Naruto memang cerdas, tetapi jarang sekali berfungsi membuat Kyuubi kesal. Kyuubi jelas tahu arti dari tatapan Naruto padanya.

"**Lain kali, otak encermu itu di pergunakan sesering mungkin. Dasar Kuso Gaki!"**

"Gomen Kyuu, cepat jelaskan!" ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"**Jelas kau butuh chakra milikku untuk menyembuhkan luka pada tubuh gadis itu, Jika tidak ia akan cacat. Kau pasti tidak ingin kan?" **sekali lagi Naruto terdiam. Ia memang tidak ingin Nee-sannya mempunyai cacat.

"Hoy Narutooo…." Panggil Sakura berteriak menyadarkan Naruto dari perbincangannya dengan Kyuubi.

"Ya-ya ada apa?" balas Naruto kaget. Ya jelas kaget… siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura yang membahana tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweetdrop melihat Naruto yang dipukul oleh Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi !" lerai Kakashi melihat kedua muridnya atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menghajar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau! Kenapa kau melamun dasar bodoh?" tuding Sakura pada Naruto yang mempunyai sebuah benjolan di kepalanya.

"Ya, dengan menggabungkan kedua jenis perubahan chakra tersebut dapat membuat chakra Haku-nee kembali lagi dan…" ucapan Naruto sedikit terhenti membuat semua mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"…Aku akan menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi untuk menyembuhkan luka yang di derita Haku-nee" penjelasan terakhir Naruto membuat semua membelalak tak percaya terutama Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang pernah mendengar cerita tentang Kyuubi menatap Naruto bingung, mereka akan bertanya pada Naruto tetapi tidak jadi karena Zabuza telah mendahului.

"Lalu a-apa hubungannya? Kenapa aku akan me-meninggal?" Tanya Zabuza masih lemah walau bisa berbicara.

"Karena proses penyaluran transfer chakra ini memerlukan 40% chakra dalam tubuh, sedangkan jika dilihat kondisi Zabuza sekarang… ia akan mati kehabisan chakra!" jelas Naruto membuat semua tak percaya.

Sakura sampai menutup mulutnya karena tak percaya dengan resiko penyaluran tersebut, Zabuza hanya diam berfikir keras tentang hal ini.

'_40% chakra dalam tubuh? Besar sekali yang dibutuhkan? Tapi ia tadi berkata akan memakai chakra Kyuubi, padahal Kyuubi sudah tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu'_ batin Sasuke, ia menatap menyelidik kearah Naruto yang jelas diacuhkan.

'_Mati? Apa aku siap?... ya aku siap, demi Haku! Ia juga satu-satunya keluargaku'_ pikir Zabuza mantap akan pilihannya.

"Tak apa! Lakukan!" jawab Zabuza tegas, semua menatap Zabuza kasihan.

"Jangan bercanda!" sahut Naruto tak terima

"Aku tak bercanda, bocah! Aku melakukan ini untuk menebus perbuatanku pada Haku! Cepat jika tidak Haku akan tambah sekarat dan satu lagi…" suara Zabuza tegas membuat Naruto terdiam,

"…Aku mohon padamu, jaga Haku!" Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Zabuza, ia hampir tak percaya kalau ia diberi amanah untuk menjaga Haku. Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Zabuza.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji!" seru Naruto setengah berteriak,sensei dan rekannya hanya diam meilhat Zabuza dibaringkan disamping Haku.

**Dalam Mindscape Naruto**

"Kau sungguh yakin tentang ini Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi. Rubah besar itu hanya menggeram menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"**Sudah berapa kali aku katakan! Aku sangat yakin!"** balas Kyuubi sekian kalinya. Sedari tadi, ia terus ditanyai oleh Naruto tentang keberhasilan proses transfer chakra ini.

"Baik-baik! Tak usah marah seperti itu" balas Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"**Siapa yang tidak kesal. Jika kau, banyak bicara! Dasar Kuso!"** umpat Kyuubi marah.

"Gomen'ttebayo! Terus bagaimana cara menyalurkan chakra murni milikmu itu?" Tanya Naruto, rubah yang berada di dalam penjara tersebut hanya diam menahan amarahnya

Kyuubi sempat bingung akan host tempatnya bernaung, kenapa Naruto bisa sangat bodoh jika berhadapan dengan masalah tertentu padahal ia termasuk shinobi yang cerdas.

"**Dengar Kuso Gaki! Bukannya kau sudah ku ajari untuk memanggil tubuh rubahku, kau bisa melakukan hal itu sehingga aku bisa keluar sejenak dan menyalurkan chakraku!"** jelas Kyuubi, Naruto sempat kaget tetapi ia langsung mengangguk kepala tanda ia paham.

'_Apa tak membuat masalah jika Kyuubi keluar? Argghh… yang penting Haku-nee selamat terlebih dahulu'_ pikir Naruto bingung.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan!" ucap Naruto tegas, tersirat semangat dan harapan besar di mata biru miliknya.

"**Tapi…"** seru Kyuubi membuat Naruto memandang waspada jika ada semacam resiko lain.

"…**Kau harus siap-siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temanmu tentangku!"** Naruto menghembus nafas lega, ia mengira kalau ada resiko lain ternyata hanya ini.

Naruto tersenyum senang pada Kyuubi lalu mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya pada Kyuubi. Sedangkan rubah berbulu merah tersebut jelas kaget akan reaksi Naruto yang akhirnya ia terkekeh kecil.

'_**Kau bocah menarik, Naruto'**_

'_**Dan aku harap, tidak ada masalah yang akan terjadi setelah ini!'**_ batin Kyuubi.

Naruto yang sudah kembali dari alam bawah sadar miliknya tanpa sadar tersenyum senang, jelas itu membuat rekannya bingung.

"Kenapa kau terseyum, baka?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku Sedang saja" balas Naruto santai, jawaban yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung, walau ia cukup paham.

Mereka mengira Naruto tersenyum senang karena ia dapat menyelamatkan Haku, sosok Kunoichi yang mengaku sebagai Hunter-Nin dan menjadi musuh mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka juga kaget begitu melihat Naruto mengenal bahkan akrab dengan Kunoichi bermata coklat itu.

"Naruto, apa tidak apa jika kau menggunakan chakra kyuubi?" Tanya Kakashi menatap khawatir. Naruto hanya tersenyum sejenak.

"Tak apa! aku bisa mengendalikan Biju dalam tubuhku ini!" Perkataan Naruto membuat semua kaget dan juga bingung. Terutama Sasuke yang terus menatap Naruto tajam.(jelas Naruto tak terpengaruh oleh deathglare Uchiha tersebut)

"Apa maksudmu itu, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran sekaligus terus memberi deathglare-nya pada Naruto.

"Sudah! Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang aku akan menyelematkan Haku-nee dahulu!" balas Naruto santai membuat Sasuke sedikit geram tetapi ia menurut saja.

"Baiklah?!" sahut Zabuza yang sudah siap mengorbankan dirinya untuk Haku.

"Yosh!"

"Caranya dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, ia sudah tak bisa memendam rasa penasarannya. Sedangkan orang yang ditanyai hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Dengan ini!" balas Naruto sembari merapal handseals cepat setelah sebelumnya ia menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurama (Summoning Technique: Kurama)!"**

**Bofft..**

Asap putih tebal muncul dihadapan Naruto setelah ia menghentakan tangannya keatas tanah.

Dari dalam kepulan asap telah terlihat samar-samar bentuk dari sosok yang dipanggil oleh Naruto. Bayangan yang tertutupi asap tebal tadi mulai terlihat membuat mereka semua membelalak lebar melihat sosok yang muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut.

Sebuah ekor yang melambai tenang di udara, kuku runcing nan tajam di masing-masing tangan dan kaki sosok tersebut.

Telinga runcing yang berdiri tegak membuat sosok tersebut dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara yang berada jauh dari tempatnya. Bulu orange kemerahan memenuhi seluruh tubuh sosok yang berbentuk hewan tersebut.

"Di-dia…" seru Kakashi kaget. Tak hanya Kakashi, baik Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna pun ikut kaget melihat sosok yang panggil oleh Naruto walau mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok hewan itu.

"Ru-rubah?" seru Tazuna lirih,

"Kau kenapa sensei?" Tanya Sakura melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang diliputi rasa kaget.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok rubah berbulu orange kemerahan tersebut, ia sempat kaget melihat warna bola mata rubah yang besarnya hamper sebesar serigala.

'_Bola mata apa itu? Merah dengan pupil vertical? Mata yang aneh untuk hewan Kuchiyose..'_

"Yo, Kurama!" sapa Naruto pada sosok rubah itu.

"Grrhhh…" terdengar geraman dari rubah tersebut.

"Hewan apa itu?"Tanya Sasuke dingin, ia merasa ada yang ganjil saat melihat rubah tersebut karena ia merasa tak ada kontrak hewan Kuchiyose rubah.

"Sudah kubilang, penjelasan nanti! Mengerti teme?" balas Naruto tak kalah dingin membuat Sasuke mendecih sebal. Ia merasa kalah jauh dari rekannya tersebut.

Naruto melirik sendu pada Haku yang sedang di genggam oleh Zabuza, sedangkan Zabuza merasakan kulit tangan Kunoichi Hyouton tersebut mulai mendingin menunjukan kalau tubuh Kunoichi itu mulai tak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Naruto pun ikut menggenggam sebelah tangan kanan Haku yang tidak digenggam oleh zabuza, ia mulai menyalurkan chakra fuuton miliknya ketubuh Haku di ikuti oleh Zabuza. Sejenak Naruto menoleh karah Kakashi.

"Kaka-Sensei, nanti tolong jaga tubuhku karena setelah proses ini tubuhku pasti akan sedikit kelelahan!" ujar Naruto tetap masih menyalurkan chakra pada Haku.

Saat Naruto melihat kakashi menganggukan kepala, ia kembali melirik kearah Zabuza yang menatap sedih Haku.

"Kau siap Zabuza?" Tanya Naruto pada Zabuza, terkandung rasa sedih dalam perkataan Naruto.

Zabuza mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto lalu menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

'_Bukannya dia akan menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi, kenapa dia memanggil rubah itu?'_ pikir Sasuke sambil mterus menatap intens Naruto yang sedang mengalirkan chakra Fuuton miliknya ke tubuh Haku begitu pula dengan Zabuza.

Sakura dan Tazuna melihat hal itu tak percaya, mereka bahkan dapat merasakan suhu udara disekitar mereka turun derastis.

Sekarang mereka merasakan hawa dingin menguar keluar dari kegiatan transfer chakra Naruto serta Zabuza.

Naruto sendiri terus mentransfer chakra miliknya, setelah menurutnya telah siap ke proses selanjutnya. Naruto menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Kurama.

"Sekarang Kurama!" perintah Naruto, sosok rubah berbulu orange kemerahan itu mendatangi Naruto dan membuka mulutnya.

Dari dalam mulut Kurama, keluar gelembung- gelembung chakra kemerahan seperti saat Naruto bertranformasi dengan chakra Kyuubi tadi, bedanya chakra itu menuju haku dan melebur menjadi satu dengan penggabungan chakra Naruto dan Zabuza.

'_Tunggulah Nee-chan, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Nee-Chan!' _pikir Naruto sedih tetapi ia tetap berjuang menyelamatkan sosok yang sudah dianggap kakak baginya itu.

'_Maafkan aku Haku, hiduplah! Hiduplah dan berbahagialah Haku!'_ pikir Zabuza ikut sedih.

Berbeda dengan mereka berdua yang sedang sedih, mereka yang berada di jembatan tersebut minus Naruto-Zabuza melihat tak percaya saat rubah bermata tajam itu mengeluarkan chakra merah hingga menyelimuti tubuh Haku.

Hal yang tidak bisa di percaya lagi adalah saat mereka melihat lubang di dada kiri Kunoichi itu mulai menutup dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Luka akibat serangan telak chidori tersebut telah menutup tanpa celah walau masih terdapat bekas, hal itu jelas disebabkan oleh chakra kyuubi yang disalurkan oleh rubah berukuran serigala itu.

Semua luka berat maupun ringan akibat pertarungan siang hari ini telah sembuh bahkan sampai ke oragan dalamnya.

Kakashi juga menatap kaget dan kagum akan daya regenerasi yang sangat cepat milik Kyuubi, ia memang pernah melihat sosok Kyuubi dalam tubuh Kurama saat ia sedang menjemput Naruto untuk menyuruhnya menghadap Hokage-Sama.

Aura chakra Futon dan Suiton saling melebur menjadi satu, ditambah chakra merah Kyuubi sehingga ketiga chakra tersebut menyelimuti tubuh Haku.

Udara yang awalnya hanya bersuhu dingin sekarang tercipta aura angin di sekitar mereka bertiga(Naruto, Zabuza, Haku) dan seekor rubah itu. Angin berwarna orange keputihan.

Akibat aura angin yang berputar kencang itu membuat mereka yang lain terpaksa melangkah mundur. Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan sosok rubah 'orange' itu. Sejak awal ia menatap menyelidik setiap perbuatan rubah Kurama itu.

'_Rubah apa itu? Rubah itu mengeluarkan chakra merah seperti saat dobe marah tadi. Jika memang chakra merah itu milik Kyuubi berarti rubah itu…_' pikir Sasuke menganalisa semua yang terjadi tetapi ia masih bingung.

'…_Kyuubi!'_ mata Sasuke membelalak kaget akan jalan pikirannya itu. Ia tak percaya kalau Kyuubi, monster yang telah menyerang desanya dahulu sekarang ada didepannya dengan wujud seekor rubah.

**Wush…**

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Upaya penyelamatan Haku telah dilakukan, apakah Haku akan selamat? Bagaimana tanggapan Haku setelah mengetahui kalau Zabuza mengorbankan nyawanya untuk nya? Bagaiman reaksi team 7 dalam menerima Haku? _Nantikan di chapter depan !

~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~

Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN

**Mohon Review nya !**

**Istilah istilah :**

"_**Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Kurama (Summoning Technique: Kurama)!"**_

"_**Fuuton: Hariken-Haa No Jutsu (Wind Release: Hurricane Wave)!" : **__jurus berupa tekanan angin yang kuat, cocok untuk penggabungan dengan tehnik elemen api._

"_**Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu (Fire release: Fireball Technique)!" **__: jurus yang berupa bola api raksasa yang di keluarkan dari mulut._

"_**Suiton: Suiryuuben No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Whip Technique)!" **__: teknik shinobi dalam membentuk sebuah cambuk air sepanjang sekitar 2 m._

* * *

**AN: **_**Maaf kalau ada kata atau hal yang tidak berkenan dalam penulisan fic saya. Harap dimaklulmkan karena saya juga manusia, hehe :) dan saya sekali lagi minta maaf karena saya harus kembali **__**HIATUS**__** sampai akhir bulan agustus ini, besok awal September saya akan mengupdate kelanjutan chapter saya,..**_

_**Seperti halnya kemarin, jika ada hal/kejadian di fic saya yang anda ketahui. Silahkan tulis PM padaku, insyaallah saya jawab sebisa saya, arigatou !**_

_**Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri minna! Saya, Dark Youko CLAN mengucapkan Minal A'idzin Wal'faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)**_

_**Sampai ketemu bulan depan, Jaa ne!**_


	11. Back To Konoha With a New Friend

**AN: Akhirnya cerita fic chap 11 update juga, maaf ya kalau nunggu lama… ini sudah saya percepat menulis kelanjutannya habis selesai PKL pasti ada laporannya kan? Jadi maaf kalau telat. Hehe :)**

**Bagaimana dengan chap 10 kemarin, kalau banyak salah saya sungguh minta maaf, kalau ada alur yang kurang jelas silahkan di tanyakan.. insya'allah kalau saya bisa menjawab pasti akan saya jawab, **

**selamat membaca fic Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi.**

Dibawah** ini adalah re : Reviews for chapter 10**

_**Drak Yagami** : siap drak-san,_

_**monkey D nico :** maaf ya nico-san lama, biasa saya kemarin masih belum selesai PKLnya, hehe :) silahkan sekarang anda baca dengan seksama, haha :D_

_**MyLullaby's :** wah kayaknya masih lama deh, gomen'e... tapi saya usahakan cepat keluar deh, hehe :)_

_**eruna :** memang disengaja sih eruna-san..hehe ya biar seru dan reader penasaran dan selalu membaca fic ini, hehe :)_

_**fazrulz21 :** yes thank so much fazrul-san, insya'allah saya saelesaikan cerita ini, hehe:) silahkan dibaca_

_**uzaki :** kan urut uzaki-san, lagipula ada jadwal jadi yang sabar ya... kalau kemarin maaf saya lagi sibuk jadi tak bisa. gomen.._

_**namikaze firman :** ini juga dah lanjut, silahkan di baca :)_

_**nk 24 j :** memang di canon aslinya cowok, tapi saya ubah jadi cewek karena haku termasuk bertampang cantik, hehe :) emang kenapa?_

_**Yukihana Nokawa :** hehe memang saat TBCnya pas itu, gomen yaa... ini dah update jadi silahkan di baca.._

_**Xxferessa-TanXx :** pasti donk, pasti naruto ada rencana untuk menghajar orochi-teme agar gak ganggu team 7 ya kan? hehe :) terima kasih sudah menyukai fic saya,_

_**Romi :** yes of course, siap bos..._

_**Nitya-chan :** thank you Nitya-chan,_

_**Oncean FOX : i**ni udah update fox-san, maaf nunggu lama ya.._

_**Ika Kujyou Namikaze :** sayang sekali ika-san, saya harus menyelesaikan PKL saya dahulu, tetapi ini juga dah update jadi silahkan di baca..._

_**HikaHota :** ya ini saya sudah selesai, jadi saya sudah bisa update dah,, yeeee_

_**KouraFukiishi : ** susah buat alurnya jika kepanjangan, kalau typo pasti ada, maklum manusia, jadi harap dimaafkan ya, hehe_

_**shyt:** arigatou shyt-san, ini sudah update silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa like and reviewnya ,hehe :)_

_**Red devils :** ya ide bagus tuh, walau harus memutar otak sekali tapi saya coba deh, trima kasih idenya red-san... kalau harem sebenarnya bagus, dan udah ada sedikit gambaran tetapi ini kan rate-nya T jadi agak susah tapi itu sudah temasuk ide yang bagus, makasih idenya devils-dono. :)_

_**Manguni :** wah asyik ada yang menyukai fic ini, hehe terima kasih ya.. silhkan di lanjutkan membaca chap ini, arigatou :)_

_**R.A.F 33 :** siap bost :) selamt membaca_

_**syidik NH :** ya tentu saja, silhkan dibaca saja, dichap ini akan terjawab kok... kalau saya kasih tahu kan jadi tidak seru. hehe_

_**Hadinamikaze :** maaf senpai ;) saya masih PKL, ini saja harus membuat laporan kegiatan kan? jadi butuh waktu lama . gomen senpai, silhkan di baca chap 11_

_**Kirika No Karin :** ya kirika-san, silhkan dibaca, like dan reviewnya yak? hehe_

_**JJ Bunshin14 :** iya bunshin-san, maaf yak. saya salah ketik, haduh maklum manusia jadi penuh kesalahan. hehe memang tebakan anda betul. habis jarang ada yang haku ikut ke konoha, hehe_

_**Kelanix 99 :** silhkan di baca kelanjutan chap 11 ini, arigatou sudah mau menunggu fic saya._

_**TobiAkatsukiID :** semangat :) silahkan di baca tobi-san, semoga anda menyukainya._

_**Vj Baka Dobe :** pastinya lanjutnya Vj-san, hehe selamat membaca_

_**Akira no Rinnegan :** arigatou akira-san, iya pasti... kan jarang haku akan dibawa ke konoha._

_**Agung Moelyana :** iya pasti, selamat membaca chap 11_

_**mitsuka sakurai :** iya lah, memang kau kira apa? haduh... ya ini dah update, silahkan di baca chap ini._

_**uzumakimahendra4 :** yes of course !_

_**NamikazeKevinnn :** gomen kevin-san, itu saya yang salah. maaf ya, memang seharusnya PDS 3 sih ,hehe :) gomen_

_**shirayuki-su :** arigatou shirayuki-san, selamat membaca_

_**fajar jabrik :** hehe :) terima kasih, saya saja bingung entah darimana ketemu ide itu, hehe tapi syukurlah kalau kau suka, _

_**koyuki hime 900 :** siap hime-san, :)_

_**YamiYugi No Kagami :** wah gomen yami-san, sekolahan ku memang sial kok. bikin PKL saat liburan sekolah, huh . sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya._

_**a first letter :** ganbatte ! arigatou dukungannya, :)_

_**huddexxx69 :** wah jadi tersandung aku ,ups maksudku tersanjung, hehe terima kasih huddex-san. silahkan dibaca chap 11 ini._

_**Akira No Sikhigawa :** :) selamat membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa review dan likenya ya, hehe_

_**Naozumi-kun :** hehe ya terima kasih, btw ada cerita seru gak yang muncul baru saat saya hiatus? hehe *gomen malah tanya* :) silahkan di baca fic saya._

_** akira.N :** haha maaf kalau lama, hehe ini kan udah update silahkan di baca dan tulis komentar anda, hehe_

_**Ken D Uzumaki :** ya ini juga udah update, selamat membaca ken-san..._

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Kata Kata Tidak Urut, Ketikan Jelek. **

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi ** **© Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai academy Naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup Naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Sebelumnya :**

_'Tunggulah Nee-chan, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Nee-Chan!' _pikir Naruto sedih tetapi ia tetap berjuang menyelamatkan sosok yang sudah dianggap kakak baginya itu.

_'Maafkan aku Haku, hiduplah! Hiduplah dan berbahagialah Haku!'_ pikir Zabuza ikut sedih.

_'Rubah apa itu? Rubah itu mengeluarkan chakra merah seperti saat dobe marah tadi. Jika memang chakra merah itu milik Kyuubi berarti rubah itu…_' pikir Sasuke menganalisa semua yang terjadi tetapi ia masih bingung.

_'…Kyuubi!'_ mata Sasuke membelalak kaget akan jalan pikirannya itu. Ia tak percaya kalau Kyuubi, monster yang telah menyerang desanya dahulu sekarang ada didepannya dengan wujud seekor rubah.

**Wush…**

**-00000-  
**

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

Sudah sekitar 15 menit proses transfer chakra berlangsung, sudah 15 menit pula Naruto dan Zabuza menyalurkan chakra mereka pada Haku. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama, ditambah oleh kabut yang mulai menyelimuti sekitar jembatan tersebut.

Kabut yang timbul bukanlah kabut ciptaan Zabuza, tetapi asli buatan dari peleburan ketiga chakra yang saling bersatu. Kabut yang tidaklah terlalu tebal tetapi cukup dingin membuat menggigil tubuh yang ada disana.

Zabuza dan Naruto sudah sampai puncak dari jumlah chakra yang mereka salurkan, terbukti dari raut wajah mereka berdua yang menunjukan semakin lelah. Tetapi mereka pantang menyerah sampai seseorang yang mereka tolong terselamatkan.

**BLARRR!**

Ledakan lumayan besar terbentuk saat proses transfer chakra selesai berlangsung. Kakashi dan yang lainnya menengok kearah ledakan tadi, mereka langsung menghampiri sosok Naruto dan Zabuza yang tergeletak lemah.

Karena kabut yang tercipta tidak lah tebal sehingga mereka dapat melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Terlihat sosok Zabuza yang tergelatak lemah, mukanya semakin pucat, Naruto juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi Zabuza.

Sedangkan sosok Kunoichi yang sedang mereka berdua selamatkan juga sama saja tergelatak diatas tanah jembatan yang belum jadi tersebut.

Saat Sakura menghampiri Kunoichi itu untuk diperiksa, mata Haku mulai terbuka perlahan menampilkan iris coklat kehitaman.

"Kau tak apa?" Sakura mencoba bertanya, ia sungguh memendam rasa kagum juga kaget akan hidup kembalinya Haku.

Tetapi tidaklah ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura, mungkin Haku masih lemah dan juga bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Haku menatap kosong mereka semua, mencoba memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

Mengetahui Haku telah sadar, Naruto mencoba bangkit menghampiri sosok Kunoichi berambut panjang tersebut. Walau tubuhnya masihlah lemah, ia tetap mencoba dan terus mencoba.

"Hn" Tangan Sasuke ter-ulur pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mendongak melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya.

Sasuke yang merasa rekannya tersebut butuh bantuan itu langsung menawarkan bantuan untuk memapah Naruto menuju Haku yang masih terdiam.

Kakashi mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang dipapah oleh Sasuke dan Haku yang masih bersama Sakura, ia bersama Tazuna menghampiri tubuh Zabuza yang tergeletak lemah.

Haku yang melihat Naruto sedang dipapah oleh bocah Uchiha menghampirinya, ia sungguh sedang bingung… terakhir kali ia ingat yaitu dirinya yang menjadi tameng perisai serangan Shinobi berambut perak yang hendak membunuh Zabuza.

Ia terus berfikir, mencoba menerka apa yang sedang terjadi ini. Tetapi tak ada satupun hal dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi ini.

"A-apa yang te-terjadi Na-ruto-kun?" Haku sudah menyerah pada otaknya yang tak bisa berfikir secara logis. Ia bertanya pada Naruto yang sudah terduduk disampingnya.

"Di-dimana Za-zabua-sama?" tambahnya begitu ia menyadari tidak adanya sosok tuan yang ia coba lindungi tersebut. Haku menengokkan kepala mencari sosok tuan baginya itu.

Kakashi tiba ditempat Haku sambil membawa sosok Zabuza yang sudah setangah sadar. Mata Haku melebar sejenak saat melihat keadaan tuannya yang terlihat lemah dan lesu.

Apa yang telah terjadi? Itulah yang sekarang m,emenuhi pikiran Haku. Ia tak menyangka Zabuza yang telah menjadi sosok tuan sekaligus ayah baginya tergeletak lemah didepannya.

Kakashi membaringkan Zabuza tepat disamping Haku, Zabuza menatap sedih ke Haku. Jelas disambut tatapan sedih juga dari Haku.

"A-apa yang terjadi Zabuza-sa…" ucapan Haku terpotong saat mendapati bibirnya tertutup oleh jari Zabuza.

"Ma-maafkan aku Haku, se-karang kau..hugh..su-dah hi-dup kem..hugh..bali. berbahagialah Ha..ku!" ucap Zabuza lirih. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

Haku semakin menatap sedih kearah sosok tuannya itu, air matanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Air mata Haku jatuh berlinang,

"He-hentikan, cu-cukup!" Isak Haku tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Naruto yang ikut sedih melihat Haku menangis tersebut mencoba menenangkan Haku dengan mengelus pundak Kunoichi yang sedang lemah itu.

"Pe-pergilah ke Ko-noha!..hugh..hugh..Jagalah Haku untuk ku Na-ruto..hugh.." seru Zabuza kembali terbatuk. Darah yang keluar dari batuknya pun semakin banyak, beberapa tetes darah pun menetes di sela mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan menjaga Haku-nee, Zabuza!" Ucap Naruto tegas,

Haku kembali terisak saat melihat tubuh Zabuza terkulai lemah ditanah menandakan Zabuza sang Kirigakure No Kijin telah tiada.

Naruto dan semua yang melihat Zabuza tewas menunduk sedih terutama Haku yang tak percaya.

"Grrhhh…" Kurama yang telah berpindah didepan Naruto menggeram sejenak saat melihat Naruto(hostnya) sedih.

"Ya Kurama.." Naruto mengelus-elus bulu rubah sebesar serigala tersebut, sedangkan Kurama semakin mendekati Naruto.

**-00000-**

Pagi hari yang tidak cerah diakibatkan oleh turunnya rintik-rintik hujan di desa Nami No Kuni. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang berjatuhan. Sang mentari masih bersembunyi dibalik awan seakan enggan memanasi bumi ini dengan sinarnya.

Dengan suasana seperti ini, semua orang tentu malas keluar dan hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah masing-masing.

Tetapi kecuali seseorang yang sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah gundukan tanah dengan pedang besar menancap ditengahnya. Orang tersebut berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan, sambil menatap sedih gundukan tanah dihadapannya.

Ya, itu adalah kuburan bagi Zabuza dan sebagai penghormatannya. Kubikirbochou pedang milik si Kirigakure No Kijin dibiarkan menancap diatas kuburannya.

Sosok gadis muda yang sudah 5 hari ini tinggal ditempat Tazuna selalu murung diliputi rasa sedih. Setelah Naruto menceritakan semuanya, ia hanya dirundung oleh rasa sedih.

Ia merasa tak punya tujuan untuk bertahan hidup, tak punya pembimbing sebagai panutannya, tetapi sekarang..

_'Maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu Zabuza-sama' _

"Nee-chan…"

Haku tersenyum kecil saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan putihnya. Ia menoleh kepala kearah pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu.

_'Tapi Zabuza-sama, sekarang saya berjanji akan selalu mengabdi dan melindungi sosok Malaikat Penyelamat di hadapanku ini!'_

Haku membalas menggenggam erat tangan coklat milik pemuda itu.

"Ayo pulang Haku-nee" seru pemuda yang hanya setahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Ya, ayo Naruto-kun!" sahut Haku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan makam Zabuza yang sudah dilindungi oleh segel Fuin level tinggi untuk menjaga agar pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure tetap aman.

"Selamat tinggal Zabuza-sama" ucap Haku lirih, bahkan Naruto yang disampingnya pun hanya mendengar deheman saja.

Suasana yang tadinya hujan beruabh menjadi cerah dan sang mentari pun akhirnya menampakan wujudnya. Sinar matahari menerangi sepasang lawan jenis yang terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan tersebut.

"Kau bilang apa Nee-chan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Naruto-kun"

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir team 7 berada di Nami No Kuni, mereka akan kembali ke Konoha setelah 5 hari membantu warga membangun jembatan.

Haku pun akhirnya ikut pergi menuju Konoha, walau Naruto sadar akan susah memasukan Haku pada jajaran Shinobi Konoha, apalagi Haku termasuk Missing-Nin walau jarang menampakan wajahnya.

Tapi bukan namanya Naruto, Sang Rookie Of The Year, si genin genius kalau tidak bisa membuat dewan Konoha menerima Haku masuk kedalam Konoha.

"Kau telat baka!" seru Sakura kesal. Naruto membuat mereka menunggu lama, ya walau hanya 10 menit dibandingkan dengan Jonnin super Telat, Hatake Kakashi.

"Gomen, aku harus menjemput Nee-chan dahulu" balas Naruto dengan senyuman andalannya. Sakura langsung terdiam.

Sakura, bukan tetapi seluruh Team 7 mengetahui kalau Naruto sekarang dekat dengan Haku yang Naruto anggap sebagai Nee-chan (kakak perempuan)nya walau mereka sempat menjadi musuh.

Sakura sejenak tersenyum senang,ya siapa yang tidak senang melihat rekan se-teamnya senang. Entah kalau si bungsu Uchiha…

"Ya baiklah, awas kau kalau diulangi!" ancam Sakura masih tersenyum tipis.

"kau sudah siap Naruto?" Kakashi mencoba melepaskan suasana tegang tersebut.

Begitu Jounin itu mendapat balasan dari Naruto, mereka segera berjalan menuju jembatan yang sudah selesai tersebut. Jembatan besar yang akan menjadi pusat perdagangan desa itu kelak.

"Hati-hati Naruto-nii," Seru Inari melambai-lambaikan tangannya melepas sosok pahlawan bagi anak kecil yang dahulu selalu dirundung sedih itu.

"Tentu Inari-kun, kau jaga Kaa-sanmu itu!" sahut Naruto sembari berjalan menjauhi jembatan yang belum ada namanya tersebut.

"Ha'i Nii-san" sahut Inari yang berpelukan dengan Kaa-sannya.

"Hoy Tazuna, kita namai jembatan dengan apa?" Tanya salah satu warga yang ikut melepas kepergian sosok pahlawan bagi desa itu.

"hm,, Apa ya? Menurut kalian?" bukannya Tazuna menjawab tetapi malah balik bertanya membuat warga merengut sebal.

"Ya tentu JEMBATAN BESAR NARUTO!" teriak Inari memberi saran membuat seluruh warga yang ada disana saling bertatap muka. Selang beberapa detik kemudian muncul seuntas senyum di seluruh warga itu.

"Jembatan Besar Naruto, nama yang bagus itu!"

"ya, bagus itu!"

"HIDUP JEMBATAN BESAR NARUTO !"

Terdengar suara saling bersahutan di jembatan tersebut, suara dari para warga yang telah menamai jembatan desanya dengan nama JEMBATAN BESAR NARUTO yang membawa doa para warga agar kelak menjadi jembatan besar seperti namanya.

**-00000-**

Jauh di tengah hutan, Team 7 masih berjalan menyusuri daerah tersebut menuju desanya sendiri, Konahagakure. Naruto terus berdekatan dengan Kunoichi berambut coklat itu. Seakan enggan berpisah dengan sosok itu.

Rekannya juga hanya diam, sesekali terdengar keributan antara Uzumaki-Uchiha yang selalu tak bisa akur itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kedua Genin tersebut.

"Kau bodoh, Dobe!"

"Diam kau, Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Argghhh… Teme-Baka!" geram Naruto sambil menjambak surai pirang miliknya, selalu saja ada keributan antara kedua Genin itu.

Setelah Naruto menjelaskan semuanya pada rekannya itu, hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasanya. Walau ia sempat takut.

**Flashback !**

Setelah Zabuza meninggal, Team 7 dan Tazuna membawa Haku kembali ke rumah Tazuna untuk merawat Haku maupun Naruto yang lelah pasca transfer chakra.

Disana juga Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, mulai dari setelah Haku terkena serangan Kakashi hingga akhir. Tak disangka oleh Naruto, Haku malah tambah sedih dan murung.

Berkali-kali Naruto membujuk Haku untuk tersenyum tetapi yang ada hanya tetesan air mata yang tidak ia suka dari Kunoichi itu. Bahkan baik Kakashi sampai Tsunami telah ikut menenangkan Haku tetapi tetap saja gadis itu selalu sedih.

Naruto sendiri ikut sedih, sungguh ini di luar kendalinya. Saat mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah Tazuna untuk bersantai setelah membantu membangun kembali jembatan, Kakashi tak tega melihat Naruto yang biasanya menampilkan raut wajah ceria berubah menjadi sedih itu.

Naruto juga memikirkan segala cara agar Nee-channya itu kembali tersenyum, acara berfikir Naruto terpaksa gagal saat merasakan jari tangannya oleh rubah berbulu orange kemerahan.

"ITTAI… sakit Kurama, kau tahu?" teriak Naruto meringis kesakitan, hal itu membuat mereka tertawa yang disambut wajah cemberut Naruto.

Kurama yang selama 3 hari ini masih enggan kembali, karena alasan masih ingin menghirup udara kebebasan tersebut. Ia juga tahu kalau hostnya sedang sedih jadi ia mencoba menggigit jari Naruto untuk menghibur Naruto padahal malah menyakiti.

Sasuke yang daritadi diam kembali ingat akan sosok rubah yang membuatnya kebingungan itu. Karena keingintahuannya sudah tak bisa dibendung, ia berencana menanyakannya.

"Hoy Dobe?"

"Hn" jawab Naruto memakai aksen Sasuke, raut muka Naruto masih sebal .

"Cepat jelaskan tentang rubah itu!" seru Sasuke seperti biasa akan tetapi dengan nada memerintah membuat Naruto tambah jengkel. Kurama pun ikut menggeram kesal saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke pun ikut menyita perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Haku yang masih mengurung diri setelah makan malam berlangsung.

"Baiklah!" balas Naruto membuat suasana berubah hening, sekilas dapat terdengar irama bernafas orang yang ada.

"Kurama, dia…" Naruto berhenti sejenak menundukkan kepalanya. Kurama masih berada didekat Naruto yang juga masih membelai bulunya.

"… Dia adalah Kyuubi! Dan,. Dan saya adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi!" lanjut Naruto tetap menunduk, walau ia tak bisa melihat tetapi ia bias menerka kalau yang ditampilkan mereka adalah raut wajah terkejut juga bingung.

"Jinchuuriki itu apa sensei?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Jinchuuriki adalah orang yang menjadi tempat bernaung Bijuu atau yang sering kalian kenal sebagai Monster Berekor" penjelasan Kakashi semakin membuat semua membelalak tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi ba-ba-gaimana bisa? Kyu-kyuubi su-sudah…" seru Sakura tergagap, ia sungguh tak menyangka akan hal itu.

"Kyuubi atau nama aslinya Kurama disegel oleh Yondaime-hokage pada tubuhku saat aku masih bayi" jawab Naruto murung. Ia mengira rekannya akan jijik dan benci sama seperti warga Konoha pada dirinya itu.

"Kelima desa besar shinobi mempunyai Jinchuuriki, dan biasanya kehidupan Jinchuuriki selalu buruk. Selalu dijauhi, dibenci, bahkan banyak upaya pembunuhan bagi Jinchuuriki itu sendiri" perkataan Kakashi terakhir ini menyita perhatian semuanya.

"Be-benarkah?" seru Sakura lirih dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto. Air mata Sakura dan Tsunami meluncur dari kedua matanya. Inari pun tak beda, setetsan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Inari jadi merasa bersalah karena dahulu sempat berteriak pada Naruto tentang kepedihan, tetapi sekarang ia tahu kalau hidup Nii-sannya itulah yang sangat pedih.

_'Jadi itu yang membuat dobe begitu dibenci oleh seluruh warga?'_ pikir Sasuke, ia juga dapat merasakan rasa yang di alami oleh Naruto. rasa sendiri itu, rasa pedih itu, sakit itu,…

"Gomen Naruto!" terdengar suara Sakura lirih diselingi isak tangis lirih.

"Tak apa!"

Naruto lalu menceritakan semua pada teman seteamnya, dan Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat rekannya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada Naruto tak melihat dirinya sebagai monster.

**Flashback's End**

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto terus membujuk dan menghibur haku yang selalu sedih atas kematian Zabuza, tak ada rasa lelah dalam membujuk Haku, ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman Nee-channya itu.

Sekarang Haku sudah seperti biasa, walau masih bersikap dingin semenjak berkenalan dengan Zabuza sekalipun. Team 7 dan Haku pun akhirnya sudah bisa berbicara seperti biasa tanpa rasa canggung,

"Ayo pulang! sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen!" seru Naruto keras.

**BLETAK!**

"I-ttai Sakura-chan!" Naruto hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala akibat jitakan Sakura. Kakashi dan Haku berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol kedua genin itu.

Mereka berlima melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan senda gurau, sedangkan Haku sedang melamun akan perkataan Naruto kemarin malam sebelum pulang yang akan terus mengenang di otaknya.

Seuntas senyum pun tampak diwajah Haku, Naruto yang melihat itu pun diam-diam ikut tersenyum senang.

_'Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga Nee-chan. kan ku jaga senyuman itu terus!' _janji Naruto dalam hati.

**Flashback !**

Malam penuh bintang bersinar terang memenuhi langit, suasana sunyi lah yang menemani seorang gadis berstatus Kunoichi tersebut.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak dirinya dibawa kerumah kakek pembuat jembatan, sudah 4 hari pula dirinya selalu dihibur oleh ninja berambut pirang yang selalu tertawa ceria.

Sudah 4 hari pula ia terus mendiamkan pemuda itu karena dirinya masih bersedih setelah sosok pahlawan baginya, sosok ayah dan tuan baginya tewas karena kehabisan chakra untuk menolongnya.

Ya, pemuda pirang itu sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi, dan hal yang terjadi saatlah buruk baginya bagaikan tidur dengan mimpi buruk yang tak bisa bangun kembali.

Dirinya selalu mengurung diri di kamar yang mereka sediakan, selalu! Ia hanya keluar hanya saat makan, ya walau makan pun tak terasa bagi dirinya.

Apalagi ia akan dibawa menuju desa yang asing baginya, Konohagakure yang jauh dari Mizu no Kuni, jauh akan segala kenangan diriinya dengan Zabuza.

Memang dirinya senang saat bertemu pertama kali dengan sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu, ia juga tidak menyalahkannya atas kematian Zabuza. Tetapi sekali lagi ia merasa berat dan susah melupakan apalagi melepas sosok yang sudah menjaga dirinya sejak kecil.

"Zabuza-sama.." lirih gadis itu, terkandung rasa sedih yang amat dalam di nada gadis itu.

Suasana kembali hening senyap, tak ada satupun suara yang berani mengganggu gadis yang sedang melamun tersebut sampai terdengar suara pintu kamar yang ditempati gadis itu terbuka. Tetapi karena gadis itu melamun sampai tak mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Nee-chan?"

Suara seorang lelaki berhasil menyadarkan Kunoichi yang sedang sedih itu tetapi bukannya langsung berbalik menghadap pembuat suara, ia malah tetap tak bergeming di depan jendela menatap langit penuh bintang dengan tatapan kosong.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya, tetap tak membuat sang gadis bergerak sedikitpun. Jelas hal itu membuat sang lelaki bertambah sedih melihat gadis itu sedih.

"Sudahlah Nee-chan, kau harus merelakan kepergian Zabuza," suara lelaki tersebut terdengar lirih, ia dari kemarin terus mencari perhatian gadis itu walau hanya tersenyum kecil pun.

Hening, suasana masih tetap hening tanpa kata satupun yang keluar dari kedua shinobi itu, selama 30 menit masih tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Lelaki itu ikut terdiam menanti tanggapan gadis itu walau sudah hampir satu jam berlalu. Sang gadis tetap menatap bulan kosong dengan sang lelaki menemani berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa aku lemah, Naruto-kun?" sang lelaki yang mendengar suara lirih dari orang didepannya langsung mendongak melihat sumber bicara. Ia sempat mengerutkan dahi karena pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Tidak Haku-nee, kau kuat. Kau kuat karena berani mengorbankan diri untuk orang berhargamu," jawaban Naruto langsung membuat Haku sedikit mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Kalau aku kuat, kenapa? Kenapa Zabuza-sama samapi ikut mengorbankan nyawanya untuk ku?.." Naruto tidak kaget walau ia baru saja dibentak keras oleh Haku, ia tetap berdiam menatap lantai.

"..Aku masih lemah, Naruto-kun," sambung Haku, kali ini suara yang keluar terdengar lirih seperti bisikan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuat, Nee-chan! Agar kau bisa melindungi orang berhargamu sekali lagi!" balas Naruto sedikit keras, kalau dilihat sejenak mata Haku sempat melebar tetapi langsung redup kembali seakan harapannya kembali sirna.

"Orang yang berharga bagiku ya? Bukannya ia sudah tiada, Naruto-kun?" Perkataan Haku yang terdengar sinis.

"Kau pasti bisa menemukannya lagi Haku-nee! Kau janganlah seperti ini terus, kau harus merelakan kepergian Zabuza. Ia pasti akan selalu ada di hatimu. Lagipula kalau Zabuza masih ada, ia pasti akan sedih melihat kau seperti ini,"

Haku semakin menunduk sedih, ia merenung, tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

_'Apa betul itu Zabuza-sama? Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan di matamu?'_

Suasana kembali hening semenjak kedua orang itu berhenti berargumen, selang beberapa lama Haku memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata biru cerah milik Naruto. Iris biru samudra bertemu dengan iris coklat kehitaman, saling melihat rasa kesedihan satu sama lain.

"Maaf.."

Naruto tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan Haku, ia lalu mendekati gadis yang sedang menunduk sedih tersebut untuk mengangkat dagu haku agar mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kau tak salah kok Nee-chan, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memisahkan kau dengan Zabuza," balas Naruto sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Haku.

"Aku yang salah, memang aku harus merelakan kepergian Zabuza, tetapi ini sangatlah sulit," ujar Haku menekankan, air matanya masih terus mengalir walau hanya beberapa tetes saja.

"Cobalah ikhlas Nee-chan.."

"Tapi tanpa Zabuza-sama, aku sudah tidak ada tujuan! Tidak ada keluarga, teman, semua sudah pergi!" potong Haku dengan nada keras.

"Ada aku! .." jawab Naruto tegas, Haku yang mendengar hal itu pun sontak membelalak tak percaya tetapi langsung berganti menjadi menunduk sedih.

".. Ada aku Nee-chan, aku pasti menemani kamu terus. Jangan mengira kau hanya sendiri, lihatlah disekeliling kamu. Ada aku, Kakashi, Sakura, bahkan jika kau besok di Konoha pasti akan ada teman banyak." Tambah Naruto membuat Haku semakin menunduk.

"Ta-tapi, apa aku akan diterima di Konoha? Aku itu Missing-nin, jelas tak…"

"Pasti bisa! Akan ku pastikan kau bisa masuk dan di terima di Konoha Nee-chan! Jangan khawatir," sekali lagi perkataan Haku di potong Naruto dengan tegasnya.

"Ada aku Nee-chan, setelah ini kita akan bersama! Aku pasti akan melindungimu!" sahut Naruto lagi, kali ini tak lupa dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ka-kau janji?" Tanya Haku pelan, seakan takut Naruto akan marah padanya.

"hm" angguk Naruto semangat,

"..Aku janji Nee-chan!" suara naruto terdengar tegas di telinga Haku, suara yang ia sukai sejak awal mereka bertemu di hutan.

Suara dari malaikat yang akan menolongnya dari keterpurukannya, kesedihannya, kesendiriannya. Tak bisa menahan senangnya, Haku langsung memeluk Naruto sekali lagi.

Naruto yang kaget dan tak siap akan sikap Haku jelas terlempar kebelakang bersama tubuh gadis yang ada didekapannya. Untung saja mereka jatuh pada tempat tidur yang sejak awal mereka tempati untuk berbicara.

Sesekali Naruto mendengar suara tangis pelan dari haku, ia pun dapat merasakan kalau baju yang sedang dipakainya sudah sedikit basah karena air mata haku.

Sedangkan Haku masih terus menuangkan sejumlah air matanya pada pemuda yang sedang ia peluk tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan juga kalau dekapan pemuda itu padanya semakin mengencang.

Tangisnya juga tidak berhenti-henti, segala rasa di hatinya akhirnya tumpah pada pemuda pirang. Rasa sedih, depresi, marah, terharu, juga senang keluar bersamaan dengan tumpahnya air mata miliknya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, kedua insan itu masih belum mau berpisah, masih saling memeluk mencari kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu.

"nee, Naruto-kun? Sebenarnya kau kemari mau apa?" Tanya Haku akhirnya sadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya sih hanya ingin membuat Nee-chan tersenyum" balasnya mudah di iringi oleh tawa rendah. Sedangkan Haku hanya cemberut sedikit walau dalam hatinya tersenyum.

",.Dan juga ingin memberitahukan Nee-chan, kalau besok Team akan berangkat menuju Konoha," tambah Naruto, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke Haku dan menatap Haku yang tertunduk sedih, lagi..

"Kenapa Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto lirih

"Tak apa, tapi ada syaratnya" ujar Haku memaksakan untuk tersenyum, dan Naruto sendiri jelas melihat senyum Haku yang dipaksakan itu.

"Kau tak ingin ikut aku ke Konoha, Nee-chan?"

Haku mengelengkan kepala, ia masih menundukkan kepala.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sungguh ingin pergi bersamamu Naruto-kun, tapi itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan Zabuza-sama disini" balas Haku lirih menahan air mata yang mau menetes itu.

"Tenanglah Nee-chan, Zabuza pasti akan selalu ada di hatimu kan? Jangan mengira kau akan sendiri, selama kau selalu mengingat dan menyayangi Zabuza. Ia pasti aka nada di hatimu,"

Haku tertegun akan kata-kata Naruto, air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan akhirnya turun tetapi bukanlah air mata sedih. Air mata bahagia, terharu mentes di sela-sela pelupuk matanya.

Haku mengusap air mata yang membasahi permukaan pipi putihnya dengan punggung telapak tangannnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan senyum tulus memukau.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun,"

Naruto tak bisa menahan untuk membalas senyum Haku, ia pun ikut membalasnya dengan senyum tulus juga. Tetapi senyumnya sempat terhenti saat mendengar kelanjutan kata Haku.

"Tapi.." Naruto suadah menatap waspada pada Haku.

"Tetapi, aku ingin sebelum kita berangkat.. aku ingin menemui Zabuza untuk yang terakhir kalinya" seru Haku sambil menundukan kepala.

Naruto tersenyum lega, padahal sejenak tadi ia sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu Nee-chan" Haku mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum bahagia.

Sekali lagi dalam malam dingin, mereka berdua berpelukan di malam penuh bintang menebar di angkasa.

_'Arigatou'_

**Flashback's End !**

"Nee-chan?" Haku akhirnya sadar akan lamunannya setelah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Ya Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?"

"Tak apa Naruto-kun,"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari menempuh perjalanan pulang, akhirnya naruto dan yang lainnya sampai di Konoha Gakure. Siang hari di bawah terik matahari, Team 7 dan seorang Kunoichi berasal dari Kirigakure tersebut telah sampai di depan gerbang utama Konoha yang besar.

Setelah memberi laporan pada Izumo dan Kotetsu, kedua shinobi penjaga gerbang utama. Mereka berempat melanjutkan jalannya menuju menara Hokage.

"hah… senangnya sudah kembali. Ayo Nee-chan kita beli ramen!" ajak Naruto tetapi belum sempat Naruto pergi dengan Haku, ia sudah terpental akibat pukulan Sakura sejauh 12 m.

"BAKA!" teriakan Sakura mewarnai acara jalan Team 7 tersebut.

Semenjak latihan control chakra saat berada di Nami no Kuni, Sakura selalu memusatkan chakranya pada pukulan tangannya walau tidak terlalu besar tetapi cukup membuat pukulannya lumayan menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"NA-RU-TO!" ucap Sakura mengeja nama 'Naruto' membuat sang empu ketakutan, sedangkan Kakashi dan Haku tersenyum kecil berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih dalam mode stoic.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantor Hokage, selama perjalanan mereka terus saja heboh tanpa memerdulikan sekitar mereka.

"Haku, sebaiknya kau nanti ikut kami melapor pada Hokage-sama" ajak kakashi yang sudah dekat mencapai Hokage's tower.

"Ha'i !"

Tok..tok..tok !

"Masuk!" seru Hiruzen saat ia mendengar ruangannya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Saat pintu terbuka menampilkan team 7 dan seorang gadis yang tak di kenali di Konoha.

"Hai hiruzen-jijii,!" sapa naruto begitu pintu terbuka, tetapi sekali lagi dirinya mendapatkan jitakan kepalanya akibat sakura.

"DASAR BAKA! Kalau berbicara dengan Hokage-sama harus yang sopan, gomen'e Hokage-sama," seru Sakura menahan amarahnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan," balas Hiruzen tersenyum.

"Lapor! Misi tingkat C-rank mengawal Tazuna menuju Nami no Kuni berhasil kami laksanakan!" lapor Kakashi hormat.

"Baiklah! Bagus, kalian berhasil menjalankan misi ini walau telah berganti haluan menjadi misi B-Rank bahkan hampir A-Rank dengan selamat. Bukan hanya itu, kalian berhasil membuat Konoha dapat berkerja sama dengan Nami no Kuni"

Ucapan Hiruzen terdengar bangga, membuat Naruto hanya mengusap-usap bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya, Sakura tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi andalan miliknya walau di dalam hati ia pun senang.

Mata Hiruzen beralih pada sosok Haku yang masih diam sejak tadi, ia menatap lekat sosok gadis tersebut.

"Siapa gadis disampingmu itu?" Tanya sang Hokage serius.

Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hokage desanya tersebut, Naruto sudah mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Begitu pun dengan yang lain juga mengetahui maksud dari Hokage.

"Dia adalah Missing-nin Kirigakure yang sudah diselamatkan oleh Naruto" jelas Kakashi yang kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang asli pada Hokage. Setelah sang Jonnin selesai bercerita, Hiruzen menatap tajam Naruto tetapi yang ditatap tak memerdulikan hal tersebut.

"Naruto!..." panggil Hiruzen tajam dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam Naruto.

"… Setelah ini ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" perintah Hiruzen yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalian saya beri waktu istirahat selama 2 hari lalu kalian akan menjalani misi selanjutnya. Uang misi akan saya berikan segera, sekarang kalian boleh keluar kecuali Naruto!" Hiruzen kembali berbicara.

"Ha'i!" balas mereka serentak, mereka pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan Hokage yang hanya tersisa sang Hokage dan Genin berambut pirang tersebut.

Naruto dan Hiruzen saling menatap tanpa sebuah suara pun keluar dari kedua shinobi berbeda level tersebut. Naruto sama sekali tak gentar saat sang Hokage, shinobi terkuat di desa menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Naruto?" akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari mulut Hokage Konoha tersebut.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya merasa nyamandan telah menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak perempuanku.."balas Naruto santai walau ada jeda sejenak dalam perkataannya tersebut.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hiruzen saat melihat Naruto sedikit menundukan kepala, ia pun sadar bahwa ada sedikit jeda dalam perkataan Naruto tadi.

"..Dia sama sepertiku" Hiruzen tetap mendengarkan kata Naruto tanpa hendak menyelanya.

"..Dia selalu kesepian sepertiku! Dia dianggap monster sepertiku hanya karena kekkai genkai miliknya!.." kepala Naruto semakin menunduk menatap lantai kosong.

"Apa salahnya aku jika ingin menemaninya? Melindungi orang yang sama sepertiku? Apa salahnya jika aku ingin berbagi dengan orang yang sama sepertiku?"

Perkataan Naruto tersebut terlontar keras hampir seperti berteriak. Hiruzen pun tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia jelas sadar bagaimana kehidupan orang ber-Kekkai Genkai di Kirigakure. Ia pun sadar bagaimana sosok Genin dihadapannya diperlakukan di desa yang dipimpinnya ini.

"Aku tahu Naruto, tapi tak perlu sampai mengeluarkan Kyuubi segalakan?"

"Tak apa Jii-san, aku hanya mengeluarkan nya dalam bentuk Kurama" sahut Naruto mulai tenang kembali.

"Tetap saja Naruto!" suara Hiruzen terdengar mulai mengeras. Ia memang sudah mengetahui sosok Kyuubi dalam bentuk 'Kurama' seperti yang di katakana Naruto. Tetapi tetap saja ia takut kalau hal itu malah mengundang shinobi yang hendak mengambil Kyuubi.

"Hah.." Hiruzen menghela nafas panjang saat naruto tak membalas perkataannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau jelaskan kenapa kau membawa gadis itu ke Konoha?" Tanya Hiruzen kembali serius.

"Kan sudah ku jelaskan tadi.."

"Aku tahu ada alasan lain, cepat sebutkan!"Perintah Hiruzen dingin.

"Maaf Jii-san, untuk hal ini saya tak bias menyebutkannya. Tetapi…" Hiruzen menggertakan gigi, belum sempat ia akan menyela Naruto tapi kalah cepat.

"Tetapi saya sangat yakin, Konoha membutuhkan shinobi dengan Clan khususkan? Jadi saya bawakan Haku 'shinobi berelemen Hyouton'…" ujar Naruto, Hiruzen sempat kaget mendengar tutur kata Naruto.

"Memang betul, tapi apa tidak akan menimbulkan masalah dengan dewan maupun shinobi council? 'ia tetaplah missing-nin Kirigakure"

"Tak apa Jiisan, tenanglah!"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hiruzen yakin bahwa genin tersebut pasti memiliki sebuah rencana untuk kedepannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas menuruti kemauan 'cucu'nya tesebut.

"Baiklah Naruto, sebaiknya kau ajak haku untuk menghadiri rapat 3 jam lagi!"

"…Dan karena ia masih baru disini. Gadis itu tinggal di apartemen milikmu dahulu hingga ia memiliki tempat sendiri" lanjut Hiruzen membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau ia akan memiliki teman serumah, teman yang akan menemani temapat tinggalnya, dan orang itu adalah Haku sendiri. Rasa senang akan pemberitahuan Hiruzen jelas membuat naruto senang.

"Ha'i, arigatou Jijii!"

Setelah perbincangannya dengan Hokage berakhir, ia keluar dengan senyum tertanam jelas diraut mukanya. Begitu sampai di lura ruangan Hokage, ia telah disambut oleh mantan shinobi Kirigakure tersebut.

Senyuman yang di arahkan pada gadis itu disambut oleh senyum hangat pula, gadis berelemen Hyouton itu sedang bersandar di dinding lorong menanti sang pemuda melangkah menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Haku lantas bertanya saat melihat naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tak apa Nee-chan.." jawaban Naruto tergolongan singkat dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar menara Hokage.

"Neechan?" panggilan Naruto sontak membuat Haku menoleh kearah sang penanya.

"Ya Naruto-Kun?"

"Nanti ikut aku untuk menghadiri rapat council, saya usahakan kau pasti diterima neechan," ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan membuat haku tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, tetapi.." jeda yang dibuat Haku membuat Naruto bingung, ia penasaran apa kelanjutan kata Haku itu. Walau dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa takut akan hal yang terjadi kelak.

"..Tetapi sekarang kau harus mengajak aku berkeliling kota dahulu Naruto-kun!" ujar Haku mendadak sambil menarik lengan Naruto mengajaknya berlari kecil.

Naruto kaget akan lanjutan kata Haku, ia sempat terbengong sejenak tetapi selanjutnya ia langsung berubah menjadi kebahagiaan.

"Ayo neechan!" sekarang bukanlah Haku yang menarik Naruto, tetapi terbalik menjadi ia sendiri yang tertarik oleh Naruto.

Mereka saling berlari kecil menuju tempat favorit Naruto yaitu Ramen Ichiraku tanpa memerdulikan tatapan tak suka warga mengarah pada mereka berdua atau tepatnya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 3 jam telah berlalu bagi mereka berdua, mereka tadi berhasil berkeliling Konoha sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada dalam rungan rapat yang di hadiri oleh Shinobi Council mulai dari dewan Konoha sampai Head-Clan di Konoha pun turut hadir.

Hawa menyesakan sudah terasa sejak Naruto memasuki ruangan rapat. Disamping kanan-kiri Hokage 'Hiruzen' terdapat sepasang kakek-nenek yang diperkirankan berusia sama dengan Hiruzen. Mereka berdua bersama Danzou menatap tajam kearah Naruto,

Mereka bertiga memang sejak lama tidak menyukai Naruto, ia menganggap kalau Naruto hanya sumber bahaya untuk Konoha karena memiliki Kyuubi dalam dirinya. Terutama Danzou yang masih sebal akan 'kegagalan'nya dahulu untuk membuat Naruto masuk dalam divisi Root miliknya.

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat, bocah?" seru nenek yang bernama Koharu tersebut tinggi hampir sama dengan membentak Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tetap tak gentar ataupun takut hal itu walau ia sadar dengan jelas bahwa dirinya sejak tadi telah ditatap tajam oleh ketiga dewan tua itu.

"Saya memiliki teman yang ingin menjadi shinobi Konoha, dan.." tutur Naruto terhenti sejenak untuk melihat setiap reaksi yang ditampilkan mereka semua yang berada di depannya.

"..Dan ia berada dalam perlindunganku! Silahkan neechan," sahut Naruto jelas membuat mereka semua memandang bingung genin pirang itu. Sedangkan Haku tak memerdulikan tatapan bingung para dewan, ia langsung berjalan kedepan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Yuki Haku dari Clan Yuki. Saya berasal dari Kirigakure!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Haku akhirnya mengikuti Naruto kembali menuju Konoha dan menjalani persidangan dengan para dewan. Bagaimana tanggapan dewan akan Haku si 'Kunoichi Missing-nin Kirigakure'? apa Konoha akan menerima Haku dengan tangan terbuka? Nantikan di chapter depan !_

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Mohon Review nya !**

* * *

**AN: Hey minna! Bagaimana dengan chap 11 ini? Pasti membosankan kan? *menurutku sih gitu, hehe* silahkan di review dan jangan lupa like and favs, :)**

**Besok akan ditampilkan bagaimana dewan menyambut Haku yang dicap sebagai Missing-nin Kirigakure. Pastinya duo orang tua Koharu-Himura (bener ga namanya?) tampil, silahkan dibaca kelanjutan besok, hehe**

**Oh ya satu lagi! Saya sungguh minta maaf kalau mulai besok ada keterlambatan dalam meng-update fic ini. Karena saya sudah kelas 3 (kelas akhir menjelang UN) jadi saya pasti banyak ada LES dan seperti yang penah saya sebutkan, saya TIDAK PUNYA computer/laptop sendiri jadi saya harus di rental/warnet hanya untuk mengetik cerita fic ini. **

**Saya minta pengertian reader sekalian, jadi saya sungguh minta maaf…. Tapi saya usahakan semaksimal saya untuk tetap update tetap waktu. Terima kasih**

**_Sampai ketemu besok reader-san, Jaa ne!_**


	12. Legend Of Arms

_A/N: Bertemu kembali dengan saya, Dark Youko CLAN. Kali ini saya mengupdate chapter berisi perlawanan Naruto dalam menghadapi dewan dan juga sebuah awal dari pertualangan baru Naruto yang tidak ada di canon jadi saya sendiri sering mengalami Write Block(kehabisan ide). Silahkan dibaca dan tulis komentar anda di review oke? Hehe :) selamat membaca !_

**selamat membaca fic ****_Naruto : The Legends Of Shinobi._**

* * *

**Dibawah ini adalah re : Reviews for chapter 11**

**wherewolfvirus :** _terima kasih wolf-san, arigatou :) selamat membaca chapter ini._

_**penggemar :**__ maaf menunggu lama, tapi ini sudah ketentuan bahwa jadwal update fic ini adalah 2 minggu sekali, antara hari sabtu,minggu,senin. jadi silahkan ditunggu dengan sabar, hehe arigatou :)_

_**Ika Kujyou Namikaze :**__ wah maaf ya ika-san, sejujurnya saya tidak terlalu suka dengan pair NaruSaku, maaf ya.. lagipula ini belum ada pair yang pasti hanya Naruto U._

_**Mizu-chan:**__ ya sih memang saya akui juga, tetapi harus gimana... jalan ceritanya juga harus begitu, gomen ya.. saya tidak tersinggung, terima kasih sudah mendoakan saya, amin.._

_**Syahril arsyad:**__ ini sudah saya update, silahkan di lanjutkan membacanya dan tulis komentar anda di sini kembali, terima kasih_

_**A :**__ soory A-san, memang jadwalnya seperti itu jadi lebih bersabar yak, hehe gomen _

_**eruna :**__ yes of course, selamat membaca chapter 12_

_**kun-cici**__ : lebih baik anda baca chapter ini, semoga jawaban yang cici-san cari ada di sini, arigatou :)_

_**Mxxxxx :**__ kalau itu pasti jelas, msuh utama di serial naruto masih tetap. kalau sasuke memang iya sama seperti canon, tapi besok dilihat saja kelanjutannya._

_**Red devils:**__ omong apa saja boleh disini, tetapi saya harap yang sopan, hehe arigatou :)_

_**fajar jabrik :**__ sip, saya dukung, saya pasti ikutan tuh, haha :) dilihat saja kelanjtuan cerita di chapter ni, selamat membaca, _

_**Akira no Rinnegan :**__ wah, pastinya seru... di chapter ini akan ditampilkan. jadi selamat membaca dan tulis komentar anda di sini lagi, arigatou._

_**Nivarox :**__wah semangat sekali anda, bagusss .. _

_**KirikaNoKarin :**__ tak apa kok biar ramai, hehe :) terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk menulis review disini._

_**uzumakiato :**__ terima kasih uzumaki-san, silahkan dibca chapter 12 dengan seksama, haha_

_** :**__ wah ide bagus tuh, saya sendiri malah tidak kepikiran.. baguss saya akan coba, hehe :) arigatou palacio-san._

_**TobiAkatsukiID **__: arigatou tobi-san, syukurlah kalau banyak yang suka fanfic saya. padahal ini fic pertama saya tetapi sudah melebihi 400 reviewnya, arigatou minna :)_

_**huddexxx69 :**__ maaf nya kalau menunggu lama, semga chapter kali ini mengobati penantian anda, amin, hhe_

_**alvaro d diarra :**__ maaf sekali alvaro-san, ini sudah termasuk yang tercepat. maaf ya, saya akan usahakan untuk secepatnya update jika sudah selesai mengetik kelanjutannya._

_**BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime :**__ wah saya kurang tahu ya, saya sendiri belum menentukan pair akhirnya. jadi ada kemungkinan kedua-duanya atau tidak sama sekali, hehe_

_**fazrulz21 :**__ maafnya, saya sungguh tidak tahu jika hal itu membuat bingung pembaca. untuk senjata sudah saya pikirkan, lebih baik anda nantikan saja chapter depan karena akan di jelaskan tentang itu._

_** :**__ terima kasih sudah fav and review untuk cerita ini, lagipula tak apa kalau telat. hehe_

_**hime koyuki 099 :**__ oke kakak, silahkan dibaca, semoga kau menyukainya._

_**Naozumi-kun :**__ terima kasih, silahkan dibaca, semoga kau menyukainya._

_**gedesandyyasa :**__ saya masih bingung sih, jadi saya belum menentukan pair finalnya, hehe_

_**syidik NH **__: aku telatnya? sepertinya sesuai jadwal dech, kan update setiap 2 minggu sekali. hehe  
memang rapatnya sedikit memutar otak sih, hehe, amin kalau punya laptop sendiri kan bebas mengetik kelanjutan setaip saat tidak harus ke rental'an yang hanya beberapa jam setiap harinya, haduhh._

_**Kelanix 99 :**__ maafnya kelanix-san :) saya usahakan untuk sesuai keinginan reader._

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, Sarat Dengan Misstypo, Smart And Strong Naruto, Jurus Bikinan Sendiri, Alur Cerita Tidak Jelas, Kata Kata Tidak Urut, Ketikan Jelek. **

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi ** **© Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Naruto U.**

**_Summary :_**

**_Naruto adalah anak yang cukup pintar hanya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa saja. Tetapi semenjak selesai academy Naruto sudah menunjukan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana hidup Naruto jika ia sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi Si Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan ?_**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi**

_**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**_

**Sebelumnya :**

"Saya memiliki teman yang ingin menjadi shinobi Konoha, dan.." tutur Naruto terhenti sejenak untuk melihat setiap reaksi yang ditampilkan mereka semua yang berada di depannya.

"..Dan ia berada dalam perlindunganku! Silahkan neechan," sahut Naruto jelas membuat mereka semua memandang bingung genin pirang itu. Sedangkan Haku tak memerdulikan tatapan bingung para dewan, ia langsung berjalan kedepan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Yuki Haku dari Clan Yuki. Saya berasal dari Kirigakure!"

**_-00000-_**

**Start !**

**Normal Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Meeting Place, Rapat Dewan**

* * *

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Yuki Haku dari Clan Yuki dan saya berasal dari Kirigakure!"

Haku mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada dewan rapat yang hadir. Berbagai tanggapan pun terlihat dari para dewan. Mulai dari clan nara,akimichi, dan yamanaka terlihat sedikit tertarik dengan kunoichi di depannya tersebut.

Sedang clan hyuuga,aburame dan inuzuka tidak lah tertarik pada gadis didepan mereka. Para tetua konoha terlihat tidaklah suka akan haku, tetapi danzou terlihat tertarik dengan silau licik miliknya.

"saya dengar, kau adalah missing-nin dari kirigakure. Benar begitu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari rekan dewan berumur setua hiruzen. Kakek yang menjadi tetua konoha tersebut yang bernama homura itu terdengar sinis.

"Ya!"

Balasan dari sang gadis itu sontak membuat seluruh dewan terdiam karena kaget. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ada Missing-nin yang ingin bergabung dengan Konoha untuk pertama kalinya.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU PIKIRKAN? DASAR BOCAH BODOH!"

Teriakan Homura marah keras, secara tak sadar dirinya tleh memukul meja di depannya hingga semua kaget dan memandang dirinya. silau mata Danzou dan Koharu pun mengeras menatap Haku maupun Naruto.

Kedua shinobi didepan dewan itu hanya diam tak terpengaruh, mereka hanya diam menatap sang kakek tua marah pada diri mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah!" Hiruzen mulai menenangkan mantan rekannya tersebut. Dirinya pun tersentak kaget akan teriakan rekannya itu.

"Kau seharusnya lebih tegas Hiruzen! Dia hanya bocah Kyuubi, tidak ada hak untuk membawa Missing-nin ke desa kita!" sahut Danzou ikut sinis mendukung Homura. Tanpa sadar ia memanggil Hiruzen tanpa gelarnya sebagai Hokage.

Inoichi yang termasuk Clan-Head Yamanaka hanya menghela nafas, begitu pula temannya yang termasuk Clan-Head Nara. Sedangkan hyuuga hiashi yang temasuk Clan-Head Hyuuga tetap diam tak minat mengikuti acara 'debat' dewan tinggi Konoha tersebut.

Tetapi mereka semua kembali dikagetkan akan perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh Koharu untuk sang gadis. Mereka tak menyangka hal yang terjadi akan sampai seperti ini.

"Tangkap gadis itu, penjarakan dia sampai hukumannya dijatuhkan!" perintah nenek tua bernama Koharu tegas.

Hiruzen pun tak percaya pada mantan rekan seteamnya dahulu. Perintah yang dikeluarkan langsunglah ditanggapi oleh keluarnya 2 buah Anbu yang memang sejak awal berada di dalam ruangan rapat.

Mereka berdua langsunglah melesat kearah Haku hendak menangkap sang gadis sesuai perintah yang dikeluarkan. Tetapi orang yang bersangkutan tetap hanya berdiam diri tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

Seluruh mata para anggota rapat terkunci pada sang gadis menanti apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi setelah ditunggu beberapa menit, ternyata kedua Anbu yang diperintahkan untuk menangkap Haku tidaklah sampai pada tempat Haku berdiri.

Setelah semua mata beralih pada kedua Anbu yang terhenti 3 m dari Haku berdiri, mereka melihat kedua Anbu terhenti karena sebuah kunai sudah menempel pada masing-masing leher kedua Anbu tersebut.

Tentunya, tak hanya kedua Anbu yang kaget akan hal itu. Semua anggota dewan pun membelalak tak percaya kecuali Haku. Mereka semua tak percaya saat melihat Naruto telah berada di belakang di kedua Anbu dengan mengacungkan sebilah kunai miliknya.

Dengan sangat cepat, ternyata naruto telah berpindah tempat untuk mengacungkan sebilah kunai miliknya, ia bahkan membentuk sebuah kagebunshin untuk menghadang Anbu satunya lagi.

Seluruh anggota dewan sangatlah kaget melihat kecepatan Naruto dalam bergerak, tak ada satupun dari mereka menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Tak akan ku ampuni kalian semua jika sampai melukai Neechan,dan.." perkataan yang terlontar dari Naruto terdengar dingin dengan nada penuh akan ancaman, perkataannya pun masih terdapat jeda sejenak.

"..dan sudah ku katakan kalau dia berada dalam lindunganku!" lanjut Naruto tak kalah dingin, sekilas iris biru shafire tergantikan dengan iris ruby berpupil vertical tajam, walau hanya sekilas tetapi tetap saja ada yang menyadarinya.

Kalau mereka semua melihat sang gadis itu dengan seksama, mereka akan melihat sang kunoichi menunduk dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

'_Iris bola mata merah dengan pupil vertical, tak salah lagi…'_ batin Shikaku melihat perubahan mata Naruto, ia sempat kaget akan kecepatan Naruto dan ia langsung melihat mata Naruto dan benar dugaan dirinya.

_'Ia sempat mengeluarkan lonjakan chakra yang membuat serangga-serangga milikku bertingkah aneh. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shino, ini adalah aura yang sama seperti..'_ pikiran Shibi yang termasuk Clan-Head Aburame sejenak terhenti, ia dapat merasakan lonjakan chakra Naruto dari serangga-serangga miliknya.

_'Apa ini? Ia sempat mengeluarkan chakra merah sekilas saat bergerak menghalau Anbu itu, chakra merah yang hanya di miliki oleh..'_ Hyuuga Hiashi menatap intens Naruto yang sedang menacungkan kunainya pada Anbu itu, dengan Doujutsu miliknya yang telah aktif.

_'..Kyuubi!'_ pikir Shikaku, Shibi, dan Hiashi serempak saat mengetahui Naruto sempat mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi. Mereka tak menyangka Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan chakra Kyuubi.

Ternyata setelah dirinya melihat Naruto berpindah cepat, Hiashi langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Awalnya ia tak tertarik pada rapat dewan ini, tetapi setelah melihat Naruto yang seperti itu membuat ketertarikan nya meningkat.

_'Naruto.. sialan kenapa sampai seperti ini!'_ runtuk Hiruzen kesal, ia juga sempat kaget akan kecepatan Naruto.

Ternyata selain mereka bertiga yang mengetahui Naruto sempat mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi. Danzou pun sempat melihat hal itu terjadi, itu membuat dirinya menyeringai licik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH? MAU MELAWAN KAMI? Teriak Koharu marah, muka sang nenek tua itu sedauh berganti dengan warna merah padam karena amarahnya.

"HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA! Kau Naruto, lepaskan Anbu itu!"

Teriakan sang Hokage terdengar keras dan marah, ia memerintahkan Naruto untuk melepaskan kedua Anbu yang masih terdapat kunai di leher mereka. Tetapi Naruto tetap tak melepas kedua Anbu itu, ia tetap mengacungkan kunai pada leher kedua Anbu.

"Sekarang!" perintah Hiruzen sekali lagi pada Naruto, membuat Naruto menurunkan kunai miliknya dan menghilangkan bunshinnya. Tetapi wajah dirinya masihlah diam tak berekspresi.

"Dan kalian!.." tunjuknya pada kedua Anbu yang sudah lepas dari Naruto, mereka berdua melihat sang Hokage dengan ketakutan.

"H-Ha'i!" jawab kedua Anbu dengan gagap karena takut akan kemarahan Hokage. Para dewan pun kaget akan kemarahan Hiruzen karena sudah lama sejak kemarahan terakhirnya.

"Kalian berdua, siapa yang yang memberi perintah pada kalian? Apa kalian tak tahu kalau disini hanya saya yang berhak memberi perintah pada kalian! KALIAN PAHAM?" ucap Hiruzen tegas, nada marah terkandung di setiap inchi perkataannya.

"H-Ha'i Hokage-sama!" jawab kedua Anbu ketakutan.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi!" silau matanya mulai beralih pada ketiga rekannya. Ia menatap tajam ketiga orang tua itu.

Seluruh kegiatan terhenti sejenak, tak ada suara yang terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

"Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan !" akhirnya keheningan terpecah akan suara sang Hokage yang kembali menlanjutkan rapatnya.

"Kau lihat Hiruzen! Seharusnya bocah Kyuubi itu masuk kedalam 'ROOT' milikku untuk dilatih agar tidak seperti tadi!" seru Danzou keras nan sinis tak takut akan kemarahan Hokage yang baru saja surut.

Hal itu tentunya kembali menyulut amarah sang Hokage, ia menatap tajam Danzou. Hal itu jelas membuat Danzou terdiam.

"Melatih dan menjadikan _'alat tak berhati'_, seperti itu maksudmu? Tidak akan terjadi, terima kasih!" Tanya Hiruzen sarkatis. Danzou hanya mendecih tak senang.

Danzou menahan amarahnya, ia jelas marah atas sikap rekannya yang terlalu lunak pada bocah Kyuubi menurutnya. Ia juga tak akan menang jika seandainya melawan Hiruzen, ia mendapatkan gelar Hokage bukan hanya omong belaka.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Haku masihlah tetap tenang melihat perdebatan tetua dewan itu. Naruto pun tak terintimidasi akan tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan pada dirinya. jelas ia sudah kebal akan hal itu sejak dirinya masih kecil.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau memberi usul atas permintaan 'masuknya Haku kedalam shinobi konoha'?" Tanya Hiruzen tenang, sedangkan para tetua seumuran dirinya hanya mendecih tak senang.

Tampak shikaku mengangkat tangannya hendak memberi usul. Clan-Head Nara tersebut terkenal akan kejeniusan clannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hokage-sama, ada baiknya ia diterima karena ia memiliki garis keturunan(bloodline) yaitu Hyouton. Ini bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi Konoha kelak,"

Sekali lagi Hiruzen terdiam akan usul yang diberikan oleh Shikaku, bukan karena salah atau apapun hanya saja ia pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari Naruto. Bahkan ia merasa kalau Naruto sedang menyeringai senang.

'Damn! Darimana mereka bisa berfikir sama seperti itu!' runtuk Hiruzen dalam hati.

"Darimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, Nara-dono?" salah satu dewan berbadan gemuk itu mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Suara serak khas lelaki itu terdengar tak suka.

Dewan yang termasuk pemasok perdagangan di Konoha itu termasuk dalam salah satu orang yang membenci Naruto karena Kyuubi. Ia bahkan memberi perintah pada para pedagang di Konoha untuk tidak membukakan tokonya untuk Naruto, tentunya tidak untuk Teuchi Ramen.

Sedangkan Shikaku yang mendengar pertanyaan dewan itu hanya mendesah sembari melantunkan kata favoritnya 'mendoukusai'

"Jelas, ia berasal dari Kirigakure yang kalian pasti tahu bahwa sekarang ini di Kirigakure sedang di landa perang karena penghapusan Bloodline oleh Yondaime Mizukage,," para dewan hanya bias menganggukan kepala tanda setuju akan pernyataan Shikaku.

"Seperti yang gadis itu katakan juga, ia berasal dari Clan Yuki yang saya ketahui bahwa clan itu mempunyai Bloodline Hyouton, betul seperti itu?" lanjut Shikaku sambil melontarkan pertanyaan pada Haku.

Haku hanya mengangguk sederhana, ia tetap bermuka dingin tak menunjukan ekspresi. Sedangkan para dewan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan kagum, iri, benci dan bermacam-macam saat Haku mulai membentuk sebuah es ditelapak tangannya.

"Darimana kau berfikir seperti itu, Shikaku! Walau memang benar, ia tetap saja seorang Missing-nin Kirigakure dan ia tetap tidak bisa tinggal disini!" seru Homura keras dengan nada marah, ia tetap saja keras kepala.

Para anggota rapat mulai berbisik membicarakan hal itu, Shikaku yang dicela oleh Homura hanya menghela nafas sembari melafalkan kata favoritnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendeathglare tajam tetua itu.

"Bukankah itu bukan masalah, karena statusnya sebagai 'Missing-nin' itulah kita dapat mengrekrutnya masuk kedalam jajaran shinobi Konoha. Belum lagi, seperti yang ku katakan tadi kalau Kirigakure masih dilanda oleh perang saudara. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang memburunya!" jelas Shikaku panjang lebar membuat Homura terdiam.

Para anggota dewan yang tidak menyukai Naruto dan keberadaan gadis itu hanya diam tak senang. Ada juga yang menatap gadis itu yang tak perdulikan oleh Haku.

'Damn, aku tak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengan seorang Nara, tetapi aku menemukan cara baru yang cukup menarik' dalam hati Danzou bersorak gembira, ia menyeringai licik yang tak ada satupun melihatnya.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, dia harus di masukkan kedalam aturan CRA(Clan Restoration Act) agar kita mendapatkan pengguna Bloodline lain!" pernyataan salah satu dewan membuat Naruto sedikit tegang, dan para anggota dewan lain hanya menyeringai jahat.

"Benar itu! Masukkan dia dalam CRA!" teriak dewan lain mendukung usul tadi, tetua hanya menyeringai senang tak mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya kencang.

Bisik-bisik diantara anggota dewan terdengar semakin ricuh, suasana semakin memanas.

"DIAM! Sudah kubilang jangan berani-beraninya kalian meletakan tangan busuk kalian pada Nee-chanku!" teriakan genin pirang tersebut memecah suasana rapat. Para anggota menatap pirang itu tajam.

"Dasar bocah Kyuubi, harusnya kau tahu tempat! Siapa kau berani mengancam kami?" ujar salah satu dewan geram, ia tak mengindahkan ancaman genin tersebut.

"Ya, harusnya ia bangga karena ia akan melahirkan generasinya untuk memajukan Konoha!" sahut anggota berbadan gemuk itu dengan tatapan licik mengarah pada Haku.

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk ini bocah Kyuubi! Sudah kita tetapkan kalau gadis itu kan dimasukkan ke…"

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" teriakan Hokage keras menghentikan seruan salah satu dewan. Hiruzen terlihat sangatlah marah, dengan muka merah akan marah.

"Apa mau mu Hiruzen? Mau mendukung bocah Kyuubi itu lagi? Pokoknya gadis itu tetap akan masuk dalam CRA!" balas danzou tegas membuat dirinya ditatap tajam oleh hokage dan naruto sendiri.

Naruto yang sejak tadi menahan amarahnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kuat, gejolak amarah yang sejak tadi ingin meluap-luap terus dirinya tahan. Tetapi kali ini sudah sampai batasnya.

Sebelum dirinya melepaskan amarahnya, tangannya terasa menghangat. Setelah dilihatnya, ternyata tangannya digenggam erat oleh kunoichi disebelahnya itu. Haku yang memang sejak tadi mengawasi mimik muka genin berambut pirang itu tahu kalau temannya sedang menahan marah besar.

Ia mencoba menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk mereda amarahnya, lama-lama tangan yang terus mengepal itu mulai terkulai santai dalam genggaman hangat gadis es itu.

"Tidak akan! Disini saya yang mengeluarkan perintah! Bukan kalian! Kalian paham, disini saya lah HOKAGE!" balas Hiruzen ikut tegas, ia mentapa satu persatu anggota dewan tajam membuat nyali mereka menciut.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, tak ada yang berani membantah perkataan Hiruzen. Bahkan para tetua yang menjadi mantan rekan seteam nya itu juga menjadi terdiam.

Raut-raut wajah tak suka banyak ditampilkan oleh para dewan. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka mengetahui kalau perintah Hokage adalah perintah tertinggi suatu desa.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang setuju dengan usulan Shikaku-san?" Tanya Hiruzen melanjutkan rapat yang sempat tertunda.

"Saya setuju dengan Clan Nara!" ucap Inoichi mewakili klan Yamanaka.

"Begitu juga dengan Clan Akimichi!" sahut Choza dari klan Akimichi.

"Clan Hyuuga mendukung, hal itu bisa membuat Konoha semakin maju!" pernyataan Hiashi mengejutkan seluruh anggota rapat.

Jarang-jarang Hiashi yang terkenal acuh tak acuh ikut mendukung suatu gagasan seperti itu.

Naruto diam-diam menyeringai puas saat mengetahui hasil rapat hari ini, mereka akhirnya menghela nafas lega karena neechannya berhasil masuk kedalam jajaran Konoha.

"Baiklah Haku-san, kau akan masuk kedalam jajaran shinobi Konoha setelah beberapa minggu. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar! Dan rapat ini dinyatakan selesai!" perkataan Hiruzen akhirnya menutup rapat dewan kali ini.

Hasil yang memuaskan bagi kedua muda Naruto dan Haku, tetapi buruk bagi sebagian anggota dewan yang menginginkan gadis itu masuk kedalam 'CRA'.

.

.

.

* * *

**Training Ground #7 06.45 P.M**

* * *

Cuaca cerah dengan cahaya oranye kemerahan akibat sang mentari yang mulai terlelap di ufuk barat. Di sebuah lapangan training ground 7 tempat latihan team 7 beiasa berlatih tampak seorang anak sedang berteduh di sebuah pohon.

Anak lelaki itu tampak seperti sehabis berlatih, disekitar arena berlatihnya tersebut telah berubah menjadi arena penuh akan kunai maupun shiruiken yang bertebaran.

Pohon-pohon dan tanah sekitarnya pun sama-sama menghitam akibat kobaran api yang membakar mereka semua.

Anak berusia 13 tahun berambut hitam sama seperti mata onyx miliknya menadang lurus langit yang mulai menghitam.

"Aku tak akan pernah kalah darimu, Uzumaki Naruto!" sebuah pernyataan yang terucap dari mulut anak itu. Sebuah ikrar janji yang mulai menjalin suatu takdir masa depan.

Memang sejak kedatangan teamnya di Konoha setelah menjalankan misi terakhirnya di Nami no Kuni, ia selalu berlatih keras untuk menyaingi rekan sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

Dia baru saja berlatih suatu jutsu Katon terbaru miliknya yang ia dapat dari perpustakaan di mansions clannya. Jutsu Katon B-rank dan level lebih tinggi itu membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat untuk berlatih.

Langit pun semakin menghitam, bintang-bintang mulai menampakan wujud indahnya. Suara hewan malam mulai terdengar di seluruh pelosok desa.

Malam yang kehidupan baru Sasuke Uchiha untuk menyaingi rival barunya 'Uzumaki Naruto' dan menyaingi musuh terberatnya 'Uchiha Itachi'.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hidden Place**

* * *

Disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, hanya gelaplah yang terlihat. Cuaca pun semakin memburuk oleh suara petir yang berulang-ulang menyambar tak kenal lelah.

Suara Guntur/kilat terdengar keras menandakan cuaca buruk semakin mengecam. Di iringi oleh kilatan cahaya yang disertai hujan deras menerpa tempat itu.

Di ruangan besar berbentuk persegi itu hanya gelap lah yang terlihat. Ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah kantor orang penting itu tak ada seseorang pun didalamnya.

Tetapi jika ditelurusi lagi akan terlihat seseok bayangan hitam sedang duduk di kursi dengan meja di depannya. Seluruh tubuh sosok itu tak terlihat, seluruhnya hanya di selimuti oleh kehitaman,

Didepannya terdapat 3 bayangan hitam pula yang sedang berjongkok dengan gaya menghadap raja mereka. Mereka bagaikan hamba yang siap menerima titah sang raja.

"Kalian bertiga, carilah benda itu dan bawa kemari sampai dapat!" titah sosok itu dengan lantang. Aura penuh wibawa dan kelicikan pun tak lupa ikut memenuhi ruangan itu saat ia berbicara.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bertiga siap pergi menjalani perintah tetapi terhenti saat mereka dipanggil kembali oleh tuannya tersebut.

"Kalian bawa yang lain dan diperbolehkan untuk berbuatapapununtuk mendaptkan benda itu!"

"Ha'i!" mereka bertiga pergi dalam sekejab mata meninggalkan sosok bayangan itu sendiri.

GLAARRR!

Suara petir menyambar terdengar keras di iringi dengan kilatan cahaya sedikit menerangi ruangan tersebut akibat sedikit cahaya yang masuk itu akhirnya menerangi tempat itu walau hanya sekilas.

Tampaklah sesosok bertubuh kekar tetapi wajah dan tubuhnya tetap hitam tak terkena kilauan cahaya petir tadi.

Hanya satu hal yang terlihat, seringaian kejam nan licik tertanam diwajah sosok itu, sosok misterius yang belum teridentifikasi dengan tubuh kekar dengan sebuah tato di lengannya.

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi benda itu akan menjadi milikku!" ucapnya lirih yang dilanjutkan oleh tawa keras memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Six month later (enam bulan kemudian)

**TrainingGround #7, 4.00 P.M**

* * *

Kilauan sinar oranye menyerbak tempat latihan ditrainingGround 7 dimana tempat tersebut adalah tempat latihan untuk team 7.

Suasana mulai sunyi hanya beberapa suara hewan malam yang mulai terdengar memenuhi tempat itu, terlihat anak lelaki berambut kuning berumur sekitar 13 tahun sedang latih sparing dengan seorang perempuan berambut coklat kehitaman yang berumur tak jauh beda hanya 14 tahun.

Sudah enam bulan ini sejak mereka dipanggil oleh dewan untuk memasukan Haku ke jajaran shinobi Konoha. Sekarang Haku telah menduduki posisi sebagai chuunin menengah Konoha berkat kecakapannya dan kecepatannya bertindak.

Sejak enam bulan juga ia selalu berlatih berdua di tempat latihan itu setelah team 7 selesai berlatih. Tentunya jika gadis itu bebas misi, mereka berdua akan berlatih hingga petang.

Seperti hari ini pun, mereka masih berlatih giat tanpa mengenal waktu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika waktu telah menjelang petang. Dengan senyum yang selalu mereka tebarkan begitu kedua kunai yang mereka genggam saling bertubrukan.

Sebulan setelah mereka mengajukan surat penerimaan Haku, ia sudah langsung menjadi Chuunin dan di beri misi beragam, mulai dari C-rank hingga B-rank walau sering yang C-rank. Tak berbeda dengan nee-channya, Naruto juga sering menjalani misi D-rank dan sesekali menjalani misi C-rank.

Selama 6 bulan ini juga mereka selalu tinggal berdua dan di liputi oleh kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Naruto maupun Haku rasakan.

Teman-teman Naruto dengan senang hati menerima Haku dengan tangan terbuka walau Sasuke masih enggan mengakuinya karena kekalahannya sat di Nami no Kuni.

Dan ada juga teman Naruto yang bersikap aneh jika mereka berdua bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya. Selain mukanya berubah menjadi merah dan tergagap-gagap, tetapi ada sedikit silau mata tak suka dari dia.

Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

**TRANG!**

Kedua kunai yang di pegang oleh kedua shinobi itu saling bertubrukan untuk sekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana misi yang kemarin, sukses nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto sembari terus melempar senyum dan terus pula menyerang Haku.

**TRANG !**

"Sukses Naruto-kun, hanya menghabisi beberapa bandit yang menyerang desa" ujar Haku tenang sekalian menangkis tebasan Naruto. Suara besi saling bergesekan melengking hati pendengar.

Walau mereka sudah bersama selama setengah tahun, tetapi tetap saja Haku masih bersikap dingin dan tenang.

"Selamat nee-chan! Kapan aku dapat misi B-rank? Bosan aku jika D-rank terus," seru Naruto sedikit cemberut membuat Haku terkekeh kecil.

"Bukannya baru beberapa hari lalu kau menjalani misi C-rank? Tanya Haku sembari menyalangkan sebuah pukulan pada Naruto yang tentu dengan mudah dihindari.

"Tetap saja bosan, Haku-nee!" jawab Naruto sembari melompat mudur dan melempar kunai yang sejak tadi dipegangnya itu.

"Sabar Naruto-kun, suatu saat kau pasti akan mendapatkannya" Haku pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu melempar kunai miliknya.

**TRANG!**

Kedua kunai itu saling bertubrukan menimbulkan suara nyaring. Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling berdiri berjauhan yang kemudian saling mendekat perlahan.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang nee-chan!" ajak Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Haku pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, digenggam eratnya tangan berkulit coklat tersebut.

_Wushh.._

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan shunshin milik mereka sendiri dengan tangan yang masih saling berpegangan.

Naruto dengan shunshin angin yang meninggalkan pusaran angin kecil, dan Haku dengan shunshin air yang membuat tubuhnya melebur menjadi butiran air.

Kedua shunshin yang berbeda itu saling bersatu menimbulkan butiran-butiran es yang mulai turun dari langit petang tersebut.

Mereka berdua pergi menuju apartemen mereka yang terbaru, ya memang setelah beberapa bulan pertemuan rapat dewan itu Naruto telah membeli sebuah apartemen baru yang lebih besar dan nyaman untuk ditinggali oleh mereka.

Awalnya memang tak ada yang mau menyewakan mereka apartemen akibat masyarakat tidak menukai Kyuubi, tetapi berkat bantuan Hokage mereka akhirnya mempunyainya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Konoha Street**

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan santai menuju apartemen miliknya untuk berisitirahat setelah ia dan team 7 berlatih seperti biasa, ia sendirian tanpa hak karena kunoichi tersebut sedang menjalani misi C-rank di luar desa.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan benci, jijik, marah, dari warga di sepanjang jalan hingga ia mendengar perbincangan seseorang yang menarik minatnya.

_-0.0.0-_

Kedai Dango, perbincangan dua jounin

"Ku dengar Hokage-sama mengirim beberapa shinobi untuk misi A-rank, benar begitu?" Tanya jounin pertama pada rekannya.

"Ya, ku dengar juga begitu, hanya jounin piihan yang di ikutsertakan" sahut rekannya.

"Memang kemana mereka di kirim?"

"Kalau tidak salah, Uzu..Uzu..Uzushiogakure, ya memang di sana. di uzuhiogakure!"

Tak ada yang mereka sadari jika sejak awal, perbincangan mereka ada yang mendengarkan. Sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

_'Uzushiogakure?'_ pikir Naruto karena tempat itu terdengar familiar di telinganya.

"Bukannya desa itu sudah hancur sejak perang dunia sehinobi kedua?"

"Ya betul, tetapi karena Hokage-sama menghargai perjanjian dengan desa itu dahulu maka Hokage-sama mengirimkan jouninnya entah untuk apa,"

Ia sedang berdiri di meja pojok ruang kedai itu, ia hanya menyunggingkan seringai karena ia merasa tertarik dengan hal yang di bicarakan kedua jounin itu.

Walau memang perbincangan mereka membuat dirinya bingung, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan mulai mencari informasi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Apartemen Naruto, 8.00 P.M**

* * *

Malam harinya di Apartemen Naruto, ia sedang duduk ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat menikmati suasana sepi yang membuatnya tenang.

Walau begitu Naruto sedang membaca sebuah buku yang ia salin dari Perpustakaan Konoha dengan seksama, ia dari awal sudah tertarik dengan perbincangan kedua jounin tadi siang.

Buku yang sedang dibacanya ini adalah informasi tentang desa Uzushiogakure dan ia berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang cukup menarik.

_-0.0.0-_

_Uzushiogakure (The Hidden Of Whirpool) adalah desa yang ditempati oleh clan Uzumaki._

_Desa Uzushiogakure sangatlah berteman baik dengan Konoha dan ber-alliansi dengannya sehingga Lambang Uzushio yang berupa lingkaran melingkar tertera dipunggung seragam jounin Konoha._

_-0.0.0-_

_'Ini desa clan ku, dan ternyata symbol melingkar di punggung jounin adalah lambang Uzumaki'_ Naruto sedikit tak percaya kalau desa Uzushio adalah desa clannya dahulu tinggal.

_-0.0.0-_

_Desa ini juga dikenal sebagai desa umur panjang karena semua Clan Uzumaki memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat serta diberkahi oleh umur yang panjang._

_Clan Uzumaki adalah Clan dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsu user yang handal dan sudah menciptakan berbagai macam Fuinjutsu yang hebat._

_Karena hal itu juga desa ini sangat di takuti oleh desa lain karena kemampuannya tersebut._

_Pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi kedua berkobar, Uzushiogakure diserang habis-habisan oleh fraksi Iwa, Kumo, Kiri maupun desa kecil lainnya sehingga desa ini musnah dan banyak anggota Clan yang selamat akhirnya tersebar keseluruh elemental._

_-0.0.0-_

Tak sadar Naruto telah mengepalkan tangannya, ia jelas marah akan kedudukan desa lain yang telah menghancurkan desanya. Tetapi ia juga memiliki rasa bangga dalam dirinya karena terlahir dari Clan yang kuat.

_-0.0.0-_

_Salah satu anggota yang clan yang selamat adalah Uzumaki Kushina.._

_'Kaa-san' _pikir Naruto setelah melihat nama ibunya tertera pada buku tersebut

_-0.0.0-_

_..yang pergi ke Konoha bersama Uzumaki Mito 'istri' dari Shodaime Hokage yaitu Hashimara Senju._

_Clan Uzumaki juga memiliki Fuinjutsu yang mampu menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya dengan kuat._

_-0.0.0-_

Seteah membaca informasi dari buku ini, ia akhirnya mengetahui kalau ibunya Uzumaki Kushina berasal dari Uzushiogakure sehingga ibunya cukup mahir dalam Fuinjutsu.

Karena ia termasuk Clan Uzumaki, dan memiliki darah Uzumaki yang beredar dalam pembuluh darahnya, jadi ia kemungkinan bisa mempelajari Fuinjutsu seperti keluarganya yang lain_._

Dan juga karena ia mengetahui kalau clannya adalah clan yang kuat, maka ia akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan perjuangan clannya dan menunjukan pada seluruh elemental bahwa Clan Uzumaki akan Berjaya sekali lagi.

Tetapi ia masih bingung kenapa hokage mengirim beberapa jounin kesana, dan ia yakin beberapa Anbu pun turut di kirim menuju sana.

Karena ia masihlah bingung, ia memutuskan bertanya pada Kyuubi untuk lebih jelasnya. Ia pun mulai bermeditasi dan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, setelah ia sampai didepan penjara Kyuubi. Dirinya telah disambut oleh rubah tersebut.

"Kyuu.." perkataan Naruto terhenti oleh perkataan Kyuubi yang memotong dirinya.

"Ya kau tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan gaki!" balas Kyuubi agak kesal karena waktu istirahatnya telah terganggu.

**"Clan Uzumaki memanglah Fuinjutsu user yang hebat. Sudah banyak macam Fuin yang mereka ciptakan, salah satunya adalah Fuin yang ada pada dirimu. ****_Hakkefuin"_**

**"Sejak dahulu saat aku berada di tubuh Uzumaki Mito, Jinchuuriki pertama. Aku sempat mendengar kalau desa Uzushiogakure hancur akibat perang dunia shinobi kedua, walau alasannya hanya karena desa lain takut dan iri pada kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Clan Uzumaki tetapi menurutku masih ada alasan lain"**

Jelas Kyuubi memulai ceritanya. Tetapi Satu bait terakhir itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Alasan lain?" Naruto bertanya pada Kyuubi, ia sungguh bingung akan makna dari bait terkahir tersebut.

**"Alasan terakhir itu, dahulu sebelum aku disegel pada Uzumaki Mito. Aku sempat mendengar rumor bahwa Clan Uzumaki memiliki ****_senjata legendaris_****"**

**"Senjata milik Rikudou Sennin sang pertapa sennin legendaries. Senjata yang hampir mirip dengan ****_Kusanagi no Tsurugi_**** dan ****_Totsuka no Tsurugi_****"**

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi, ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau clannya memiliki sebuah senjata legendaries yang mematikan, bahkan menyaingi senjata legendaries _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ maupun _Totsuka no Tsurugi._

"Hontou ni? Senjata apa itu?" sekarang kekagumannya telah berubah menjadi rasa penasaran yang besar.

**"Dahulu senjata ini di wariskan kepada anak pertama dari Rikudou Sennin akan tetapi karena ke obsesiannya akan kekuatan, pedang ini selalu menyerap kegelapan jiwa anak itu sehingga terbentuklah pedang.."**

Perkataan Kyuubi terhenti untuk beberapa waktu, dari matanya pun ia terlihat menahan marah yang entah tak bisa di perkirakan oleh Naruto.

Dari suaranya saja, Kyuubi seperti membenci senjata itu hingga untuk menceritakannya saja sedikit kesal.

**"..Pedang ****_Kurai Tamashi (Black Of Soul)_**** yang sering di sebut dengan ****_Kuro no Tamashi_****. Seperti arti namanya, 'Jiwa Hitam'. Pedang ini sangatlah berbahaya karena pedang ini menyerap dan menggunakan kegelapan jiwa seseorang sebagai sumber tenaganya,"**

Mata Naruto sekali lagi terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui ada sebuah senjata semacam itu didunia ini, Jika senjata itu jatuh pada tangan yang salah dan orang itu memiliki hati jahat maka kehancuran dunia, itulah yang akan terjadi.

_'Itu sangat berbahaya!'_ pikir Naruto takut.

"Ba-Bagaimana senjata itu sampai ada di Clan Uzumaki? Dan bagaiman senjata itu sekarang?"

**"Saya juga tidak mengetahui bagaimana senjata itu berakhir dalam Clan Uzumaki tetapi setelah di pikir-pikir, mungkin senjata itu berada di Clan Uzumaki untuk di segel agar tidak menimbulkan masalah karena sudah lama tidak beredar kabar tentang senjata itu sejak beratus tahun yang lalu."**

Jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar, untuk sekali lagi terdengar nada kesal pada suara Kyuubi. Hal itu membuat Naruto bertambah bingung.

_'Ada apa dengan Kyuubi?'_ batin Naruto kebingungan.

"Kenapa denganmu Kyuu? Seperti kau tidak suka membicarakan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto tak memerdulikan tajamnya tatapan Kyuubi pada dirinya.

**"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"** jawab sang rubah ketus, hal itu membuat genin berambut pirang itu menyerah. Ia mengetahui sifat kekeraskepalaan dari Bijuu dalam dirinya itu.

"Terus apa hubungannya kehancuran Uzushiogakure dengan pedang itu?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan canggung itu.

**"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Dasar bodoh!"** geram Kyuubi marah, kemungkinan akibat pertanyaan awal Naruto tadi masih berpengaruh hingga sekarang.

Kyuubi sendiri kesal karena ia harus mendapatkan host yang 'unik'. Kenapa di bilang unik? Ya karena Naruto sesekali bisa bertindak serius dan pintar tetapi terkadang ya seperti ini. Bodoh dan idiot membuat Kyuubi harus berlatih menahan diri untuk merobek hostnya itu.

"Gomen Kyuu," balas Naruto tertawa kecil, ia sungguh menikmati saat Kyuubi sedang kesal seperti ini.

**"Kemungkinan desa lain mengetahui keberadaan senjata itu di Uzushiogakure sehingga mereka ingin merebut senjata itu, tetapi nyata-nya sampai sekarang senjata itu masih belum terdengar kabarnya sehingga kemungkinan senjata itu masih bersembunyi di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure!"**

Sekarang Naruto mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini dari sejumlah penjelasan Kyuubi. Ia paham kenapa Konoha mengirimkan sejumlah Jounin dan pastinya anbu menuju Uzushiogakure.

Mungkin Konoha masih menghormati Clan Uzumaki sehingga mereka menempatkan shinobinya untuk berjaga dari shinobi desa lain tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dewan juga mengirimkan beberapa Anbu untuk mencari dan mendapatkan senjata itu untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Belum lagi si tua sisa perang Danzou yang pasti akan mengirimkan sepleton anggota Anbu ROOT miliknya kesana untuk mendapatkan hal yang sama.

"Aku paham sekarang! Jadi itu sebabnya Hokage mengirimkan sejumlah regu pencari menuju kesana! Tetapi ini tidak boleh di biarkan Kyuu! Jika pedang itu jatuh ketangan yang salah maka kehancuran pasti akan terlihat!" kata Naruto tegas.

**"Ya memang itulah yang akan terjadi, tetapi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**

"Aku juga belum tahu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendapatkan senjata itu!.." sahut Naruto penuh keyakinan.

'..dan mengotori tempat leluhurku!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kyuubi hanya diam dalam penjara miliknya sembari menatap menyelidik Naruto, walau Kyuubi sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hal itu jelas membuat dirinya sedikit khawatir akan keselamatan hostnya.

Naruto jelas tidak akan mengetahui apa yang akan dia hadapi untuk dapat menguasai senjata mematikan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

* * *

Seminggu telah terlewati sejak perbincangan Naruto dengan Kyuubi, keadaan Konoha pun semakin rumit di kalangan shinobi berpangkat Jounin keatas.

Di ruangan Hokage terdapat 4 orang yang terdiri dari 3 orang Anbu dan seorang lagi tentunya Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage.

Mereka bertiga berbicara tentang hal serius, terlihat dari raut muka Hiruzen yang mengeras sejak awal. Kerutan diwajahnya bertambah banyak membuat dirinya seakan bertambah usia lebih cepat.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, mereka mulai bergerak serius dan itu akan sangat mengawatirkan!" kata Hiruzen mulai pembicaraan pada mereka, ia menatap ketiga Anbu di depannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana Jounin yang kita kirim kemarin Hokage-Sama?" Tanya Anbu bertopeng Cat itu, seperti biasa topeng untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka.

"Kemarin ada laporan yang sampai dari shinobi kita disana, mereka meminta mengirimkan bala bantuan karena mereka diserang musuh dan jumlah mereka semakin berkurang!" jelas Hiruzen.

"Lantas apa tindakan yang harus kita lakukan Hokage-Sama?" Anbu bertopeng Owl yang sejak awal tadi hanya diam akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Maka dari itu, kalian Anbu terbaik Konoha saya panggil kemari. Kalian bertiga saya beri misi S-rank yatiu menyusup ke Uzushiogakure dan mencari informasi tentang musuh dan lacak 'benda' itu juga!" perintah Hiruzen.

Hiruzen memang member misi Anbu terbaik Konoha tersebut secara benar hanya saja tugas ketiga 'lacak dan temukan benda itu!' sudah pasti menuruti keinginan Tetua Konoha.

Awalnya Hiruzen sudah melarang bahkan tidak menyetujui jika Konoha memiliki benda tersebut karena ia mengerti konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapi Konoha jika mendapatkan benda itu. Tetapi sekali lagi ia kalah suara dalam rapat karena banyak yang menyetujui hal itu dengan alas an agar membuat Konoha semakin kuat.

"Ketua team kali ini akan di pimpin oleh kau Bear!" tunjuk Hiruzen pada Anbu bertopeng Bear yang di ikuti oleh anggukan kepala dari Anbu itu.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Hokage yang lalu menoleh pada Anbu bertopeng Bear itu.

"Apa kami diperbolehkan terjadi kontak senjata dengan musuh?" Tanya ketua regu Anbu itu.

"Karena ini adalah misi S-rank untuk Infiltrasi, jadi usahakan untuk seminimal mungkin hindari kontak senjata dengan musuh! Sekarang kalian berangkatlah ke Uzushiogakure!" perintah Hiruzen.

"Ha'i!" balas ketiga Anbu tersebut di ikuti oleh hilangnya ketiga Anbu itu dalam kepulan asap.

Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas sambil memijat pelan keningnya sendiri, ia memang sedikit pusing menghadapi persoalan ini, belum lagi masih banyak paperwork yang menumpuk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua tentang hal ini, Jiji !" terdengar suara yang sangat di kenal Hiruzen hingga membuat dirinya kaget.

Ia langsung menoleh kesudut ruangan belakangnya, terdapat Naruto yang sedang berdiri menyadar pada dinding dengan melipat kedua tangannnya di dada.

Mata sang genin itu menatap tajam Hiruzen yang hampir membuat sang Hokage bergidik ketakutan.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Rapat dewan telah berakhir dengan keputusan memasukan Haku pada jajaran Shinobi Konoha, tetapi para tetua masihlah tidak menyukai Haku dan apa tindakan licik Danzou untuk Haku? Siapakah sosok bayangan hitam yang mencari sebuah benda tersebut? Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk merebut senjata itu? Nantikan di chapter depan !_

Selamat jumpa 2 minggu lagi Minna! jaa :)

**~`0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0`~**

**Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi © Dark Yokou CLAN**

**Mohon Review nya !**

* * *

_A/N: bagaimana cerita chapter kali ini? Masih kurang seru? Masih banyak kesalahan penulisan? Saya sungguh minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ini. Dan semoga Reader-san sekalian menyukai chapter kali ini._

_Saya sungguh terima kasih pada kalian semua, karena kalian juga fic __**'Naruto : The Legends of Shinobi' **__mempunyai Review melebihi 400 jumlah. Ini sungguh mengejutkan untuk sebuah fic pertama kali publish yang belum pernah mempunyai pengalaman dan juga baru 12 chapter._

_Terima kasih Reader-san, tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini sudah berhenti sejak lama karena saya sendiri juga sering mengalami kehabisan ide, hehe :) Arigatou Minna !_


End file.
